Two Weeks To Love
by Leopardess Mel
Summary: [Complete] Kagome has to deal with Inuyasha, the biggest playboy. Problems rise and Kagome and Inuyasha only have two weeks to figure out what's going on.
1. Detention

Hello! I'm Leopardess Mel and this is my first fanfic and I want to tell you, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Well anyways, that's really all! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it! Please don't sue me!! I don't make much!! Besides, lawyers are boring to listen to!!  
  
Two Weeks To Love  
  
Chapter 1 Detention  
  
Kagome yawned. She sat in history extremely bored. She was the smartest student at Shikon High and her best subject was history so she really didn't need to listen. She had already been over this stuff.  
  
"Okay class, you'll all do project in pairs." said Akira-sensei.  
  
"I wonder who I'll get," Kagome told her best friend, Sango.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Okay, Yatate Sakura and Takahashi Miho."  
  
She went on and on and Kagome and Sango paid no attention, until, "Yamasaki Sango and Kazaana Miroku."  
  
"_What?!_ I'm stuck with the lecher?!" Sango screamed.  
  
Akira-sensei ignored her and continued, "Higurashi Kagome and Takeda Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm stuck with the playboy?!?" Kagome screamed too, "Akira-sensei! I demand to have my partner switched! Please! We wouldn't get along!!"  
  
She shook her head and said, "Higurashi, I already made this list, and it was by random. I can't change anything or else everyone's partner will change. These are your partners and I will not change them."  
  
"But! But-"  
  
"That's final Higurashi! Toriyama Kikyo and Kanno Naraku. These are your partners for this project and I will not change them."  
  
"You stuck my girlfriend with some freak?!?!" Inuyasha screamed out thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Takeda! I do not care that she's your girlfriend, she could be the person you hate the most but I will _not _change the partners no matter what."  
  
"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Takeda, detention," she remarked curtly.  
  
Akira-sensei was one of the few teachers who did not fear Inuyasha just because he could get them fired. She didn't care and treated him like she would with any other student.  
  
"You topic is the Sengoku Jidai era. Here's the rubric. You will make a story retelling a story. Each pair has a different story to look up and retell. You need at least three _good_ models to represent what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm stuck with a freaking playboy," growled Kagome, "I'll probably have to do all the work!"  
  
"Hey, at least he's only a playboy. My partner's a playboy _and_ lecher." Sango groaned. "Good point, but still."  
  
"I'll give you today's class period to start on it. This is the only class period you will get to work on it in school, in other words, you will have to meet after school. Get started!" She left the room.  
  
As she did, Miroku came prancing and saying, "Sango-chan! My dear, let's go to my house instead and do the project there!"  
  
"Shut up Kazaana. I don't want any of that crap you say or do. Got it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
SLAP.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!" Sango grabbed her textbook and repeatedly smacked him with it while screaming, the word hentai!  
  
"Sango calm down!" Kagome snatched the book and said, "This is work on your project time, not kill your partner, all though I understand why you would want to."  
  
"Right." she remarked taking a deep breath.  
  
Miroku got up and had multiple lumps on his head. She shot him a death glare.  
  
"Where's my partner?!" Kagome asked exasperated.  
  
Miroku pointed over to where Kikyo was and said, "Look there and you'll find him. You'll most likely find Kikyo sitting in his lap giggling."  
  
She nodded and walked over to Inuyasha who currently, had Kikyo sitting in his lap giggling just like Miroku said.  
  
_'What do you know, Miroku was right.'_  
  
Kagome slammed her hands on the desk. They looked up, annoyed.  
  
_'Good, I hope I made you annoyed and interrupted something important!'_  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"I was talking to my girlfriend. Then you had to show up and ruin the perfect moment."  
  
"Good, I hope I did. Get up."  
  
"What for wench."  
  
Kagome stood there thinking, '_No one calls me a name and gets away with it. You'll pay Takeda. Oh you will pay.'_ "Because we're supposed to start on our project." she growled out.  
  
"I'm a bit busy, why don't _you_ start on it first."  
  
She poked his forehead and said, "What's your problem? Get outta that seat and help work on the project."  
  
"Look you stupid bitch, I just told you to get lost, so go and do it."  
  
_'Worst mistake ever Takeda.'_ Sango thought grinning at the show.  
  
"Actually, you told me to start on it first, you never said get lost."  
  
"Well I did now. Get lost."  
  
"Look you idiotic playboy!! Why don't you actually help me on the project?!?!? Or do you have no brain to do anything cept playing girls?!?! You stupid jerk! When I say get up I mean get the hell up!?!?!?" Kagome screamed. (She said that all in one breath...O.o;; wow)  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Butt ugly girl."  
  
"Ugly retarded playboy who has a slut for a girlfriend."  
  
"My girlfriend isn't a slut nor is she ugly. Besides, at least she can get a boyfriend."  
  
"Wow!!! What was that?! You're longest sentence ever?!?!?! Oh my God!! We need to tell the whole world!! World!!!! Takeda Inuyasha just said his longest sentence ever!!!!!!!!!!! His _longest_ sentence!!!!" Kagome screamed sarcastically.  
  
The whole entire classed laughed their heads off.  
  
"Least I'm not a geeky little nerd who has books for friends!"  
  
"I do have friends and at least I don't have lechers as my friends." Kagome snatched a textbook and smacked him with it repeatedly. She then swiftly grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over Kikyo. Then Kagome snatched the can of grape soda and poured it all over Inuyasha's hair. She smirked.  
  
Kikyo stood up and slapped Kagome...or tired to. Kagome quick reflexes kicked in and she smacked her with the textbook. She fainted.  
  
"Kikyo! Kikyo are you okay?!" Inuyasha had jumped over to her.  
  
"What a moron." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
"I'm soooooo scared. I'm quaking in my boots." Kagome remarked sarcastically.  
  
"You will be. Oh, you will be scared to death."  
  
"Shut the hell up Takeda. You're a stupid playboy who's also a bastard."  
  
"Higurashi! Looks like you and Takeda really can't get along. So, You will both serve detention."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" They both screamed.  
  
"You heard me. Both of you will serve detention. I want you both to work this problem out. I don't care how long it takes just so you do it."  
  
The bell rang and Akira-sensei barked, "Class dismissed! Have a good spring break!!"  
  
"I'll talk to you later okay Sango?" "Alright. See ya! Oh and good luck, you'll need it."  
  
Kagome walked over to Akira-sensei.  
  
"You heard me. You will try to get along with Takeda."  
  
"But Akira-sensei!!" "Kagome, don't push your luck. I could make you report to school over spring break."  
  
Kagome sat in the desk near the door and sighed.  
  
_'What did I do to deserve this? What?!'_  
  
"How nice of you to join us Takeda. At least you were brave enough to stay. Osuwari." He snorted. "I need to go to a faculty meeting. Behave." She closed the door and _locked_ it.  
  
"Great. She locked the door." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So it's just you and me." said Inuyasha. "Shut up you stupid jerk. Don't talk to me."  
  
She faced the other way muttering, "Stupid moron. Got me in detention on spring break."  
  
"And told me not to talk to you." Kagome whirled around.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you actually got to work." she snapped.  
  
"If you had left me alone, I could've served detention alone or ditched. Now I'm stuck here with a stupid wench."  
  
"Dammit! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Want me to spell it out for you?!? K- A-G-O-M-E!!!! Kagome!!!"  
  
"Stupid wench."  
  
Kagome tackled Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. She thrust her into his. Their faces were inched apart.  
  
"Look Takeda! My name Kagome!! You have no right to call me wench, bitch, girl, or any other names you have for me. My name is Higurashi Kagome! Get that through you head!!" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and roll over. Now he was on top.  
  
He smiled sweetly and said, "And my name is Inuyasha. And that's what I prefer to be called. Not Takeda, asshole, bastard, or anything else. Especially not Takeda because there are two other people with the last name Takeda. My father and half-brother."  
  
"Bastard," Kagome snarled out.  
  
Only then did they realize what a weird position they were in. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome. There bodies were pressed against each others and their legs were tangled with each others. Their faces were so close together you could barely slip a piece of paper between them.  
  
Inuyasha, having the advantage and being a playboy, closed the space between them.  
  
He kissed her.

(A/N Sorry for the cursing. I think I put too much cussing in the story. Hehe)

Leopardess Mel - So whaddya think. Is it good or bad? I think I wrote way too much though. Hehe

Naruto - You did write too much. And of course it's bad, you suck as a writer.  
  
Leopardess Mel - Naruto! You're so mean!! =P What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you on a mission with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi? Besides, I never gave you permission to invade my story. . (Me no own Naruto. Unfortunately.)   
  
Naruto - Too late. Already did. And nah, we don't have a mission right now. But I do have to go back to Sakura-chan! &background's all sparkly and shiny and has stars in his eyes&  
  
Leopardess Mel - Uhhhh Naruto? You're messing up my background. Although I like shiny things. Okay anyways, my friend Naruto has and important announcement.   
  
Naruto - &eyes still has stars and is still in sparkly, glittery, shiny background&

Leopardess Mel - Uhh Naruto? Hurry up! These people don't have all day! &rolls eyes and yanks Naruto out of his dream&  
  
Naruto - Alright, alright, alright already!!! &clears throat& Please review! Me and Leopardess Mel would greatly appreciate it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! Keep reading!!! Thanks!!!!!

Leopardess Mel - I hate to say this but updating really quickly might be a problem for me considering I hafta _share_ a computer. The other broke down. &sigh& Well, I just wanted to tell ya. See ya next time, hopefully!


	2. Just Arguing

Leopardess Mel - Hello! Leopardess Mel here! Welcome to the second chapter of Two Weeks To Love! I'd like to introduce my good friends from Fruits Basket, by the way, I don't own them and I said it! So ha! You can't sue me!, like I was saying, here's Honda Tohru, Sohma Yuki, and Sohma Kyo.  
  
Tohru - Hi! I'm Honda Tohru!  
  
Kyo - How the hell did I get here?!  
  
Leopardess Mel - Kyo! What are you saying?! You'll scare my readers! And probably scare them away!  
  
Yuki - How did we get here?  
  
Leopardess Mel - Wahh! I told you already. I dunno.  
  
Tohru - &sweatdrop&  
  
Leopardess Mel - Will someone do disclaimer?  
  
Yuki - &sigh& Leopardess Mel doesn't own Inuyasha and company. Nor does she own Fruits Basket.  
  
Kyo - If she owned Fruits Basket, who knows what could happen. She's a manic! Ahhhhhh!  
  
Leopardess Mel - &chases Kyo around while waving a fist and hammer& Get back here!!!  
  
Tohru - Why does she always resort to violence?  
  
Yuki - &shrugs&  
  
Tohru & Yuki - Please Enjoy!  
  
Two Weeks To Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Just Arguing  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed. '_Is he...kissing me!?!'_  
  
Inuyasha pulled back and smirked. Kagome snapped out of it and her eye twitched.  
  
"You..." she began dangerously, "You...son of a bitch. How dare you. You...you.." She leaned towards his doggy ear.  
  
"YOU JACKASS!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE JERK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He let go of her and covered his ears. They continued to have a ringing sound.  
  
_'Damn wench. Trying get me deaf or something?!'_  
  
She jumped up. "I can't believe you just did that!!! You stupid retarded playboy!"  
  
Kagome's cheek were slightly tinted with pink and Inuyasha noticed it. He grinned.  
  
"You liked it." "No I didn't!" "Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Kagome touched her cheeks. And sure enough they were unusually warm. Too warm for her comfort.  
  
"Well why are you?" he asked casually and Kagome hated him for it. He was being smug. She flushed at the memory.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
All Inuyasha did was smirk and Kagome wanted to wipe it off his face so badly.  
  
"You're just as bad as Miroku. Taking advantage of someone." she said dryly.  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply, the door opened and Akira-sensei stepped in. She looked tired and wiped out.  
  
"I suppose you solved your problems and went past your differences?" she paused and they nodded, "I guess you may go now. She said tiredly. With that one sentence, Kagome rushed out of the door and was off the school grounds in five seconds flat.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and ran after her. Thanks to his demonic, not as fast as a full youkai, from being a hanyou, he caught up effortlessly.  
  
She turned around and snapped, "What do you want?" Her eyes glowed dangerously.  
  
"Just wondering if you wanna go to my house to start the project."  
  
_'Go to his house!? What does he take me for?! Does he think I'm an idiot?!'_  
  
"Go to your house?! You want me to go to your house after the stunt you pulled?!"  
  
"I said project. And that stunt, you put it as, was a joke. It's hilarious to watch you get flustered."  
  
_'Flustered??'_  
  
"Flustered? Who got flustered?" She glared as him, her eyes meeting his, "You're such a jerk, do you know that? You toy around with people's feelings and then leave them. And still, they cling to you as if you're a god. But you're not a god. Nope. You're just an arrogant, ignorant, no-good playboy. A jerk."  
  
She expected him to call her names or insult her, but then again, Inuyasha never failed to surprise her.  
  
"What would you know." he said darkly.  
  
"I know that you just think girls are there for your amusement. It's like a toy. Soon you grow tired of it and toss it aside. Then you begin to look for another." Kagome snapped.  
  
"You're just a nosy wench who thinks she knows everything. Stop butting in bitch." he growled.  
  
Inuyasha walked away and then without even turning his back or stopping said, "Well, you coming or not. I don't have day."  
  
It started to rain and in a few second Kagome ran after him.  
  
"Wait up!" She reached his car, opened the door, and shoved herself in. "I guess I have to go with you."  
  
He nodded and tried to ignore the fact that she was half soaked and that their uniforms where white and green.  
  
He drove off, or more like sped off, toward his house while Kagome clung on for dear life.

Leopardess Mel - Yay! Another chapter! I'm sorry for it being so short but this is what I managed in 30 minutes and now I hafta go somewhere! Aieee!!! I'm late. Crap.  
  
Naruto - You're going to make another story?!  
  
Leopardess Mel - Well, yes. If people like my writing that is. Oh and I'm very sorry again for the short chapter! I'm very busy. Even though it's summer I still have work to do!!! Forgive me for the short chapter!!! I also know that I might mistakes but please, I'm trying my best to do everything in my power to make sure there are no mistakes. Anyways, Naruto, what're you doing here? You know you can't barge into my stories without asking.  
  
Naruto - I just did! If I want to be the Hokage, I need to train! And cloaking and coming here secretly is training!  
  
Leopardess Mel - &sweatdrop& Don't you ever get tired of saying I'm gonna be the best Hokage? &whispers& Hokage is the number one ninja in the village.  
  
Naruto - Nope! Anyways, how much Japanese do you know?  
  
Leopardess Mel - &sweatdrop& You wanted to ask me that? .?  
  
Naruto - Yup!  
  
Leopardess Mel - Some. I dunno all but I know some from watching anime! Yay! Anime!! I luv anime! &prances around saying I luv (sometimes the word love and not luv) anime! I love anime!&  
  
Naruto - &sweatdrop& We know you love anime. Stupid over-obsessed freak.  
  
Leopardess Mel - Naruto...&chases Naruto with a hammer& Oh Naruto! I have a present!!  
  
Naruto - &runs around frantically& Help!! Ahhhhh!!! Help! I'm sorry!!! Ahhhhhh!!  
  
Leopardess Mel - What kinda ninja are you running away from me!?!?  
  
Naruto - A smart ninja!! When you get mad you're scary!!  
  
Leopardess Mel - What?!? Scary?! No I'm not!! Besides, because of your question I'm even later!!!!  
  
Naruto - Everyone! Please! Continue! To! Read! Ahhhh! And! Don't! Ahhhhh! Forget! To! Revvvviiieeeewwwww!!!!!  
  
Leopardess Mel - Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate your support!!! Naruto get back here!!!! Oh and I don't own Naruto!!! Who knows what would happen if I did!!! &winks& Thanks for reading and please review! I'm so busy. &grins evilly& Naruto!!


	3. Hates

Leopardess Mel - Hey!! I guess I was able to get back on and write one more chapter before I had to get off! Well, I'd like to thank the wonderful reviews I got. Actually I only got two . but it's the thought that counts.

Reviews - Thanks Ceaseless Cloudy Days and Neko-Yuff16!! Thanks! I feel so welcomed! Okay now's not the time, well I have nothing more to say except, let's get on with the story!!!  
  
Waaaaiiiitttt! Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha and Co. so don't sue me. Please don't sue me! I'm only a teen!! And teens make mistakes. It's not like I purposely forgot to do diclaimer. =P  
  
---- = scene change!

= end of chapter

&something& = action  
Two Weeks To Love  
  
Chapter 3 - Hates  
  
Kagome stared, wide-eyed and amazed. The mansion was maybe ten times the size of her house. Maybe even more!  
  
"You live here?" she asked weakly.  
  
He laughed and said, "Yeah, why? My last name is Takeda. Remember? Come on, let's go in before we catch a cold.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him. She stood in stunned. The mansion looked even bigger and beautifier when they were inside.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha coldly said, "Sesshomaru." She could see he was glaring at someone at the stairs.  
  
And sure enough, there's was a youkai at the stairs. He was boredly looking at his brother. "Half breed," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Inuyasha glared daggers. "Kagome, this is my _half_-brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome, in an awkward position, said, "Errr, hello. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He gazed at her for a second. Then his eyes flickered back to Inuyasha who was still glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kagome could tell it was forced and thought, _'Maybe we should've gone to my house. Dealing with grandpa is a lot easier then a youkai who Inuyasha hates.'  
  
_"Come, on Kagome. Let's g-...?"  
  
Inuyasha realized the she was smiling a really wide smile and before he could ask, she jumped and screamed, "You called me by my name for once!!!!"  
  
He covered his ears and Sesshomaru twitched ever so slightly. Then remembering, Kagome said sheepishly, "Sorry. I forgot about your hearing."  
  
"Whatever." he said and then walked off.  
  
"What a jerk." She stuck her tongue out at his retreating figure. "What kind of idiot leaves his guest and doesn't tell them where they're going or anything?" she mumbled. Kagome crossed her arms and sighed.  
  
Sesshomaru walked off the stairs and sat in the room to Kagome's left. He seemed to be looking at papers.  
  
Silence began to kill her. _'I hate the quietness. It's so nerve-racking. Takeda better come soon. Maybe we should've gone to my house.'  
_  
Inuyasha reappeared with a towel. He threw it at her.  
  
"Thanks. Took you quite awhile." she remarked dryly.  
  
"I couldn't find 'em at first."  
  
They walked into the room Sesshomaru had entered a few minutes ago.  
  
"What are you doing here? I need to use the library to look up info on our stupid project." His voice thoroughly annoyed.  
  
Kagome quietly whacked him.  
  
"What the hell was that for woman?!"  
  
She sighed. _'I guess that was the first and last time he'd call me by my name.'_  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders? Even if it is your older brother?"  
  
He snorted. "First of all he's my _half_-brother. Secondly, no I haven't. And lastly, he's an elder who deserves no respect." he stated as matter of factly.  
  
She whacked him again and said, "He's still an elder. Geez someone needs to tech you manners. It's like you were raised by pigs or something."  
  
He glared at her. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, he's an elder who deserv-"  
  
WHACK.  
  
SMACK.  
  
PUNCH.  
  
KICK.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?!?!?" he screamed in her face.  
  
"For being you and for getting on my nerves in detention. Besides, you, obviously, are an idiot who doesn't get it."  
  
"Feh, I know a hell lot more then you do."  
  
SMACK.  
  
WHACK.  
  
KICK.  
  
PUNCH.  
  
BOING.  
  
"Where's the phone? I forgot to tell my mom where I was. Unless you want me to force the information out of you."  
  
He pointed right to the left. "What does that look like?"  
  
She walked up to it and began to dial.  
  
"Stupid wench. Who the hell does she think she is? Hitting me like that. Stupid tomboy."  
  
"I can hit you cause you're annoying. And I think I'm Kagome for your info. Stop asking retarded questions."  
  
His eyes widened. _'Did she even use the phone cause that was quick.'_  
  
"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. Besides you're a girl and girls shouldn't order men around."  
  
"A girl?...." her voice trembled.  
  
_'Shit! Was she going to cry because I made a stupid sarcastic comment?!'  
_  
"Errrr...I didn't mean it. I was kidding."  
  
"Dammit Takeda!! Don't tell me what girls can or cannot do! Because obviously, I should know better then you!!! Geez! You're just to hard to be around!! Go do your own part of the project and leave me alone!!! I'm leaving!"  
  
She ran out of his house. Tears of fierce anger slipping by. Kagome leaned against a tree in the park after she couldn't run anymore because of the rain.  
  
"God I hate him," she said fiercely, "I hate him! He's an idiot. A retard. A playboy. A jerk. A bastard. A...a....I hate him!! I hate the way he's arrogant! I hate how he's ignorant. I hate the way he's conceited. I hate how he's a playboy. I hate how he thinks he can get anything he wants. I hate the way he thinks he's superior to others. I just hate him for who he is! So why am I crying?"  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha had the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
_'Why are girls so hard to understand and deal with?'  
_  
He grabbed her backpack and an umbrella and ran after her.  
  
Inuyasha saw her and rushed over to her. He stopped as he heard her mumbling something to herself.  
  
_'Wow. She hates me that much? That's a first.'_  
  
He walked over to her and said, "Look. Kagome, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
She looked up at him and glared. She snatched her backpack and said, "What are you doing here Takeda?"  
  
_'What is she?! An idiot?!? I came to apologize and she still hates me?!'_  
  
"Geez, what's it look like Sherlock?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! I'm in no mood to here you babble about some crap I don't wanna here." She got up and walked away from him. She got two steps and then fainted into his arms.  
  
----  
Someone sitting in a tree nearby, smirked. "Everything's going as planned. I'll have everything I want by the end of this month possibly. Kukukuku."  
  
  
  
Leopardess Mel - The end! It's really funny cause I never thought that this chapter would turn out this way. . I actually had a whole different idea but oh well! I hope you enjoyed it!! Well, I apologize for the short chapter but my bro, he's older, is annoying me. -.-; He's making me get off so I have no guest today! Anyways, I hope you come back and keep reading! Thanks! Hold on I'll get off in a sec!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!! And remember, I'd appreciate your support and reviews!! Remember, I'm still new to this whole creating a story thing so sorry if it's a bit weird. Well, anyways, once again, Thanks for reading and I hope you review!! See ya next chapter!


	4. Surprise Announcement

Hey! Welcome to the fourth chappie of the story!! Unfortunately, I have bad news so please read the A/N at the end of the story. It'll explain something. I also changed the summary cause I didn't think it fit very well and cause I had a change of idea.  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers! Thanks you so much! I feel so special! Okay, now's not the time to be getting full of myself. Anyways, I'd like to thank Ceaseless Cloudy Days and Neko-Yuff16 for reviewing again! Thank you!! **.:**hands you a pocky**:.** I'd also like to thank my new reviewers, Kagome- Lovers-Cool, fefe, Shinobi-chan, bloody Moon devil, and Memories of Sadness! **.:**hands you a cookie**:.** Thanks!!  
  
Okay, anyways on with the story cause I remember (did I say remember?! I mean I know!) what it was like reading all this info you really don't wanna know at the beginning. I mostly skipped it unless it was an A/N or something funny. . I know, I'm strange. Okay, anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer - Must I? **.:**background sound, yessss**:. **Okay, okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except the one I make up. Now stupid lawyers, get off my case and don't return until the next chapter!! You gave me nightmares cause you wanted to stay!!! Get off my case!!! O.o; Weird lawyers.  
  
(A/N In this story, Kagome has a dad and Inuyasha has a mom. . I have my reasons. And I just added the fact that he has a mom now cause I have my reasons. So when on chapter 1, when he said there were two other people with the last name Takeda, just change that to 3.)  
  
Two Weeks To Love  
  
Chapter 4 – Surprise Announcement!  
  
Kagome woke up and realized two things. She had a huge headache and she was in a bed. Where, she wasn't so sure.  
  
She sat up and barely succeeded. _'So dizzy.'_ She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy.  
  
After Kagome was able to see clearly, she saw that she was in a bedroom that was nicely decorated and she was wearing a pale blue silk nightgown.  
  
"Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
"Finally," someone snorted at the doorway.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha standing at the doorway.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?"  
  
_'At least she's not calling me by the last name anymore.'  
_  
"Long story short, you ran off in the rain and I ran after you to give your backpack to you," he left out the part about apologizing, "Then, you fainted and I had to carry you back. Do you now how heavy you are?! Not only that but you kept screaming and kicking which made it only harder to carry you."  
  
"Did I say anything??" Kagome asked quickly as she silently begged that she wasn't saying anything and just screaming.  
  
"No, why?" He eyed her suspiciously,.  
  
"Errrrr...no reason. I just wanted to know if....umm...I...errr sleep talk! I just wanted to know."  
  
"That's what you wanted to ask?" He looked at her like she was the stupidest person.  
  
"Errr yeah. Some people said I do and some people said I don't. I just wanted to know." She said carefully.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, I had to carry you here, by the way, lose some weight, and here you are. Your parents came to get you except their talking to my parents downstairs and I'm not allowed to hear."  
  
"Oh, sorry about kicking you and screaming. And thanks for carrying me back. So, you're actually listening to what you're parents?!"  
  
"Feh, no not really. I already got grounded for a week cause I tried to listen."  
  
Kagome found this extremely funny and burst out laughing. She fall back on the bed and started rolling around while laughing.  
  
"Yo-ahahah..you...gothahahah..hahahh gro-ahahah..grounded?! AhahahahhOh...myhahaha God!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up. Besides, it's only a week, while I was down there, your parents said they were going to ground you for two weeks." He smirked.  
  
She instantly stopped laughing and looked at him, "You're kidding."  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
"Cause you're you. You're the type of person who would do something like that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
_'Crap! Now it's silent! Just greeaaatttt! I just love the silence! Makes you uncomfortably and makes you talk to yourself! Just start a conversation Kag!! It's not that hard!!'_  
  
"Ummm...I gotta go to the bathroom." she said even though she really didn't need to.  
  
_'Grrreeeaaaatttt!! Nice job Kag. The bathroom?! Ugh, what was I thinking?!'  
_  
She got off the bed and walked over to the door. As she was walking Inuyasha said, "It's the door to your left."  
  
_'Which door?! You people have so many freaking doors!! Whaddya need 'em for?!'  
_  
Kagome was being so sarcastic in her head that she tripped and fell on top of Inuyasha before either one of them could do anything.  
  
"Argh! You stupid clumsy wench!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She was about to hit his with her fist but he caught her wrists. She stared at his golden eyes.  
  
_'What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? I hate this jerk. Stupid dumb moron. He's a jerk! So stop! Argh!! Why is my heart beating so fast and why do I feel so uncomfortable? Usually we'd try to bite our heads off. So why's it so quiet?! Great.'  
_  
_'What the hell is going on?'_ Inuyasha thought, _'I hate her. She hates me and we'd be exchanging insults right about now! Not just staring at each other!!'  
_  
"Kagome..."  
  
_'What?! He called me by name?! Not wench, bitch, girl, woman, or any other names but Kagome?! What the hell....is he sick? Am I still sick?!'_  
  
_'Why the hell did I say her name?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_  
  
They both were shouting in their heads.  
  
Then without realizing it, they began to move closer. (Not like that hentais! I meant face. I'm not calling you a hentai, but if you were thinking that. Just clarification.) They lips were barely a centimeter a part.  
  
And then, "Kagome! Inuyasha! You can come down now!!!! We have something to tell you!!" (Did you think that they were going to kiss? Too bad! =P I'm just playing. But they might later **.:**smiles mischievously**:.**)  
  
They both snapped out of it and quickly got off each other.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Whatever." He walked out the door.  
  
_'What happened? Were we going to kiss? Argh, no not possible!! I hate him and he hates me!! That's just how it is!! But still, I can't understand it.'_  
  
Kagome walked out and went downstairs.  
  
Everyone was there and their parents had looks of pure joy.  
  
_'What's going on?'_ Inuyasha and Kagome both thought, confused.  
  
She sat on the seat next to Inuyasha cause it was the only one open.  
  
_'Ugh, I don't wanna be around him right now! Especially after happened!'_  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking, _'What the hell happened? That's never happened before. And I don't wanna sit next to her right now, but it's sit or stand and right now, I prefer sit. But what just happened? Nah, just get over it! It was nothing. Besides, you have a girlfriend. It was nothing.'_ But no matter how many times he tried to tell himself it was nothing, a part of him kept countering but saying that it was something. _'Okay, I'm thinking too much. I'll think about later. After our parents tell us what the hell they're so happy about.'_  
  
"Okay, well, we have something to tell you." Inuyasha's dad, Inutaisho, said.  
  
"Yup!" Chorused the other three parents.  
  
They were acting like a bunch of kids.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome...Now don't hate us for this," Kagome's mom, Megumi, (A/N I'm making up their first names cause I dunno them.) said.  
  
"Yes, don't hate us for this and make sure not to yell, everyone might hear and then it'd be ruined," Kagome's dad, Kyo, said chuckling.  
  
"Anyways, make sure to move away from anything that's breakable." Inuyasha's mom, Yukimi, Yuki for short, said. They all laughed.  
  
"What is it already?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome silently agreed with him, she just wanted to know and get it over with.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Kagome's mom took a deep breath and said, (I could leave it as a cliffy!! I always wanted to, but you'll probably hate me for doing so, so I won't! Besides, I hate it when authors leave one. So I'll just be nice.) "Inuyasha, Kagome.....You're getting married."  
  
  
  
Buhahahahahahahha!! How's that for a cliffy?! Okay, anyways, I have a lot of explaining to do and trust me, you won't like it one bit. You'll hate it! So please read the bottom, even if it's long!!!!  
  
I didn't update for awhile cause I went to the movies with my friend. After the movie ended, we left and I realized that I forgot to bring my cell. And my friend didn't bring her cell either and we couldn't walk home cause it was raining really hard, ironic no? o.o; Well, we didn't have any change cause we spent our money on snacks. I only had a quarter and she had nothing. So we couldn't use the pay phone. But it just gets better. After waiting an hr and a half, we decided to run. As we left the plaza, the movie theater was in like a plaza kinda place, her brother came to pick us up. (Yeah, that's the last time I trust her brother to be on time, but it was our fault for not being ready so yeah o.o;) But we were drenched and thinking about how much bad luck we had. (Note: I don't have a license and neither does she.) When I got home, I took a hot shower, but damage was already done.  
  
I got sick! . But it just gets better, XD I have a virus on my comp and I can't update till my bro and dad find out which virus, what it does, and how to fix it. They gave me an hour and I used this time to update. So I won't be able to update for awhile and I'm really sorry!!! I just have the worst luck!  
  
So I'm sick and my computer has a virus and I just wanna sleep. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I really hate myself right now. But if I'm lucky, which I doubt, then I might be able to update after everything's fixed. So please forgive me!!!! Should I beg and grovel or grovel and then beg? **.:**begs and grovels**:.** Well, anyways, I'm really sorry and I'm also really disappointed cause I really did wanted to continue the story. And I hafta do that secretly. My bro and dad are going to watch the computer and make sure I don't get on. O.o; I'm not that untrustworthy! I'm really sorry!!!!!! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!!!! See ya next time! (hopefully soon)

___Leopardess Mel_


	5. What!

Hel-lo!!!! I'm back!!! Hehe! I finally came back! I finally got to start on the fifth chapter! ; I'm sooo happy!! And I'm so sorry for not writing sooner!! You guys are my world!!!! **.:**sings and prances**:.  
**  
Okay, anyways, Ceaseless Cloudy Days, Memories of Sadness, hotchick, Kagome- Lovers-Cool, and Neko-Yuff16 thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Oh and Kagome-Lovers-Cool, you asked a question so lemme me explain, Kag and Inu aren't married yet. So it's okay for him to have a g/f. Least, for now.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own them. Never did, never have, and never will. Okay, now leave me alone, lawyers!  
  
Two Weeks To Love  
  
Chapter 5 – What?!  
  
For a long time, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't react. They didn't say anything, they didn't even move.  
  
And then...."WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?"  
  
Their parents just sat sighing and holding their heads.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped from their seats and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?! I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED TO HIM/HER!!!"  
  
"JUST TELL ME HOW, HOW YOU DECIDED THAT WE WANTED TO GET MARRIED TO EACH OTHER?!?" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Well, you see, we were all friends in college and then met again when you were about...hmmm...four? Anyways, we thought that you looked so cute together that we decided to have an arranged marriage for you two. But we decided to stay away from each other for some years. We met again and we've been keeping in touch for...about...3 years now?" Yuki said.  
  
"TH-THREE YEARS?!?!?!?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Yup." They all said.  
  
Kagome fell back into the couch, speechless. She tried to form words but nothing would come to her head. Nothing. It was like she had a blank mind.  
  
When she finally found her voice, she spoke, "This is a joke, right? This is all a joke right? I mean, you can't be serious. I mean, we hate each other and no one does arranged marriages anymore. You're just joking, right? Please tell me that you're joking."  
  
Kagome looked at the parents. They said nothing and their faces were dead serious. They stayed silent and then Kagome's mom spoke up.  
  
"Kagome, I know that you wouldn't approve of this and I know that you would hate the idea as soon as you heard it, but just try to understand. I just want what's best for you. Besides, you too look so cute together!!"  
  
Kagome stared. She had nothing left to say except, "This again?! You ruined my life once, and now you wanna ruin it a second time?!?! I just want to ask why! Why are you doing this to me!?! Why did you have to choose me?!?! Just tell me why!?!?!?"  
  
Her parents stayed silent while Inuyasha and his parents stared at each other without knowing what they were talk about.  
  
"Kagome, that was a mistake." Her mother said softly because she knew how much it hurt to talk about _that_ incident.  
  
"Yes, it was all an accident. Besides, you shouldn't dwell on the past." Her father added nodding.  
  
Kagome stayed silent, and then to everyone's surprise, laughed.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright??" her parents asked worriedly.  
  
"Am I alright?! AM I ALRIGHT?!?!? OF COURSE!! You just wanna ruin my life and I just wanna thank you for that. Thanks for absolutely nothing!!!" She ran out of the room fuming.  
  
Her parents sighed and stared at each other.  
  
"Ermmmm....What was that all about??" Inuyasha's mom asked.  
  
"It's...nothing." Kyo answered.  
  
"Just a few past mistakes." Her mother said agreeing.  
  
"We'd still like to know, if that's alright." Inutaisho said.  
  
They sighed and realized that it was best to tell them.  
  
Inuyasha sat back down and stayed quiet for he too was curious to know what all the racket was about.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you go and comfort Kagome?" his mother suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's a fine idea." agreed his dad.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He walked upstairs and went to the room where he heard Kagome slam the door.  
  
Inuyasha knocked and called out, "You in there?"  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"I'm only here cause my parents told me to. Not like I'd care bout you wench."  
  
"What makes you think I care about you? So just go away and leave me alone."  
  
_'Stupid jerk. Needs to learn manners. I bet he's never even heard of them. Jerk.'_  
  
"Okay, then imma ask a question."  
  
Before Kagome could yell at him again he asked, "What were you screaming bout downstairs? You know, how you were saying that your parents-"  
  
"Yes! My parents ruined my life! So what?! Now butt out!"  
  
"I would, but I wanna know so I'm gonna bother you till you tell me. How did they ruin your life? What did they do that was so bad? And why are you so mad bout it?"  
  
Kagome opened the door and said quietly, "Leave me alone. Just get your nosy little head out of my business. Now go away and leave me alone."  
  
She slammed the door in his face.  
  
_'What the hell is she so mad bout? Then she got all quiet. Hmph, stupid wench.'_  
  
He went to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Kagome sat in the room thinking.  
  
_'He's just being nosy. But.....I thing he's finally gone. Thank God. All he was giving me was a headache. With that insist jabbering and blabbing all this crap. Besides, he had no right to ask about what happened. He wouldn't even understand if I tried to explain to him. No good lousy jerk. What does he know anyway?'  
_  
She sat there for a minute brooding and then she looked at the window.  
  
_'I could run. A coward's way out, but nonetheless, an escape. I could stay...Where could I stay? If I go to Sango's, my mom would check there. Maybe I'll go to America. Nah, I wouldn't want to bother Rin. I guess my best chance is going to my aunt's house. A bit far, but I can ride a bus. Yeah, that's the best plan I can think of. Or maybe I'll just hide at Sango's place and when my mom comes looking for me, I'll ask Sango to tell her I'm not there. Yeah, I'll do that instead, considering that staying with my best friend is better then staying with my aunt. Yeah, just climb outta that window and run home. Pack some clothes and run to Sango's. Well, that's all I can think of so it's what I'll do.'_  
  
Kagome quickly changed and quietly climb out of the window.  
  
She landed on a bush.  
  
"Ow."  
  
She got up and ran like mad to her house.  
  


Hello! Yes I know! I haven't updated in forever! But I was busy. Sick, virus, vacation. Oh, by the way, my comp still has the virus. It's not erasing anything, but it shuts down our comp automatically sometimes. So any unsaved work = out the window. XD** .:**happened many times**:.**  
  
Anyways, we've been having a lot of thunderstorms and the power went out once. And after it went out, it was boring as hell. TT  
  
No electricity = boring. Anyways, my computer still has the virus and I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Not only that, but I'm going to visit my friend, out-of-state, but I'm sure she'll let me use her computer. Or maybe my laptop will work. Laptop = Virus too. Anyways, she was the one to bug me to make an account. So anyways, sorry for the short chapter and sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused. **.:**bows for inconvenience**:.** Well, I'll try to udate as soon as I can. Later!  
  
Leopardess Mel


	6. About to Run

Hello!! AHHHHH!!! SCHOOL STARTED!!!! x.X I'm really sorry I haven't written in awhile. For the rest of summer break, I went on vacation and they didn't really have a computer. Anyways, and then school started and I've been loaded with homework and reports. -.- Stupid teachers.

Anyways, for chapter 5, I got 3 reviews. Thanks Neko-Yuff16, Ceaseless Cloudy Days, and Memories of Sadness. hugs you

Okay, enough blabbing. Let's get right to the story!

Disclaimer – I don't own it. Simple and plain. Now shoo.

Two Weeks to Love

Chapter 6 – About to Run

Kagome stood in her room quickly packing her bags. She shoved in clothes, pictures, and anything else she needed. She also slid her cell into her pocket.

"I'm such a coward. Running away. I keep thinking I can keep running from my problems. And that's all I've ever done!!!" then quietly she said, "Just running."

She sat on her bed and sighed.

'_What do I do?'_

_= = = = _

Mrs.Higurashi said, "And that's about it."

"That's horrible. How could that happen?" Inuyasha's mom asked. 

"It just did. Don't know how. We didn't even see it coming." Kagome's dad said shaking his head.

"I'm going to check on her. I want to see how she's doing. Excuse me."

Mrs.Higurashi got up and went to the room Kagome was in. She knocked and said, "Kagome? Can I come in?"

Silence.

When Kagome didn't say anything, she opened the door.

= = = =

"I just can't believe something like that could happen to such a sweet girl like her." Yukimi said. (A/N What's she talking about? Kagome's not that sweet. O.o;)

Just then, Mrs.Higurashi came running down and screamed, "Kagome's gone!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

They all ran up to the room she occupied and saw the window open.

"What're we going to do??? She could have gone anywhere by now!!" her mother yelled.

Inuyasha came out and said, "What's all the racquet?"

"Kagome's run away!" his mom answered.

"The wench?! What the hell did she do that for?!"

"Go look for her Inuyasha!! Go look at her house!!!" Inutaisho yelled at his son.

"Why should I have to look for some stupid bitch who ran off on her own?"

"GO!!!"

He walked down the steps and decided to run instead of taking his car.

Inuyasha reached Kagome's house and just walked in.

"Oi, wench! You in here?"

When there was nothing but silence, he left her house and saw her instantly at the side of the road.

She was lugging a suitcase and wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into him.

She landed on her butt and said, "Ow!"

Kagome looked up and sighed desperately.

"The one person I didn't wanna see. Why? Why Kami??"

She got up and said, "If my parents or your parents sent you to look for me, please, just say you couldn't find me. I don't want to be found until I get some things straight. Now will you move?"

"I got up to see what all the freaking noise was, and my dad told me to go look for you. Now either you follow me, or I'll carry you."

"Why don't cha try? Now move, I'm kinda in a hurry."

She tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist. Then he threw her over his shoulder.

"Damn wench. Making me waste time."

And Inuyasha sped off towards his house.

= = = =

"Kagome!!" her mother yelled.

When Inuyasha put her down, her mother hugged her and then said, "Don't ever do anything like that again!!!!"

"Then why don't _you. _Why don't you ever do that again?"

"Inuyasha, take her up to you room and please watch her. We'll be done talking in a few minutes or so." Yukimi said.

He took her wrist and pulled her up to his room.

"Dang it's messy in here. What, you don't clean?"

"Shut up. I only brought you here so you won't run off again."

"Shut up you idiot."

"Wench."

"Dumb ass."

"Bitch."

"Asshole." 

"Ass."

"Mentally challenged freak." (A/N I'm not making fun of them.)

"Stupid butt-ugly woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "This has gotta stop."

"You're just saying that cause you know you lost."

She took a deep breath and slapped him.

"And you're just being a huge jackass."

He looked at her and said, "Wench."

"What?!"

"Get off of me."

Kagome made a face and realized that she actually tackled him first.

She quickly got off him and said, "Not like I meant to do that."

"Sure. I believe ya."

Kagome walked over to his door and said, "I've had enough of this! You suck and I hate being near you."

"Sure you won't run off again?" he asked sarcastically.

She spun around and charged at him.

"You're a pretty violent wench, you know that?"

"So what?"

"Brutal, cruel, aggressive, vicious. No wonder no one but that wimpy wolf like you."

Kagome punched him and said, "And you think it's good to be a slut? Hm? Is that the kinda girl you want?! Well, it sure as hell isn't me, but it sure is that bitch Kikyo."

He glared at her and pushed her off him.

"Least she can get a boyfriend."

"By being a slut if that's what you mean."

She glared daggers at him.

"You suck, ya know that? Whatever happened in the past is the past. It's gone now and I'm just gonna keep running from it, just like you are." Kagome said coldly to him.

- - - - - -

Boo! Ahahaha! This chapter was okay. It didn't really go as planned but whatever. Anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't updated but if you wanna the reasons, look at the very beginning. Sorry!! bows head

Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. It might take some time, but I will post from time to time. I really don't wanna give up on this story cause I never did like it when writers never finished their stories. Well, I know I added some mild language, but it's just something that would happen between them and expect a lot more. Maybe.

Okay, well I hope you enjoyed and once again, I'm very sorry for not updating earlier. SORRY!!!!!

Leopardess Mel


	7. A Hoax?

Hey!! This is Leopardess Mel with the seventh chapter! Argh I hate school. I already have a project due Tuesday _and _I hafta do this crappy thing!!

I'd like to thank Neko-Yuff16, tyedyequeen, Taka of Egypt, and jessy () for reviewing my story. Thanks!!

Okay, let's cut the chit-chat and go to the story!

Disclaimer – I'm really getting sick of you asking me to say it. I DON'T own it.

Two Weeks To Love

Chapter 7 – A Hoax?!

"Who said that I was running from something as stupid as_ that_?"

"Not talking about it. Trying to hide it. Trying to leave it in the shadow. To me that's called running."

He stood up and grabbed her wrists and jerked her forward.

"The heck..."

"I'm not running wench. I'm just leaving it. There's no need to recall stupid things like that. If you ask me, it's all just a bunch of crap."

She glared and said, "Leaving it? Are you an idiot?! Memories are what makes us, us! They're part of lives! They're essential to us. It's not a bunch a crap cuz they teach us what not to repeat and what to set right."

He snorted and said, "_Essential? _What are they essential for?"

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"Feh."

Inuyasha let go of her wrist and sat back down.

She sat down and faced away from him.

- - - - - -

Sango followed the directions to Miroku's house groaning.

She rang the doorbell and a butler came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Errr....I'm Sango—"

"Ah yes. The he is expecting you. Please come in and follow me."

Sango went in and followed the guy to a library.

"Wow. So many books."

"Please wait for a second while I get him."

The butler left and Sango eased herself into a chair. She started unpacking her things.

The butler appeared again with Miroku.

Sango sighed and thought, _'This is gonna be a hell of an hour.'_

"Hey Sango, I hope you like the study area."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with. But some rules. No touching, saying anything unrelated to our project, making me do everything, and nothing perverted."

He gasped and said, "What makes you think I would do something like that?"

She rolled her eyes and took out several papers.

"We're gonna do our story on the monk and demon exterminator who were a pair always watching each other's back. They go looking for some weird thing called the Shikon no Tama. And that thing is some weird jewel that grants any wish when completed. And that's about it."

"You already found all that out in the two hours we were out from school??"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"Let's get started then."

- - - - - -

Kagome ignored Inuyasha while he ignored her.

'_Stupid jerk. Doesn't know jack about things. Just does what he pleases and never gives a second thought about anyone other then himself.'_

'_What a freaking loud wench. Why doesn't she shut up. I hate this. Why the hell are my parents so freaking demented? An arranged marriage?! What the hell were they think?!'_

They both shout in their heads about how much they hate each other when Kagome abruptly got up. She left his room and marched downstairs.

Or tried. She stopped when she heard her parents talking.

"You sure it's okay to do this? I mean, they think the arranged marriage is for real, when we're just doing it to get them to get along." Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Well, we all saw what happened three years ago at Tahiti." Inuyasha's mom said.

Inutaisho and Kyo both nodded in agreement.

'_What?! They saw what happened three years ago?? What were they doing?! Spying?!'_

"But we can't exactly force them to get along just because we want them too." Mrs.Hirgurashi protested.

"Well technically, we're not _forcing _them to get along. Just giving them a little nudge." Inutaisho said.

She shrugged and they moved onto a different subject.

'_What?! The arranged marriage is a fake? It's fake? A sham? A plan to make us get along?! Just how could they have thought of something as cruel as this? It's all just a joke to them. A joke.'_

She quietly walked back to Inuyasha's room.

Kagome knocked loudly.

Silence.

"Hey! Loser. You in there?"

Nothing was said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whaddya want wench?"

"I hafta tell ya something."

He opened the door, annoyed.

Kagome completely ignored it and pushed her way into his room.

Inuyasha closed the door and said, "What?"

"I just heard the strangest thing."

"Oh really? That's nice. And why would I care about what _you _heard?"

"Simple. Cause it concerns _you._"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"You know this whole arranged marriage crap?" she continued without letting him say something, "It's a hoax. A sham. Nothing more. They just wanted us to get along cause they're all friends."

"How can I be sure of that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Like I said, I heard them. You can believe me if you want but it's all up to you. See ya."

Kagome let herself out of his room.

He sat in deep thought.

- - - -

Okay! I'm done with the seventh chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it cause I won't be able to write frequently cause school. x.x See ya next time!!!!

Leopardess Mel


	8. Troubles

Hey!!! OMG!! I GOT OUTTA SCHOOL ON TUESDAY!!!!!!! So this is only a three day school week. Yay!!!! Anyways, I gotta tell ya, it's a miracle that I'm writing right now. Well, w/e. My keys are all messed up. T.T Okay, on to the next subject!

I'd like to thank Akiraton and Kiala for reviewing. Thanks!!

Disclaimer – No, no, no, no, no, no, and no. That should cover it!

Two Weeks to Love

Chapter 8 – Troubles

Kagome yawned of boredom. She sat in her bedroom bored. She couldn't call Sango cause she was gone.

'_Ah! It's soooo boring!! Why is there never anything to do around here? Bleh.'_

She yawned again.

'_Maybe a nap will help past time. I'm just so sleepy.'_

Kagome laid down and fell asleep instantly.

- - - - - -

Sango sat in Miroku's house with the same feeling as Kagome. She was bored.

'_Argh! All this crap about history really makes me wanna sleep or something. It's just so boring! And Miroku's not even helping! I can't believe he went back out to go swimming with some person or something! Damn partner!! Kami knows I hate him!' _Sango thought angrily.

She bit her lip in frustration. (A/N Ya know, when like your doing this really gay report. **-**glares angrily at teachers- I hate reports!!!!!!!!!! With a passion! Btw, this note isn't important. I just hate reports.)

'_Ah! What's wrong with me today?! I can't concentrate at all!!!!!! Maybe I should give up for today. I'll never get anything done anyway.'_

Sango crammed her things back into her backpack in aggravation.

"Will you be leaving now?"

The voice startled her.

It was the butler.

"Oh, yes."

"I see."

He left her puzzled.

Before Sango left, she left a note for Miroku.

"Damn no good pervert." She muttered under her breath.

She left in an annoyed and fuming.

Coincidently, Miroku came back up the second she left go of the front door handle. He was confused to see her gone, but saw the note.

_Miroku u idiot! We were supposed to do the damn project!! Not swim around like a fag! How do u expect me to find everything on my own?! Would ya at least be considerate and think about ur freaking guest before going out to play with some girl?! Because of u, we have to meet again to actually do the damn project! Ugh, I don't think I can afford to waste time tho. You suck! _

_Oh and if you're gonna not do anything again, just tell me in advance so I can tell the teacher or do it by myself. You're such a moron! _

_-Sango_

He frowned.

"She definitely gonna be mad at me at school. Better avoid her if I wanna stay alive." He mumbled.

Miroku shrugged and went back out.

- - - - - -

Kagome woke up to the sound of her cell.

"What the hell is that noise?"

She looked down with sleepy eyes.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hello? Kag?"

"Huh? Oh hey Sango."

She stifled a yawn.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like you've been sleeping forever or something. I can barely hear you."

"Sorry. I took a nap to pass time."

"Hmm..well, anyways, you wanna do something?"

"What?"

"I dunno. You're the one who always has the ideas."

Kagome yawned again.

"I don't really...feel.....like...doing anything," she muffled.

"What??"

"I said that I don't....feel..."

She fell asleep.

"Kag? Kag? You there? Hey are you okay?!?!? Kagome?!?!?!?!"

A dull beeping sound noise was all that Sango heard.

"Hello??"

She took the phone off of her ear and asked to herself, "Is the reception bad or something?"

"Hello? Hello??"

Sango hung up.

"Is she okay?"

She shrugged off the wavering feeling.

- - - - - -

Inuyasha laid on his bed thinking about what Kagome had said.

_-Flashback-_

"_Who said that I was running from something as stupid as that?"_

"_Not talking about it. Trying to hide it. Trying to leave it in the shadow. To me that's called running."_

"_I'm not running wench. I'm just leaving it. There's no need to recall stupid things like that. If you ask me, it's all just a bunch of crap."_

"_Leaving it? Are you an idiot?! Memories are what makes us, us! They're part of lives! They're essential to us. It's not a bunch a crap cuz they teach us what not to repeat and what to set right."_

"_Essential? What are they essential for?"_

"_Do you even remember what happened?" _

_-End of Flashback-_

He shook his head vigorously.

'_Stupid wench. Of course I remember what happened! Did I want it to, no! Right? Damnit! I can't just get it outta my head. What the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

Inuyasha glared at no one in particular.

That was all a bunch of crap he didn't need to remember. Or maybe it was cause he didn't want to remember. Either way, he tried to forget.

It didn't mean anything. It was nothing. Nothing at all.

'_There's nothing to remember,'_ he thought.

- - - - - -

Kagome was fast asleep again. She had curled up into a ball because it was really cold, but she broke into a cold sweat.

A glint of sweat rolled down her face as she frowned and mumbled something that was inaudible.

Sweat beads ran all down her entire face. But she curled up tighter.

'_It's so cold.' _

She thought in her dream.

Kagome opened her eyes, slightly and got up.

She walked over near her door and thought, _'It's so cold. I'm so sleepy....'_

Kagome's face was pale and she was still sweating and was still cold.

Then she passed out on the ground.

- - - - - - - - -

Hey!!!! I think for the last sentence, _fell on the ground_ and_ fainted _woulda worked well too. Oh well. Anyways, I wonder what's wrong with her. -doesn't know what's wrong with her either even tho it's her story-

Anyways, that's all for chapter 8. And that's my cue to leave! Bye!!!!!!!!!!! Btw, I don't like to hassle for reviews cause I think that's rude. So if you don't review great, and if you do, that's wonderful!! I hope you like my rusty writing skills! Later!!!!

Leopardess Mel


	9. Thinking

Hey!!!! Eat the power of sickness!!!! Yup, I got sick again. Anyways, I plan on updating my stories once a week. I'm gonna TRY. Well, I don't have much to say.

Thanks sabriLVSanime, Neko-Yuff16, and Kagome Lovers Cool for reviewing!! Thank you!!!

I have nothing left to say, cept please read, at the end of the chapter, the paragraph. Just read it all please!!

Disclaimer – Ha! I'd hafta be a billionaire to own it. So, no.

**Two Weeks to Love**

Chapter 9 – Thinking

The next day, Kagome woke up from the floor, groaning.

As she tried to say something, a sharp sudden pain in her throat stopped her.

'_Ouch.'_

Kagome painfully got up and went to her bed. There she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

Her head was spinning and the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes was a strange figure.

- - - - - -

'_Three years. Three years ago....What exactly happened? Forget it. I don't need to know and I don't wanna know.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Why do I even care about what happened back then?" he thought out loud.

After a few more minutes of brooding, he said angrily, "I'm going to sleep! Screw this!!"

But as he laid on his bed, he couldn't.

He laid there for a good hour or two, thinking.

- - - - - -

Kagome woke up screaming because of her dream.

She stopped suddenly when her throat hurt.

She grabbed her throat in pain.

'_It hurts.'_

She did all her morning activities and changed into green capris and a light pink halter top.

Kagome walked downstairs and saw that no one was awake yet.

She left a note telling her parents where she was going and went out the door.

She aimlessly wandered around a shopping plaza and ended up in front of Sango's house for a strange reason.

Kagome rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Sango's head popped out.

"Kag?"

She motioned going in.

"Ermmmm..okay."

She let Kagome in and they went to her bedroom. They sat on her bed.

"So...what's up?"

As Kagome opened her mouth, her throat interfered.

She began coughing like crazy.

"Kag? Kag! Are you alright?!?!"

Her cough stopped and she took a deep breath.

"Fine," she croaked painfully.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Kagome began looking around.

She saw a piece of paper and a pen. Kagome snatched them and wrote:

_My throat really hurts and I can barely talk. It's really strange._

"Huh???" Sango asked confused.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

She furiously shook her head. No.

Sango sighed and said, "I guess you can stay here as long as you want, but if you get outta hand, I'm taking you to the hospital no matter what. Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

- - - - - -

Inuyasha sat on his bed, tired of thinking.

"This is driving me crazy! Why the hell did she hafta bring up shit like that?!?!?!?!!?" he screamed.

He sighed and propped up his head on his hand.

"I think it's time I paid her a visit and ask her what the fuck really happened."

- - - - - -

Miroku sat outside by his pool, bored.

Some girls were playing beach volleyball in the pool, but he decided not to.

He sighed.

It felt really boring. And empty.

"This is irritating. There's nothing to do."

Miroku got up and left.

He headed towards _her _house.

- - - - - -

Inuyasha headed to Kagome's house in his car.

His mind kept repeating her words from yesterday.

He sat in deep thought.

'_How could something as little as this bug me so much?!?! How?'_

_- - - - - -_

While Sango was typing her report, Kagome sat listening to music.

All of a sudden, her throat hurt like hell.

She closed an eye in pain, determined not to lose to this.

'_It hurts. It really hurts. It hurts.'_

Kagome got up, shaken.

"Water." She croaked.

"Alright," Sango said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

Kagome walked downstairs and began coughing again.

Sango stopped typing and went downstairs.

"Oh my God."

- - - - - - - - -

Hey!! I'm done! Yay! Okay, ne ways, I hafta ask you guys something. For some reason, I can't do shift , shift 2, 6, and 8, shift ;, shift ., the equal sign, the underscore, and the shift ,. I just can't seem to use them and it's really bugging me. It really is. So if you know how, please, I'm begging ya, please tell me!! I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me how!!!!! I think my writing's becoming sloppy. I don't write much and you guys always wait so long. I'm really sorry if my writing's a bit off! That's all! Thanks for reading! Later!

Leopardess Mel


	10. News: Good and Bad

Hey!!! I'm back!! Anyways, welcome to chapter 10! I'm kinda surprised I'm already on chapter 10. Well, w/e

Thanks Kagome Lovers Cool, Kimitoshi, sabriLVSanime, Neko-Yuff16, and Maiden-Miko-Kagome for reviewing!!! I luv you all!!!!

Okay, anyways...I use that word too much. Well, w/e. Let's get on with the story!!!!!!

Disclaimer – I don't own it!!!!!!! Leave me alone will ya? I have a story to write!!!

**Two Weeks To Love**

Chapter 10 – News: Good and Bad

Miroku stood in the doorway of a house.

He reached for the doorbell and his fingers stopped.

"Miroku?"

- - - - - -

Sango anxiously waited outside.

The doctor came out.

"How is she??" she asked standing up.

He took off his glasses.

"Could you tell me what happened again?"

"I came downstairs and she was on the floor, passed out. It looked like she had coughed up blood. And that's all I saw. I didn't see it happen."

"I see. Well, she'll be fine...for now."

"Whaddya mean for now?!"

"Her condition is unstable. However, she's going to be fine."

"Can I go see her?"

He nodded.

She practically ran to Kagome's room.

"Kag?" she said opening the door.

"Hey."

Sango sat next to her.

"I can't believe it."

"Me either," she croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick in the first place?!"

"Sorry, I thought it wasn't a big deal," she replied in a raspy voice.

"I knew we should've gone here first."

She began pacing around the room.

"It's all my fault. I should've been more persuasive. If I had forced you to go here in the first place, this wouldn't have happened to you! It's al—"

"Stop!" she interrupted.

Kagome began coughing.

Sango rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!?!"

She pushed her away and responded, "I'm fine. Really."

She took deep breaths and Sango sat back down.

"I'm just making it worse, aren't I?"

"Not really."

"Should I call your parents?"

"No, I'm begging you, don't tell them."

"Alright. I guess. I'll stay with you for awhile."

"Thanks."

- - - - - -

Ding, dong.

"Hello? Oh Inuyasha."

"Hello Mrs.Higurashi." (Comment: Where'd that politeness come from????)

"Who's the guy who's gonna marry Kag?? I wanna see him! I wanna see!!" Souta said in the back jumping up and down.

"Are you looking for Kagome?" she asked ignoring her son.

"Uh, yea."

"She's not here right now. I'll give you her cell phone number."

Mrs.Higurashi disappeared for a second and came back with a piece of paper.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She closed the door.

Inuyasha called the number and waited impatiently.

He put one hand on his hips and his cell to his ear.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Wench?"

"Ughh...."

He heard her groan.

"What do _you_ want?" she replied in hoarse tone.

"I need to see you _now._"

"What for?" she whined.

"I need to know something. Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"I'm coming right now.

He hung up.

"Hello?"

She hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha's coming here to _ask_ me something."

"Hmmmm..."

About five minutes later, Kagome heard the door open.

"Wench."

Sango and Kagome looked up.

He glanced at Sango briefly.

"Could you leave for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure. Catch ya later."

She left.

"Whaddya want to talk about?"

"First of all, why are you here?"

"I coughed up blood. What of it? You got a problem with that?"

He snorted.

"What do you wanna ask?" she asked edgily.

"What happened three years ago?"

- - - - - -

"Miroku?"

He turned around.

"Aya...."

She tucked some hair behind her ear.

She was wearing a pale blue skirt that had ruffles (A/N more like...it was wavy) and a pale green spaghetti strap t-shirt.

"It is you Miroku!"

"Yeah..." he said with a wry smile.

Aya smiled.

"Wanna go get something to drink or something?"

"Sure," he said grinning.

They walked to a bar/café kind of place.

They sat at the bar.

"Remember when we used to always come here?"

"Yeah," Miroku said with a lop-sided grin.

Both of them started talking about the old times for hours.

"So why'd you come here? It's pretty far."

"I dunno. Was just passing through."

She smiled brightly.

They left the bar and went to the park.

"Let's go to that ledge by the ocean." Aya suggested.

"Okay."

When they got there, Aya exclaimed, "It's just as beautiful as when we first came here."

"Yup."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the railing.

She leaned against it too, looking towards the ocean.

"So...what'd ya do with the ring I gave ya?" Miroku asked casually.

"Oh, that? I threw it away."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Well...it'd be weird to keep a present from my ex-boyfriend. How would I meet other guys?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a second.

"Well, I gotta go home. See ya Miroku."

"Uhhh...Aya!"

"Hm?" She turned around.

"Can we meet tomorrow? I might be here for awhile."

"Sure."

"See ya."

She gave him one last smile for the day.

After she left, he sighed.

- - - - - -

Kagome stiffened.

"Wha—What?!"

"What happened three years ago wench?

"Nothing! That's what!" she snapped.

"Yeah, like I really believe that."

"Knowing you, you probably do," she muttered.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You—"

"Shut up! You make sick! You're always yelling and crap!" Her throat became scratchy, but she ignored it and continued yelling, "I hate you! Just butt out! Who gives a crap what happened three years ago?!"

'_Actually...I do.' _She thought as she was yelling.

"Why don't you watch what you're saying bitch," Inuyasha said irritated.

"You je—"

Kagome went into a coughing fit.

He snorted and said, "Yeah, like I'm really gonna believe your sick. You just can't think of anything else to say."

When he smelled the blood, he became alarmed.

"Hey—Seriously. C'mon. Quit joking around."

A doctor came in with a few nurses.

"Stabilize her quickly," he commanded.

They checked her pulse and heart monitor.

"I think she's fine."

He checked her and said sighing, "Yes, she's fine for now."

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has a problem with her throat. But I do believe that the problem has evolved into something more serious. It's possible that she might have throat cancer, cancer, or something like that."

"It's that bad??"

"I'm not so sure yet. Usually, when something like this occurs, it's a one in a million chance for them having it, but her case is special. Her chances look about 50/50."

Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Please try not to do anything that will make her raise her voice or even do something that takes a lot of energy."

The doctor left.

He glanced at Kagome, who was sleeping.

'_A 50/50 chance, eh?'_

His frown deepened.

With one last glimpse of Kagome, he left.

The doctor's words repeating in his head.

- - - - - - - - -

How'd ya like it? Well, this was one of the chapters that just happened at the spur of the moment. Well, that's all I really gotta say. See ya next chapter!!

Leopardess Mel


	11. Sick

Hello!!!! This is the...ermmm eleventh chapter! Yeah eleventh! Okay, let's cut the chit-chat cause I don't have much to say.

Kagome Lovers Cool, sabriLVSanime, inuyashas-dark-angel, and XBloodRedStar333 thanks for reviewing!!

I don't really anything to say so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer – Yeah, right. Like I own it. I don't by the way. Just incase you thought I was saying something else. I don't own it. Just making sure.

_Two Weeks to Love_

Chapter 11 – Sick

Inuyasha sat in his bedroom, thinking.

_-Flashback-_

"_Shut up! You make sick! You're always yelling and crap! I hate you! Just butt out! Who gives a crap what happened three years ago?!"_

"_Why don't you watch what you're saying bitch."_

"_You je—"_

_She started coughing._

"_Yeah, like I'm really gonna believe your sick. You just can't think of anything else to say."_

_She just went on coughing and the smell of blood reached his nose._

"_Hey—Seriously. C'mon. Quit joking around."_

_Doctors came and checked her._

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_She has a problem with her throat. But I do believe that the problem has evolved into something more serious. It's possible that she might have throat cancer, cancer, or something like that."_

"_It's that bad??"_

"_I'm not so sure yet. Usually, when something like this occurs, it's a one in a million chance for them having it, but her case is special. Her chances look about 50/50."_

_-End of Flashback- _

'_A fifty, fifty chance of her having throat cancer.'_

The doctor's words kept repeating in his head.

'_Why is this haunting me so much?! Damnit!!'_

_- - - - - -_

Sango sat in her room twirling a pencil out of sheer boredom.

'_What's wrong with Kag? How could she not know something that important? How could she not know...?'___

_-Flashback-_

"_Excuse me. You are a friend of Miss Higurashi, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Could I talk to you for a minute about her condition?"_

"_Sure."_

_They stepped into his office and sat down._

"_I thought I should inform the parents but she asked me not to say anything. She also requested that I tell you anything important."_

"_Oh..." Her voice was light and soft._

_He took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair._

"_I don't know how to say this but...Miss Higurashi has a type of...let's call it disease, right now."_

"_Cancer?"_

"_No. Not yet at least."_

_He showed her Kagome's x-rays and pointed to a spot on her throat._

"_This is the cause of it. It may develop to be throat cancer, a rare type of throat cancer, or if she is very unfortunate, a type of throat tumor."_

_Sango stared in disbelief. _

_Her best friend since kindergarten had cancer?! Or a possible tumor?!? How was she supposed to react? What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to comprehend that her best friend just might die?_

"_Is it fatal?" she asked quietly._

"_If it develops, it could be very fatal. That's only if it is erythroplakia."_

"_Eryth-what?"_

"_Erythroplakia. About 51 percent of the people diagnosed with erythroplakia get cancer."_

_She sat in silence._

"_Is there a way to get rid of it before it starts spreading?"_

"_Well...yes, but I'm not sure if it is erythroplakia yet. If it is, we need to get her medical attention immediately."_

"_So you're saying that it's possible she doesn't have the erythroplakia?"_

"_Very possible. It's a 50/50 chance."_

_Sango got up and just as she was leaving, she said, "Could you not tell this to Kagome?"_

"_It's better if I do tell her—"_

"_I know, but...she's just so happy now. I don't want her to know that she could die."_

"_She can't exactly die, but I will not tell her."_

"_Thank you."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"What should I do? It's either that she has it or that stupid bump in her throat is nothing but swelling!! Please Kami. I'm begging you! Please let it just be swelling!!"

- - - - - -

Miroku laid on his bed in a hotel.

He sighed.

"What's wrong with me? I'm acting like such a pathetic idiot!! I should've been over Aya like...three years ago!! God damnit! It's all his fault!"

He grabbed his jacket and left, slamming his door in frustration.

- - - - - -

Aya eased herself onto her bed.

She took out a box from the nightstand and opened it.

In it was a ring.

'_How could I throw it away?'_

Aya smiled and put it back in the box.

"How could I have thrown it away Miroku? It was from you."

She sighed.

- - - - - -

Sango went back to the hospital the next day.

Only to see Inuyasha coming out of the hospital.

"What were _you_ doing here?" she asked as he passed by.

"Went to visit someone, got a problem with that?"

"Would that person be Kag?"

He snorted and said, "That's the last person I'd visit."

"Really. Then why are you here?"

"And why do I have to tell you that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just curious. I thought for sure that you'd be out in the clubs with that precious Kikyo of yours."

"Shut the hell up! Don't you ever get tired of asking some many things about other people's business?!?!?"

He stormed out.

"I don't ask about other people's business. What's his problem?" she said to herself.

Just as she was about to enter Kagome's room, the same doctor asked to see her.

Sango sat in his office again, uneasy.

He sat down.

"So..."

"Well, I figured out the problem. Miss Higurashi...." (A/N Should I leave it alone or finish his sentence?)

- - - - - - - - -

Yay!!! Chapter eleven's done!!! Finally!!! How do you like my cliffy? It kinda sucks if you ask me. Anyways, I don't have much to say and I should study for my Spanish exam. This chapter really sucked. Cancer? What the hell was I thinking? I must be going crazy or something. What the hell is erythroplakia, anyways?? I got it off some website on the side ads of it. I like like hm...Too many Korean dramas for me! Well, later! I'll probably be able to post two chapters today.

Leopardess Mel


	12. Ideas

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD SO MANY ESSAYS TO DO!!!! My teachers are fags. They like bunched me up with like...3 to 4 really long essay on things that are hard to find out about ya, know? I still hafta to do a science fair project, grrrr, and some other thing I can't remember.

Thank you!!! For reviewing!! And just reading I guess, O.o;; Anyways, Thank you to inuyashas-dark-angel, Kagome Lovers Cool, and Neko-Yuff16!!!!

Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer – I'm gonna leave it short with one word. No.

_Two Weeks To Love_

Chapter 12 – Ideas

"Well, I figured out the problem. Miss Higurashi...has irregular throat swelling, but it's nothing serious." (Ahahahaha!! You probably thought I was gonna let her have throat cancer!!!)

Sango could've collapsed in relief if she wasn't sitting.

"So, it's just irregular swelling?" she asked, not trusting her ears and wanting to confirm it again.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. It _would_ have been erythroplakia _if_, the swelling was a bit more...strange. If it swelled, then went down, and swelled up again, it would be erythroplakia." (A/N OMG!! I NO LONGER HAFTA WRITE THAT WEIRD LONG WORD ANYMORE!!!)

She was so happy that she could've cried.

"Thank you."

Sango left the office, grinning.

She went to continue her visit to Kagome. (A/N How many of you thought she was going to have it?)

- - - - - -

Inuyasha sat there thinking.

"Argh! Damnit!! That wench shouldn't occupy my mind 24/7!!! I don't even like the bitch!!!"

He punched the wall.

Then he got an idea.

Inuyasha picked up his cell and called everyone.

"Yeah that's right. I'm having a party around 9. Tell everyone else."

- - - - - -

When Miroku got the phone call, he asked, "Are you crazy? Maybe you're drunk."

"Feh, I know what I'm doing.

"Sure hope you do, but I'll be there.

"Good."

Just as he was about to hang up, Miroku suddenly asked, "Can I bring a friend?"

"What? Yeah sure whatever."

He hung up thinking, _'Should I ask her?'_

_­- - - - - - _

Kagome sat at her home listening to her parents rant about telling them important things.

She had just gotten out of the hospital and _someone_ told her parents.

"How could you not tell _us _you were in the hospital?!?!?!?!?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried.

"I didn't wanna upset you."

"Well, not telling us upsets us more!!" her father exploded.

"Sorry. I didn't tell you cause I knew, I just knew you'd act like this!!"

"How should we act?! Hmm?! Should we just be perfectly fine?! Should we have acted like we didn't care!?!?!?"

"No!! But it's not necessary to act like it's a big deal! My throat was just swollen! Probably from yelling or something!!! Can I go now?"

"No, we are not finished talking about this."

As he was about to say something else, Mrs.Higurashi cut him off and said, "Yes, you may go."

She was out the door before her father could say anything else.

- - - - - -

She went on a walk.

"Geez, I was just trying not to scare them."

Kagome sat on a park bench, deep in thought.

A shadow came upon here.

She looked up.

"You!"

- - - - - -

Sango sat down, tired.

It had been a long night and day for her because of the Kagome having cancer mess.

She yawned.

Sango fell asleep before she even knew it.

After about five minutes of peaceful sleep, she heard her cell phone ring.

She groaned.

That was the best five minutes of sleep and the phone just had to ring.

Sleepily, Sango reached for it.

"Hello?"

- - - - - -

Aya rubbed her head.

She had a huge headache for some starnge reason.

As she was reaching for a glass of water, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

- - - - - -

"Please tell me I'm seeing things!" Kagome begged.

"Wench," Inuyasha started.

"What do _you_ want?!" she asked exasperated and clearly frustrated.

"Get off of my cell and keys."

'_So that was the lump I sat on. No wondering my butt's hurting.'_

"I don't feel like it."

"Get up."

"I said that I don't feel like getting up."

"Wench, get off of my stuff," he said, starting to get irritated.

"Go away."

"Gimme my stuff and I will. What? You think I _like_ seeing that hideous face of yours?"

Kagome was having a bad day.

First she was put in a hospital and the food tasted like crap and the room smelled funny. Next, her parents yelled at her because she didn't tell them. Then, she sits on somebody's crap and that somebody _had_ to be Inuyasha. And now, she felt like she was going to lose it.

Kagome slowly tried to suppress her rage.

She snatched his crap from under her and threw them into a nearby lake/pond.

"Bitch!!"

But she wasn't just quite finished.

Then, Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the water.

"What the hell is your problem!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"You!!! You're my freaking problem!! I hate you!!!!!!! I hate seeing you!!!!! I hate hearing you!!!!!! I hate hearing your name or anything else that has to do with you!!!!!!! To put it simply, I hate your guts!!!!! I don't care about you!!!!! I don't care what happens to you!!!!!!! Go to hell!!!!!"

She walked away.

Or tried, anyways.

Inuyasha grabbed her foot and pulled her in.

Kagome shook her head and wiped the water away from her face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Why else would I bitch?!"

She punched his face really hard.

"What the!! What the hell are you!??!?"

That got him mud in his face.

By the time Inuyasha got the mud off, Kagome was back on land trying to dry off,

He swam back too.

She walked away as he came onto land but tripped over a rock and landed (Can you guess?) on Inuyasha.

And when Kagome landed on him, their lips met.

Both of their eyes widened.

The tore away from each other.

Kagome began holding her neck and coughed.

Inuyasha was trying to get it off him like it was a bug.

She recovered faster then him and got up.

But as she walked, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Ouch!"

'_Great!! My ankle's twisted!'_

"Can't walk?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up."

She tried to walked again, but the pain throbbed causing her to wince in pain.

"Need some help?"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"For a price I bet."

"How'd you guess?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

"What's you price?"

"Do what I say for a week."

"No."

"Ah, well too bad. I'm leaving."

He started walking away.

"W-Wait."

Kagome knew well that there was no way she could win.

She left her cell at home, she was in the most deserted area of the park, and _no one_ knew where she was.

"What?"

"I'll....I'll—I'll do it."

She gave in.

He smirked.

- - - - - - - -

How'd ya like that? Questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed!!! Well, I gotta start on my science fair thing. Later!!!!

Leopardess Mel


	13. Enter Eiji!

Alrighty, hey! Now before you get all angry, let me give me one hundredth excuse, I was sick! Only bout a day tho. Anyways, I've been really busy these days for some unknown reason and my schedule is never the same. Okay sometimes it is, but still. It was pretty hectic the last three or four weeks, so please forgive me. Plus, my bro had a bunch of crap to do so he was using the computer and the other one is beyond repair and we're doing some computer shopping but it's not going well. So **GOMEN**!

Anyways, for those of you who bother to read that, thanks inuyashas-dark-angel, Inu, ChibiLupin3, Kimitoshi, sabriLVSanime, xxxxxxxxxx, and Wolfgrl1880 for reviewing!! You made my day! I also have a question, I got three reviews from a person named "Inu" and I'm wondering if you're the same person or people...or whatever. If not, I apologize but hey, I was CONFUSED!

Disclaimer – This is getting old. No.

_Two Weeks to Love_

Chapter 13 – Enter Eiji!

"This is brutal," Kagome muttered.

"Get used to it wrench."

She pushed through the crowd of people and even had to use her foot to kick someone, in one case, to move some guy that wouldn't.

"Hurry up," Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

When she finally emerged, Kagome sat catching her breath.

"Wh-Wh—Why am I here?" she gasped out.

"Why else?"

She looked up.

"Shopping?!" she screeched, "You're thinking of shopping?! What kind of guy goes shopping to torture a girl with a sprained ankle?! That's a girl's job!!! Go to the mall to torture the guy you're with!!!"

Kagome was hysterical.

Everyone stared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!!?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A GIRL SCREAM OR SOMETHING?!?!?!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her in while she was screaming like a maniac.

"Will you just _shut up_ for once?!" Inuyasha said to her face, angrily.

"Hell no!"

"No wonder no one likes to hag around you!"

"Shut the hell up and don't tell me what to do!!!"

"I'm not the one screaming my head off like it's the end of the world!!!!"

"I bet you woulda done the same!!!"

They were in each other's faces.

Kagome and Inuyasha heard whispering.

"What's going on?"

"Is it a lover's quarrel?"

"I can't believe a girlfriend's arguing with her boyfriend in public."

"I know what you mean. How embarrassing."

"I'd hate to be the guy. Man, that girl of his is totally dissing him in front of everyone."

Kagome reddened.

'_They think we lovers?!?!!??!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! A lover's quarrel?!!? What the hell are they thinking?!!?!?'_

Inuyasha stood in pure horror.

'_Girlfriend?!?!?!?!?!?!? What the fuck is wrong with all these people?!!?!?'_

The crowd formed a circle around them and guys and girls were busy whispering to their friends, taking pictures of it with their phones and sending it to other people.

She turned to them and everything stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN AT!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?!"

"Me?!" Kagome screeched pointing to her self.

"Nah," he said sarcastically.

"What's yours?! Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine!"

There was a long period of silence.

Then the whispering began again.

"That poor girl got stuck with such a loser of a boyfriend," a tall girl whispered to her friend sympathetically.

"That guy's got it harder if you ask me," her friend replied back, "That girl is so abusive."

Kagome couldn't believe all the things she was hearing.

She just wanted to leave.

And that's she did.

Kagome stormed away from Inuyasha and pushed her way through all the people.

"I can't stand a second more of that."

She ignored the sharp pains in her ankle every time she moved it, she was so desperate to leave Kagome completely ignored it.

Kagome knew she was far away from it but she didn't stop.

Her vision was clouded by anger.

So clouded that she didn't see the person she ran into.

"Owwww."

Kagome then felt all the pain rushing to her ankle and this time, she didn't ignore it.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are you okay?"

She looked up.

A guy was peering curiously down at her.

He held out his hand.

She took it.

"Thanks, and sorry. I was really angry and I couldn't see well and yeah..."

"Angry cause you fought with your boyfriend?"

She heard the teasing in his voice.

"You saw too?"

"Nah, my friend texted me and recorded the whole thing."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's jerk."

"That you went to the mall with."

"No. I didn't wanna come cause—"

"You hurt your ankle."

Kagome frowned.

No one knew that she sprained her ankle except Inuyasha and her parents.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged.

"You were limping."

Relief flooded through her.

"I'm Eiji by the way. Akamatsu Eiji."

"Higurashi Kagome," she said automatically.

And for some reason, Kagome didn't mind him knowing her name. Even if she had just met him.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Same," she said wearily.

Kagome studied him for a bit.

"Hey...you look exactly like the son of the owner of all the electronic shops that are extremely popular. You even have the same last name if I remember correctly."

She frowned and thought hard, when his voice interrupted.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out."

-  -  -  -  -

Sango picked up that phone.

"Hello?"

"....."

"Hello?"

"......."

She hung up.

"Who the hell was that?"

She checked her call log.

It was Miroku.

"How'd he get my number....."

She redialed.

"Hello?"

"Miroku?"

"He is unable to get to his phone at the moment."

"Where is he?"

"I do not know."

"Okay, thank you."

She hung up and frowned.

-  -  -  -  -

"It was the young lady Sango."

"I know. I heard."

"And you did not wish to pick up?"

He frowned.

He sat in his car looking out the window.

"Not really."

"Whatever you wish but it sounded urgent."

"Whatever."

He didn't even know why he called her. He meant to call Aya but he got the wrong number and now he didn't feel like doing anything.

-  -  -

Kay, hope you enjoyed! I gotta go now! I'm missed part of my Korean drama. It's really good! Later!

Leopardess Mel


	14. Talking

Hey everyone! Well, I can't really remember when I last updated but there's no time for excuses. I just wanna let you guys know, my main days for posting a new chapter are Tuesdays and Thursday. I will sometimes post on other days, but those are the main days. Now remember, I'm trying to update once a week so please don't push me!

Alright, time to thank every one fore reviewing! For those of you who actually reviewed, I know all of you reviewed in your hearts, I just had a whole lotta coffee so kinda ignore me, thank you Inu, ramenloverGoten, and neko-Yuff16!!! Okay, now I made a mistake and on last chapter, I forget to thank someone! That person was D.sist!!!!! I are really sorry!!! I wasn't paying much attention and I was trying to hurry up. So sorry!!!!

Oh, ramenloverGoten, sure I'd like to be friends, not that I'm not with all of you who reviewed!! Don't hurt me. Mmmmmm. Coffee. Errrr, anyways, and I'd love to check your story but sometimes I can't find your stories. And sometimes I really don't have time to read cause I have some projects that I'm procrastinating on, but if I can, I'll definitely check it out.

Okay, anyways, let's get onto what this is really about.

Disclaimer – Nah.

_Two Weeks to Love_

Chapter 14 – Talking

Kagome stared, stunned at what she just heard.

"Um, excuse me. Did I _hear_ correctly? Did you say that correctly? Did you say that _you_ _are_ the son?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"How? What are the chances of meeting you? Zero to like a million!! And yet, here _I_ am _talking_ to you! In the mall of all places too!!!"

He laughed.

And for some reason, Kagome liked the sound of his laugh.

It wasn't a mean laugh, like Inuyasha's. It was a sort of, teasing laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

They heard a musical sound.

"Huh? Ah, it's my phone."

Kagome took it out of her pocket and checked it.

It was a text message from....Inuyasha.

It said:

_Bitch!! What the hell is your problem?!?! You can't just walk off whenever you want to!! Get back here now!!_

She deleted the message and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was it?"

"Huh? Oh, some person who got the wrong number. I get those a lot."

"In the form of a text?"

"Er, yeah. Plenty of times.

"Hmmm."

She shifted uncomfortably.

Then all of a sudden, her stomach growled.

Her face reddened to the max.

'_Oh my God! I can't believe that that just happened!! I wish I could sink through the floor! Of disappear! Of have the floors swallow me!!'_

Eiji saw how red her face was and chuckled.

"Well, before we do anything else, let's go."

He grabbed her hand.

"Huh? Go where?"

"To eat. I'm hungry myself."

He helped her walk to the food court.

They ended up having pizza.

"Umm, thanks a lot, but you really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. You intrigue me."

"Is that a compliment? It didn't really sound like one."

Eiji laughed.

"Not exactly a compliment, but a form of saying that I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"Me?! Why me?!"

"I really don't know why you. Sometimes it just happens."

She sat there thinking for a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned around.

'_Oh crap! I'm so dead!'_

_- - - - -_

Miroku looked out the car window.

"Give me my phone."

His butler handed his phone over to him.

Miroku opened it and called someone.

"Hello?"

He choked.

"Erm, hello?"

"Hey."

"Miroku? Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Do you have some time?"

"When?"

"Right now."

"Yeah, why?"

"Could we meet?"

"Sure. Where?"

"At that café across from that flower shop."

"Okay."

- - - - -

Miroku sat nervously, for some strange reason, drinking his drink.

He saw Aya come in.

"Hey."

She smiled happily as she sat down.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Ummmm, well you see. I was wondering, if you wanted to come back to where I live."

"You mean in..."

"Not like that."

He put his hand over his face.

"I mean like, the city where I live."

"Well...you want me to live there?"

"No, just visit for a few days."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Oh I'm sorry Miroku."

He knew that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm going to America to visit my family over there. I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning."

Miroku sighed.

'_No good huh? Why did I even bother asking?'_

"I'm really sorry. I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot cause you were here and all. I'm really sorry."

Aya bit her lip.

"When are you coming back?"

She looked really sorry.

"Well...the thing is...I'm not coming back."

"What?!"

"I'm going to stay there and study at the schools there."

His eyes widened.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry."

Before anything else could be said, Aya's phone rang.

"Hello?"

She listened for a bit.

"Right now? Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up.

"I hafta go now. I need to pack. I'm really sorry Miroku!"

She got up and left.

Miroku stared at the empty seat.

The words were repeating in his head, but he couldn't seem to understand them.

He got up and walked slowly back to his car.

- - - - - -

Alright everyone! That's it for now! I'm signing off now! See ya!!! Hope you enjoyed reading!!! Bye!!

Leopardess Mel


	15. Finding Out

Hey minna! I'm back! For an hour! Then I must go back to HW. -.-Anyways, I really having nothing much to say so yeah…let's get on with this!

inuyashas-dark-angel, KeemiShikonMaiden, Dark firestorm, and D.sist, thanks for reviewing!! Sorry for leaving a double cliffy, but hey! What kind of writer would I be if I didn't? Well, thanks a lot guys!

Disclaimer – No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no. That should take care of future disclaimers, right? No?!?! What are you talking about?!!?!? Then why did I do that?!?!?!?! You should've told me earlier!!!

* * *

Two Weeks to Love

Chapter 15 – Finding Out

Kagome turned around.

There, standing behind her, was Inuyasha.

He looked angry as hell and like he was going to destroy something, or _someone_.

"He-Hey Inuyasha," she said laughing nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet rage that was unlike him.

"Eating if you can't see," she replied.

"Who the hell is that?"

"He's…He's a—"

"I'm Akamatsu Eiji. A friend of Kagome," he interrupted.

"What are _you_ doing here with the wench?!"

"I was absolutely _positive _that Kagome doesn't appreciate being called a wench," Eiji said calmly.

'_Uh-oh! Inuyasha's gonna beat Eiji to bloody pulp! I gotta do something quick!'_

"It's okay Eiji! Really," she said hastily.

"I don't think so."

He turned back to Inuyasha and said, "Might I ask, what is your relationship with Kagome?"

"I'm gonna get married to her," he said without thinking.

Kagome opened her mouth in horror.

'_What the hell is he saying?!'_

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?!"

"Well, actually yes. You could be lying because, I see no engagement ring on her hand."

He lifted her hand and just as he said, there was no ring.

"That's cause it's an arranged marriage bastard!"

Eiji turned to Kagome to confirm if this was true.

"We're not engaged," she blurted out without thinking, "We're just old friends. And right now, we just got into a fight so yeah."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Like hell I'd be friends with _you_."

Kagome's eye twitched.

She got up in his face and said, "Do you have to make a freaking comment after I say something!?!?!?!? What the hell is your problem!?!?!"

"I should be asking the same thing!!!!"

"My problem is you always around to ruin things for me!! You're always messing everything up for me!!!!"

"Too bad! If you wanna whine like a baby go to someone who actually cares!!!!"

"Who said I was whining!?!?! You're just some ill-mannered, temper mental, pathetic sore loser!!!!!! Who's also a sorry excuse for a guy!!!!"

Kagome stormed away from them.

She had forgotten all about Eiji or the fact that she had even met him, until she was out of the mall.

"Argh!!! That jerk!!!!! Now Eiji must think I'm a freak."

She sighed and limped home.

- - - - -

Eiji was walking to his car chuckling to himself.

Higurashi Kagome was, indeed, an intriguing character.

He smiled.

This task was going to be as fun as easy.

- - - - -

Inuyasha sat in his car in the parking lot.

He had no idea why he told, whatever that guy's name was that he was going to marry her! It just came out of his mouth before he even knew it.

"Damn it!!"

He started going berserk and people going back to their cars were staring at him.

Inuyasha didn't care and when he stopped, he went straight home.

He didn't ever want to talk or see the wench.

- - - - -

Miroku sat in his car once more, looking out the window.

Aya's words were repeating in his head like a broken record player.

He passed her house.

"Stop the car," he said after they had passed her car a few blocks away.

The driver looked at him weirdly but stopped it anyway.

"Miroku?"

He jumped out of the car and ran towards Aya's house.

Miroku pounded on her door.

"Hello?" she said opening it.

"Aya."

"Miroku!" she said, genuinely surprised, "What are you doing here?"

She invited him in.

They sat down on her couch.

"I'll go get you something to drink."

She got up and just as she turned around and took a step, he caught her hand.

"Don't go."

She sat back down and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"Don't go Aya. Don't leave me."

She bit her lip and thought, _'I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have said anything. It would have been better for Miroku not to know.'_

"Miroku, I know you don't want me to go, but this is the best for you."

'_And me.'_

"We need some distance from each other and I always wanted to go to a foreign country to study. So please, just let me go."

He kissed her.

- - - - -

Kagome walked home.

"Who does he think he is?!" she muttered to herself.

She opened her door tiredly and said, "I'm home."

"Kagome is that you? Perfect! We need to go shopping."

"I just came back from the mall!" she protested.

"Not the mall! We need to get you a dress."

"I'm not in the mood. Besides, I don't need a dress."

"Yes you do. If you want to get married."

"Whoa! No! I am not going to go shopping for a wedding dress! Absolutely not!!!"

- - - - -

"That one looks nice," her mother commented when Kagome came out.

"Sure it's alright. If you wanna be covered up in ruffles down to where it suffocates you!!"

Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

"Next please."

"Kagome came out five minutes later.

"That one is beautiful! You look gorgeous! We'll take this one"

"I am _NOT_ getting married. I'm barely outta high school!"

"You'll get out of high school pretty soon dear."

"Not soon enough," she mumbled.

"I look ridiculous!" she wailed.

"You look fine. Don't worry."

"Mom, I'm worried about you making me marry that creep of a guy. Not how I _look._"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "It's for the best. Now let's go. We have a lot of preparations."

"Preparations?"

"Honey, didn't we tell you? You're getting married Sunday."

* * *

Yeah!!! I'm done!!!! I hope you like!!!! Remember, reviews are appreciated but you don't have to. But it's be nice if you did. I think this chapter turned out a bit crazy but hey, who cares? Well, see ya guys next time!!!! 

Leopardess Mel


	16. Can I?

Hey everyone!!!! OMG!!! I am sooo tired! I am so not a morning person. Anyways, I got to bed last nite pretty late trying to finish my science fair which is due today. I just wrote a quick chater in the morning, as in now.

Hey, I'm only one day off my deadline! Yay!! I had some trouble reviewing for the past month, but I'm trying. Don't worry though, I will update once a week. Least that's what I hope to do/ aim for.

Thanks inuyashas-dark-angel, questionmark, and Inu for reviewing!! I seem to have LOST a LOT of REVIEWERS. Ahem ahem. .:stares at everyone suspiciously:. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing guys!!!!

Disclaimer - I own no such thing! How dare you accuse me!!!!!!!

Two Weeks to Love

Chapter 16 – Can I?

Kagome stood there wondering if what she heard was accurate and well….what she really heard.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What????"

Kagome was at a loss of words.

"You're getting married Sunday."

"Sunday?? As in _this_ Sunday????"

"Are there any other Sundays that I don't know about?" Mrs.Higurashi said raising an eyebrow as if to say, just try me.

"Mom. You can't do this to me. You just can. I'm your _daughter_. Not just some random person you can marry off to a jerk. I refuse to believe that is arrangement is true and I **_absolutely refuse _**to go through with this."

"Kagome, be reasonable. You can't always do what you want to do."

"No mom, you try to be reasonable. Does spending the rest of your life with an inconsiderable jerk sound like a good future to you? Not to me. You're limiting my choices. You're denying my chances to find someone I truly love."

Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

"I understand how you feel—"

"No," she cut her mother off, "You can't possibly understand how I feel. You can't possibly _ever_ understand how I feel. And I don't think you ever will."

Kagome stared at her mother.

"How can you understand? How can you even _say_ that you understand? If you truly understood, you wouldn't force me to commit to something so early in my life."

Kagome looked away and walked out of the store.

- - - - -

Kagome sat on a bench in front of a huge office.

She was staring at nothing but the ground.

'_How could she possibly understand?' _she thought bitterly.

Her face was empty and drained of energy.

She felt so lost.

Kagome stood up and went to the one person she thought would understand. And it wasn't Sango.

- - - - -

Eiji answered the door yawning.

He was surprised to see Kagome so shaken.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "I just didn't know what to do and you were the first person I thought of."

He helped her in his apartment and sat her down on the sofa.

"Need anything to drink?"

"Just water."

Eiji got her a cup of water and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Kagome looked at him.

Maybe it was the soft, gentle look in his eyes. The kindness in his voice. The kindness of his voice. Or how he's face was filled with concern, Kagome just started blurting it all out.

"Remember that person at the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we are engaged. It was arranged by our parents without our consent."

And Kagome just told him the whole story.

When she was finished, Eiji's look softened even more.

He took her hand and said to her, "You shouldn't blame your mother. She was doing what she thought was best for you."

"I know," she murmured.

Kagome tried to avoid his eyes.

"If you really don't want to go through with it, why don't you break it off?"

That suggestion didn't sound like a suggestion Eiji would say.

Kagome looked at him surprised and said, "How could I?"

"Just do what you think you need to do."

Kagome turned back around and stared at the cup of water on the table.

"I don't know what I need to do…" she murmured softly.

Eiji smiled gently.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes.

"Ah, Kagome?"

But Eiji was a bit too late. Kagome was already sleeping on his couch.

He was about to gently stroke her cheek when he flashed back.

_-Flashback-_

"_Don't forget. Your goal is to ruin Kagome and Inuyasha's lives," a dark cold voice said._

"_I know. But what for?"_

"_She has something I want."_

"_What?"_

"_You don't need to know that right now. All you have to do is ruin their wedding. It will be my wedding gift to them. Pulling them apart."_

_Eiji shifted and looked at the ceiling, bored. _

"_That's it?"_

"_For now yes."_

"_Then I'll get going," Eiji said boredly._

_Eiji was about to leave when the voice spoke up again. This time, his voice had a hint of laughter._

"_Don't fall in love with her. Or else I'll make sure that both of your lives will be living hell. So you will never be together or obtain true happiness, or any happiness ever."_

_Eiji smirked but continued on out, not turning back around._

_-End of Flashback-_

Eiji stopped midway and retreated his hand.

He sighed.

"I wonder if I can do this without screwing up."

- - - -

That's all! Sorry it's not that long!!! I gotta go! I'm such a procrastinator. Well, I gotta go .:yawns:. catch the bus…I still have 10-15 minutes. N/m! Well, see ya guys later!!! .;

Leopardess Mel


	17. Another Side

Hey guys!!!!! What's up? Okay, sry for updating so late. I had finals and crap. . I think I failed them all but who cares? Anyways, I'm going on vacation so I might not be able to update for awhile, but we're not EXACTLY sure if we're going on vacation so keep an eye out!

Question: How do I stop random ads from popping up? They're starting to get annoying and they seem to pop up the most at this freaking website. Anyone know? If you do, I'd appreciate it if you told me!

Thank you Nami Baldes, xxhkxx66, sailor-planet, D.sist, inuyashas-dark-angel, and sadoka sasaki!!

These following people do one better and reviewed twice!!! sammy, sesshychanlova180, PisxiePam, and Inubaby91!!!!

Thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate it!!!!

Disclaimer – I almost seriously forgot. Nope. Happy Holidays weird lawyers!!! Yes, you can take a break now!

Two Weeks to Love

* * *

Chapter 17 – Another Side 

Miroku wrapped a blanket around Aya.

His face expression softened.

Miroku left her house and the sleeping Aya.

He turned back and looked at the house and smiled.

"Bye…"

- - - -

Aya woke up, surprised to see Miroku gone.

"Miroku?" she called out in the empty house.

Her eyes fell on the a note on the table.

She picked it up and read it, frowning.

_Aya- _

_Hey. I didn't know when u were going to wake up so I just left. Sry for not telling u bye, but this is what this note is for. Thanks for letting my stay and all, I really appreciate it. It was fun for a while. Sry for always dragging u down. I guess I was being a real jerk only thinking bout myself. So, u can go ahead and go to America and study or whatever. Usually ppl would say, let's just be friends, but I don't think we can still be friends. I don't think it's really possible for me and I kinda don't want to. Just think of me as a memory or a passing dream, I dunno. Well, see ya._

_-Miroku_

Her eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away.

Aya unsteadily got up and ran out of the house.

She ran down to the gate that lead to the sidewalk, street, and the world.

She didn't know that she had missed him by a few minutes.

Aya slowly walked back.

"It's better this way."

She didn't even bother wiping away her tears this time.

'_I'll cry just once more because of him. Just once more……Bye Miroku.'_

_- - - -_

Miroku stood at the ledge in the park.

His grip tightened.

In his hand was a ring that looked exactly like Aya's.

He slowly raised his hand to glance at it.

Miroku threw the ring off the ledge without hesitation.

He was throwing away the side of him that Aya showed him, his old life, and Aya.

"Just a passing dream," he said smiling.

- - - -

Inuyasha sat on his bed.

He found himself sitting on his bed more often then usual.

"What the hell is going on!??!?!?!?!?!?!"

He got up and drove to Kagome's house, angry.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs.Higurashi, is Kagome here?" He had almost called her 'wench.'

"Kagome? No I'm sorry, she's not in at the moment. I believe she's at….who was that nice young man that called?" She frowned.

"Who?"

"Some nice young man called telling me that Kagome was at his house and that she fell asleep. Now who was it…? Oh now I remember. I believe he said his name was Eiji."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said quickly, remember his manners.

"You're welcome."

He quickly took off.

- - - -

'_Lives alone, eh? What the hell is wrong with this kid?'_

Inuyasha got off the elevator and looked for door 119.

"108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 117, 118, God! Finally!"

He loudly knocked.

Eiji opened the door.

"I came to get Kagome."

"She never told me anything like that."

"That's cause I decided it for her."

"You can't boss a person's feelings around. She doesn't even like you and it's almost as if you're jealous."

"Jealous?!?!?!?! What the hell!?!?!?!? Of THAT wench?!?! Are you high?"

"Why would you come looking for her when you know perfectly well that she doesn't like you and you don't like her?"

"That's cause……cause……the bitch always causes trouble for me!!!!!!!!!!"

Eiji's eyes flashed angrily.

"Shut the hell up. With that big damn mouth of yours, you're sure to wake Kagome up."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and get out of my way."

"Why don't you just leave."

Inuyasha, feeling pissed, punched him.

He was surprised to find out that Eiji easily caught the punch.

Not only did he stop it, he punched him back.

And Inuyasha couldn't block in time. He left a big hole in the wall behind him.

'_What the hell?! I didn't even see him move!!!!!!'_

He was about to say something when they heard Kagome groaning.

She opened her eyes slowly, moaning softly.

"Kagome?" Eiji called to her, concerned.

They both ran over to her for some odd reason.

She slowly sat up and asked groggily, "Where am I?"

"My house."

"Huh…?"

"Hey bitch! Get the hell up already!"

"Inu……yasha?" She groaned and said, "This has just turned into a nightmare."

Kagome got up and faced Eiji.

"Ummm….Eiji, thanks for letting me stay."

"No prob."

"I'm really sorry for everything."

"You really shouldn't be. It was nice seeing you again."

She blushed and said, "Well, I better go. I'm really sorry if there was any trouble. We only met today too."

"It's fine," he said laughing, "Come back anytime."

"I will," she said grinning weakly.

"Hey! I'm still here!"

"Unfortunately."

He growled.

"Shut up bitch."

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Well, thanks again. I'll see ya soon."

She dragged Inuyasha down into the elevator.

When the doors closed she asked exasperated, "What were you doing there?"

"What were _you_ doing there?"

Kagome blushed remembering how she dumped all her problems on him.

"That's none of your business or concern."

"Whatever."

The doors opened and Kagome got out.

"Hey, wench!"

Kagome spun around tiredly and said angrily, "My name is Kagome!! And I wanna be called by that name! I hate you calling me anything else! You don't know anything about me so stop! You don't know what's it's like to be me so shut up!!!!! You don't know now or even back then! You were always like this! You never ever gave anyone a chance!!!! You're just a selfish, insolent, arrogant, insufferable, shallow jerk!!!"

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"Are you done?"

Kagome threw her arms up in anger.

"You jerk!!!"

"If you're done let me ask this, what do you know about me."

Kagome paused.

"You're right. I know nothing about you either! But maybe that's cause you won't _let_ anyone know anything about you! You never open up to anyone and you hide your feelings! I seriously thought that I got to know a little bit about the real you three years ago, but I see that I was wrong! Sorry!"

"Sorry? You seriously think that one little measly sorry solves everything?!"

"There was nothing to solve you idiot!!!!"

"Nothing to solve?!?!?! What the hell are you talking about!?!?!?!? The problem we need to solve is getting you to stop being such a bitch!!!"

"I'm a bitch? Get you're freaking vocab correct!!!! A bitch is a female dog! I am not a dog!!!!"

"You might as well be one with the way you act."

"This is pointless! Let's just get this straight, I hate you and you hate me," Kagome said annoyed.

He smirked.

"Are you absolutely sure that you hate me?"

"WH- What kind of question is that?!?!"

"Let's really see if you don't like me."

"How?" she asked dumbly.

He kissed her.

- - - -

Sango sat at her desk flipping through her calendar, when…

"Oh my God!!!! The project!!!!!!!!"

She quickly flipped through her phone book.

"In the waaayyy back you idiot!" she yelled at herself.

She called Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Miroku?"

"Sango? Why are you calling _me?_ Do you have the right number?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Listen, I need to come over to your house tomorrow."

"I never you were like that!"

She groaned and said, "You idiot. The project."

"Pro……ject?"

"Yes Miroku, project." She said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Not clicking."

"I didn't think it would. I'll be over there by 12. Never perverted!"

"Awwww! That's no fun for me then!"

"Exactly. Well, I gotta go now. You better be up by 12!!!!!"

"Maybe."

"If you're not, I will wake you up myself. And trust me, I don't think you'll like it."

"Really. I think I will."

Sango rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Pervert."

But for some reason, she felt a bit better.

She smiled.

* * *

Hey guys! Alright first of all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there was too much talking between Inuyasha and Kagome but who cares? It just makes it longer for you! Muahahahhahahahah! .:coughs:. Sorry. Anyways, for future chapter, meaning the next chapter, there will be more fluffiness between Miroky and Sango so don't worry!!!! Well, I'm off to vacation _or_ being sick. .:is currently sick:. Happy Holidays!!!!!!

Leopardess Mel


	18. Meeting

Hey everyone! What's up? Didja guys have a good holiday? I did! Okay, I'm sorry! My computer had this problem and it's broken and we're trying to fix it. It's not really broken, but you know. I'M REALLY SORRY! GOMEN! I know you guys waited REALLY long for this chapter and I didn't mean to take such a long time off. I only meant to take bout a week or two off but the computer decides to mess up the internet where I can't go to fanfiction. SO, I'm using a friend's computer. I"M REALLY SORRY!

Okay, this is the first time something like this has every happened but, I hate to say this but I lost the list of who reviewed for chapter 17! I was like…OMG! WTH! WHERE"D IT GO! And sadly, I never found it. I apologize! Gomen! I didn't mean to but for those of you who reviewed, you guys should know it and I thank you very much! .:bows:. I actually have two that I didn't lose but I feel that if I can't put all the names up, I shouldn't put any up. Sorry!

Alright I have nothing else to say so let's hurry up and get this chapter going!

Disclaimer - I own nothing of this story except for my one character, Eiji, and my awesome writing skills! XD j/k j/k

* * *

Two Weeks To Love

Chapter 18 – Meeting

Inuyasha expected Kagome to pull back instantly and probably hit him, but she didn't.

In fact, she had her eyes closed tightly, almost as if this was a nightmare.

Surprised, he pulled back.

"See. Nothing," she said almost tiredly, "Nothing at all."

"That's what you where trying to prove?" he asked her like she was dumb or something.

"No, that's what _you_ were trying to prove."

"Whatever," he said, snorting.

Inuyasha left and was about to enter the revolving doors when he called back, "By the way, you kiss like a stiff."

Kagome sighed. She wasn't in the mood to kick his butt.

When she could no longer see him, she thought to herself, _'Nothing...right?' _

Inuyasha was walking back to his car, hands in pockets, when he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it," he growled.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo?"

"Where have you been?" she squealed.

"Places."

"Well, can we spend some time together now?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked to his car and drove off.

"You're late."

"It's not my thing to be on time."

"Manners my dear boy, manners. You should take care of yourself Akamatsu Eiji."

"Speak for yourself. I think you should worry bout yourself than others. I, unlike you, am perfectly capable of looking out for myself, Naraku."

He laughed.

"So, why did you come here?"

"Just came to tell you when their wedding is. I thought the news would cheer you up and get you excited."

"I am."

"It's the coming Sunday."

"Kukukuku. You have a limited number of days."

"It's just all part of the fun."

"You are a twisted child."

"No, I'm not a twisted child. It's just so boring to sit around all day doing nothing."

"You sound so confident and brave."

"And you sound terrible. Well, I'm outta here Naraku."

Eiji walked out saying, "Hope this is a good one."

Naraku laughed to himself after he left saying, "Oh it'll be a good show. Kukukuku. Almost too easy."

The next day, Sango rang the doorbell.

The same person from last time opened it.

"Hi. Umm...I'm Sango," she said uncertain on what to say.

"Right this way."

He led her to the library again and she sat in the same seat.

"Miroku will be here soon."

She nodded.

Sango noticed that this time, there were several books stacked up and a laptop on the table.

Miroku slipped into the seat next to her.

"Kazaana."

"No need to be so formal."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Pass me the laptop."

He handed it to her.

"Okay, I found a few good websites with the information and pictures of our topic," she said opening the laptop, "but I haven't started writing the essay. I have figured out the models though. We could make a staff, a boomerang, and this little cat looking animal that can transform. I was thinking we should use clay for this."

While she was talking, Miroku scooted closer to her and she scooted away.

"Now the essay needs to be modified a bit but I think I can easily type it out in a day or so."

He scooted closer and she scooted to the wall.

"So I was thinking we do the essay today and the models tomorrow or something. OR, I can do the essay and you can do the models."

"Don't blame me if the models look a tad bit weird."

"Fine. We have to work _together_."

"You sound as if it's a bad thing."

"That's cause it _is_."

"I'm hurt Sango. So deeply hurt."

"Save it for when you really need it, cause I'd rather not hear it."

Miroku scooted really close to Sango and she had no where else to move.

"Look, we should stop playing around and get this over with," she said a bit angrily.

He just brought his face closer to hers and Sango felt her cheeks heating up.

_'Why can't I move? Why am I paralyzed? What am I paralyzed from?'_

Their lips were so close, they looked like they were practically touching.

Just then, Miroku's butler entered the room and broke the moment.

"Miroku, you have a visitor."

He pulled back and asked, "Who and where?"

"A girl and apparently, she's coming up the stairs," he said peering out the door.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and said, "Tell her I'm out for lunch."

"Hey let-"

She was pulled into the rows of books.

He took her to the back and covered her mouth when he saw that she was about to say something.

"Shhh," Miroku said winking.

Sango blushed and quickly turned the other way.

"Is Miroku-kun here?" a female voice came out.

"He left for lunch."

"Without me!" she whined.

"Yes, apparently. Would you like me to give him a message?"

"Tell him I came by and to call me as soon as he gets back."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

He escorted her out the door.

"Well," Miroku said to Sango grinning, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Kay well, that's this chapter! SORRY! GOMEN! I didn't mean to take so long off! I know you guys hate it when an author does this and believe, I hate it too and I try to post every week but...T.T it doesn't go all that well. Not only that but I'm having some internet problems so. Well, later!

Leopardess Mel


	19. Surprise!

_**I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI!**_

Everyone, I know all of you guys probably hate me cause I don't have normal posting habits. I'm really sorry! I never expected my story to last so long. I guessed I was going to make it bout 20 chapters, but look at it now! I'm starting chapter 19 and I'm not even halfway through! Crazy, huh? 66;;

Plus, I was caught up in school and crap. Then i started up piano lessons over the summer and my internet was taken from me for the entire summer, probably longer, because the laptop had to have internet connection. So we tried a router and a wireless internet card and well, lemme tell you, the wireless internet card SUCKED! so we just hooked it up to the laptop. Then I got caught up in Korean dramas, I actually always was, but anyway, and some other things in my personal life that you all really don't need to know bout. Anyways, even if no one reads it, I just wanna finish it cause I hate not being able to not finish something I started.

So I'm really sorry it took me a good few months to finally update! I'm trying really hard but I sometimes hafta use other peoples computers cause when I go to on my computer, I get like a bunch of ads and that causes me to get some virus I do believe. So I'm really sorry! GOMEN! SORRY! Gomen nasai minna!

OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I LOST MY LIST OF REVIEWERS AGAIN! I AM SOO SORRY PEOPLE! But, thank you everyone that reviewed. And I'm terribly sorry! I can't believe this happened _again_! I'm really truly sorry! I'm also truly sorry that it's taking me like a month to post just one freaking chapter! I'm such a terrible writer who can't keep up with this. **GOMEN**!

Man, I seem to be sorry a lot of times. O.o; more than half the time, I'm apologizing, but guess I hafta. Considering I suck with posting chapters frequently/regularly. Anyways, even if no one reads it, I just wanna finish it cause I hate not being able to not finish something I started.

Disclaimer – Nope. doesn't have enough energy to say anything else

* * *

Two Weeks to Love 

Chapter 19 – Surprise!

Sango stared at the menu and thought in her head, _'What in seven hells are they talking bout? How am I supposed to understand/read this!'_

Fortunately, Miroku ordered for both them.

"I can't believe this," she muttered.

"What?"

"You actually understand the gibberish on the menu."

He laughed.

"It's Italian, not gibberish. And I know how to read it cause I went to Italy once."

She snorted and said, "Well, isn't that just great."

"It was actually."

Sango rolled her eyes and asked, "Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The girl that came looking for you."

"Oh, her. She was some girl that I accidentally screwed around with."

After seeing the disgusted look on Sango's face, Miroku said, "We never did anything. I just flirted with her cause…I think it was cause I was drunk…Hmmmm…"

"You _drink?_" she asked incredulously.

"Uh…don't you?"

"_No_. I prefer to stay away from alcohol during my teen years."

"Then you're missing out on all the fun!" he cried.

"That's fine with me. And can we talk about something else."

"What?"

"What did you do this weekend?"

"Went over to an old friend's house. But let's talk bout you, I hate talking bout myself."

"Same here."

"You actually agree with me?"

"What bout you. We don't seem to be doing anything weird yet."

"Uh…I wouldn't be too sure bout that."

"Why."

"No reason."

The food came and they had a…semi-good lunch.

Kagome woke up the next morning, tired and stressed out.

"Morning," she said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Honey, it's one," her dad replied.

"Oh, then afternoon."

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Hey Kag! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I have a new idol!" Souta said bouncing up and down.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, you're going to marry him."

"You have got to be kidding me. _Inuyasha_ is your idol?"

"Yeah! He's so cool! I can't believe he's gonna become my brother!" he yelled happily.

"Who said he's gonna be your brother?"

"You're marrying him."

"Not if I can help it. I am NOT marrying that jerk."

"Just admit it sis. You love him."

She choked on her milk.

"WHAT! WHO LOVES WHO HERE?"

Souta ran away laughing gleefully.

"Grrr…"

Kagome went shopping to look for a gift.

'_Hmmm…what would a guy want or even like?'_

She ended up going to a sports shop.

"Ugh," she said setting the equipment down, "I'm just _assuming_ that he likes sports."

She left the store and stopped to get an ice cream.

As Kagome was browsing the mall again, licking her ice cream cone, she ran into someone. Her ice cream getting onto their shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

She quickly looked back and forth at her hands and said, "Oh crap. I don't have a napkin."

"It's okay."

Kagome looked up and saw that it was Eiji.

"Oh…I'm sooooo sorry Eiji!" she said bowing.

"It's okay," he said laughing.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped it off.

"I feel like such an idiot!"

"It's alright."

"I'm such a klutz. I should've looked where I was going," she said groaning.

"I'm fine. No harm done."

"Yeah, but…what are you doing here by the way?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm looking for a gift."

"Oh really? Me too!"

"A wedding gift?" he joked.

She groaned and said, "Please don't remind me."

"Did you come here with him?"

"No, why?"

"Well, he's behind you with another girl. I don't he's seen you yet."

Kagome turned around and saw him and Kikyo, arm in arm, tongue down each others throat.

"Ew, I don't need to see that. Especially with that slut."

Eiji peered over her shoulder again.

"They're getting closer."

"Let's move," she suggested.

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her away from them, but Inuyasha caught them.

"Wench?"

Kagome mentally slapped her forehead and groaned.

They turned around.

"Oh, look who it is. The man whore with his slut. Are you both having a nice time stickin' your tongues down each others throat?" she asked sarcastically and smiling.

"Shut the hell up bitch! Who the hell are you calling a 'man whore'!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, if you didn't know it, or missed it somehow, I confess. It was me calling _you_ a man whore. Don'tcha think it fits so perfectly?"

"What are you doing here with _him_?" he said jerking his head in Eiji's direction.

"We meet here, unlike you two. You know Kikyo, I would be more than happy to switch spots at the alter if you want."

"Shut the hell up wench! At least she looks good!"

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah sure! You only like her cause she's a slut just like you. Oh and I thought you were dating that girl in calculus, too Inuyasha. You know, that stupid girl who dyed her hair blonde, but it looks terrible cause she didn't follow the directions cause she was too stupid too!"

"Shut up bitch! Inu-kun would NEVER cheat on me!" Kikyo said sneering.

"As if. He cheats on EVERY girl he goes out with."

"C'mon Kagome. We should go," Eiji said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here with her!" Inuyasaha demanded to know.

Kagome said angrily, "We meet at the food court! And unlike you, he's kind and thoughtful!"

"Oh please. He's probably just faking it."

Kagome shoved her ice cream cone into his face and said furiously, "Shut the hell up! You're here with Kikyo and I'm COMPLETELY okay with it, but you're going nuts just cause I'm here with Eiji! So you need to shut the hell up!"

Everyone stopped moving and stared at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN' AT?" she screamed at them.

"Calm down Kagome. I think we should go now."

He took her arm and walked away with her.

Inuyasha glared at them and Kikyo was trying to wipe all the ice cream off.

Miroku and Sango were walking back from lunch when he asked her, "Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause you're a pervert and you can never be serious."

"Speaking hypothetically, if I kiss you, what're ya gonna do?" he asked grinning playfully.

"Hurt you. Badly."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

Sango turned around to look at him and said, "There's no way you would ask a question like that just because you were _wondering_."

Miroku kissed her.

AhahhahahahAHhahHAHhHA! How's that for an ending! Yeah, yeah, really crappy. I got it. Sorry for not updating! I'm okay now so I think I can now update really every week or so! Sorry! I'm also sorry I did a lot of talking on this chapter instead of writing.

I can't believe summer vacation is over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY SUMMER! TT ;;

Oh yeah, I now decided to add previews for the next chappie!

_Chapter Finding Out!_

"_Yeah, yeah, break up the wedding. I get it already," she head Eiji say in a bored tone of voice._

"_You have only a few days left. Are you sure that you can do it all in time?"_

"_Of course I can. This one actually seems too easy."_

_She peered out from behind the car and tried to see the other guy but he was covered in a shadow._

'_God! Stupid clouds covering the sun!'_

_Then the clouds moved and she saw Naraku._

Look forward to it! And I'm sorry! Especially for talking so much! I talked for like a page!

Leopardess Mel .

Lesson for this chapter: Go to the mall and buy an ice cream cone. XD

I'll hafta spread out lessons 1 - 18 in the up coming chapters.

A/N If you happen to take the lesson to heart and actually do it, Leopardess Mel and the story isn't responsible and we don't have a part in it. Not really at least. P


	20. Finding Out!

Hey everyone! It's me, the baka who can't remember to update. sighs Anyways, once again I apologize profusely. Well, I really have nothin' more to say so let's go onto the story!

Disclaimer – There is no way that I own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be stinking rich, but as you can see, I'm not. I wish I were though!

Two Weeks To Love

Chapter 20 – Finding Out!

"This sucks," Kagome said sighing.

Eiji smiled and asked, "What?"

"Everything. I just remembered that I still have to do a project with that jerk and even worse, I hafta marry him. There's nothing good happening in my life right now."

"Well, things will get better as you go."

"I suppose. Well, I better find that moron and tell him bout the project. We only have a few days to finish it."

"I'm gonna head home. I still have some work to do."

"Is it company work?"

"Yeah."

"Geez. How do you manage to do that and attend school?"

"Dunno. Well, I gotta go. See ya Kagome."

"Bye."

He left and Kagome went back over to where she last saw Inuyasha.

"Where is that jerk?"

She looked in all of the nearby stores and couldn't find him.

"Ugh, this is just great."

Kagome took out her cell phone and called him.

He didn't answer.

She sighed and said, "This is sooooo stupid."

Then all of a sudden, she saw him in a crowd of people and ran after him.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

He turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Great, so the stupid wench found me."

He kept on walking.

"Hey you freakin' jackass!"

His ears twitched.

'_A jackass?'_

"Shut the hell up bitch!"

Kagome finally caught up to him and said, "Oh shut up. I just said it to get your attention. You're so temper mental that if anyone insults you, you can't let it slide and you get all mad. Which, by the way, is funny to watch."

"_What did you just say bitch_?"

"See. You're so predictable. Anyways, we still hafta finish that stupid project."

"_We?_ I do believe that you said that you wanted to do it alone cause you got mad at me."

"I don't think so. We're doing this stupid project together because I am sick of doing all the work and you taking all the credit for it."

Kagome got ready to argue with him when he said simply, "Fine."

"_What?_" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"Are you deaf? I said fine. Come over to my house at 4."

She glanced at her cell and saw that it was 3:30.

"That's in thirty minutes."

He rolled his eyes and left.

Kagome left the mall and started walking towards his house since it was so close.

Sango's eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"_What the hell was that?_" she asked, dangerously quiet.

"Should I start running?"

Her eye twitched and he ran.

"Get back here you pervert!"

She started to chase after him, but couldn't seem to catch up to him.

"Get back here!"

"Never!" he called back playfully.

'_Damn! Why is he so fast!'_

They ran for a few minutes more and Sango was starting to get tired, but her drive to kill him kept her going.

"Get your ass back here Kazaana!" she screamed angrily.

"I'd rather not! I'm not exactly sure I wanna know what happens!"

She gave her last spurt of energy and tackled him.

"You dumb ass!" she said angrily as she punched him.

With that punch followed some more punches, slaps, and a few kicks.

"Ow…" he moaned in pain.

"That's what you get for being such a freakin' pervert! God you don't know why to quit!"

"Well, I thought it was well worth it."

"WELL WORTH WHAT?" Sango screamed angrily.

"Uh…seeing you get mad?"

She opened her mouth to say something back but instead sighed.

"Let's just get back and finish that stupid project. I don't think I can take any more of your pervertedness."

As Kagome was leaving the mall, she saw Eiji in the parking lot talking with someone.

Being the nosy person she was, she snuck behind a car and quietly listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, break up the wedding. I get it already," she head Eiji say in a bored tone of voice.

"You have only a few days left. Are you sure that you can do it all in time?"

"Of course I can. This one actually seems too easy."

She peered out from behind the car and tried to see the other guy but he was covered in a shadow.

'_God! Stupid clouds covering the sun!'_

Then the clouds moved and she saw Naraku.

She quietly hid back behind the car and thought, _'Oh my God! He's talking to Naraku! What are they up to! Ruin a wedding? Wait……could that be MY wedding their talking bout? Oh no! What am I supposed to do!'_

Kagome quietly ran away and when she was in the safety of the bushes, far away from them, she shook her head.

"There's no way that someone as nice as _Eiji_ could be working with someone as evil as _Naraku_! It can't be possible! It just can't be!"

She took deep breaths and thought for a moment.

Then slowly, she started saying, "No…there's no mistaking him. _That_ was Naraku, no matter how you look at it, there's no mistaking him. But what are they scheming together?"

All of a sudden, her memory of telling everything about her life to him came flooding back to her.

She had a disbelieving look on her face.

"So our meeting at the mall wasn't by accident. It was planned. Then him being so nice was part of the plan as well. To make me think that I could trust him and tell him everything! Including details about my wedding!" she exclaimed shaking her head, "No way. I willingly gave all the information to them and all they had to do was keep up the act and plan on how to ruin the wedding."

Kagome sighed and kept shaking her head.

"What's going on? What am I supposed to do? Should I tell Inuyasha? What am I going to do? If I tell Inuyasha, he's gonna say something sarcastic! Like, I told you that you couldn't trust him. Only something worse. But still…it's our wedding, it's only right that I tell him."

She sighed again and said, "Geez, why do bad things only happen to us?"

Yeah, that's it. I'm still trying to update weekly, but it hasn't been going good. Sorry everyone. If anyone is reading it now. Yeah, I think you all hate me now. Well, I'm really sorry!

Lesson - Sometimes, being nosy helps.


	21. The Contract

Hey everyone! Ahhh...the weekend is over. .:dark cloud overhead:. Well, I'm too depressed to say much.

Alright peoples, this wesite is being gay so I have no idea who reviewed so THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Special thanks to my 100th reviewer! Although all of you are special!

And the website's being even more gay because I'm having a little difficultly with some stuff like separating my scene thingies and stuffies, so please bear with me peoples!

Well, nothing much more to say so, enjoy!

Two Weeks To Love

* * *

_Chapter 21 - The Contract_

Kagome pounded on the door, frantic and angry.

As soon as it was opened, she pushed her way through and ran over to Inuyasha's room.

"Hey! OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR!"

He opened it with a growl of annoyance.

"What?" he growled.

"You were right."

"_What?_" he said in disbelief.

"I said you were right, about Eiji I mean. He's working with..." she trailed off.

_'I don't think it's a good idea ot tell him that it's Naraku. He'd go crazy.'_

"Well...I followed him out of the mall and he was talking to some person that I couldn't see. I heard him say something bout a wedding and breaking it off. And I also heard that it was in a few days and I was just thinking that it's our wedding."

He snorted and said, "Let them. Not like I really care."

He was about to close the door when Kagome caught it and said incredulously, "_You don't care? Why the hell don't you care! _I mean, it is _your_ wedding."

"Why do you care so much? Could it be," he started, smirking, "That you like me?"

"Hell no! I just care...because...because..."

"Because...?"

"Because..."

_'Why do I care whether they break up my wedding or not. It's not like I actually that idiot.'_

"Because...Our parents! They would be so pissed off and my parents would think that I had something to do with it which would get me into trouble! Besides...I don't wanna believe that Eiji would actually do something like that."

Inuyasha glared at her and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you! You actually heard him saying that he's planning to break up the wedding and you still don't believe it! What the hell is wrong with you!"

She looked downwards and said, "Well...I just don't believe that someone as nice as him could think of something so cruel like that. And it's not like he's doing it for money. He's just doing it for fun! So I definitely don't believe that Eiji's trying to do something like that."

"You are so freakin stupid. Why do you believe in him so much!"

"Because! Unlike you, he was actually nice to me! Do you know exactly how many people there are in this world like that! Not many! They're all stupid jackasses like you!"

"Nice! Would a nice person plot how to destroy your wedding just for fun because he has no hobby!"

"That's why I told you that I don't believe it!"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "See why they chose you! Because you're so damn stupid!"

"Why does it matter if I want to believe in him or not! Why does it have anything to do with you!"

"Because I'm gonna marry you!"

She shut up for a few minutes and said, "Let's make a contact."

"_What?_"

"The only reason why we're getting married is because of our parents, so let's make it a contract marriage while we're at it. That way, we won't get into each other's lives."

* * *

Miroku glances over uncomfortably at Sango. 

She was just quietly working, never looking up or getting mad either.

It would have been better for him if she had gotten really angry and beaten the crap out of him, but nope. She was just sitting at her side of the table, researching and typing the paper up, all by herself.

He couldn't remembered a situation where he was so uncomfortable around a girl.

Miroku cleared his throat rather loudly and looked over to her.

She didn't look up.

Sango eyes were glued onto the computer screen.

He frowned and coughed really loudly.

When he got no response, he noisely got up out of his chair and started stretching right in front of her.

Her eyes moved to a book next to her.

_'This is weird. She isn't doing anything. It's creepy...'_

"Uhm...Sango-chan, will you pass me that book?"

She picked up the book and handed it to him.

"Uh...thanks."

He turned around and thought, _'There is definitely something wrong with her.'_

"Kazaana."

He turned around, amazed that she was talking.

"If you're done with that book, can I use it?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Here," he said sighing.

She took the book and flipped through the pages, not looking up even once or sayiong a word of thanks.

In truth, she was confused.

_'Geez. If he hadn't kissed me, I wouldn't feel so weird. Why did he do it though! Probably to just get on my nerves...right?'_

Miroku sat back down and began playing around with a pencil.

_'He's just a pervert! He doesn't have real feelings for anyone! I bet he can't even have a serious relationship! Or that he's been in one! That's right! Guys like him can't be serious! You don't need to confuse yourself with all of this talk! It's simple, you're just freaked out because he kissed you! Nothing else! It's not like I like him or anything! Yeah! I just need to think of it that way...but I still can't talk to him.'_

She let out a sigh of annoyance.

* * *

Kagome read her contract outloud to him. 

"One. There will not be ANY physical contact."

"Like I'd wanna," he said snorting.

"Two. We will stay out of each others personal affairs. Three. I will not be doing all of the housework. Four. We will inform each other when we're dating someone else. Five. We are NOT marrying because we love each other. Don't forget that. Six. We will only be married 6 months to a year. Seven. When we get a divorce, we will leave each other without any problems or complications."

He handed his to her.

It said: "We won't get involved with each other's lives."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So no complains when we get married, right? Which is three days from now."

"Yeah, yeah," he said annoyed.

Kagome made another copy of the contract and handed one to him.

They signed the copy and handed it back to one another.

They signed that one as well.

"So it's decided. Our marriage will be based upon this contract," she said holding it up.

"Whatever."

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry if my formatting a bit messed up, but the website's being really retarded. So yeah, just bear with me peoples! Well, see ya next time! 

Lesson - Solve all your problems with a contract!


	22. What If

Hey everyone! It's me again. I really don't have all that much to say so let's get on with the story.

Thanks if you reviewed. If no one did, oh well. Maybe I should've eaten something before writting this. Then I wouldn't be so dull. No, maybe I need more sleep. Ah, FERGET!

Disclaimer - Whoops! I forgot to put these things in for the last few chapters. Haha...I wonder if the noticed...Nope! I think I'm fine!

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

Chapter 22 - What If 

The ray of sunlight that came through her window significantly brightened up her room.

Kagome groaned and rolled over onto her stomach and hugged her pillow.

_'It's been two days since we signed the contract. Today is my last day as a free person, huh? More importantly...Should I go ask him? Ha, what a stupid thought. But still...'_

She buried her head into her pillow and laid there for a few minutes. Then she lifted her head and got out of bed.

"Ah. This sucks. Why does it seem like my life's the only one that's so twisted around?"

Thrity minutes later, she emerged from her room and went downstairs yawning.

"Good morning Kagome dear!" her mother said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it," she muttered under her breath before saying, "Morning everyone. I'm going out for a bit."

"Come back home by five!" her dad yelled to her.

"Wha-? Why?"

"Just come back home at five. When you come back, you'll see why."

She looked at them suspiciously but nevertheless left.

- - - - - -

She stood in front of the huge apartment building.

The sun reflected off the glass windows and glared in her eyes.

"Stupid sun."

Kagome went in and went in the elevator.

When it finally stopped and opened its doors, she slowly stepped out and walked over to Eiji's apartment door.

She hesitated and then all of a sudden, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag! It's me, Sango!"

"Oh, hey Sango! What's up?"

"Nothing. You wanna go do something together? We haven't gotten the chance to talk that much."

"I know. I wish I could, but I hafta be home by five for some stupid reason. Right now I'm at Eiji's house so I'll call you back later."

"Alright. See ya."

"Later."

When she hung up, she knocked on the door without a second thought.

The door opened and he poped out saying, "Hello?"

"Umm...Hey Eiji," she said smiling.

"Oh, Kagome. Come in."

The two went inside and Kagome sat down while Eijie was about to go get something to drink for them.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I actually came to ask you something."

He smiled and said, "What is it?"

She felt her mouth going dry and said very slowly, "I...saw you and Naraku talking. I heard...what the two of you were talking about...I just wanna know. Is it true? Is it true Eiji-san?"

- - - - - -

Sango watched the printer printing out the eassy.

Since the eassy was finally done, she no longer had to be here with Miroku.

She had hoped that Kagome would be free so she could talk with her, but she knew it was impossible.

Afterall, her wedding was tomorrow.

All of a sudden, a loud voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Uhh...Sango, if you're still mad that I kissed you...sorry," said Miroku, not looked at her.

She turned around and said, "_What?_"

"I said that I was sorry. I didn't think you'd actually take it so seriously."

"Oh course I'd take it seriously! People don't go around kissing girls just to piss them off! If it means nothing, then there's no point in it! Geez, you don't even know something that simple?"

"Hey, I apologized, didn't I?"

"Just apologizing doesn't solve anything. You just don't understand, do you? You gotta be serious sometimes! Not just play around with one girl after another."

_'Why am I yelling? Why am I getting mad at him? Why am I saying all these things to him?'_

"You know what...forgot. It's not like you'll actually listen to anything I say," she said while getting up.

The printing finished.

"What if it wasn't just for fun?"

- - - - - -

"That's the first time you've called me 'Eiji-san.' Sounds weird."

She stared at him.

"You're right. I was talking to Naraku that day. I was planning to ruin your wedding. I found bringing pain onto other people's lives help me live with mine. Just cause I'm suffering, I want the rest of the world to. It's not like I know it's wrong or anything. I just can't control it."

She stared at him disbelievingly.

"You...are the worst. You're even worse then Inuyasha. What's wrong with you? Just because you have pain doesn't mean other people don't! You think I wanna be pressured into getting married with Inuyasha! You think that it doesn't hurt me? When I first met you I thought, 'Wow. A person I can relate to!' And I slowly began to like you, even though I wasn't supposed to!"

She got up and and slapped him yelling, "You are the worst kind of person on this planet! If I'm lucky, I'll never have to see your damn face anymore! Jackass!"

Kagome angrily left his apartment, making sure to slam the door shut.

"Really! I can't believe there are people like this in this world! You disappoint me Eiji-san! I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong!"

She stuck her tongue out at the door and got inside the elevator thinking about how stupid she was to trust someone like that so easily.

The doors were about to close when a hand stopped it and they opened back up.

"Hunh?"

"Kagome, wait. What if I did mean everything I've said to you from the beginning."

Her eyes widened.

- - - - - -

Done! But I feel like I'm missing something...

Inuyasha: Yea! You forgot me!

Me: Oh yeah. Well it's too late for you to make an appearance. I'm done. You should've reminded me earlier. I knew I forgot something.

Inuyasha: Hey! What is this? Isn't this story about me! How are you guys just gonna forgot bout me!

Me: If you don't shut up, you may never appear again.

Inuyasha:... ... ... ... ... ...

Well, see ya everyone! Til next time!


	23. Betting?

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update last week! Kinda got a little busy and stuff! So, I decided to post up TWO chapters today! Yeah, I know you guys love me. j/k j/k

Anyways, I'm in a really truth of dare-ish mood cause I just read a hilarious truth or dare story! So even if it sounds out of place, just bear with me here peoplez!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'd love to give you even more of a thanks by writting out your names but that would mean I would hafta check out my own story and click on reviews and I just feel too lazy today! Sorry guys! I will do it next time though! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer - Hey guess what! I bought-- lawyers standing behind me all ready to go with recorders and everything this cool light up pen! Isn't it so cool! they all fall down face flat on the ground Huh? What're you guys doing here? And on the floor too. I already said no somewhere in here, didn't I? Anways, while you're here, check out this cool new pen of mine! Isn't it the greatest!

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

Chapter 23 - Betting? 

Kagome stared at him thinking, _'Does he really mean that? Wait...He's working with Naraku! Almost fell for it again! How stupid does he think I am? I mean sure I am a little slow sometimes but I not the type of person who'd fall for the same trick twice. And he probably expects me to start crying and saying that I believe him. Hmph! "What if everything I said was true," my ass!'_

"Do you seriously think that I'd fall for another one of your tricks again? I mean, I was stupid to fall for it the first time, but I'm not the type of person who'd fall for the same trick twice. How gullible do you think I am? And I thought I said that I never wanted to see your jackass face anymore," she said annoyed.

She knew that crying wouldn't help her at all and that this was the only way. Trying to trick her was bad enough, but trying again? She wasn't gonna be so nice anymore.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Eiji said looking downward.

"The hell I don't. Listen, I may seem like a nice person, but when you do something to piss me off, I'm not so nice anymore. And..that's exactly what you did. So I really don't think I can forgive you. I mean, you might be telling the truth, but I really don't wanna give you another chance. Especially not after yellling at Inuyasha that you wouldn't do something like that. Man is he gonna laugh at me and gloat when he hears this. Now if you'll move, I hafta get going now."

She pushed the close door button and he got on.

"What are you doing!"

"What's it look like. I'm going down with you."

Kagome shook her head and turned around.

"Kagome, I really did mean most of it."

She turned her head around and shouted angrily, "How stupid do you think I am! Besides, me and Inuyasha are getting married tomorrow and there's no way you can stop it. Even if we wanted you to, our parents would probably murder you for ruining the wedding."

Eiji laid his head against the cold metal and said quietly, "It really is hopeless."

"You got that right," she snapped.

He laughed and said, "This is the first time I''ve ever felt so confused in all of my life."

"That's not something to laugh about you know."

Eiji pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing!" she yelled, blushing lightly.

The cold metal of the elevator wall sent chills up her back.

Kagome noticed how _awfully_ _close_ _his face_ was to hers.It might be her imagination, but she noticed that his face was moving _even _closer.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his car trying to call Kagome. Not because he wanted to but because his parents made him. 

They said something about picking her up and bringing her back to his house or her house or something.

He called Miroku.

"Hello?" he said, his voice showing signs of irratation.

"Is Sango there?"

"Why?"

"Ask her if she knows where Kagome is."

There was a quick pause and he said, "She said that she's at some Eiji guy's house."

He hung up and drove over there thinking, _'You are so stupid! What are trying to prove!'_

A few minutes later, he got out of his car and ran over to the elevator, jamming the button over and over again.

The doors finally opened and what he was greeted with wasn't so pleasant.

Eiji was about to kiss Kagome when Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room.

_**"What the hell do you think you're doin'!" **_

_'Inuyasha...Why are you here...? Is...he protecting me! Wow! I never thought that he would do something like this! But still, i'm dealing with this.'_

"Inuyasha, move aside. I can take care of this myself," Kagome said calmly.

"Is this what you call 'taking care of it yourself?' By kissing him!"

"I didn't kiss him! If you would just listen to what I'm trying to say you jackass!"

"_Jackass! _I came down here to help you and you call me a _jackass!_" he yelled angrily.

"Because you're not listening! I can do things by myself too ya know! I'm not a little kid that has to rely on other people to defend me!" she yelled back indignantly.

Eiji stood there, completely ignored as the two were arguing.

"Uh...back to the matter o--"

Eiji was cut off by both of them turning their heads around and yelling angrily, "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

"Uhh...okay," he said weakly.

The two turned their heads back and Inuyasha said, "You couldn't defend yourself even if your life depended on it!"

"Is that a bet?"

"Maybe it is!"

"Fine then! I'll handle this problem with Eiji-san and if he never comes back or ends up ruining the wedding, you have to...throw a party, where all we do is play turth or dare, and you have to go first. And you have to do a dare!"

He burst out laughing.

She shot him a quizzical look as if to say, _what's so funny?_

"That is the most STUPIDEST thing I have EVER heard!" he said still laughing.

"Well SORRY! I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, playing a game of truth or dare where everyone has to do something embarrassing just sounded like fun," she said glaring at him.

"Fine. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"There's a special 'before the wedding!' dinner tonight," he told her while smirking.

"Fine! Screw the dinner! We'll tell our parents that we don't wanna go!"

"Fine."

"Okay. And you have to get...Sango...Miroku...as much as I HATE her, it'd be amusing to see her do something really RETARDED, so...Kikyo...Eiji-san's coming too...your loving older brother, Sesshomaru," she said while smiling sweetly at him, "And his girlfriend, Rin."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, and I'm gonna invite some friends to it as well. Just two more. And now that I think about it, I'll invite two more guys too! So it's settled! _I_ get us out of the dinner, and _you_ invite the other six people. I'll take care of the rest of the people. Oh! and one more thing, not only do you have to get _everyone _to come, you hafta get everything ready yourself! Let's see if you can actually do this right."

"Is that a bet!"

"Fine! I'll take your damn challenge!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, they both stormed off.

Only...Inuyasha came back and said very threateningly, "You better come to this stupid party tonight. It's at 10, at my house."

Eiji said while smirking, "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Told ya! I'm in a real truth or dare-ish mood! Hahahahahahahahahahh! The thruth or dare part can just be a little side story, that really contributes NOTHING, or I think, to the real story. Well, hope you enjoyed it! I will return soon! 


	24. Truth or Dare! Part 1: Inuyasha's Dare!

I'm baaaaacccckkkkk! See! I kept my word! Well, let's hurry up and get to the story already!

These will be kinda short, but I'll try to make them as long as I can. I'll also try to write one during my study breaks. Study breaks? Ha! I'm trying. Studying is so boring though!

Disclaimer - No. I don't own anyone, CEPT Eiji, he was made in my head, and the two girl friends of Kagome, Yuri and Natsumi! Actually, I couldn't remember the names of her ACTUAL friends, so I made some up. Solves all of my problems! Oh! And I own one of her guy friends as well! Tetsuya! Hehe.

Two Weeks To Love

* * *

**SPECIAL TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER/EDITION!**

Caution, some, what am I saying _some? _Lots of cursing and stuffies! I'll try to stick to the rating, but I'll doubt it'll work.

**Chapter 24 - Truth Or Dare! Part 1: Inuyasha's Dare!**

Kagome ended up going back home and calling up her friends, Yuri and Natsumi and the other two guys.

"Uhh...I think I heard that it was at ten!...Okay...See ya there!"

She hung up and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad."

They looked up.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" her mother asked, looking at her, concerned.

"I heard that there was going to be some kind of dinner tonight, right?"

They glanced at each other and her mother said, "Well...yes. But you weren't supposed to know."

She quickly said, "Well, we, and by we, I mean that stu--Inuyasha and me, aren't gonna go."

They stared at her.

"Well, we decided that today is out last day of freedom, right? Can't you guys let us do what we want? We're just inviting a couple of our friends over at his house and having a small party."

Her father and mother glanced at each other again, something tugging at the corner of their mouths.

She winced, waited for them to start yelling at her or something about being irresponsible.

"Alright. We'll talk to the Takedas and the parents weill just go out by themselves tonight," her father said, trying hard to keep his facial expressional the same.

Kagome opened her eyes and said stupidly, "What?"

"Go ahead and go."

It took a few moments to register. Then finally...click!

"Really? You guys aren't gonna do anything?"

"Nope."

She grinned and said, "Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!"

She gave them a quick hug and ran upstairs.

Once they knew that she was in her room, the two burst out laughing.

* * *

Kagome quickly called Sango as well and in ten minutes, she came over, with Yuri and Natsumi. 

"Hey guys!"

They immediately ran upstairs and locked themselves in her room.

Souta stared at the stairs and went back to drinking a coke saying, "Women sure are strange."

His parents started laughing again and he shook his head, "Married people are weird too. Maybe it's something that happens when you get old."

With that said, he went upstairs and began to get his things. He was spending th night over at Sango's house with her little brother.

* * *

At exactly ten, Kagome showed up at Inuyasha's doorstep with her friends. 

They went into a room of some sort.

Kagome was utterly surprised.

Inuyasha had acutally managed to get his part done.

The room was filled with refreshments and food, and all the people were there. Even Sesshomaru, with Rin.

"Looks like I won that bet," he said sitting down.

She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down as well.

"Okay, well, let's get going!"

"Okay Inuyasha, go sit outside while we pick out your dare. And don't even bother trying to listen in. Someone made sure that we were in a sound proof room," Kagome said grinning.

He growled, but reluctantly left the group of people.

After ten minutes, he was let back in.

"So, what is it?"

Everyone either was snickering or had a smirk on their face.

Kagome said while smiling, "You have to go to Kouga's house and ask if he wants to buys some cookies. Say that you're in the girl scouts and you need to sell one more to win a pretty pink bike! You also have to SELL at least ONE cookie."

His eyes widened and he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I forgot the best part," she said, grinning. She took out a pink girl scout uniform, skirt, sash, and all, from behind her back and said happily, "While wearing this!"

The sash said, "Homemade Cookies! Please Buy Some!"

He stared at the outfit, dumbfounded. A loss at words.

"Well...hurry up and change," Kagome said, trying hard to fight the fits of laughter, "If you don't do it, you gotta drink five cups of sake, it's in the traditional cups, and then you gotta either sing the Barney "I Love You" song while wearing this barney suit, that Yuri was so kind enough as to provide for us, or you can choose the mystery punishment! Which I will be thinking up of!"

His eye twitched.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was at the doorstep of Kouga's house. 

Everyone else was hiding behind a bush or tree.

Some started laughing.

"Shhh!"

"Shut up! He'll know we're here!" Yuri whispered angrily.

"Be nice!" Kagome sang out happily.

They shut up and watched as he rang the doorbell.

Kouga came out saying, "Hello?"

All it took was one look. After that, Kouga was rolloing on the floor with laughter.

"Is--Is th-that yo-hahah-you Inu-Inuyas-hahah-ha!" he manged between breaths.

"Would you like to buys some...cookies?" he grunted out, "I'm...in...the...girl scouts...and I need...one more...to win...a pretty...pink...bike."

"HahahahahahhahahAHHa! A _PINK_ bike!"

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to rip his head off, and more than likely, he probably did want to.

_'Gotta be nice...'_ he though while gritting his teeth, _'Gotta sell...at least one...damn cookie.'_

"Buy the cookie...pl...ea...se," he growled out thinking, _'I'm gonna kill her when this is over. You can expect your dare to be a thousand times worse than this.'_

Kouga was too busy laughing his head off to listen to him.

"Just buy the cookie!"

He finally stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes saying, "Sure. What the hell."

He bought a cookie and everyone in the bushes couldn't hold their laughter in any longer.

"OhmyGod! Didjaseehisface!" Natsumi said quickly, before falling back into laughter.

"I can't believe he did that!" Miroku screamed rolling around on the ground. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Even Seeshomaru, who usually had a stoical face, was smirking. And you knew that he was fighting back his laughter pretty hard.

Humiliated, Inuyasha growled at all of them, but they were too busy laughing to notice anything.

"What's going on?"

"There, I finished my stupid dare," he said, walking off to go change.

"Dare?"

"We're playing truth of dare!" piped Rin quite happily.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure," he said grinning.

They all went back to Inuyasha's house, laughing and wondering who should go next.

* * *

Hahahahahah! I'm done with the first one! Be back soon! 


	25. Truth or Dare! Part 2: Sango & Kikyo

Sorry I wasn't able to update, even though I said I would. Kinda got busy after that chapter! But that's okay, I have some spare time, and while doing my homework, I'll just write this one!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Hahahah still trying to work some stuff out with finding out your names, but I when I do...I'll...write them up? Anyways, A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! And even if you didn't review and just read, oh well! I do that a lot sometimes cause I forget to! Either way, THANKS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer - No, I do no own anything, cept my character! Eiji, Tetsuya (who will make his appearance soon!), Yuri, and Natsumi!

**_Two Weeks To Love_**

* * *

**Special Truth of Dare Chapter/Edition**

**Chapter 24 - Sango's and Kikyo's Dare! (Part 2)**

The group decided to settle the matter of "who goes next" with a quick game of rock, paper, sissors.

It was decided that Sango would go next.

"I pick..." She thought for a quick second and continued, "Dare!"

They quickly huddled together and started whispering out ideas.

The minute that Sango heard giggles and snickers, she wanted to know what she had gotten herself into.

Yuri jumped up and down adn said, "You have to go outside and kiss the first person you see! On the lips and really...uhhh...well, you get what I mean! And it doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl. Or even if they're old!"

Sango, while blushing so much that she resembled a tomato, yelled, "HELL NO!"

Kagome held out the barney costume and said while grinning, "This one, or my mystery punshiment?"

Miroku asked them, "Hey! Can I be the person?"

"For the last time," they all said annoyed, "NO!"

Sango sighed and went outside with everyone.

* * *

"I hope some ugly girl comes by!" Inuyasha said grinning. 

She glared at him.

Coincidentally, Kagome's friend Tetsuya was on his way there.

"Hey guys! Sorr--"

She kissed him on the lips, without a word of argument. A few seconds later, she pulls back and turns back to them and says, "There, I did the stupid dare."

They all just stood there, a bit shocked.

"Uh...Sango...meet my friend Tetsuya. He's the other person who was coming by," Kagome said smiling.

"Wha-What? You mean that _this guy_ is gonna be here for the rest of the night!" she screeched in her ear.

"Yeah!"

Tetsuya grinned and said, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Her face was red. Even worse then her tomato red face.

"Anyways," Kouga said loudly, "I think that...uhhh...this weird girl resembling Kagome should go next!"

Everyone agreed whole-heartedly. Anything to see Kikyo do something retarded was good enough for them.

"So, truth or dare?" Kagome asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Truth."

"Aw. Too afraid to do a dare? Of course, I understand that completely, since it's coming from_ you_. I actually expected you to say that we weren't gonna play at all, but I guess I underestimated you that time," Kagome rambled on and on until Kikyo said angrily, "FINE! I'll do a fuckin' dare just to prove that I'm better than you!"

She smirked.

They huddled together, but pushed Inuyasha out of the group.

"What the hell!"

"You're not helping us with this one!" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why the fuck not!"

Rin answered that one, "Well, we think that you'll probably pick something too east for her."

With that, they ignored him and started to hurriedly whisper.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later... 

Miroku presented this one.

"You...have to go to the neighboring Wal-Mart (No, I don't own Wal-Mart) and sing this crazy song that we put together for you. Of course, while wearing this chicken costume and carrying this cute stuffed bunny!"

Kikyo stared at the paper that Miroku was holding up, eyes wide.

"I am NOT reading this shit!"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, snickered.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her and said, "Just think of it as a little exercise that contributes to your recovery."

She sneered at her.

* * *

At the nearest Wal-Mart, they only had to walk a few minutes. 

Kikyo went inside in the chicken suit, while holding the pink bunny in one hand, and the paper in the other.

They all waited for her to start.

She took a deep breath and started singing.

"Oh! My name is Kikyo, yes it is!

I'm so self-conscious that I look in a mirror while taking a wiz!

I secretly wet the bed

And then I spend the night crying my pretty little head

I'm acutally a real pain in the ass

But I all I really do is harass

I'm a scaring looking witch

Which probably explains why I'm such a bitch!

I'm the all-time slut

And I like to eat a good peanut!

I'm currently following after an engaged mutt

And always getting kicked by the fianceé in the butt! (Kagome yells at everyone, "What the hell! I don't remember putting in that kind of line!")

I don't know how to wear clothes

And I have some hideous earrings on my lobes

Watch me toss my hair mane

Cause if you don't, I'll go insane!

But of course, I already am

So I'm just going to curl up and eat a ham.

Yes, my name is Kikyo, yes it is!

Do you have a mirror? I'm going to take a wiz!"

(Geez, I really suck at rhyming! And this little song turned out pretty bad! But whaddya expect from me, SPUR OF THE MOMENT PEOPLE!)

All of the customers and workers stared at her, while everyone, except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, laughed their heads off.

Even though it was 11 or so, there was still quite a few people there.

A worker came up to her and said, "Uh..ma'am...We're going to have to ask you to leave. But before you leave, we're going to have to ask you to go talk to our therapist."

That comment caused even more laughter to erupt from their group.

"Ahmygod! Shelookssofrickin'retardedrightnow! Theythinkshe'smental!" Kouga yelled out, holding his sides.

Kagome and Tetsuya high-fived each other while laughing.

"I also wanted to do that to someone!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Miroku was edging towards Yuri, Natsumi, and Sango, while laughing.

They punched him away before he could even try.

Inuyasha stood there with a stupid look on his face and Rin was laughing with Kagome and Tetsuya.

Sesshomaru just stood there with his usual cold experession, thinking, _'Why the hell am I here?'_

So, the group of teenagers went back to Inuyasha's house.

"So, who should go next?" Sango asked grinning.

Kagome yelled out, "Eiji-san should go! He's been so _quiet _this whole _entire_ time!"

Rin looked at her and said, "I think Sesshomaru should go!"

They had a vote. Eiji was apparently saved by a single vote.

Next up was Sesshomaru!

* * *

Hahahah! This one took me little longer to write thanks to my spur of the moment song! Never was really good with that kind of stuff! Now, I don't really take credit for the song idea! I actually got that off of something else. I think it was somthing my friend wrote or something :thinks: Oh well! I just wanted to say that it wasn't _entirely_ my idea! Well, the next chapter's gonna be pretty short! Maybe I can get it in before I decide to go to sleep or something! 

Hope you enjoyed! See ya either today again or tomorrow, or the next day!


	26. Truth or Dare! Part 3: Fluffly and Eiji

Hmmm...sour. Huh? Oh whoops! Hey everyone! It's me again. I was just drinking some pomegrante juice! It's supposed to be good for your body or something. It tastes like jello though. Only more sour. Maybe I should've gone with the cookies.

Anwyays, I pretty much wated my whole day doing nothin' but lookin' at wallpaper for crying out loud! But, that's just the kinda person I am! hAHAH!

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed:still checks list _after_ posting up chapter: Thankies!

Oh, thanks to people who gave me some ideas! I'll try to use them, but I might not be able to! Anyways, let's go on already!

Disclaimer - Is this really necessary to say at teh beginning of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER :sighs upon hearing yes: Fine, I don't own it!

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Special Truth or Dare Chapter/Edition**

**Chapter 23 - Fluffy's Dare and Eiji's Ramblings (Part 3 of Truth or Dare!)  
**

Sesshomaru's eye twitched upon hearing that _he_ was next.

"So _Fluffy_," Kagome said grinning, "Hurry up and pick one! Truth or dare? Although I think that anyone who picks truth is just too scared of picking a dare!"

She was nudging him to pick dare, just like she did to Kikyo.

His eye twitched again hearing Kagome call him _Fluffy._

_'Who the hell does she think she is? Calling **me** Fluffy.'_

"Fine," he said glaring at her, "I will pick dare."

_'Works like a charm!'_ she thought happily, as they kicked him out of the room.

Ten minutes later...

"_You_ have to wear this pink ballerina outfit - complete with a tutu, stockings, and even hair curlers! - and dance for everyone outside for at least _2 minutes_," Natsumi said grinning so happily.

No one tried to hide their laughter.

"I refuse."

"There's no fuckin' way he'll do it," Inuyasha said smirking.

"I take your dare."

"See I to- What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled, surprised, "Feh, I won't believe til I see it with my own eyes."

"Well, hurry up and go change Fluffy-chan!" Rin said happily, pushing him.

There it was again. Fluffy.

Twitch. Twitch.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

"Come out already!" Kagome yelled, exasperated.

She was about to break the door down, when Sesshomaru finally stepped out.

Everyone broke out laughing, while Rin tried to keep on a straight face, but it overpowered her, and soon, she was laughing with them.

"HahahahHAHAhahahhAHA-He-aghah-seri-bwhwahahha-wore-hahaahahAHhait!" Inuyasha yelled laughing.

"I think it suits you very well, _Fluffy-chan_," Kagome said grinning like a crazy woman.

It took them about five minutes to shut up, and they were on their way outside.

Tetsuya had the timer in his hands, not that he was paying it much attention. He was too busy laughing with Kagome.

"Okay...Ready...Set...DANCE!"

He began "dancing," which consisted of moving around.

"Do a twirl!" Sango yelled out enthusiastically, after punching Miroku.

Reluctantly, he did.

"Leap for us _Fluffy-chan_!" Inuyasha yelled out laughing.

He gave him a "shut-the-fuck-up" look.

The dance ended with him doing another twirl.

"That...was so beautiful!" Kagome choked out, trying extremely hard not to start laughing again.

"Yeah! I loved your hair curlers!" exclaimed Natsumi, who was happily giggling.

Sesshomaru walked back into the house with what was left of his dignity. Which wasn't that much, considering that his tutu got caught in the gates and that jerked him back.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

He gave them his "look" and that shut everyone up. Well...at least for millisecond it did.

Everyone hurried back in.

When he came back into the room after changing back, no one dared to laugh. They all could've swore that the room temperature dropped _at least_ thirty degrees when he looked at them with such a frigid expression. Not only that, but the fact that he _could _kill them, was stopping them as well.

"Anyways," Sango started up, but was shortly stopped by something on her butt.

She turned around with a murderous look in her eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU EVER KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOURSELF YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Sango screamed, beating him senseless.

They ignored the two and returned to their game.

"Okay, Eiji-san should go next since he was voted second!" yelled out Yuri randomly.

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed eagerly, "You've been too quiet Eiji-san!"

"So, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked him in a rather irritated way.

"Truth."

"You're such a frickin' sissy," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, I thought about it this way. What's the point of doing a dare that degrades your pride, when you could just answer a silly question. Just cause you don't do a dare doesn't mean you're a sissy. It just means that you're smarter than everyone in finding a way to not degrade yourself."

They all stared at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"Yeah...that's true," Kagome started, "But it's just no fun that way! We all chose to humiliate ourselves!"

The group kicked him into a corner and began discussing for a question.

About five minutes later, everyone in the group was laughing, except Sesshomaru of course, who was probably still trying to mend his pride.

"Okay...by the way..." Kouga said, getting off topic, "Where is that Kagome look alike girl?"

They all sat there thinking for a moment.

"Oh yeah! She either went down to the police station or to a therapist!" Yuri responded happily grinning.

"Oh yeah!" they all yelled in unison.

"Anyways," Kouga started again, "This wasn't the question, but I'm curious. What's the deal with you and Kagome?"

"I NEVER AGREED TO A QUESTION LIKE THAT!" she yelled angrily, face red.

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders and said, "I was wondering that too."

"WHA-WHAT? ALL OF YOU PLOTTED AGAINST ME!"

"Sorry Kag," Tetsuya said putting his arm around her shoulder, "It's just so much fun teasing you that we thought of the question at the last minute when you left."

Inuyasha growled at the arm.

Tetsuya didn't seem to notice.

"Well...I was planning on ruining her wedding ever since the day I met her. Hell, I'm still planning on ruining it, but not for the exact same reason. I was working with Naraku, but I'm probably just gonna backstab him cause it's bout time _someone_ did! Anways, over the past few days I've thought about it and I think I finally know why I wanna ruin the wedding. At first, I thought it was to wipe that cocky assed smirk off that idiot's face over there," he points to Inuyasha, "But I found out that wasn't the reason. So I got all confused and that pissed me off. Then I couldn't figure out _why_ I wanted to even ruin the wedding in the _first_ place, so that just pissed me off even more. Truth be told, I like Kagome," Eiji finished, taking a drink of his sake. (How dare they! UNDERAGE DRINKING! Wait O.o;...aren't I responsible for that?)

They all stared at him.

"So...you like me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha twitched when he noticed that Tetsuya's hand hadn't moved from that spot.

_'That son of a bitch...Move your damn hand!'_

Kagome didn't even notice his arm was around her shoulder since he always did it.

"Ooooooookay," Miroku said, finally getting up from his beating, "Let's move on! I'll go next! Can I choose my own dare? I wanna kiss all the gir-"

"Shut up already!" Sango said punching him down.

"You're being so cold," he sobbed.

"I wonder why."

"Anways..." Kagome said turning back around, "Who's going next?"

"Yuri should totally go!" Natsumi and Sango exclaimed happily. "She's always laughing bout how we humiliate ourselves, we should give her a chance to humiliate herself!" Natsumi yelled, sake cup in her hands, "Wow...look at all the pretty stars over her head! I think I bit my tongue." (Sake must be influencing her.)

"I absolutely agree!" she yelled gleefully, "With all three things that is!" (...She's just plain insane.)

"Alright, Yuri, you're next!"

* * *

Hahaha! A tutu with hair curlers! Hahahahah! Ahem :clears throat: Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it! I think there are only :starts listing them: Yuri...Natsumi...Miroku...Kagome...Kouga...Rin...Tetsuya... Seven more victims, I mean peoples to go! Which means...three or four more chapters on this, then we get back to the main story! 

Well, hope you enjoyed! Although Eiji's ramblings accomplished nothing and I probably would've been better off giving him a dare, but I thought...Hmmm...no one's picked truth yet! So, I made Eiji pick truth, cause it'd be no fun if I made Fluffy pick truth! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come visit again! See ya soon minna!

Ha! Tutu..Hehee...Hair curlers...keke.


	27. Truth or Dare! Part 4: Yuri and Rin

Hey! I'm back! Not like anyone can stop me from coming back...cept maybe my parents, my brother, the administrators, no internet, and yeah! Anyways, the point is that I'm back!

I also noticed, as I was going through my reviews (something that I NEVER do, seriously), that you guys ask a lot of questions! If you were offended cause I never answered them, I'm sorry! I just don't really read my reviews that much! Yeah, I know I should, but still...That doesn't mean that I'm not reading 'em now! Now I read 'em! Anways, I just wanted to clarify that with you guys if I never answered your question! And that pretty much explains everything...I guess. Well...yeah. I'm not discouraging you from asking, God knows how many questions I ask each day, just don't want you to get offended if I don't write an answer for it! But no worries! With my looking through reviews now skillz, I'll answer all the questions you can throw at me!...I hope.

Oh, if you need it, here's my screen name (I'm using AIM for now, but I'll hopefully get a MSN screen name soon!) just incase you guys have questions, requests or something: KpMitsuki My e-mail address: accept all sorts of requests if you have one! Like pairing or something!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! Really! I'll even give you a cookie :draws on cookie and hands one to everyone: See :complains and angry comments shouted: Hey! I never said I'd give you an EDIBLE COOKIE!

Disclaimer - This is starting to annoy me. No!

Two Weeks To Love

* * *

**Special Truth or Dare Chapter/Edition!**

**Chapter 23 - Yuri's Ramblings and Rin's Dare**

"So Yuri...truth or-"

"Truth! Gimme a good one! I'll tell you anything!" she screamed, bouncing up and down.

"What an energetic girl," Rin said smiling.

"Yeah, Yuri's always been like that."

"Anways...Yuri..."

The girl ignored Kagome.

"Yuri!...GODDAMMIT YURI! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN FOR A SECOND!" she yelled loudly, mainly cause she knew that it was the only way to get her to listen.

"Okie dokie!"

They sat in a group, wondering what Yuri should do.

"There's really nothing that she won't do or tell," Natsumi said, a bit woozy.

"That's the problem with playing truth of dare with her," Sango muttered.

Just then, Rin had a brilliant idea.

They kicked the guys out of the group, except (:sigh: Can you guess who?) Sesshomaru, who was never even in the group in the first place.

Five minutes later, they broke away, smiling triumphantly.

"Okay Yuri, what do you think of all the guys in here?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what I think of them! First up, Inuyasha! He's a total ass!"

"What! Shut the-"

"Hell up! But besides that, I really think that he's hot! EXTREMELY self-centered though!"

Inuyasha smirked, but it was quickly dropped after the self-centered comment.

"Next is Kouga! Kouga, you are freaky! Not even freaky! Creepy suits you more! I mean, how many times has Kag rejected you? And you won't give up!"

He stood there, mouth opened so wide that a fly flew into it.

He gagged.

"Next up is Eiji! I just met you today, but I really think that he's just some quiet, strange, kid! But it turns out that he really cares for Kag, and that kinda makes me wanna like him...But...I don't! Although I think that you _are _cute!"

Eiji shook his head, insulted in a way.

"Next is Miroku! Where to start..."

He listened to her, grinning.

"He's a really retarded, narcissist, who is also, may I add, EXTREMEMLY PERVERTED! And we all know that you love Sango, but you're just to damn scared to tell her! JUST FREAKIN' TELL HER ALREADY SO THE REST OF US DON'T HAFTA SUFFER FROM YOUR STUPID PERVERTED ATTEMPTS!"

Sango and Miroku both stood there, gaping. Well, Sango was. Miroku was avoiding all eye contact with her.

Yuri took in a deep breath and continued, "I think that Fluffy-chan needs to stop acting like he's the collest person alive and like the rest of us are ants at his feet! GODDAMMIT! WILL IT KILL YA TO SMILE ONCE IN A WHILE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? AND WILL IT KILL YA TO HAVE SOME FUN! Screw your whole pride and dignity thing and have fun you idiot! Oh, but I think that you do look really HOT!"

He just gave her a screw-you-pitiful-one' look.

"And last but not least, Tetsuya! I gotta admit! Outta everyone, Tetsu-chan, YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU'RE FUN, FUNNY, AND JUST PLAIN COOL TO MEH! You're really good lookin' and we've all been friends FOREVER! SO GO TETSU-CHAN!"

Tetsuya just grinned and said, "YEAH! WHOO! GO YURI! But wait...I thought we all agreed to stop calling me Tetsu-chan."

"Well...I thought about calling you 'Tetsu-kun,' but that sounded too awkward to me!"

Natsumi laughed and said, "I'll call ya Tetsu-kun!"

Kagome joined in and said, "Don't worry Tetsu-chan! I'll call ya both!"

Inuyasha growled lightly as the four friends laughed, but it was Tetsuya he was more focused on.

_'That damn bastard!'_

"Alright, I vote that Rin goes next!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH!"

"Uhhh..I really didn't come to play! I just wanted to watch," she said shaking her head.

"No such thing as 'watching' a game of truth or dare!" Natsumi said grinning.

"Okay...um...Dare?"

They all grinned.

The group gathered together, but refused to let Sesshomaru within ten feet of the group.

About twenty minutes later, Sango waved her over.

They explained the dare to her. As they did, her face became a crimson red and her eyes grew wide.

"I-I can't possibly do that!" she yelled, flustered.

"Aw, come one Rin!" Yuri cheered.

"Go Rin!" Kagome and Sango cheered.

Even the guys cheered her on...sorta.

"Goooooooo Rin! WHOOO!" Kouga yelled out.

They all went back outside and Rin took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say-"

"C'mon! No one can even hear you," Inuyasha complained.

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT...I can't say it!"

"Just go! Do it without thinkin'!" Miroku yelled cheeringly.

She took in a deep breath and said, "I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I THINK FLUFFY-CHAN IS HOT! AND I WANT TO GO KISS HIM LIKE CRAZY! I can't do anymore!"

"Just relax," Kagome said reassuringly.

"AND THAT I WANT HIM SO BADLY THAT I CAN'T STAND IT!" she yelled, her face flushed.

Sesshomaru showed a look a surprise for a slight second, and then went back to his normal face.

Everyone started laughing their heads off.

"Are you...BLUSHING!" Kagome yelled, laughing her head off.

They didn't even bother to listen to his answer, but he said very stoically, "No."

Rin's face was burning up.

"Nice job Rin! I never thought that I'd see something like that!" Inuyasha yelled, laughing.

They started heading back in, when Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist. (How unlike him!)

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" she asked, her face still red, but not as bad.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She stood there, shocked, but smiled.

Rin stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips as well.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Everyone was actually hiding behind some bushes and trees, watching them.

The girls thinking, _'Awww! That;s so cute!'_

The guys just stood there shaking their head.

"Alright, cut the mushy crap already," Inuyasha yeleld suddenly, jumping out of the bushes.

The two jumped apart, Rin with an embarrassed look on her face. Sesshomaru not even looking at them, but they could see the faintest hint of red in his cheeks.

The girls all hit him. Kagome punched him in the stomach, Yuri stepped on his foot, HARD, Natsumi elbowed him in the side, and Sango hit his back, causing him to fall forward on his face.

"You idiot!" Sango yelled in his ears.

"WHOOOO! GO RIN AND FLUFFY-CHAN! NICE ONE!" Yuri yelled out enthusiastically.

"WHOOO RIN!" Tetsuya yelled, grinning.

Miroku and Kouga started whistling for the two.

"WHOOOOO! YEAH! WE KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YA RIN!" Kagome and Sango yelled happily, clapping.

Rin's face was red with embarassment and she said quickly, "I think we should go back in and continue playing!"

She quickly walked back into the house. The rest of the group following in behind her.

"Kouga's going next!" Kagome yelled as they all piled back inside the house.

* * *

Hahah! There's some Rin/Fluffy fluff! Hope you all enjoyed it! It was actually hard thinking up something for the both of them since they're so...well..energetic and nice. But, yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed that bit! And I know that the chapters are short, but hey, at least I'm updating everday! Well, see ya tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	28. Truth or Dare! Part 5: Kouga and Tetsuya

Sup! I just got done editting my profile! Now it looks even weirder! Now with twice the craziness! Anways, I guess I should hurrry up already! Actually, I editted it Thursday night, but yeah. Sorry for the delay! I couldn't think of a good dare for anyone and I wasn't inspired enough! Plus, I was busy a bit.

Thankies to everyone reviewed:doesn't really bother checking until AFTER posting chapter up: I luv you guys! And for all of you who are thinking, 'OhmyGod! She's gay!' -.-; I mean it in a non-gay way!

Well, not much to say cept I noticed that they wouldn't show my e-mail address :angry sign: So, just go check it up on my profile! Thanks and laterz! I will talk again AFTER the story! Which will probably consist of a few sentences!

Disclaimer - No! Nope! Nein! Iie! No! Ah-nii! And uhh yeah...Can't seems to think of anymore ways to say "no" for now.

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Special Truth or Dare Chapter/Edition!**

**Chapter 23 - Kouga's Dare and Tetsuya's Dare! (Part 5)**

"Alrighty Kouga!" chirped Natsumi happily, "What'll it be? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kouga said without hesitation.

Inuyasha grinned evilly, and kicked him out.

About twenty minutes later, they called him back in.

He couldn't help but notice the evil smirks and the giggles coming from them.

Inuyasha was the one who stepped forward to inform him about his dare.

"You have to go to some person's house and confess your love for 'em."

He stared at him with a blank face.

"What he means is, you have to go to a classmate's house, one of our choice, and confess that you love them. Then you gotta kiss the person! On the lips and kiss them like you'd kiss someone you actually like! And you hafta recite your confession to us before you say it to the person. You don't get to EVER tell the person that it was a dare! Or even hint it! Or write it! Or anything! And you get to either wear this dress," Kagome held one up, "Or this kimono." She gestured to the pretty kimono that someone was holding up. The dress was a red strapless dress that went down to the mid-thighs. The kimono was a light pink with lavender colored flowers and mint green stems/vines on it. It had a sky blue obi as well.

"Uhh..."

"Well, which one?" (Where the hell are they getting all these costumes? o.O;)

His eyes widened in horror.

"Well, hurry up and pick Kouga," Sango said impatiently, "We hafta see you humiliate yourself! And then we gotta see Natsumi and Kag and Tetsuya and that pervert."

"I'll...pick the kimono."

Kagome threw it to him and he caught it effortlessly, but wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"This is so fuckin' retarded! Why does mine seem so fuckin' messed up!" he muttered as he went to go change.

"Sooooo! Who should it be?" asked Yuri grinning cause he chose the kimono. She had picked it out.

"I'm thinking...it should be a guy," said Rin, thinking.

They stared at her.

She blushed and said, "Well...I really do like watching funny things so."

"Alright, that's a great idea Rin!" Natsumi said hugging her.

"Make it that stupid Hobo guy," Inuyasha said with that stupid smirk still on his face.

Kagome glared at him and said, "His name is _Hojo_."

"That seems like a good idea," Eiji spoke up.

They all stared at him.

"What? I just think it's bout time I get myself in this game."

"Sure! That's great too!" Kagome said grinning.

When they had decided who he would confess to, it turned out to be Hojo, Kouga emerged from the bathroom.

They all stared at him, either mouth opened wide, eyes opened wide, or just plain staring.

"Awww! Kouga-chan! You look sooooooooooo cute!" Yuri yelled hugging him. Obviously, she was still overjoyed that he chose the oufit that she picked out.

Everyone burst out laughing. (I really don't think that it's necessary to point out who _didn't_ laugh.)

Inuyasha pointed at him with one hand and held his side with the other.

"Bwhwahwhaw!"

He tried speaking, but it ended up as a bunch ramblings that no one could understand.

"Kouga is sooooo cute! Kawaii!" Yuri yelled jumping up and down while hugging him.

"Get off me," he said a bit angry, a thin line of blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Kouga! That look totally suits you!" Kagome said in her moment of not laughing.

When everyone was done laughing, Sango asked, "So, what're ya gonna say?"

"Well...I was just thinking of saying a simple, I love you."

They all shook their heads.

"Not good enough!" Natsumi yelled out before drowning another cup of sake, "Use your imagination!"

"How bout..." Rin started, " 'I have something very important to tell you and up until now, I've been too embarassed to say it. I finally realized that if I don't tell you now, I'll end up regretting it. So...I just wanna say...I really like you. I like you so much that it's probably up to the point where I _love_ you. I've loved you for a long time. So...I just felt like I had to say it tonight. I love you.' Then kiss the person!"

"Wow...that's actually pretty good Rin-chan," Kagome said staring at her amazed, "How were you able to think of that in such a short time?"

She blushed so badly that her face was a bright red.

"Umm...Well...that was actually...my confession to Sesshomaru," she said shyly.

Normally, a comment from anyone else would have made them laugh, but coming from Rin, it sounded too cute.

"Rin-chan! That is such a cute confession!" Kagome said grinning.

Yuri agreed instantly with a big, "Yeah! Sooooo kawaiii!" and a big hug.

Sango grinned and said, "It's way better than what I heard from Natsumi."

Natsumi flushed red because of embarassment...or was it the doings of the sake?

"That was years ago! I was a little kid! It's not like I acutally knew what I was doing," she muttered, looking away.

"Yeah, but still! It was so childish!" Sango teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled angrily.

"Anways, yeah! We'll use Rin's confession!" yelled all the girls.

The guys just stood there with huge sweatdrops thinking, _'Women are weird.'

* * *

_

"Who am I confessin' to anyways?"

"Huh? We didn't tell you? It's Hojo."

"Ho-what? Who the hell is that!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed him onto the door step. She rang the doorbell and ran into hiding with the rest.

A confused and dazed Hojo came out, wondering why Kouga was knocking on his door so late at night. While wearing a kimono. And blushing.

"Um. Hello? May I help you?"

Kouga mentally sighed and said, "I just...I just had something very important to tell you and up until now, I've been too...embarassed to say it. I finally relized tonight that if I don't tell you, I'll end up regretting it. So I just wanna say...that I really like you. I like you so much that...it's probably to the point where...I...lo-...lo-...love you." His face was a bright shade of red, but he continued on, "I've...lo-...loved you for a long time. And I just felt like I had to say it. I love you."

He kissed him.

"Hmmm...that shade of red doesn't look good while wearing that outfit," said Yuri while examining it.

Everyone who heard had a sweatdrop.

Kouga finally pulled back from the kiss because of lack of air.

He looked away, his face even redder than a tomato, or anything red for that fact.

He took off, leaving a poor, confused, dazed, and breathless Hojo, who was standing there wondering, _'What just happened?'

* * *

_

When everyone reached Inuyasha's house again, the sound of laughter reached Kouga's ear, who was currently hiding in the bathroom.

"That was great!" Inuyasha yelled, smirking and laughing.

"I can't believe he kissed him for so long!" Kagome said laughing.

Natsumi grinned and said, "Did you see Hojo? The poor kid. Didn't even know what was coming."

"Wow! Kouga-chan kissed Hojo-kun until they both ran out of breath!" Yuri said extremely loudly.

"I wonder why..." Rin said, sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru, who was doing the same. They both ended up looking away, Rin blushing while Sesshomaru was blushing ever so faintly.

"Eh? Rin-chan, why are you blushing?" Kagome asked, looking at her face.

"EH! I'm not! Really! I think it's just a bit hot in here!" she said quickly, while waving her arms in front of her face.

Sango inspected her face and said, "Yeah, you're definietly blushing!"

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, and the two found out why.

Kagome and Sango just grinned as they said, "Oh!"

Her eyes widened and she said quickly, "No! It's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like what Rin-chan?" Kagome asked grinning slyly.

"What do you think we're thinking about?" Sango asked with the same grin.

"Um...uh...er...That's er...not what...I mean!"

Kagome and Sango broke out laughing.

Rin's face was still flushed red and she said loudly, "I think someone else should go now!"

Tetsuya spoke up, "I'll go!"

The group huddled together, exchanging ideas.

About twelve minutes later, they kicked Kagome out of the group for some reason saying, "Go over there with Tetsuya! You're not trying hard enough!"

Another twelve minutes passed and the group broke away.

"You, hafta kiss Kagome! Lips! And like you would kiss a girlfriend that you REALLY like!" Sango said grinning happily.

"WHAT!" That came from Kagome.

Inuyasha stood there muttering, "Still think we shoulda gone with my idea."

"I told you before Inuyasha," Sango said angrily, "That idea is too damn cruel! And it's probably even inhumane! So just shut the hell up and watch!"

"Feh."

Tetsuya seemed unbothered by the dare while Kagome's face was red.

Before Inuyasha could stop it, a light growl came out.

They all stared at him.

"Did he just...growl?" Yuri asked, staring wide eyed at him. She looked back from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Does that mean that Inuyasha's..._jealous_?"

"HELL NO!" he yelled, blushing like an idiot.

Even Kagome was thinking, _'What the hell!'_

And when she was out of it for a second, Tetsuya captured her lips with his in a really passionate kiss.

And not just in a 'I-like-you' way. It was in a 'I-REALLY-like-you-probably-love-you' kind of way.

Kagome's eyes widened and then she let them slowly close.

"Whoa...uhh...Go Tetsu-chan?" Natsumi said, genuinely surprised.

"Wow..." Rin said staring at them, "This...is pretty intense."

A room full of nodding heads agreed with her.

_'GET THE HELL OFF HER! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!'_ thought Inuyasha angrily, _'NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! Why the hell am I getting jealous! It must be the sake! Or maybe it's cause that stupid friend of her's brought it up? No, it's definietly the sake! Wait...I've only drank bout ten cups! It can't be! What the fuck is wrong with me! No, I don't care! I don't fucking care!'_

They broke away a few minutes later for air.

"Well..." Sango started, but she couldn't finish.

Natsumi drank another cup of sake without thinking and said, "Um...yeah."

Even Yuri was speechless. (And as you may have realized people, it takes A LOT to shut her up! Hah! Just felt like adding that in! Back to reading the story!)

Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill him for a few seconds. Then it slowly disappeared. He just looked away saying, "Feh." He no longer looked like he cared at all.

"So...how was it?" Sango asked rather stupidly.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, really crappy ending, but I needed to stop it soon so I could go to sleep! Yes people. I am going to sleep early for school tomorrow. :shudders: School. Who the hell thought of that idea? And who the hell made it so long! Day wise and time wise? Stupid idiot! Oh well. I'll try to update tomorrow peoples! See ya! And I hoped you enjoyed it! Later! 


	29. Truth or Dare! Part 6: Miroku & Natsumi

What's up everyone! It's another great day! Kinda...I think. Well, anyways, who cares about that! I guess I feel more motivated to write today then I was over the weekend! So, lemme hurry up and get this over with!

Fall is here! Yay! I luv fall! It's so pretty and it's not too cold, but it doesn't get too hot! It's the perfect weather! Sometimes! XD

Anyways, like I was saying, thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you didn't, oh well! Just make sure to get to it next time! It's not really a big deal to me whether you reviewed or not :not an author who makes a big deal outta it: But, it would be nice if ya did!

I really have nothing to say cept I _was_ about to start ranting about how people just read and don't review and how it pissed me off, but yeah. I did it a lot of times in the past, when I had no account peoples, and I thought, Nah, it's not worth all the time to start ranting bout something like that.

BUT! Remember peoples! Although I don't require a certain amount of reviews before posting up another chapter, I would still ove a review from everyone! So then I know how I'm doing and stuffies like that! So if you didn't get to reviewing last time, make sure you get to it this time!

Disclaimer - How about...ye-no.

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Special Truth or Dare Chapter/Edition**

**Chapter 23 - Miroku's Dare and Natsumi's Ramblings (Part 6)**

Kagome noticed everyone staring at them with surprised expressions. She jumped away from him, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Um...Well...uh..." Kagome tried to speak, but no words came to her mind, nevertheless out of her mouth.

All of a sudden, Tetsuya starts laughing and everyone turns to stare at him, confused.

"AhmyGod! That was hilarious!" he yelled out, laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Inuyasha asked him, annoyed.

"Sorry, I just think it's kinda funny! I mean, it's just a dare that _you guys_ told me to do, and you all look so stupid!"

But even as he was laughing, everyone saw the faint reddness on his cheeks.

"Even though you say that..." Natsumi started out slowly. "You can't hide the fact that you're blushing," Sango finished, studying his face and then nodding in confirmation.

"Eh? I am?" he asked, not even missing a step.

"She's right," said Rin, looking from Sango to Tetsuya.

"Guess it's pretty hot in here. Well, anyways! I think we should just continue playing."

Kagome finally spoke and she said in a weak sort of voice, "Yeah! We should just continue playing!"

They shrugged it off and wondered who should go next.

But, Inuyasha was looking from Kagome to Tetsuya wondering, _'Is there anything going on between them? Feh. Why the hell should I care bout that stupid wench and what she does.'_

But even though he was saying that, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that was beginning to settle in.

Kagome snuck a glance at Tetsuya, who seemed completely unconcerned about the kiss and was now yelling out names for who should go next, and thought, _'What just happened? Could...it be...Nah! It can't be! Me and Tetsu-kun have been friends forever! He can't possibly...like me...right? Yeah! We're just really good friends! But...why do I feel so weird now? Could it be that...**I**...like him? Ugh! I'm so confused now!'_

She forcedly pushed the thought out of her head for now, even though a part of her really didn't want to.

"So, who's going next?"

* * *

It was finally decided that Miroku would go next. 

"Yay! I pick dare!" he yelled out happily.

They kicked him to the corner and began chatting amonst themselves.

About fifteen minutes later, the group broke apart and Sango wanted to present the dare. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she said, "You have to wear nothing but a towel, AND YES I MEAN **_WEAR_** THE DAMN THING, and go buy some chocolate and strawberry milk at the nearest store! You also gotta buy...um...some...tampons _and_ some pads."

"Hey, Sango," Natsumi said tapping her shoulder from behind, "That wasn't pa-"

Sango slapped a hand over her mouth and whispered to her through her teeth, "Yeah, I know!"

"Mh!...MH!" Was her muffled answer.

Miroku just grinned like an idiot and said, "Okay!"

He ran to the nearest bathroom, only to find it locked, and bounced off to find another one.

"Don't ya think that's a bit mean?" Kagome asked Sango, a weary smile on her face.

She just grinned and said without a second thought, "Nope!"

She eyed her wryly and just shook her head while smiling. "Whatever you say."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they were standing outside a supermarket. They didn't risk going back to Wal-Mart. (I don't own Wal-Mart!) Not after what happened with Kikyo, who was still missing. Not that any of them minded. 

They all went in, pairing off in groups so no one would suspect them.

Miroku went over got both chocolate and strawberry milk. He then wandered over to the tampon and pad aisle and just randomly took one.

When he went over the cash register, the cashier looked at him like he was crazy and said very carefully, "Um...We require that customers wear shoes and a shirt."

He lifted up his pair of shoes that he brought with him and said, "Here are my shoes! And my towel's my shirt!"

The cashier stared at him.

"Um...Well...er...Your total's $12.63."

He gave him fifteen bucks, took the bag, and left, wth a huge grin on his face.

The cashier stood there with the money, wondering if he should either call the police, or just get part-time job somewhere else.

* * *

Everyone was laughing or snickering. 

"He asked for shoes and a shirt!" Sango said gleefully.

Kagome pointed out, "I think it would've been funnier if he actually didn't _enjoy_ doing it."

Natsumi thought for a minute and agreed. "Yeah...it would've been funnier. But I still think that it's as funny as hell!" And then she burst into fits of laughter.

Yuri was laughing along with everyone, and checking out if the milk was okay to drink.

Tetsuya laughed saying, "I wonder who else we've inspired to get a new job!"

Kagome nodded in agreement as she was laughing.

Rin joined Yuri, with the laughter and checking out the milk. Sesshomaru was over to a side, a satisfied smirk on his lips. It was clear that he was only here to watch over Rin. But the game was amusing.

Eiji just stood around, smirking.

Inuyasha was laughing and yelling out, "What a retard!"

Miroku came out a bit sheepishly. "Well, who's going next?"

Natsumi volunteered. "Truth!"

"Alright!"

No one even grouped up. More like they couldn't. Yuri yelled out a question.

"What's your relationship with Tetsu-chan! Cause you're always looking at him so funnily!"

She reddened and muttered, "Oh shit. Of all the questions."

And then all of a sudden, everyone was curious.

"What _is_ your relationship with Tetsu-chan?" Kagome asked, cokcing her head to a side. "More like, what do you _want_ your relationship with Tetsu-chan to be?" Sango said, grinning.

"Uh...well...my relationship with Tetsu-chan is that we're friends! We're just really great friends! I mean, c'mon. You guys all know that. Hmm...what do I _want_ my relationship with Tetsu-chan to be? Well...I'll tell you! I want him!"

They all stare at her, wide eyed.

"_What?_" Kagome and Sango asks at the same time.

"I said that I want him! I mean c'mon! Who wouldn't like Tstsu-chan! He's cute, funny, smart, got a sense of humor! And he can be serious when he wants! He's everything a girl could every ask for!"

"Lemme get this straight," Yuri said shaking her head, "You...like Tetsu-chan?"

"Yup! I love him!"

They looked over to Tetsuya, who was just as wide eyed as them.

There was silence. Then it was soon followed by laughter.

"What now?" Rin asked, thoroughly puzzled and wondering why she was laughing.

Natsumi just laughed it off and said, "C'mon people! Get real! Okay, so I exaggerated a little, but still! Didn't think you guys would actually believe me!"

They all stared at her, confused. "Wait...So you don't like Tetsu-chan?" Kagome asked, baffled.

"Well...no. That part was true. I do like Tetsu-chan, just not as much I said," she said, draining another cup of sake.

"O-okay!" Yuri said rather loudly, "Let's hurry up and finish this game! There's only one person left and thats..you Kag!"

"Wha-What!" she asked, choking on either her spit or sake.

"Yup! It's Kag's turn!" Sango yelled out, probably due to the sake.

Inuyasha and Tetsuya bother smirked or grinned evilly. And pretty much everyone in the room.

Oh, they were going to have fun with this one.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Just one more chapter about Kagome's truth or dare and the aftermath of the party! The next chapter will be the last part of Truth or Dare! So, yeah! Well, I have nothing to say so I'll just go now! See ya guys some other time! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Laterz everyone! Look forward to the next chapter! 


	30. Truth or Dare! Last Part: Kagome & End

Sup everyone! Haha! I have some GREAT news today! I actually CHECKED my review thingy BEFORE posting up this chapter! Told ya I'm getting better at it. XD Anyways, just thought that I should share the with everyone. Okay, anyways, nothing interesting happened to me today...I think. So yeah! If I think of something, I'll be sure to interrupt your valuble reading time and make you read some crap I put up! HAhaa! j/k j/k...Or am I? Well, we'll see if I actually think of anything to say during the thingy.

Alrighty! Although I _did_ check the reviews, I'm just kinda feeling lazy! So I'll just keep it short and simple! THANKIES! Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! I probably will only thank the whole group so yeah...But! I will answer questions! Oh, and reviewing isn't required, but it would be nice!

Okay, for the people who asked.

Kawaii - cute (in Japanese!)

And I think I mentioned this, but if I didn't, I'll say-er write this again! My e-mail won't show up here, courtesy of the website administrators, so please go check out meh profile page! I'm always up for chatting bout anime or something! So I don't really mind any e-mails. Just one thing...don't spam me.

Thank you for reading/listening to my rambles! Now, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer - :sighs: It's always the same answer I gotta give, and it'll always be the same answer. No.

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Special Truth or Dare Chapter/Edition! Last Part!**

**Chapter 23 - Kagome's Dare! After The Party! Part 6 - Last Part!**

"So!" Yuri yelled out from behind her, "Whatcha gonna choose? Truth or dare!"

She stood there thinking, _'If I choose truth, they'll probably ask a question about if I like Inuyasha or Tetsu-chan or something! But if I choose dare, they'll make me do something stupid! Argh! WHICH DO I PICK? EITHER WAY, I'M SCREWED!'_

"Err...dare?"

They, very happily, pushed her inot a corner and began huddling together.

A few minutes later, there were bursts of laughter coming from the group. "Yeah! That's a good one!" "Make her do it!"

She groaned to herself as she sat there wondering what she had gotten herself into.

They broke quickly broke away and Yuri ran over to her.

She looked at her quizzically. She whispered to her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed, "I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

"Awww...poor Kag's a little scaredy cat!" Tetsuya said, mocking her.

She turned away, annoyed.

Only to find out that Inuyasha was joining.

"And you were the one making a deal over how some people didn't do their dare or didn't pick dare. Now, you're just chickening out!"

She gritted her teeth.

A few more taunts were thrown at her and she yelled, "ALRIGHT! I'LL DO THE DAMN DARE! I JUST HAFTA DO IT, RIGHT!"

Kagome stormed outside, with the group trailing after her, but not too closely.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "MY NAME IS HIGURASHI KAGOME! AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I SUCK! AND I LIKE PLAYING WITH BARBIES! ESPCIALLY WHEN I PULL THE HEADS OFF AND TRY TO FLUSH 'EM DOWN THE TOILET! AND I LOVE MAKING COOKIES WHILE WEARING A FRILLY, PINK APRON! AND MY FIANCEE IS A BIG FAT IDIOT WHO WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN WE'RE SLEEPING! AND I'M CURRENTLY IN LOVE WITH MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND, BUT I'M TOO RETARDED TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM BECAUSE I'M ENGAGED! OH, AND MY FRIEND YURI, IS THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD EVER HAVE! AND SHE'S CURRENTLY AVAILBLE! CALL HER! AND WHY THE HELL DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANY SWEETS OR CANDY TO EAT! OH AND ONE LAST THING, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING CEPT BE A STUPID, DUMB WENCH WHO CAN'T COOK, CLEAN, OR EVEN LIVE HER LIFE PROPERLY! AND I JUST DESERVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ESPCIALLY NOT MY FIANCEE, WHO IS EXTREMELY HOT AND SEXY! AND MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS EXTREMELY CUTE AND IS THE BEST AT TEASING ME! YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

When she was finished, Kagome was slightly panting because she was out of breath.

"There...I...said-...something about my-...self that someone...else...made-...up."

There all stood there either laughing or grinning very happily.

Natsumi yelled out, "Mine was the barbie thing! Cause it's very true!"

Sango wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I said everything from the cookie to the childhood friend liking thing!"

Yuri just bounced up and down and said, "Can you guess which one was mine!"

Tetsuya grinned and said, "Guess which one was mine."

Inuyasha just stood there laughing.

Rin was giggling as well admitting, "I helped with the apron and cookie part."

Yuri looked expectingly at her annd said, "You know, you haven't finished your dare."

Everyone, who was too busy laughing and talking about how their comment was the best, ignored her. But Kagome groaned, wishing she hadn't remembered.

Yuri just stood there with that grin of hers. And Kagome knew that she better hurry up and do it or else Yuri would force her to do it.

She sighed and thought, _'Here goes nothing.'_

Kagome sluggishly walked over to where Inuyasha was, grabbed his collar, and jerked him towards her.

There, right in front of everyone, she kissed him.

Sango and Natsumi and Rin all stood next to each other, gaping.

Sango turned towards the other two girls and she said quietly, "We never agreed to that as part of Kag's dare."

Yuri just smiled innocently.

Kagome pulled back and grumbled, "There. I did the damn dare. Are ya happy now?" "What the hell did you do that for wench!"

Rin said, "Uh...Kagome...that was never part of the dare."

"_Wha-What?_"

"We never told Yuri to tell you to kiss Inuyasha after completing the dare."

Kagome's eye twitched.

"Y-u-r-i."

Yuri backed away from her and said, "Ya know, I had a lotta fun! I think I'll just be going now! Hehe! Bye everyone! See ya...uhh..today at the wedding! Congrats Kag! See ya later! I'm meet you back at your house!" And she ran off.

Natsumi drank the rest of the sake in her cup and said, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going back to your house Kag! See ya."

She walked away, a bit woozily. She was wobbing a bit.

Eiji pushed past them, and said, "I'm going now to. Thanks for inviting me. It was fun."

He left with a grin on his face.

Sango ran to catch up with Natsumi yelling back, "See ya! I'm gonna walk with Natsumi cause she looks like she's gonna fall over! See ya everyone! It was fun while it lasted!"

Rin yawned and her eyes half way closed. She struggled to keep them open.

"I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for inviting me! It was a lot of fun! Good night everyone!"

Sesshomaru went with Rin, probably walking her home.

Miroku groaned and said, "My head reallllly hurts. I'm gonna go borrow a bed in your house! Night."

He left Tetsuya, Kagome and Inuyasha all by themselves.

Kagome yawned as well, trying not to collapse to her knees.

Tetsuya grabbed a hold of her arm and said, "Here. I'll walk you home."

Kagome just yawned again and said, "Thanks."

She turned to Inuyasha who was about to go in and said, "Well, good night...Inuyasha. It was a really fun game! See ya in like a few hours."

As they were leaving, Kagome heard Inuyasha saying softly, "Stupid wench."

She couldn't help but smile. And she let that content smile of hers stay on her lips the whole time.

* * *

Yay! I finished! But now I seriously needa sleep! Would stay up, but yeah! I'm jsut everyone in the story! Struggling to stay awake! Well, not really, but yeah. I just feel like I needa catch up on my z's. So Good night everyone!

I hope you enjoyed reading the truth or dare chapter edition! The next chapter will go back to the main story! I had a bunch of fun with the truth or dare chapters! Hope you had fun reading them! Cause I sure as hell had fun writing 'em! Well, like I said, See ya later!


	31. Wedding Bells Ring! Wha? Objections!

Sup all! Sorry if I made you guys wait long! I was busy and wanted to take a break for myself and start playing my new game! Although...it really isn't _mine_, but yeah! So, here I go!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Thanks so much! It's thanks to you people that I continue on with the story!

And now, for me to continue on with the main story! Incase you forgot, which I seriously doubt, but some people, like me 'n my friends...okay, not so much as me, but yeah, tend to forget things easily! So lemme recap it for ya! The wedding is today! And Eiji still wants to stop it, and she kinda found out that she might like Tetsu-chan! (Please don't hurt me! I know everyone's probably really pissed at me that I won't leave Kag and Inu alone! Hehe-I'm sorry! Ahhhhhhh :angry mob chasing me:) And that's all _I_ remember!

Anyways, I think I should hurry up and shut up, before you all decide to make me! Not that you could...probably...maybe...

Disclaimer - Nah! If I really owned it, you think I'd be sitting here writing bout it?

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

Note: I kinda messed up on my chapters if anyone noticed! The truth or dare chapters were actually all 24, not 23! So yeah! This is 25! Sorry for the screw up and confusion...if you had any! 

**Chapter 25 - Wedding Bells Ring! Wha-! Objections!**

Kagome woke up the next morning, her heading pounding. And the shrilly voice in her ear wasn't helping.

"GOOOD MORNING!" her mother cried happily.

She slid the curtains opened, which caused everyone in the room to groan and roll over.

"You better hurry up Kagome! The wedding's in an hour!"

Kagome waved her hand, her face buried in her pillow.

Her mother shook her head and left. About five seconds later, she came back in with a gallon of water. She had considered a bucket of water, but didn't want the bed to be soaked.

"Kagome, I suggest you get up dear," she said sweetly.

"Mmmhh."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she dumped the whole thing on her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S FREAKING COLD!" she screamed, jumpingo out of bed.

Her mother stood there with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hm."

"MOM!"

"I warned you honey. Now, hurry up and go take a shower while I wake your friends up. We only have 54 minutes left until the wedding."

She growled, but left the room to take a shower.

44 minutes later...

Kagome sat in the room with a very unhappy look on her face.

"CONGRATS KAG!" Yuri screamed as they all came in. Confetti burst through the air.

She turned around and saw, Sango, Yuri, Natsumi, Tetsuya, Rin, and Kouga, all lined up.

"Hey guys..." she said deadly.

They surrounded her and Natsumi said while grinning, "You should happy! It _is your_ wedding after all."

"Please tell me it's a dream," she moaned, closing her eyes.

"It's a dream!" Sango yelled out.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! I'm thinking that you'd like to hear it for moral support. In other words, to keep you from going insane."

Kagome just groaned.

"You look really pretty!" Rin exclaimed, smiling. (In case any of you were confused, Rin is a year older than them. She is not a child in this story.)

She sighed.

"Rin's right! You do look pretty!" Yuri said, playing with her veil.

"Only..." she checked the clock, "Ten more minutes until you're walking down the aisle!"

Kagome sighed once again.

All of a sudden, Kagome's mother appeared and she ushered the brides' maids out.

"See ya Kag!" Yuri said, waving her flower.

"Good luck!" said Natsumi encouragingly, giving her a little wave before disappearing through the door.

"Hope you find happiness!" Rin said, smiling.

"Just relax! It'll be over in a sec," Sango called out.

"You better be telling the truth!" she yelled out after her.

Kouga gave her a quick hug saying, "It's too bad you're getting married to dog turd. But you do look beautiful!" He grinned at her before leaving.

That left just Tetsuya, who hadn't said a word since coming in. Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you better leave too. I have to go walk down the aisle soon," she said, trying hard not to look at him.

_'Seven more minutes!'_

Tetsuya grinned at her and finally said, "I can't believe you're getting married first."

"Yeah."

_'Six more minutes! Six more minutes until I can get outta this room and get over with this!'_

"Well, Kag, I do gotta say that I agree with Rin. You look amazing."

She managed a weak smile and said weakly, "Thanks. It's kinda weird coming from you though."

_Five more minutes_

He chuckled.

"Well, Tetsu-kun. You better go."

"Yeah."

A look of relief passed over her face and eyes.

Tetsuya lightly shook his head and said softly, "I still do love you Kag."

_'No! Not this! If you start doing this to me Tetsu-kun, right before the wedding...I don't think I can do this!'_

"I know that saying this on your wedding day won't do any good...but I just wanted to let you know. I still love you."

She bit her lip and said weakly, "Tetsu-kun..."

"I told ya...I already know that this time...nothing will change," he said, somewhat sadly. Like the pain inside was going to burst out at any moment.

_'I better hurry up and leave. This is starting to get harder...'_ he thought sadly.

Even though he had so many emotions bursting out of him, he managed to keep his mask on.

"Tetsu-kun...There's nothing different about that time and this time...I just get the feeling that if you keep going, I won't be able to go on with the wedding this time either."

_Four minutes_

Tetsuya looked away from her and said, "I know. I want to keep going...but I know that I shouldn't. You love him, don't you?"

Kagome looked away and murmured, "I don't know. I...really don't know. I get this feeling that I love him...when I'm around him...but...it seems too different...from what I thought love would feel like...or...what it used to...be."

_Three more minutes._

He turned back to watch her continue on.

"It seems...so...unfamiliar that I'm scared...I'm scared...Tetsu-chan...I'm...really scared."

_'She's calling me 'Tetsu-chan' again.'_

The sound of the familiar childhood name gave him a little bit more comfort.

_Two more minutes_

What Kagome wanted at that moment more than anything in the world were words of comfort coming from Tetsuya. She wanted to hear him telling her, '_It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright.'_

She just wanted to hear that everything was okay. That it was okay to be scared. And mostly, that he'd protect her from everything.

_One minute left_

Tetsuya knew it as well. His heart swelled and he wanted to shout the words to her, so everyone could hear. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

He looked down, trying to surpress the words and feelings.

Kagome saw him through the reflection of her mirror. He finally lifted his head, a smile/grin on his face.

"Just forget what I said. I hope you live a happy life."

He left the room, but paused at the door.

"Live a good life...for everyone. Be happy, okay?" he whispered, his back turned towards her.

Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. And she knew, that if it weren't for all the make-up, she would have let them fall.

Tetsuya, left, shutting the door without a glance back.

Kagome got up and left the room. She walked over to the door, bracing herself.

She held her breath, but opened it anyways.

_Zero seconds left_

The music started up, and before she knew what hit her, she was walking down the aisle, her father on one side, a bright smile on her face.

When they reached the end of the aisle, he let go of Kagome's hand, somewhat reluctantly.

She took her rightful place up at the altar.

Inuyasha had an irriated look on his face, as he stood there, listening to the priest blab on and on.

"I can't believe I'm marrying a wench like you," he muttered.

She glared at him and said quietly, "Likewise."

"Stupid wench."

"Retarded man whore."

He looked like he was ready to just throw her out a window.

Kagome ignored him by zoning out, thinking about what her life was going to be like, when she heard Inuyasha say, rather stiffly, like he forced the words out of his mouth, which he probably did, "I do."

She caught herself just in the nick of time and answered, "I do..." She said the last bit quietly so only Inuyasha could hear her, "Not."

The two turned towards each other.

Inuyasha shoved the ring onto her finger rather forcefully. She returned the favor and slid it on pretty painfully.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"Stupid bastard who's also very ignorant, arrogant, self-centered, shallow, retarded, selfish, conceited, and a narcisst. And a braggart as well," she whispered to him, smiling pleasantly.

He glared at her, wondering how the hell she could say all of that without anyone noticing.

"Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be wed?" (I really dunno what the priest says during a real wedding.)

Kikyo immediately stood up and screamed, "Hell yes!"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"First of all, that bitch doesn't deserve him! Second of all, I'm am WAY prettier than her," she said with a sneer.

Their parents whispered to the guards, "We thought we told you that she wasn't allowed in."

He nodded and walked over to Kikyo, who was still blabbling reasons as to why she should be the one up there. He grabbed her, swung her over his shoulder, and carried her out.

"NOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!"

The priest cleared his throat and said, "Anyone else?"

Eiji stood up and said, "I object the wedding."

"Reason?"

"I don't think that a person like Inuyasha deserves a person like Kagome."

The priest looked like he was debating the reason.

Encouraged by the silence, he carried on.

"He is always rude to her. He never cares for her. He was cheating on her while they were engaged. He doesn't realize how important Kagome really is."

Kagome could have groaned. She opened her mouth to say something when Inuyasha said, "Will you shut the hell up? I'm sure that you regard her as am 'important' person. You were the one who was planning to ruin the wedding, and this is all you could come up with? Yeah, what a great plan. Sit your ass down. Stupid son of-" The priest cleared his throat. He shut up.

Kagome was surprised that he was actually defending for her...in a way. Not only that, but he was rejecting the comment, like he _wanted_ to marry her.

The priest shook his head and said, "Anyone else have a reason of why these two should not be wed?"

She glanced over to where Tetsuya was. He just stayed, where he was, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, then...I now pronounce these two as-"

"Wait."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked completely shocked.

The people started whispering to each other, and their parents stared, bewildered.

"I have an objection."

* * *

Yeah, finally done! Although I hafta admit that this chapter is not one of my greatest. Truth be told...this chapter kinda...SUCKS. 

I'm really sorry to anyone who waited for this chapter and was disappointed by it! I'm really sorry if anyone is feeling that way right now! T.T :bows: If anyone was disappointed by this chapter, trust me, I kinda was myself, please tell me and I will try to make the next chapter better! Oh, and Eiji's plan just plain sucked is what you're probably thinking, but there's more to it people! Just wait!

Writing truth or dares for the last 7 chapters really has me outta it. But no worries people! I will definietly make the next chapter better! Oh, and Happy Halloween everyone:hands out free candy: Heh, hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time! Probably tomorrow or something!

Happy Halloween! FREE CANDY FOR EVERYONE!


	32. First Real Kiss

Haha! I am back!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And remember! If you didn't get to it last time, just get to it this time or next time! Much appreciated! Thanks a whole bunch everyone! Yay! Free candy for you!

Alrighty! Anways, I would just like to say...Hey! Look this way! Stop scrolling down! I SAID LOOK OVER HERE :clears throat: Anways, now that I have your attention, I would just like to say that yesterday was my friend's birthday! So...**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TAI!** Sorry for being a day late! And since it _was_ her b-day, this chapter's dedicated to you! YEAH! WHOOOOOO! And! Since you requested it, I will make this chapter slighty lemon-ish! With lots of fluff! Although...it'll probably not be all that lemon cause I was gonna save that for some other time. :looks around the room with a grin, avoiding everyone's gaze: It'll probably end up just being a whole bunch o' fluffiness! So, yeah!

Anways, I think the trick-or-treating thing threw me off schedule. Yeah, I'm probably to old for it, but hey? Why turn down free candy? XD Well, lemme go on with the story!

Disclaimer - Hell no!

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Chapter 26 - First Real Kiss**

Everyone turned to Kagome, shocked. Hell, even Kagome was shocked at herself. She had said the words before she could stop herself. She said them without even thinking.

Tetsuya frowned and looked up at her, a wave of confusion on his face.

"You...object to your _own _wedding?" the priest asked, peering at her through his glasses.

She started sweating.

"Umm...no? Yes? Maybe?" she said weakly, feeling stupid.

They all sat there, waiting for her to continue.

"Umm...well...I just think...that the most important thing in a marriage is...well...love, right?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, so?"

"And well...that it doesn't seem fair that I don't get to marry someone I love. Erm...yeah."

"So, you are saying that you don't love this man?" the priest asked, straightening out his glasses.

Kagome felt hopeless lost.

"It's probably just pre-wedding jitters. Ya know. Cold feet," Sango said rather loudly from behind her.

"Oh." Was the most prominent answer.

_'Thank you Sango!'_ she thought, giving her a thankful look and smile.

She just smiled back at her, knowing what she was going through.

Although everyone else seemed to believe it that easily, Inuyasha and Tetsuya weren't so quick to accept it.

They know that something was wrong. And that there was no way that it was cold feet.

Inuyasha tried to catch her eye, but she ignored him, listening to the priest.

"Well, if there are no more objections, please let there be none, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They turned to face each other. They both had a disgusted and irriated look on their faces.

Inuyasha slowly moved closer to her face. He was an inch away when Kagome, who wanted to get over with it, closed the gap between them.

They were now officially a married couple.

The music started up again and there were flashes everywhere. Everyone was clapping and some people were even yelling.

The two, grudgingly, walked out of the room. While Inuyasha muttered to her, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I wanted to get it over. It's not like I wanna kiss your ugly assed face. Besides, you were taking too long," she pointed out.

He smirked and said, "Or maybe you just like me."

"You are so full of it!" she growled as she got into the limo.

He get in next saying, "Sure, but just admit it. You love me."

"Like I said, you are too full of yourself," she said, rolling her eyes. She rolled the window down and searched the crowd. When she couldn't find him, she sighed and rolled it back up.

"Where are we going anyways?" she asked, looking out the window absentmindedly.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and said, "To our honeymoon."

She shuddered.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha changed before going onto the plane. It was already night when they arrived at Tahiti.

She swung open the door and immediately ran inside yelling, "FINALLY!"

The two changed and brushed their teeth before heading to bed. However, when they stepped into the bedroom, they saw only _one_ bed.

Kagome threw herself onto it and said, "I call bed!"

"Then where the hell do I sleep!"

"I dunno. Go find a nice comfy couch or something. I'm going to sleep."

She laid down and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her and then smirked.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt extra weight added on to the bed. She looked over and saw, much to her horror, Inuyasha lying down next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

He just smirked and said, "What? We're already married. And since wer are, it's no big deal for a married couple to be sharing a bed, right? If you don't like it, then why don't you go sleep in the living room?"

"Fine. Let's share the bed."

He was taken by surprised, but quickly recovered by saying, "Fine."

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome.

She put her arm on his chest.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

"Wahh! What the hell are you doing now!" she yelled, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

Inuyasha just smirked and rolled over so he was on top now.

"C'mon _honey, _we better hurry up and sleep," he said with that evil little smirk still on his lips.

Kagome realized that if she didn't do something quick, not only would she lose the bed, she was sure something...unpleasant would happen. Even though she knew that she should just quit now, her pride got the best of her.

"Yes _dear._ You better hurry up and go to sleep as well. We wouldn't want anything to happen," she said sweetly.

"Are you sure bout that?" he asked, whispering it in her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath fan against her skin and it made her shiver.

She felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks and she said in a timid voice, "Of-Of course I'm sure!"

He grinned and moved his hand up to her cheek, gently brushing her cheek with the tip of his thumb. It sent down shivers of pleasure or disgust she didn't know which, down her spine.

Kagome had turned her head away because she didn't want him seeing that _he_ was the one causing _her_ to blush. But the instant his thumb brushed against her cheek, she turned back towards him, looking into his golden eyes.

She felt the blush coming back up to her cheeks, but she couldn't turn away this time. She just couldn't.

And all of a sudden, the smirk from Inuyasha's face was wiped off the minute he saw Kagome looking at him. He didn't understand why he just suddenly felt a huge air of tension inside of himself.

"Kagome..." he murmured softly, before swiftly capturing his lips with hers in a gentle, captive kiss.

A million thoughts were running through her mind. But the most obvious, dominent one was, _'He's kissing me!...And I think I like it.'_

After that, she allowed herself to slowly close her eyes and indulge in the kiss.

They broke apart, breathless. And at that moment, it became obvious to them.

He lowered his lips back down for a second kiss, and Kagome closed her eyes, fully anticipating it, when...the phone rang.

The two sprang apart. Kagome on one side of the bed, facing the wall and sitting up, Inuyasha on the other side of the bed, doing the same. She picked up the phone and said a bit breathlessly, "Hello?

"HEY KAG!" Sango, Yuri, Natsumi, and Tetsuya yelled. She held the phone away from her ear and winced. Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance and he sat there thinking, _'Damn her stupid friends!'_

"Hey guys."

"How's everything going!" Yuri asked, almost screaming.

"Erm..great I guess."

"Really! We thought you would be miserable so we decided to call!" Tetsuya yelled into the phone. Then he yelled to the girls, "Hey! Don't take the phone from me! Gimme it!" "Nooooo! You have your turn Tetsu-kun! So just shut up and listen!" Natsumi yelled, before placing the phone next to her ear.

"So, how are ya managing?"

"Pretty good actually. It's not as bad as I thought it would be..." she remarked, thinking about the kiss and then flushing.

"Really! No way! You mean like...resort-wise, right?"

"Uh...yeah. In a way."

"Has anything happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a caring tone of voice. There was a lot of arguing in the background. Apparently, Sango had stolen the phone from Natsumi, then Tetsuya was complaining that she stole it from him, and then Yuri was just randomly yelling, not even knowing what they were talking about.

"Umm..." She glanced back at his back.

Just then, he abuptly got up and left the room.

"Well?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT?"

"It's nothing that big," she lied, "I'll tell you later."

"Kag," Sango started in a serious tone, "Are you in love with him?"

She twisted the phone cord around and looked down at the floor before finally answering, "Probably."

* * *

And that's it everyone! Sorry it couldn't have been longer! I actually probably won't be able to post a chapter per day or per 2 days cause I'm starting up a new story! But I'll tell you guys bout that next time :grins happily:

Well, I better go to sleep! Even though I really don't wanna! Oh well! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I said fluff, but yeah. Not much fluff. But no worries! You can expect better fluff for the next chapter! Well, see ya everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading! And I will probably post another chapter tomorrow or something! If I'm not to busy.

But remember people! I'm starting up a new story so I might not be able to post as frequently as I am now! In other words, every day or every other day! But no worries! I will still put this story first in front of my new one! That I will start up tomorrow! If I'm lucky...Well! Thanks for reading and see ya tomorrow or the day after that! Laterz everyone!


	33. Three Years Ago Part 1

Sup everyone! It's me again! Haha! Yeah, I know. I'M LATE! It's taken me a while to update. I just really didn't feel like writing and plus, it was a busy weekend. Really crazy and junk! And then it went into the week and I just didn't know what to put down. Well, I knew what was going to be in the chapter, I just didn't know how to put it! Yeah! Anyways, I updated bout a week later, which is kinda unlike me nowadays. So, sorry! Oh and plus the new story, which I'm still working on. Two actually! So that adds even more to my hecticness!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thankies! You guys are seriously the best! I feel so loved! Ah! Now I'm gonna cry:starts tearing up and dabs at eye with handkerchief:

Apparently, when I wrote Chapter 26, I wasn't in a really fluffy-type mood! So my friend, Tai, wasn't satisfied! But ya know what? Screw you Tai. I'll save the fluff for later! In this chappie, you guys are gonna find out what happened 3 years ago! Yay! I bet you all are like...FINALLY! Haha, I think I put it off long enough.

Disclaimer - I have nothing to say...dammit. No. :crosses arms across chest and turns away: Are you happy now?

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Three Years Ago... Part 1**

The brillant rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains. Kagome groaned and shut her eyes even tighter. She rolled over the the other side of bed, away from the rays of the sun.

"Get off me wench," said a gouchy voice, coming from beneath her.

The voice surprised Kagome and she lifted her head up to see who it was. It was Inuyasha.

She screamed.

"Geez, what the hell ya screamin' for so early in the morning?" he asked, grumbling.

Kagome was on the other side of the bed when Inuyasha got out of the bathroom.

She said huffily, "Well, I'm sure you would too if you found a moron in your bed. Besides, it's not like I would actually remember that I get married to you yesterday."

He just growled in annoyance before flopping himself down onto the bed again.

"I can't believe I'm really married. It's not a dream, is it?" she mumbled.

Inuyasha rolled over to her and said in a smug voice, "You love me so much that you think us getting married was a dream. How cute. Then I bet that you wouldn't want to wake up either."

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, I was just making sure that this _was_ a dream. Then I could wake up to find myself single again. Damn, it didn't work."

"You sure bout that?"

"About what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You sure that this is a dream?"

"Hope it is," she muttered without thinking.

"Let me check for you," he said with a wicked grin on his lips.

"No-No th-thanks!" she stammered, visibly blushing.

He leaned closer to her. So close that Kagome could feel his breath against her skin.

Just then, the door burst open and the two sprang apart from each other, about ten feet away.

"HEY GUYS!" screamed Miroku, Sango, Tetsuya, Yuri, Natsumi, Kouga, and Rin. Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from the group, a look of annoyance on his face.

Kagome was on the other side of the room, blushing deeply.

"Umm...Kag?"

She turned around and said, "Oh hey guys! Haha! How it's going! What're ya doing here!"

Sango said a bit confusedly, "We...umm...followed you guys here cause we all had nothing better to do?"

_'So that's why they came,'_ she thought, shaking her head at their stupidity.

* * *

Kagome, Yuri, Natsumi, Rin, and Sango all went out into the living room to talk. Tetsuya wanted to come too, but they threw him back into the bedroom, where the guys were hanging out. Mainly because they wanted to have a _girls _talk.

"So, were we interrupting anything earlier?" Yuri asked, cocking her head.

_'Damn! I was so close to not having to answer that!'_

"No-Nothing! We were just arguing," she said thinking, _'In a sense._

"_Really?_" asked Natsumi, hinting that she knew that it wasn't true. She had a sly smile on her face.

"Um yeah."

They all stared at her.

"Umm...sooo...How was the flight?" she asked in false cheerfulness.

They just stared at her.

"Umm..." She began sweating from all the pressure.

"ALRIGHT! WE JUST KISSED! THAT'S IT! I DIDN'T EVEN WANNA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, annoyed at all their eyes just...well staring at her.

She covered her mouth and thanked God that the doors were soundproof.

"Sure you didn't wanna," Sango said grinning.

Rin said happily, "Yay! You two finally got together!"

"Bout damn time!" Natsumi said grinning.

"YAY! You guys finally hooked up! Took you SOOO freaking long! That's why we came here! To help!" Yuri said cheerfully.

Kagome blushed and muttered, "We didn't get together thank you. We just kissed. And almost did again this morning. But that's not the point! I can't have what happened three years ago happen again! I hate the guy for crying out loud!"

"_Three years ago?_" Yuri, Natsumi, and Rin all said together, confused.

"Oh. I never got to tell you guys about that, huh," said Kagome sighing.

"Well, TELL US!" Yuri yelled in her ear.

"Ow! Alright! Well..." she began.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Sorry for the short chapter! I got this in before going to sleep so yeah! And I think that that's a cliffy! But I'm not to sure. Yeah, it probably is. I was gonna finish the sentence, but then I didn't wanna. It'd make it more interesting that way! Hope you had fun reading this chapter!

I know it's short, but hey! I think it's pretty good considering I got this in before going to sleep...Wait...I already said that! Anyways, next chapter will be up faster than this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Next chapter will be up faster than this one! Promise! Hopefully! j/k j/k The next chapter will be up in less than a week or even two days if I get lucky. Just know that it won't take as long as this one did and you won't have to wait as long! So see ya! Hope you had fun reading it! And I hope you read this little author's note/ramble!


	34. Three Years Ago: Part 2

What's up everyone! Yay! Told ya I wouldn't take as long as teh other one! Anways, lemme get on with some crap. I kinda feel sick, and yet I don't so yeah! It's still an iffy thing, so that might effect my updating habits/patterns for a bit. That is, if I end up sick. If I end up sick and miss a day of school, Yay, then you'll probably see my updating multiple times on that day. :sweatdrops: Yeah, I really have nothing to do. And I'm not really allowed to do anything when I'm sick! Anyways, the point of that whole thing was just a heads up! I'm probably not that sick though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are soo special! I'll give you a cookie:throws out cookies in the air: Oh, milk is in the fridge. Anyways, thank you sooo much for reviewing!

And I really have nothing left to say, so let's get on with the story! Oh! One more thing! This is a flashback chappie so, just make sure you know that! And don't get confused! I think, everything that's italized is in the past.

Disclaimer - No! Noooooo! Nope! Nuuuuuu! ...Is this enough?

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Three Years Ago... Part 2 - Flashback**

_Kagome jumped down the last few stairs yelling to herself, "Please don't let me be late! Please let me get there on time!"_

_She rounded a corner when she ran smack into another person, knocking her down onto her butt._

_"Umph!" she uttered when her butt made contact with the cold, hard ground._

_"Owwwwwww!" she started whining, looking upward to see who made her fall._

_It was a tall guy that she had seen before. Only...she couldn't exactly remember. Either way, Kagome felt anger building up inside her. This stupid idiot not only made her even later, he knocked her to the cold, hard marble ground! And didn't even say a word of sorry! Or help her! _

_The guy, Inuyasha, had a scowl on his face as he said ignorantly, "Watch where you're going, stupid wench."_

_"**Excuse me?" **she asked, glaring at him while getting up to her feet, "You're telling **me **to watch where **I'm **going when _you_ can't even watch it! You knock me to the gound and don't even help! I apologize! And then you blame the whole thing on me! You've got some nerve, stupid arrogant bastard!"_

_"**My fault!**_ _**You **were the one who ran into **me**! And now you're saying it's **my **fault! You should've been watching where you were going! Feh, running into someone like me. Who the hell do you think you are anyways," he retorted, glaring at her as well._

_"Who the hell do you think _you_ are! Coming 'round here like you own the place! And like you're a freakin' king! You're so-! AH! Now I'm late because of you!" she screamed, pushing him out of the way and running as fast as she could._

_"It's your own damn fault!" he yelled after her._

_"Shut the hell up! And go learn some damn manners! Dumbass!"_

_He glared at her back._

_"Damn bitch."

* * *

_

_Kagome ran into the room, huffing and panting._

_"I...made..it."_

_Her parents shook their heads saying, "You're late again Kagome. We told you how important it was to get on time."_

_She took a seat muttering, "I ran into some idiot who kept me talking. Sorry."_

_Her parents, who had already taken a seat across from her, reminded her, "Don't forget that when we return to Japan, you're going-"_

_"Get married. Whatever," she said angrily, "Not like there's any point to it. Why the he-I mean _heck_ am I getting married at such a young age? And to someone I don't even like! Not even one bit!"_

_Her father looked at her sternly and said, "We hadn't expected things to turn out this way either. It just...happened."_

_"Well, why can't it just unhappened?" she asked, glaring at her parents._

_This time her mother spoke up, "Honey, we didn't really expect it to turn out this way. We were trying to reach a different...conclusion, but it turns out that this is the only way."_

_"Why do **I **have to be included in this shit? I don't even care about all of this!"_

_"Honey, we're doing this because we love you."_

_"Well, if you guys actually **loved** me, like you claim to, then you'd realize my own feelings towards this! You wouldn't force me to go through with such a idiotic idea! It seems like you guys love yourselves and the damn money, more than me!" she snapped towards them._

_"You know that we have no choice!" her father said angrily, raising his voice._

_"I don't care! I don't wanna hear it!" With that, she got up out of the chair and stormed over to the door._

_"Kagome! Listen to us!" her mother and father bother said, one a bit angrily, the other pleddingly. _

_She whirled around with an angry gleam in her eyes. "No! You listen to me! Up until now, I have always done what you wanted me to do! But this! This is asking for too much! You don't even care about my feelings! You don't even try to understand my thoughts! You're just pushing me to do whatever the hell you want me to do! I shouldn't have to worry about something like this at such a young age! I shouldn't have to worry about any of this! So, why are you forcing me to have needless worries that I shouldn't even be having in the first place! You've really outdone yourselves this time! I hope you feel proud of yourselves!" she yelled, small, needless, unwanted tears forming in the corners of her eyes._

_Kagome ran out of the room, trying hard not to let the tears fall._

_'How can they be so selfish! Thinking only about themselves! Not even caring about how I feel!' she thought angrily._

_She rounded the corner onto the hall where her room was, when, lo and behold (I think I get the second word wrong, but I'm exactly sure!), she ran smack dab into another person. _

_It was the same person from before. _

_"Hey! **You again!** I told you to wa-" He stopped mid-sentence, when he saw her crying._

_"Uh..Um..." He said, a bit uncomfortable and unsure of what to say._

_"Sorry," Kagome mumbled, not even looking up and brushing past him. She didn't bother to brush away the tears streaming down her face._

_"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist as she was passing by._

_She looked up and said, "I already apologized. Let me go."_

_He was a bit taken back because he was unsure of why he grabbed her in the first place._

_"Err...well...I..didn't hear you."_

_She looked into his eyes, annoyance flashing in her own. _

_"Look, I don't have time for this. Or is it a habit of yours to grab girls who are crying in the middle of the hall when they're trying to get to their room."_

_Inuyasha didn't know what to say._

_"I...That is...Er...I just grabbed you because I was a bit worried!"_

_Kagome just stared at him._

_"Great. Another habit of yours? Worrying about strange girls who you don't even know?" she said sarcastically._

_He let go of her wrist saying, "Feh. As if. I was worried that you would bump into me again."_

_"Great excuse," she said rolling her eyes._

_"No wonder you're crying like an idiot. You probably asked some guy out and he shot you down," he said smirking._

_"Shut up. You're stupid, puny brain probably couldn't even **comprehend **the reason," she shot back at him angrily._

_He opened his mouth to retort back, but Kagome cut him off. "Shut up! I really don't have the time to listen to your stupid rants! I don't even care!" She ran off back to the elevator. _

_"What the hell is her problem? ...What the hell is mine?" he asked himself, annoyed.

* * *

_

_Inuyasha headed outside the hotel to the beach. He went to his usual favorite spot and saw someone other there._

_It was Kagome._

_"What the hell! Why is she wherever I go?" _

_He walked over to her. She had her knees up and her head was buried inbetween them._

_Kagome heard someone walk over and stand next to her. She raised her head and saw Inuyasha._

_"You! Did you come over to laugh and annoy me again?" she asked, glaring at him, but not moving an inch from her spot. _

_He was gazing at the ocean, ignoring her. "You were in my spot first. Not like it's my problem."_

_She lowered her head back down and there was silence between them. The only sounds were coming from the ocean's waves._

_"I was crying because I'm supposed to get married."_

_He looked down at her, surprised._

_"I know this sounds weird, especially since I'm telling you this and we don't even know each other. And then we argued everytime we met, but...just hear me out. Just...listen to what I have to say...please."_

_Inuyasha didn't move. He stayed standing, and looked back over to the ocean, listening to what she had to say._

_And so, Kagome gradually told him. She told him everything about her life. What was wrong with it, what wasn't wrong about it, and how she felt. And he just stood there, listening to what she had to say. Not interrupting her once. _

_"And...now I'm forced to marry some idiot and my parents hardly seem like they care," she finished, looking out at the ocean as well. A few minutes later, she slowly stood up, brushed herself off, and faced him._

_"Thanks for listening. I'm sorry if I bothered you or anything...but thanks for listening. Really."_

_He finally spoke up, "I'll walk you to your room."_

_They walked back to the hotel, the sun sinking below the horizon._

_When they reached her room, he said a bit surprisedly, "Hey. You're room is right next to mine."_

_She gave a weak, small smile and said, "What a coincidence."_

_Kagome opened the door and as she was about to go in, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't know why and didn't understand why he was doing this. And he didn't really care. Inuyasha just felt like he had to comfort her._

_She was a bit surprised, but didn't seem to mind all that much. _

_He pulled back a bit, and his lips met with hers.

* * *

_

Yay! I'm done! Just took me like...2-3 hours. Was watching t.v. while doing it so yeah...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know that I kinda ended it at a crappy place, but if I didn't end it there, it would have gone on and on. Although, I think you guys would actually like that. Either, way, hope you enjoyed reading it! I'll hopefully make another post really soon! See ya laterz!


	35. Three Years Ago: Part 3

Hey everyone! What's up! I'm doing great! For all of you who were wondering/caring! Haha! Well, I'm NOT writing another chapter all italized again, so for all you people who hated that, so did I! But! The good nows is that you no longer have to read it italized! Hehe!

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! I have now decided to try out a 'review responses' at the end of the chapters, but I'm still working at it! So, it probably won't pop up for another two chapters or so! Anyways, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are the inspiration that keeps me writing. ...Well, in a way. Alright, half my inspiration! So, thanks everyone!

Alright, second announcement! I...HAVE CHANGED MY E-MAIL ADDRESS! For those of you who care to know. I still have my other account, but I'm using that one for people I actually _know_ in the real world and not through internet! So, yeah! That wasn't really important but whatever.

My last announcement will be given at the end of the chapter! And it's sorta important, but that depends on how you regard it as. So, please read the note! That's all, so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer - Do I really have to say this? I mean, c'mon! I say it at the beginning at the of _every single chapter_. Isn't that enough? I mean, you would _think_ it's enough...FINE! I DON'T OWN IT!

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Three Years Ago...Part 3 - Revealed** (Sorry! I messed up again! The last chapter was supposed to be 27 again, not 28. Sorry!) 

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that he was _kissing_ her. This guy that she barely even knew was _kissing_ her!

But, for some odd reason, Kagome had no desire to pull back. She had none whatsoever. She just allowed herself to slowly close her eyes and get comfortable in his embrace. She just allowed herself to relax and all the tension in her disappeared.

Just then, something flashed in her mind, and she pulled back immediately, looking away. As if she had just realized what she was doing or what she had done.

She let a small gasp escape from her lips and she said quickly while stammering, "I–I...I'm sorry. I di–didn't mean to. Umm...I'm-I'm really sorry."

With that, she quickly fled into the safety of her room, shutting the door with an embarrassed look on her face.

Inuyasha stood out there in the hall, wondering why she ran away more so than _why _he even _kissed_ her.

* * *

Kagome was leaning against the door, cheeks flushed. 

She shook her head and asked herself in a groaning voice, "What did I just do?"

She got up off the door and headed to the bed, throwing down her cellphone onto the bed. With that, Kagome grabbed her head in her hands and started pacing around the room saying, "What did I just do? What did I just do?"

When the answer finally clicked in her head, she sat down on the bed in frustration.

"I'm so stupid!" she moaned, falling back onto the bed, and bouncing up and down a few times, "Why did he kiss me! Why did I let him kiss me! What's wrong with me! Ugh, I shouldn't have done that!"

She noticed the adjoining door, connecting their rooms.

"Why is his room next to mine, too. Argh!"

Kagome stayed silent for a few minutes. All of a sudden, her cellphone rang, surprising her and causing her to jumped back up.

She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Kag!" yelled Sango, her best friend, on the other line.

"Oh, hey Sango," she said, letting herself fall back onto the bed, only this time in a sitting position.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much...Just..."

"Just what?"

"Well..." Kagome started slowly, "I umm...I..."

Sango began to get impatient and yelled as loud as she could, "JUST FREAKING GET IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Eep! ThisguysjustkissedmeandIlethim!" she replied really quickly.

Sango frowned on the other line and repeated what she was able to hear slowly, "This...guy...kissed...let...?"

"Erm...yeah."

"YOU LET HIM?"

She lowered her head, smacking her forehead against the palm of her hand. "Yes, I let him. I didn't think it would turn out that way! I ran into him like three times! And on the third time, I decided to tell him about my problems! And he just kinda stood there, listening to me! Then he walked me back to my room and his room is next door! As I was going in, he grabbed me and hugged me! Then he kissed me! I don't even know his name!"

"And he knew you were engaged?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. It's weird though. When he kissed me, I just didn't feel like pulling back. It was so weird! Then I remembered...something and I ran away."

"Like, literally ran away?"

"Yeah, literally ran away. I stood there, blushing and told him that I was sorry. I freaking apologized to the guy!"

Sango stayed quiet for a moment and then said a bit confusedly, "Wait, what made you pull back? I thought that you said that you didn't want to."

Kagome froze up and said, "Yeah...I didn't wanna pull back...but...well...Hey, I hear someone else calling me. I'll talk to you later. See ya Sango!"

"Hey! Wait! I know what yo-"

And she hung up on her, sighing.

Kagome curled up in her bed and tried to comfort herself. It wasn't working. She finally gave up and took a short nap.

She was awakened by a few hours later by the sound of light, gentle rapping. It was coming from the door.

She was a bit startled. Not by the sound, but by the fact that it was coming from the adjoining door.

Kagome reluctantly got up from the warmth and safety of the bed and opened the door a crack.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha was standing there, his door wide open.

She refused to open hers any wider and asked, "Um yes. Is there something that you wanted?"

He had a small grin on his face due to the fact that Kagome was blushing and trying to hide it from him by hiding behind the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked very casually.

Her face reddened even more and she said nervously, "No! I mean...uh...well...the thing is...well you know...it's really late and all. I don't think..that this...a really good time to talk."

He just stood there, grinning.

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Seems like the perfect time to talk. Besides, I listened to your life story. It's only fair to return a favor, right?"

_'Damn! He has me there! Crap! What do I do!'_

She bit her lip and reluctantly opened the door for him to come in.

And he sauntered in and took a seat on her bed. He looked up when Kagome wasn't there. She was still firmly placed at the door, it still wide open.

"You gonna stand there all night?"

"_All night?_" she repeated, surprised.

"You seem a whole lot different now from when we first bumped."

She lowered her gaze and said, "Yeah. I was kinda upset at those times so...that probably triggered my mood."

"Upset?" he asked, like he had no idea of what she was talking about.

His golden eyes flickered over to her. He was now staring intently at her.

"Yeah," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Thought you might want some comfort," said Inuyasha, his tone cool and calm.

"I'm..I'm fi-fine," replied Kagome, getting even tenser. She gripped the door handle, her hand was still resting on it, even tighter.

He opened his mouth to speak when, Kagome's cellphone rang.

The noise startled Inuyasha and Kagome. He was able to keep the shock inside him, but Kagome jumped and squealed, "Ah!"

She ran over to her phone and cautiously picked it up saying, "Hello?" She also silently thanked whoever was on the other line for their perfect timing.

She turned around, her back showing to Inuyasha.

There was a click and dull beeping noise.

She sat down on the corner of the bed, farthest from him, but the closet to her.

"So..umm...what exactly did you want to talk about?"

He leaned back onto his hands. "Well...nothing really. Just got boring. So I decided to see how you were doing and such."

_'What a retarded reason. It seems like he just wants to hang around without a real reason. Just some lame excuse. Well...what should I do? If he keeps staying in here, something might happen! But if I make him leave, he'll think that I'm trying to get rid of him! And I really could use a friend here in Tahiti,' _she thought worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"Oh...well..I'm doing fine. So, now that you know, maybe you should go," she said, with a nervous laugh.

"Really? I kinda like it here," he said calmly, completely unaffected by her.

Inuyasha got up and sat down next to Kagome, who had nowhere else to move because she was on the corner of the bed.

"Umm..."

His gaze never left her.

"So, why did you ran away from me in the hall?" he asked, his voice a gentle, seductive whisper. He leaned closer over to her.

Kagome's blush began to deepen and she said stammering, "Wha-Wha–What are you ta-talking a–about?"

"You didn't let me finish," he said, his voice still in the low, alluring whisper.

His hand lightly brushed against hers. It slowly crawled up to her cheek. He tenderly caressed her cheek in his hand. She shivered.

His thumb brushed again her lips.

_'Oh my God! He's gonna kiss me again! Ahh! What do I do! What!' _she thought frantically.

Then, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

His golden eyes were staring at her, never leaving her face. The intensity of his gaze was too much for her to handle. She had to look away...but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his gaze. She was mesmerized.

His gaze left her dark, brown eyes, and settled on her lips.

Inuyasha leaned forward, but stopped when he was about a centimeter away. A small grin formed on his face, and he closed the gap.

But before their lips could meet, they were met with a loud noise.

It startled them, more so her then him.

She froze up and stiffened. He sensed this and before he could do anything, she backed away, falling on the floor.

All of a sudden, Kagome sat upright in her bed, eyes wide and slightly panting. The loud noise was coming from her cellphone.

She looked down at it and looked away. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, thinking, _'It was a dream?'_

"But...it felt so real."

She could almost feel the sensation of his soft lips on her again. The hotness of his breath against her skin. The feel of his hand on her cheek. The gentle caresses.

No. No. She shouldn't be thinking about those things. It was just a dream. Nothing more then a mere fantasy of her mind. A mere fantasy created by her mind.

"Why is he affecting me this much?" she asked, looking down into her lap, "I shouldn't be thinking about him. I shouldn't be making up fantasies about him in my mind and dreams."

Just then, her cell rang again and this time she picked up.

"Hello? Who is it?"

A familiar voice rang out saying, "Hey Kag! Sup!"

She felt guilt running through her whole body.

"Hey...Tetsu-kun."

"Hey! What's wrong? You sound so sad! Did something happen?"

Kagome shook her head as she said, "No. Nothing. Um, so how are you?" False cheerfulness in her voice.

"Kag," he said sternly, "What's wrong? Stop trying to act like nothings wrong when something is," his voice softened, "I hate it when you pretend to be fine around me. It seems like you're not comfortable enough to express how you really feel around me. And I hate that."

"I–I'm...sorry Tetsu-kun. It's just that...It's not that I'm not comfortable around you...it's just..." She trailed off.

Tetsuya took on a gentler tone and said, "It's okay Kag. It's just how you are...Trust me...I know how it feels..."

A grateful smile formed at her lips and she said a bit more cheerfully, "Okay, well...I kinda have to go now."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye Tetsu-kun."

"G'night Kag."

She smiled and said, "Good night Tetsuya."

"Sweet dreams."

She let out a little laugh and Tetsuya thought it was worth it.

They hung up.

Kagome happily smiled, as she did after every phone conversation with Tetsuya. He always had a way to make her smile and laugh, if when she didn't want to.

Yes. This was the reason why she couldn't possibly falling in love with that guy. She already had Tetsuya backing her up. He was the one who was always there for her, regardless of the situation. He was the one who was protecting her from everything.

"That's right. This is why I'm not falling in love with that guy. It's because...I'm falling in love with Tetsuya," she said, finally admitting it to herself.

She smiled happily and said to herself, "I'm in love with Tetsuya!...Right?"

Kagome was confused.

Could this guy possibly be blinding her in her love for Tetsuya?

* * *

And that's the end! Yay! I plan on trying to make my chapters longer so you guys can read more, but it's still a work in process. As well as the review responses thing. **READ MY ANNOUNCEMENT!**

My announcement is: I need Betas.

I'm trying it out because I would like to integrate my ideas with that of the readers. (Whoa! Sounding so ..uncrazy and formal! How unlike me!)

It's always nice to get your input about my chapters through reviews, but for those who actually wanna be apart of the story and help with grammer, spelling errors, and give me some ideas, then go right ahead. If no one wants to be a Beta, that's fine too. I'm just trying it out, just incase some people would like to.

A plus of being a Beta is: you get to receive chapters earlier than everyone else! Since I have to send it to you and ask what you think of it, ideas, comments, and things like that.

But remember, it's not required. If you don't want to be a Beta, then just ignore this. But, I would greatly appreciated if you decided to sign up!

So if your interested, just tell me in your review or you can e-mail me at: If that didn't show up, please just go check my profile out.

Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Heh! Well, see ya laterz!


	36. Three Years Ago: Part 4

Sup everybody! Whooo! Yay! Enjoying Thanksgiving break to the max! Wheeee! Yeah! Oh, Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone!

I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks a whole bunch! Thanks!

Alright, I would like to say some more thanks! Thanks goes out to the people who decided to help me by becoming a Beta! I was so happy, I was prancing in my room! Hehe.

I wanted to get this chapter out already, so I didn't send it! Sorry! I'll send you the next one instead! Thanks for offering to help and agreeing! I'm really happy to work with you guys! And I'm really looking forward to it :hands out boxes of pocky:

Disclaimer – Nope! I hope you lawyers had a great Thanksgiving by the way. Lawyers: Oh yeah, it was great! We had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Three Years Ago... Part 4 – Needing The Dream**

Kagome groggily opened an eye when she heard an annoying, constant tapping. It sounded like an annoying noise that wouldn't go away no matter how tightly she shut her eyes.

The noise finally stopped and she felt someone gently shaking her.

She swatted at the hand, missing horribly. Still, the gently shaking didn't let up and she felt herself coaxed into opening her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, mumbling, only one of her eyes halfway opened.

She couldn't see the person in front of her, but assumed that it was just her mom or dad. Or even possibly that idiot that she was engaged to.

When there was no answer, she mumbled angry, "If you didn't want anything, why did you bother me?"

She felt a hand gently brushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Kagome felt herself getting even more irritated by the second. She forced her eyes open, glaring at whoever was interrupting her peaceful and much needed sleeping time.

She came face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

"I must be dreaming.." she mumbled, annoyed that she would have the same type of dream twice.

"It's not a dream."

"Yeah, yeah. And pigs can fly while singing I'm A Little Teapot. Not a dream my ass," she muttered, irked that she was fighting with some guy in her dream to prove whether this was a dream or not.

"Would you like to see if it's a dream?" he asked, amused.

"Sure, why the hell not. It's better then staying here awake all night long, bickering over whether it's a dream or not," she said yawning.

Inuyasha crawled into the bed next to her. He softly caressed her cheek, sending shivers through her. Real shivers this time.

Her eyes widened and all she could do was stare into his eyes, dumbstruck.

Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. The kiss moved down to her cheeks. Her nose. Her eyelids. And finally, he took her face in his hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Kagome had the urge to close her eyes and just bask in his presence again. Her eyes slid halfway closed, not being able to stop the urge. Not able to stop the needless yearning that lied in her heart. She could feel it growing stronger and stronger by each passing moment. There was no turning back for her.

She closed her eyes, and the needless yearning only grew stronger. She needed this. She needed to escape from all the reality in her world.

She needed the dream.

And before Kagome could stop it, she found herself deepening the kiss. She allowed his arms to encircle around her waist.

They broke off for air. The kiss leaving the two both breathless.

And just like that, all the tension in her eased away.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to find the bed empty except for her. However, in that spot was a single blue rose.

Her hand enclosed around the stem of the rose, and she picked it up.

"...Blue...huh?"

* * *

The next evening, Kagome observed herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a beautiful red evening gown. Her hair was pinned up instead of let down. She was wearing matching shoes.

She sighed.

"There's nothing great bout this," she muttered to herself.

Tonight was the night of the ball, celebrating the hotel's 100th birthday. It was typical of her parents to make her go.

Kagome left the room, but took one quick glance at the blue rose resting on the desk next to her bed.

She smiled.

"Maybe it won't be so bad afterall."

* * *

Kagome quickly made her way down to the ball room.

It was filled with people. All wealthy people.

There was beautiful music playing by the orchestra. All the people looked beautiful. Kagome felt like it was a scene from some fairy tale.

She leaned against a pillar, using it for support. She had barely been in there for twenty minutes and her shoes were already pinching at her feet.

Kagome ignored the pain and stayed firmly in her spot, refusing to leave it. She had even, politely, turned down some guy for a dance.

Her eyes were slowly searching the room, hoping to find a familiar face...

Instead, she found her parents closing in on her. She wanted to run, but her feet were aching.

"Kagome! You came!" her mother exclaimed, beaming happily, "You look so beautiful as well!"

"Hey Mom and Dad," she said, eying them suspiciously.

Her dad, with an even bigger beam said, "We thought it would be nice if you danced with your fiancée."

Her face broke out into a look of horror and disgust. "You want me to do _what!_"

"Just once!"

And before she even had time to refuse, her fiancée was standing before her, a broad grin on his face.

Naraku held out his hand and said very politely and charmingly, "May I have this dance?"

She put on a forced smile and said in a strangled voice, "Yes, certainly." She took his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor, smiling like an charming young man. However, the minute her parents were out of sight, the smile dropped and an evil smirk replaced it.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said with that creepy, evil grin.

"Thank you. And you look like your usual bastardy, creepy self," she said with a pleasant smile.

He chuckled, an unpleasant sound to one's ears.

Naraku pulled her in, closer to him and ran his hand along her bare arm. She shivered at the contact of the touch.

Kagome tried to put some distance between them, but the arm around her waist wouldn't budge. She struggled in the grasp.

He opened his mouth to speak when the song finally ended. She took that as her cue to leave as she felt his hold on her loosen. So, she bolted out of his arms...but didn't get very far.

The shoes she was wearing were causing immense pain.

She let out a yelp and fell down to ground, cursing the shoes.

"Ow...these damn shoes," she growled out angrily.

Kagome had a pained expression on her face as she hobbled over to a pillar, saying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," with every step she took.

She stayed leaning against the pillar, looking around. Her eyes caught sight of a verandah.

"Yes! Freedom!" she exclaimed, limping over to the verandah door.

She was limping over to the verandah, when her eye caught an outside garden.

Normally, Kagome would head over to the verandah, but she decided to try out the garden. Either way, as long as she was outside, away from all the arrogant, rich dorks, she was happy.

She was looking out to the ocean when she felt an arm wrap around her from behind. If she had to guess, she would think that it was someone trying to choke her.

"You really do look...beautiful tonight," he said, an evil grin on his face, "Even more so in the moonlight."

Kagome froze up and said in a very quiet whisper, "Naraku..."

"So you guess."

"Get the hell of me you creep. I was hoping that we wouldn't run into each other again for the rest of the night. And for the rest of the trip."

He let out his low, deep, creepy laugh.

"Still so bitter towards me," he said, his smirk widening.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be? All you've ever done was just be a sick bastard to me," she said angrily.

"Just remember, you're mine," he said, breathing on the back of her neck.

Her eyes narrowed and she said with venom dripping from every word, "You don't own me. No one does. So get your arm off of me and get out of my sight. You are a sickeningly disgusting bastard."

Naraku made no move to leave her.

"Get off me," she growled out, angered.

Instead, her turned her around and forcibly kissed her.

She squirmed in his grasp, but was not able to escape. She tried everything, but nothing worked. Kagome felt hopelessly trapped.

He finally pulled back, that evil smirk still on his face. And with that, he left.

Kagome collapsed to her knees, a look of hatred mixed with sadness on her face. Her lips were bruised as well.

She felt hot tears in her eyes. And they fell without warning.

She heard someone kneel down next to her, covering her with a jacket. She fell into his arms, crying. Inuyasha was a bit surprised, but held her close against his chest.

"Seems like every time we meet, you're always crying," he said with a small smile.

She didn't reply, sobbing in his arms.

The only words said after that were ones of comfort and console.

When Kagome finally stopped weeping, she got up from his arms, weary. She offered him a watery smile saying, "Thank you...again."

They heard footsteps nearing towards them.

Inuyasha turned his head around and Kagome looked up, past his shoulder.

Her eyes widened. And she struggled for words.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated, but with the holiday and stuff, it was kinda hard. Well, I would just like to thanks the people who decided to help by becoming a Beta. Thanks!

That's really all I have to say! See ya next time!


	37. Three Years Ago: Last Part

Ah, well hey everyone! Hehe, it's me again! Sorry I'm updating so late! I had a ton of school related crap to deal with! I think it's been a little over a week since I last updated. Well, sorry!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! Yay! Thanks a bunch!

Oh, and I meant to answer questions before, but I always seem to forgot. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome have met before. They met three years ago. And, a Beta is someone who reads through my rough/raw chapter and they fix mistakes, give me their thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and etc.

Well, I would like to say that this chapter was the first chapter to be reviewed by Betas before being posted up! WHooo! Thanks a bunch guys!

Disclaimer – No, I unfortunately I don't own this cool light up pen. It was not my idea, sadly. Huh?...I'm supposed to be doing what? Oh! No! Now, back to the pen.

_Two Weeks To Love_

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Three Years Ago...Final Part – Ending the Dream**

Kagome looked up, past Inuyasha's shoulder. What her eyes were met with was...surprising.

She let out a gasp of horror and shock. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Te―Tetsu...kun," she managed to struggle out of her mouth.

Tetsuya was standing behind them, his lips slightly parted, giving him a shocked expression on his face.

Once again, all Kagome could do was call his name out in astonishment.

"Tetsu...kun."

No other words formed in her mouth or brain.

Tetsuya immediately closed his mouth and changed his expression of shock to one more fitting. Inside of him, he was feeling, anger, hurt, betrayal. But instead of showing it, he put on a cold front. His eves no longer held warmth inside of them, but were now glazed with ice. All the emotion was gone from his face. His gaze was set steely on her.

"Tetsu...kun..."

He said coldly, "Well, I just came to surprise you, but it seems like it worked the other way."

Kagome struggled to her feet, pushing herself out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Wait, Tetsu-kun! It's not what it looks like!" she cried out, taking a step towards him, ignoring the pain.

Tetsuya said coldly, "Why should it matter to me? After all, we're just friends." He said the last part in a sort of strangled tone of voice, definitely forcing it to come out of his mouth. "I'm glad…that you found someone."

"Tetsu-kun! Please, you have to listen to me! Please!" she begged desperately.

He didn't say anything again, and Kagome took that as a chance.

"You...You...this...this isn't what it looks like..." she started, hesitantly. She nosily sucked in her breath, unsure of what to say, her face just as surprised as his. "You...You baka!" she screamed angrily.

He had a surprised look on his face. "Wha-What?"

She stood tall and said in a calm, yet anger voice, "You baka! I can't believe that you'd think something like that! You're such a baka!"

Tetsuya couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. _She_ was mad at _him._ Instead of the other way around.

"_What?_"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You don't believe in me! You're just jumping to conclusions! You don't even listen to what I have to say!"

Kagome kept yelling, not even knowing what she was saying about half the time. Tetsuya finally interrupted her by saying, "Kagome! Calm down!"

She stopped and looked at him, wondering, _'Why the hell am I so stupid sometimes!'_

He said a bit frustratedly, "Argh, you're the one that's not listening." Tetsuya took a deep breath and muttered while turning around, "Forget it. We'll talk later."

Tetsuya walked away before Kagome could do anything.

Kagome wanted to go after him. She really did. But, her feet wouldn't move. Her feet wouldn't listen to her and move. She felt helpless.

Inuyasha stood behind her, watching the whole thing. He then watched her every move, wondering himself what he should do.

"Um…" he said rather loudly, clearing his throat.

She snapped back into the present and turned around, all of a sudden feeling stupider then she already felt.

"Um…I'm sorry about that. That was my friend. Um…I'm really sorry about that. I just kinda lost myself for a moment. How about we go back in? It's kinda getting chilly in here," she remarked, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

He could see that the smile was force, but said nothing. Instead, Inuyasha took her in his arms and murmured, "I'm sorry." He smoothed out her hair, a sad gleam in his eyes.

Kagome wanted to cry, but she held in her tears, trying not to let them fall. She just laid her head against his chest, her hands grabbing his shirt.

* * *

Inuyasha held her in his arms, bridal-style. He gently laid her down in her bed and drew the covers over her.

He took a seat next to her and brushed away the bits of hair that fell down. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, murmuring quietly to himself, "I wonder what's wrong with me."

While he sat there brooding, he didn't notice Kagome's eyes open ever so slightly. In fact, she wasn't sleeping at all. She was hoping that it would just get her away from all the people and noise. But…there wasn't really anyway that she could fall asleep with _him_ next to her.

Kagome shut her eyes and thought to herself, _'I can't believe it. I just practical ruined everything between Tetsuya and me. I mean, we weren't dating but…I know that I liked him and here I go kissing other guys I barely even know! Argh! Why am I so stupid? I thought I liked Tetsuya! I convinced myself that I was in love with Tetsu-chan! So, why the hell am I kissing this guy and feeling really stupid! Why! Why the hell do I have to be so weak? Why can't I decide? I'm probably just confusing Tetsu-chan even more. Geez…I'm such a terrible person….That's it! I'll explain to him that I was just feeling down, I mean, with getting married to that creepy bastard Naraku, who the hell wouldn't be? And that I just sorta…rushed. And that I actually have someone that I love! Yes! That is what I should do! Now…if only I could bring myself up to say it to him.'_

She mentally sighed and took a peek out of an eye. She was surprised by a pair of golden eyes staring back into her own brown ones. She felt her chocolate brown eyes widen and she turned away, blushing.

"So you were awake."

She struggled up to a sitting position and said sheepishly, "You knew."

He smiled and said, "I had a hunch. After all, you kept opening your eyes and lifting your head. Who wouldn't know?"

Kagome offered a weak smile and laugh.

"I guess I should thank you properly. I'm really grateful to you. If it hadn't been for you, I never would have been able to make it through this trip. And at the same time, I'm really sorry. I probably confused you and hurt you. I'm really sorry," she said, slowly looking in his eyes.

Bad mistake.

She began feeling herself drawn towards him the minute, no the second she looked into his eyes.

He asked quizzically, "What's going on? Sounds like you're leaving soon."

Kagome confessed, her eyes never leaving his, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

His eyes were soon filled with disappointment, and he broke away from the gaze, saying, "Hm, is that so?"

Then all of a sudden, Kagome heard herself saying, "If you want, do you wanna meet? I mean, if you live around me that is."

He smiled a bit and said, "Sure."

They exchanged phone numbers and she said, "How about we meet…July 21, at 6. At the…umm… big fountain in the Tokyo Park."

Inuyasha agreed and before they knew it, they were saying their good byes.

"Well, see you on the 21st," he said, going through the adjoining door. "Yeah, I hope you come!" she yelled out after him.

They briefly gave each other a smile before closing the doors.

* * *

End of Flashback

"And so?" inquired Rin curiously. Just like the other girls in the room, she was hooked onto the story.

"It's becoming such a tragic story! A tragic past love!" Yuri said, sighing.

Kagome had a sweatdrop on her head saying, "_Tragic?_ That's not what I would call it."

Natsumi elbowed the girl in the ribs, telling her to shut up. She turned her attention back to Kagome and said, "So, did you guys meet up?"

She shook her head and said, "Does it look like we met up? I was too afraid that he wouldn't show up, so I never went."

They all sat there, gaping at her as if she was the world's most stupidest person.

"What? Did I do something wrong or something?" she asked, looking at their faces uncertainly and a bit worriedly.

"_You didn't go!"_ screamed Yuri disbelievingly.

"Why did you go Kagome!" Rin cried out in horror.

"Kag! You're so stupid sometimes!" yelled out Natsumi.

She stared at the three girls, remembering that Sango did the exact same thing when she first told her.

"I was scared! I was afraid that he wouldn't show up! What do you want me to do! I was too scared to go!" she said in her own defense.

"But why!" they all screamed at once.

She sighed and said to herself, "And this is why I told myself that I would never tell another person. Because they start yelling at me."

Sango raised her head from the pillow and said quietly, "There's someone around that corner."

The five girls stood up and cautiously walked over to see who it was.

There stood the guilty faces of Tetsuya, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Not really Sesshomaru. Even though he _was_ there.

"EEK!" screamed Kagome, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN THE BEDROOM!"

She was utterly mortified that they heard her story. Especially Tetsuya and Inuyasha. Sure, they were _a part_ of the past, but she didn't want them to hear her version. She felt herself turning red, maybe from the embarrassment, or maybe it was from anger. Either way, she shouted at them for at least five minutes.

They all sat back down in the living room, all the guys had a huge bump on their head (except Sesshomaru).

"Geez," said Inuyasha irritatedly, rubbing his sore spot, "You didn't hafta _hit_ me."

"Well," she started huffily, "You didn't hafta listen." She glared at them. "_All of you._"

Tetsuya had a sheepishly look on his face, and Miroku was too busy trying to hit on Sango. Kouga, was just eyeing Natsumi. Rin and Sesshomaru disappeared.

Inuyasha glared right back at Kagome and said, "_That's why you didn't come?_"

She blinked a couple of times and said, "Huh?"

"Oh please. I'm sure you heard me the first time. I'm asking you if that's why you didn't come."

She noted that his tone was…a bit strange. Not like the normal Inuyasha.

Kagome bit her lip and said in a faint voice, "Yes."

He abruptly stood up and muttered, "I'm going out." With that, he left the living room.

"Inu…yasha…" she said, looking at his retreating figure.

* * *

I hope you all had fun reading this chapter! Please look forward to the next! And my updates might not be that frequent around this time! Yeah, holidays and exams are coming. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I might be hindered by exams. Damn those stupid pieces of paper that determine my grade and life.

Well, that's all I have to say! Please look forward to the next chapter! Which will be (hopefully) posted up soon! I will update as first as I can! See ya!


	38. Truths

WooO! How's everyone doin'? I'm doing great! (sorta) Well, I really have nothing to say, so let's just hurry up and get on with everything!

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much :hands out candy canes and chocolates: Whooo! Thanks a lot!

I would like to say that this chapter wasn't my idea. My wonderful Beta, bubblez4ya, helped me out with this one! She gave me an idea and I decided to use it! (the whole Inuyasha flashing back to that day)! I just wanted to give her credit! Thanks!

Disclaimer – Nope!

_Two Weeks To Love

* * *

_

**Chapter 28 – Truths **

Kagome looked up at the hall where Inuyasha left. In the background, she heard everyone talking loudly, most likely arguing or debating something.

"Hey," she said getting up, her eyes still fixed on the door/hall that he left through, "I'm gonna go out for something. Play around or something."

She quickly walked out of the room and got into the elevator. Pushing the lobby button, she stood there, wondering why he just left so suddenly. _'Why did he just get up and go? Is he mad or something?'_

When the doors finally opened, she rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha was right there at where it all began. He was standing at where the stairs and corner met, staring at that spot. A frown showing up on his lips. His eyebrows were furrowed together, as through he was in deep thought.

"Ah, Inu—" She was cut off by him moving away.

She stared quizzically at him, but followed after him anyway.

He walked out to the beach, where the two of them sat. Inuyasha laid down on the sand, his arms behind his head so that it was resting comfortable on his arms.

'_What's he doing out here?'_

Kagome walked up to him and said, "What're ya doing out here?" She took a seat next to him.

He lazily closed his eyes and didn't bother responding.

She peered down at him out of the corner of her eye. "So…what're ya really doing here?"

"What? A person can't even go see the ocean when they want? Or must I tell you what the hell I'm doing every second," he added in dryly, "Now that we're married."

She let an inaudible sigh and said, "Well, no…you just seem like yourself. So…" _'Why **did** I follow him?'_

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

Kagome finally broke the silence by saying, "Um…I was just wondering…but…did you really come……on that day?"

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and peered up at her, looking at her as if she were crazy. "Of—Of course not," he said loudly, "Why the hell would I bother with something as retarded as that. Feh, you're thinking too highly of yourself, wench."

He turned away.

She looked downward and said in a small voice, "You're right……there's no reason for you to have gone." She had a small, sad smile on her face.

Kagome stood up and while brushing herself off, said, "Well, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Make sure no one's broken anything yet or something."

"Hm." Was the only answer she got.

She sighed once more and headed back to the hotel, tired. _'I wonder if he really **did** come.' _Then Inuyasha's words echoed throughout her head, _"Feh, you're thinking too highly of yourself, wench."_

She shook her head and said softly, "Maybe he's right."

Inuyasha laid very still on the sand, just staring at the ocean. He could remember that day very clearly. July 21 that is.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha woke up with a groan, hitting the snooze button on his alarm. He looked at the clock out from under his covers. 7:16.

"Still too damn early," he muttered, turning on the other side of the bed to sleep.

However, his blissful slumber didn't last long. His dad, Inutashio, came in and yelled really loudly, "GOOD MORNING! Wake your damn self up Inuyasha!"

In the morning, he was too cheerful for Inuyasha's taste. Just too damn cheerful.

He growled out, "Shut up already. Besides, today's the first day of summer vacation. I intend to enjoy it by sleeping."

His father shook his head with a smile. "No, you're not. Today, you will come to the office with me!"

"Hell no." Was the muffled reply.

"Tsk, tsk. I expect you to be ready downstairs to go by 7:30," he said, leaving the room.

Inuyasha growled. There was no way in hell that he would go.

Twenty minutes later…

"Dammit," he mumbled under his breath, "Why the hell am I going?"

His father merely responded by putting up the papers, covering himself.

"Stupid old man," he said in an annoyed tone. Then, he proceeded to mutter a variety of colorful words.

Just then, something on the front page caught Inuyasha's eye. Not an article or anything. Not even an ad. What caught his eye was the date.

July 21.

Today was the day that he went to go meet that girl.

"Hey, when're we comin' back?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

His father looked up from the paper and said, "Hm, why? Does it interest you? Or perhaps, you have a promise today?"

"No," was his impudent reply, "Just wanna know how long I hafta stay at that dumbass office."

His father raised an eyebrow, but said, "We will most likely get back home at 7 or 6."

"Can't we leave earlier?" asked Inuyasha, the impatience sounding up in his voice.

"Ah, so you do have something to do."

"Feh."

His father grinned and said, "Is 5 alright with you?"

"Fine."

* * *

Inuyasha hurriedly left the house saying, "I'll be back later." 

"Wait! Inuyasha dear, where are you going?" his mother yelled after him, but her only response was the slamming of the door.

He quickly left the house and headed for the park, wondering why the hell he was even going.

'_Why the hell am I going to meet some wench that I don't even know? I don't even know her name!'_

He reached the fountain in no time, and checked his watch. 5:52.

"Feh, damn. Came too early."

Inuyasha sat down on the fountain's rim and looked around, watching with careful eyes.

It finally became 6. He began to get a bit nervous. A feeling that he didn't need. But still, an uneasy feeling settled over him.

What if she didn't come? What if she forgot? What if she didn't want to come?

Millions of questions plagued his mind as he sat there, waiting.

It slowly turned to 6:30, and still…there was no sign of her coming.

Maybe she's caught in traffic, was an answer that would suffice for now. But still, the clock slowly crawled to 7. And there was still no sign of her whatsoever.

The air began cooling, a sign that night was coming.

Maybe she's in some unbreakable meeting or something. That excuse sufficed for another worry.

Still, it became 7:30. And there was no sign of her.

Inuyasha began to think, _'What if something happened to her? And she's hurt? Or in the hospital.'_ With that in mind, he shook his head and said, "No, that wouldn't happen. That kinda shit only happens in dumbassed movies."

Another hour pass, 8:30, but there was no sign of her.

Maybe she can't make it. Or, maybe she's hurt. Or, maybe she has this unexplainable reason that she can't come.

However, those answers no longer sufficed for Inuyasha. He was beginning to think things like, _'What if this was all a set up? And she's actually here, laughing at me with a couple of her damn friends?'_

He growled angrily. That damn wench had probably set him up!

The clock finally struck 9.

And right there, he swore that if he _ever_ saw that bitch again, he was going to kill her. Literally.

With that, Inuyasha left the park, fuming. His eyes were seething at everyone and everything. (If looks could kill, everyone would have been dead at least 20 times.)

* * *

The following two weeks of summer vacation passed, and during the whole time, Inuyasha was pretty upset. He would snap at everyone who tried to talk to him. Letting out his anger. 

The next day, he showed up at school, looking a bit haggard, but nonetheless, angry. As usual.

"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled his best friend, Miroku. He came running over to the boy and said happily, "Still pissed off at something that no one else seems to know about?"

He punched him in the head saying, "Shut the fuck up."

"Yeah….I take that as a yes," he said, sobbing.

The two walked to their first period, history, and took their rightful seats in the back. Of course, this just caused, as usual, most of the girls in the class to horde the seats around him.

"Hey Inuyasha-kun! How was your summer?" asked several of the girls, beaming.

They had spent the summer trying to become what they call, sexy. Really, how do they practice being sexy!

He just ignored them, like he usually did. This, however, (his cold demeanor) just caused the girls to fall in love with him even more.

"Ahhhh!"

"He's so cool!"

"His coldness warms up my heart!"

"Inuyasha-kun is the coolest! He's the best! No one can beat him!" And his fan club started singing their song that they made up (over summer) about him.

Miroku ducked under the desk, laughing. (He almost fell onto the floor.)

"Oh man, that's even worse then last year's song."

Inuyasha glared at him, but agreed wholeheartedly.

The bell finally rang and the teacher stepped into the room saying loudly, "EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"

They all immediately complied, but didn't stop singing.

"AND SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a girl bent over, panting slightly.

"So—Sorry..I'm…la—late," she said in between breaths.

She finally stood up and brushed the raven black hair out of her eyes, revealing a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

Inuyasha felt his own golden eyes widen as he saw who it was.

It was the girl from the hotel!

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student," said the teacher, eyeing her, "…Higurashi Kagome, right?"

She nodded.

"Take a seat in the back, next to Inuyasha. Raise your hand Takeda."

He did as he was told, but grudgingly.

All the girls started talking in LOUD whispers (this defeats the whole purpose of a whisper).

"No one's allowed to sit next to Inuyasha-kun! That's why that seat is always empty! Who the hell does she think she is!" all the girls started whispering to each other.

Kagome walked down the rows of desks and sat down next to him, barely even looking at him. It was like she didn't even recognize him.

Her hair hung over her eyes, but she didn't bother brushing them away this time. She just merely let them hang, covering her eyes. Her flowing long hair cascaded down in front of her face as she bent over to the ground to pick up something. It was then (when she got back up) that she actually acknowledged Inuyasha, who happened to be sitting by her the whole time. (obviously)

"Oh, hey, I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said cheerfully. This comment caused all the girls in the room to gasp, as if she was even daring to _look_ at him, nonetheless _speak_ to him.

He grunted and ignored her, just like he would ignore anyone else.

She peered at him curiously, "Um…hello? Did you not hear me or something?" (More gasps from the girls. She was daring to talk to him _again_.)

Again, she was greeted with silence.

Kagome, getting a bit annoyed, _dropped_ her book into his…face? (Someone please, tell me how that works. XD)

"Whoops! Oh my! I'm so sorry Takeda-kun! Are you alright?" she asked with false concern. (In the background, all the girls are screaming in horror.)

Miroku had a sweat drop as he sat there thinking, _'But you did that on **purpose.**'_ (Not very bright, is he?)

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, holding his nose, which had suffered the most damage. "What the hell do you think you were doing bitch!" he yelled out angrily.

She covered her mouth with a hand in mock horror. "Takeda-kun, I'm really sorry, but that isn't the appropriate type of language to use. It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass you stupid bitch!" he yelled at her, anger flashing in his eyes.

She just smiled serenely, like an innocent person, and said, "Oh, we have to take you to the nurse! Sensei! Takeda-kun has hurt himself!"

The teacher (In a very unconcerned tone may I point out) said, "Just leave him alone. He'll be fine."

Once again, all the guys in the class sweat dropped and thought, _'Wow. She changed the story.'_

Everyone in the class began going wild. All the girls either crowded around Inuyasha giving him sympathy, or giving Kagome death glares, which she ignored. The guys just fooled around. And Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to be in a conversation of their own, ignoring the rest of the people.

When the class finally settled down (the teacher had to get a microphone and yell shut up really loudly), the teacher forced them to read the entire textbook. Well…just the first 10 chapters or so, just to shut them up for the rest of the class period.

Every so often, Inuyasha would sneak a glance at Kagome, who never seemed to pay any attention.

She just stared down at her textbook, doing nothing.

In truth, Kagome was trying to ignore the stares from everyone. It was her first day here and she had already succeeded into making the whole entire female population hate her.

She inwardly groaned and wondered why she had to go to _his_ school of all the schools in the country. He was the last person she ever expected to meet, _again_.

**End of Flashback**

After she came to his school, they began acting very cold to each other, only saying insulting remarks when they actually had to talk to each other. Oh, and aggravating each other just for pure amusement.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and just closed his eyes again, his mind still lingering.

* * *

Kagome rounded a corner and stopped. She bashed her head against the wall several times, telling herself how stupid she was, over and over. 

Why didn't she just tell him the truth? Why _couldn't_ she tell him the truth? After all these years, it shouldn't be such a big deal…right?

"Stop banging on my wall!" someone screamed from the other side. It startled her. It was then, she realized all the stares she was getting from everyone in the hall.

Kagome smiled weakly and laughed nervously. When they stopped staring, and went back to their own business, she sighed.

"Geez! Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I just say, really? Well guess what! I came to the fountain too that day!" she remarked, groaning.

On the other side of the corner, a certain person frown.

'_She came?'

* * *

_

Yay! It's done! I'm trying to make longer chapters, but it's still a work in progress, so yeah! I'm pretty sure I can make the next chapter longer for everyone!

Incase anyone was confused, I know I would be, lemme clarify things. Kagome said that she didn't go, but was lying. In truth, she actually did go! And, that's pretty much it!

Another announcement is that I won't be able to make frequent posts during this time! I have those damn exams coming, ugh :shudders: and it's the holiday season, so family time and stuffies! And I'm kinda half-sick, so that contributes as well! But the sickness won't stop me! Just everything else. But, I will try to update one or two more times before the year is up!

Hope you enjoyed reading! And I'll try to hurry and make another post! Byeeeeeee!


	39. Forcing The Truth

Hey guys! Here I am, again! First up, lemme tell you that I wasn't gonna make another post til next year, but I changed my mind. Hehe

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks a bunch :throws out candy to everyone: Thanks, thanks! I haven't really checked my reviews like usual, so if you guys had anything important to tell me, forgive me if I haven't answered/told you. It's just cause I didn't check it this time!

More importantly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Beta, Bunni15! If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter, cause I wasn't planning on posting up again this year! XD So, thanks!

Disclaimer – Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays lawyers! Have a Happy New Year's too! See ya in 2006! Even though you've been on my back/case for nearly a year and a half. Oh, nope!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Forcing The Truth**

Kagome continued on her way back down the shadows of the halls. Like she had originally planned to do. However, what she hadn't planned was having a familiar voice call out her name in such a casual way that it caused her spine to tingle. She couldn't believe that such a voice could sound so…so…well, yeah.

She stopped dead in her tracks and felt her face burn up upon hearing the voice. Her palms began getting sweaty and she could hear her heart beating loudly. So loudly that she was afraid that the owner of the voice could hear it. Her voice got caught in her throat.

'_Ugh, why is my face burning up? Why is my heart pounding so loudly? Why am I feeling this way! Geez, what's wrong with me! Calm down Kag!' _she thought to herself, shutting her eyes and smacking her cheeks several times.

Kagome turned around, putting on a bright smile. But it seemed like her nerves were just too shot, because it ended up looking like a nervous, annoyed smile.

It turned out just to be who she expected. Inuyasha.

"Um…hey," she said nervously, "I mean, wha—whaddya want?"

He walked casually over to her, very clam. "Hey, stupid wench. Get outta my way."

She almost fell down in disbelief. "Wha–Wha―What do you say!" she asked, clenching her fist in anger. A dangerous look in her eyes.

He turned towards her, a smirk on his face. "You heard me, wench."

Her head was lowered, her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha must have sensed the danger, because…he ran for it.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" she screamed, charging after him. Unfortunately, he got into the elevator and the door closed before she could do anything. And, she ran into the door as it was closing. "Ugh…damn…bastard," she muttered, sliding down.

'_Argh! I can't even **believe** that I acted like that before! What the hell was I so nervous about before! Damn bastard!'_she thought angrily, her fist still clenched. She was currently sitting on the floor in front of the elevator door. A huge red mark was on her face. Most likely from running into the door. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"……THAT DAMN BASTARD!" she screamed.

* * *

Kagome wondered back out of the hotel, in a bit of a daze. (Well, after hitting a metal door, what can you expect?) She went out to the beach and comfortably settled herself on the sand.

"Argh! I can't believe him!" she said angrily. She put her head onto of her knees and let out a sigh, out of frustration and weariness.

She gathered sand in her hand and let it trickle out in slow, steady stream. She let out another sigh.

"Time trickles in between our fingers, just like sand. When we find ourselves at the most happiest moments of our lives, it's slowly taken away from us. Trickling away, just like the sand does. No matter how hard we try, the happiest moments in our lives…will be taken away from us."

Kagome looked up and saw Tetsuya standing above her. He was looking out towards the sea with such a sad expression on his face, despite the fact that he was smiling. His bright blue eyes carried such a certain sadness that Kagome didn't know that he could emit such a sadness. His smile held the same sorrow as well. His hands were in his pockets and the ocean breeze gently ruffled his light yellow, little brown hair.

"Ah…Tet..su…ya..." she said, her words all broken up. She was captivated by his smile. Kagome in all her life, never saw such a sad smile. His smile and eyes were able to hold sadness to a whole new level.

He didn't look down at her. "Funny, huh? It seems like all the times I've been the happiest, it's always taken away from me or it slips away from me. Very much like sand."

She bit her lip and finally tore her gaze away from his. In her mind, she was mainly thinking about what could cause Tetsuya to suffer this much. Or who.

"You know…all of my happiest moments…were with you. I thought that I could be content with just…watching you. So, I held myself back. I just stood there, watching. I couldn't do anything for you. Somehow, just staying by your side didn't seem enough. All these years, I just watched you. Protecting you from afar. It took all I had to just even do this. I'm pretty pathetic, huh? Not even being able to protect you," he said, the sad smile still playing on his lips.

'_Protecting me from afar? Could that mean that…all this time…Tetsuya loved me? But because I loved someone else, he never told me how he felt? Which would mean…unrequited love on his part…I'm such a terrible person! All these years, he's had to hold himself back from doing anything that would make it seem like he loved me,'_ she thought sadly.

"You're not pathetic Tetsuya! I just didn't notice! If only I had taken notice early…it might've not turned out this way. If anything…I'm the pathetic one Tetsuya," she said, lowering her gaze to the grains of sands.

She peered upward without lifting her head. And the smile he was wearing was absolutely radiant. But, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. And the desolate smile was back.

A few minutes, maybe even hours, passed by without either of them speaking. Then, Tetsuya said, "Well, you better get back Kag!" His cheerful tone returned. "We better hurry or else everyone will eat dinner without us. And I'm not sure 'bout you, but I don't wanna miss out on a chance at eating."

A hand was held out in front of her. "Ah…" Kagome slowly placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet.

She noticed that his smile was back to normal.

"C'mon! Stop standing around there in a daze!" he called out playfully, "We better hurry!" Then, as if her stomach was agreeing with him, and proving a point, without her consent, her stomach let out a tremendous growl. She reddened instantly.

He laughed.

"Agh…It's not funny Tetsuya! It's no laughing matter," she yelled, still a bright red. He just continued to laugh and said, "Sorry, sorry. But, it seems like I was right. Besides, did you know that you're face was red? I had no idea that your face could get so red. Or that there were so many shades of one color." His laughing was cut short by him dodging a punch from her.

"Ah, calm down Kag," he said good-naturally.

Kagome knew he was teasing her. But still, it was nice that things went back to normal in their relationship.

She joined in on the laughing with him.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, later that night…(after dinner)

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Natsumi, sipping her tea.

"What do you mean _'we'_?" asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow.

She answered his question by saying, "By we, I mean all of us. And by that, incase you _still_ don't understand, I mean me, Yuri, Kag, Sango, Tetsu-kun, that weird perverted dude that likes hitting on Sango, the weird wolf boy that keeps eyeing me in such a way that it's starting to get on my nerves, Rin, the stupid guy who thinks he's too good for us so he spends his time AWAY from us, and you." She looked completely undisturbed, despite the fact that she was just heading into an argument with Inuyasha. Instead, she just calmly sipped her green tea.

"_Why…you…little…bi—_" He was cut off abruptly by Kagome whacking him on the head. "What the hell was that for!" He glared at her.

Kagome just narrowed her eyes and said, "_That_ was for making me run into the elevator door. You jackass." She punched him while she was at it.

"Anyways…does that mean you all are going to stay here for tonight?" Kagome asked, ignoring the death glares coming from Inuyasha.

Sango grinned and said, "Well, yeah. But not just tonight. Every night until the honeymoon is over! Because we didn't rent a room!"

"Wha—Wha–What!" Kagome screamed, jumping out of her seat.

Yuri said cheerfully, "Well, we didn't want you two lovebirds to be uncomfortable in such a big hotel room, _all by yourselves_. So…we decided to keep you all company!"

"Uh..I think we should run now," said Natsumi a bit worriedly after seeing the look on Kagome's face.

Tetsuya shook his head and said, "No. We shouldn't run. We should bolt."

"You…GUYS!" she screamed, her fists clenched.

Tetsuya took one look at her and said, "Yeah. We should bolt." He said that because, not only was Kagome furious with them, Inuyasha was right behind her with a look on his face that promised no mercy.

When the couple finally calmed down, (it took about 30 minutes of being chased around, 15 minutes of trying to talk to them, which consisted of yelling back at them while running for their lives, and a whole bunch of security personnel to restrain them) they all took a seat back onto the couch in the living room.

"Geez…" said Sango panting, "I never had to run so fast for my life."

That comment instantly earned her a death glare.

"Anyways," said Natsumi, sweat dropping, "Were you finished telling your story Kag?"

She turned towards her with a perplexed look. "Huh? My story? Yeah…I finished it." They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Now it was her turn to sweat drop.

Sango eyed her suspiciously and said, "Kag, are you sure that you didn't go that day, like you claim?"

'_Now's my chance to tell them…right?'_

"O—…Of course I didn't go!" she said quickly and nervously, "I told you! I was busy that day! And I couldn't go!"

They all looked at her skeptically.

Sango pretended to think for a few seconds and then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! But I remember that that day, we went out shopping together! And when it turned around six or so, you left, saying that you had a really important promise…right?"

Kagome felt a cold, nervous sweat coming on.

"Uh well…are you sure about that? You know me, I couldn't remember something that important even if my life depended on it. Hehe…I don't have any memory of going to the fountain that day!"

She glanced over at Inuyasha, who just sat there calmly. He looked completely composed, like what was being said didn't affect him at all, whatsoever.

Sango, realizing that she wouldn't admit to anything yet, elbowed Natsumi in the ribs, telling her to say something as well to try and coax her into telling the truth.

Natsumi, who was drinking another cup of tea, nearly choked on it when she elbowed her. "Ow! Er, I mean, really Kag? I too remember seeing you there. I had gone out shopping that day with Yuri and we went to go get some ice cream. Remember Yuri?"

It was now Yuri's cue/turn to pick up where she left off, "Yeah Natsumi! I remember that day! We went to the little ice cream shop and went to go eat them near the fountain! And I remember passing by Kag. I'm pretty sure we talked about something. I just can't exactly remember…" Yuri thought for a few minutes and exclaimed, almost too excitedly, "Oh yeah! You asked us to go check if there was anyone there who looked like they were waiting for someone! Now I remember! You told us to look for a silver haired, golden eyed boy…I believe."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who remained the same, and then over at Tetsuya, who had a glint of sadness in his eyes again.

"Really?" she asked, trying to pretend like this was the first time she had ever heard this story, "I don't remember doing anything thing of that sort! I don't even remember going shopping with Sango or seeing you guys at the fountain! So I must definitely don't remember asking you to look for a silver haired, golden eyed guy. Hehe…I don't know what you guys are talking about." She tried to look like she had no idea what they were talking about. Her smile strained.

Sango frowned, realizing that Kagome had no intention to tell the truth about that day.

"Oh, well maybe we were remembering wrong. But ya know Kag, doesn't it seem strange that all three of us saw you that very day?" Sango asked in a sly sort of tone.

Kagome was trapped. And she knew she was trapped. There was absolutely nothing she could do to get herself out of this one. And yet, she still kept trying.

"Uh, yeah. It is strange. But, maybe you saw someone who looked like me. Or maybe it was coincidence. I'm pretty sure that I saw you guys too, but during the winter."

Yuri, who didn't like keeping quiet, finally said angrily, "Dammit Kag! Just tell us the truth! This is starting to get annoying! And I'm having to stay quiet too looooonnnnnggggg!"

She stared at her, slightly surprised. But the feeling of shock soon quickly turned into one of irritation.

"Alright! You wanna know the damn truth! Fine, I'll tell you! To be absolutely truthful, I did go that day to the damn fountain! But—But that day, I also made a promise with Tetsuya! And I was so confused on which promise to keep that I felt scared! Scared of hurting either one of them! So, I went to the fountain that day at 6! And I hid the minute I saw Inuyasha! I hid from him! And then I finally realized that I couldn't go face him! So I ran away to go keep my promise with Tetsuya! Because! At that time…at that time….at that time, I was in love with Tetsuya!"

* * *

And I'm done! Yay! So happy! Ahhh, now I can spend the rest of the year without any worries. Oh, and this is my last post for this year most likely! (There's a SLIGHT chance that I might update again, but I wouldn't get your hopes up too high. XD) Well, thanks for reading!

I would like to thank everyone, reviewers, readers, betas, for all their help this year! Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have had the inspiration to continue! Thanks for sticking with me for this past year! And I hope to see you all next year as well! Thanks!

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Have a Happy New Year's!


	40. Confession

Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! Woooot! Happy New Year's! I hope you all enjoyed the last few moments of 2005, cause there's no going back!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much! Thankies :can't stop saying thanks:

I know I said I wasn't gonna update til 2006, but hey! It's officially 2006 and has been for an hour or two! XD

Disclaimer – Nope! Happy New Year's lawyers!

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Confession**

Kagome's eyes widened, realizing what she just said. _'Ah! Baka, baka, baka, baka! What have I done!'_ she screamed in her head, wanting to bang her head on a wall. Either that, or go crawl into a dark hole.

"Yo—You what?" asked Inuyasha, disbelievingly.

Sango nudged Natsumi and Miroku, who were sitting next to her. She gave them a meaningful glance and they nudged everyone next to them. They all slowly stood up and left the room saying how they wanted to go check out the bar, leaving only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Tetsuya in the room.

"Are you telling me that back then, three years ago, when we first met, you were already in LOVE with someone!" he yelled, angry. Then, he jumped up out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Tetsuya while saying, "And with HIM, of all the people!"

She meekly nodded, feeling stupid and powerless.

"I don't believe it…" he said, a sudden weariness overcoming him. He fell back into his seat. "So, the whole entire time…three years ago……you were _playing_ me?"

"No! I wasn't! I was just…I…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Ever since we met again, all you talked bout was how _I_ was the one playing around, while _you_ were actually serious. But this whole time, you were just trying to convince yourself that you were better than me! And actually had feelings for me! But it's all just a lie! You didn't care! You just accused me of not having any real feelings! Well, did you manage to convince yourself over these past three years with all your lies! Did you! Did you manage to convince yourself! Tell me! I wanna know!" he yelled, an indescribable feeling settling over him.

She bit her lip, trying to focus on the pain so the tears welled up in her eyes wouldn't fall. But they did. And no matter how hard she tried to keep her feelings bottled in, it didn't work. Her bottle burst and she was soon sobbing into her hands, apologizing over and over.

Tetsuya slowly got up, sensing that this wasn't his place. He cast one more meaningful glance over to Kagome and then left the room.

For a few seconds, the only sounds were coming from Kagome. Her sobs and apologies. Those few seconds felt like an eternity to Inuyasha. Like an immense weight was added onto his shoulders, slowly crushing him.

"……Stop it….Stop apologizing! Stop saying your sorry dammit!" he yelled, getting irritated, "You think saying sorry helps anything! What I want to hear right now coming out of your mouth is anything BUT the word sorry!"

She looked up at him and said, while tears were streaming down her face, "No! Alright! No! I haven't convinced myself of anything! And for your information! I never intended to play you!"

"But you did."

Kagome stumbled up onto her feet and turned towards the door. However, Inuyasha caught her wrist and turned her around. "Don't even think about trying to run away again."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that you're right? That I was just trying to convince myself? Or, how about that I did play you? Or I managed to convince myself that I did absolutely nothing wrong all these years? Is that what you want to hear from me! Is it? You tell me now."

He jerked her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Into a tight, warm embrace.

"All these years…all these years I've never once stopped loving you. I only pretended to love other people. But you know what, every time I'm with someone else, all I can think about is you. I keep thinking and hell, wishing that the person by my side really is you. I don't even know why the hell I'm so messed up. But all I know is that ever since I met you, there hasn't been a moment that's gone by without me thinking of you. I can't let go of you…I won't," he said softly, tightening his hold on her as if he was afraid that she would disappear.

"How can I actually trust those words? How?" Kagome asked, tears glistening in her eyes, "How can I trust you?" _'I want to trust in those words. I want to believe those words. But…I'm too afraid. I'm too scared of what might happen. What if he falls in love with someone else? What if he does let go? I'm scared…'_

He jerked her out of the tight embrace and said, "I'll never let you go. Even if I wanted to, I…can't. I won't. I refuse to…because….."

Inuyasha leaned towards her and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss. Kagome felt her knees go away, but luckily, Inuyasha was holding her, so she didn't fall. She felt all her fears melt with the kiss. He broke away and gazed into her eyes. His golden ones showing all the held back emotions.

"I…can't live without you."

* * *

Later that night…. 

Kagome got up from the bed, sighing. She still had doubts and fears residing in her mind. Even though Inuyasha just basically confessed to her, she didn't know how to really respond. She couldn't just leave Tetsuya and go right into Inuyasha's arms. But…she couldn't leave Inuyasha and go to Tetsuya either. And then there was the fact that she was married to Inuyasha. She had no idea what to do.

She left the room and passed through the living room, where all four guys were resting. The girls had kicked all the guys out to the living room while they took the bedroom. Wait a minute…Huh? Four?

She hurriedly walked outside over to the small garden in the back that faced the ocean. As she thought, Tetsuya was standing out there in deep thought. She cautiously approached him.

He, upon hearing the soft footsteps, turned around and smiled.

"What're you doing out here, so late at night?" asked Kagome, slowly walking up to him.

He laughed and said, "I could ask the same thing."

"I guess you're right," she remarked, standing in the spot next to him. She turned towards him and said softly, "Um…Tetsuya…there's something that I have to tell you."

"That you love Inuyasha?"

She was shocked that he knew.

"How…did you..know?" she asked, wondering. He put on a small smile and said, "Your eyes. Every time you see him, your eyes light up and they say, 'I love you,' in them." He let out a small chuckle.

"I…I-…I'm sorry Tetsuya," she stammered out, feeling horrible.

He shook his head and said, "Uhm. It's alright. I know that you love him. And…if I really love you…then….I should let you go…so at least you can be happy…."

"Tetsuya…"

"I should…let you go…..but….I just can't seem to…I thought that your happiness was the only thing that mattered to me but…I can't let you go. I don't want to….I don't want to let you go…the truth is…Kag…..I don't want to lose you again."

She looked down towards the ground and tried to speak, but no words came out. She didn't want to try to comfort him, because she knew that it would be useless. But…

"Tetsuya…please….I do love you….just not as much as I love Inuyasha. I'm really sorry Tetsuya…..if you had told me earlier…it might've not turned out this way. I'm…really…..I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I just wish…that you would understand. Please…Tetsuya…" she said, feeling like the most rotten, ficklest person in the world.

Kagome gave him a small smile before leaving his side.

He looked upward, to the sky and whispered in the breeze, "I wish…I could do everything for her."

* * *

"YAY!" screamed all three girls gleefully. 

Kagome winced and covered her ears saying, "Guys! Shhh! Geez, now I know how it feels like to be Inuyasha."

"I can't believe that you guys are FINALLY together now!" squealed Yuri happily.

"Congrats Kagome! I'm really happy for you!" yelled Rin cheerfully.

Sango just grinned and said, "I knew it was bound to happen, just one of these days. But, I'm really happy for ya Kag! Congrats!"

Natsumi just sat there in shock. "Holy shit! Oh my God! I'm sooooooo super happy for you Kag! You've been hung up on Tetsu-kun for soooo long! And now you finally have the courage to move on! Yeah!"

She shook her head as she sipped her coke. "I wouldn't exactly say that we're together. I mean…after all…" _'Tetsuya doesn't want to let me go.'_

"What do you mean, not EXACTLY together?" asked Sango, raising an eyebrow, "It's either, you ARE together or you AREN'T. No such thing as not EXACTLY together. Pick one."

"It's complicated guys. Neither Tetsuya or Inuyasha wants to let me go. And I can't just go to either of them. I don't think I could be completely happy that way."

"But Kag! You're married to Inuyasha! You have no choice! You're gonna spend the rest of your LIFE with him!" yelled Natsumi.

'_Actually, only six months to a year according to the contract, but I can't tell them about that,'_ she thought, sweat dropping.

All of a sudden, Yuri turned to Sango and asked, "How about you Sango-chan?" She stared at her and said confusedly, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"How's it going with you and Miroku?"

She instantly reddened and muttered, "That no-good, damn pervert!" She then informed them, "There's nothing going on with me and that stupid assed pervert."

Natsumi grinned and explained to Kagome, who was sitting there with a perplexed look on her face, "Yesterday night, when we went to the bar, he kissed her, right in front of everyone. I think she's still pissed about that…but…she seemed to enjoy it."

Kagome grinned as well and said, "I hope it goes well with the two of you."

"Kagome!"

"Ehehehe, sorry, sorry…………..But I really do hope it goes well with you guys."

They all burst out laughing while Sango sat there, a bright red.

"So-! So! What did you do Kag last night with Inuyasha?"

Now, this time, it was Kagome's turn to turn a bright, dark shade of red.

"No-nothing of importance!" she yelled, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Sure you didn't!" was the most prominent answer.

"Nothing of importance, eh?" said a voice from behind her. She tensed up, recognizing the voice. It was none other than Inuyasha.

He stood behind her chair smirking.

The guys had been swimming while the girls talked on the pool side. But apparently, Inuyasha had gotten out to take a break.

His silver hair was dripping with water, as was the rest of his body.

She blushed deeply, her face now a crimson red.

The girls all grinned happily seeing how flustered Kagome was, reacting to him.

"So, what happened last night was nothing of importance? I thought it was a pretty important stage in our lives. Don't you?" he said, smirking slyly.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"Kag!"

"No—….Nothing happened!" she yelled, getting up.

She turned to face Inuyasha and said, "Nothing happened and you know that! So stop giving everyone the wrong idea!"

"I don't know what you're talking bout," he said, smirking.

She placed her hands flat on his chest and pushed him, aiming for the pool. However, she hadn't anticipated him to grab her and pick her up. He was carrying her bridal-style and she was leaning against him.

"Thought you could push me in. Well, I had something else in mind," he said to her as she rested in his arms.

He jumped into the pool.

"KYAAAA!"

When they resurfaced, Kagome wiped the water away from her eyes and screamed at him, "You dumb jackass!"

Everyone just laughed, which droned out the rest of her screaming/ranting.

She squirmed out of his arms and punched him in the face. This caused more roars of laughter to explode from everyone.

"Jerk!"

But, she had on a small smile as she thought, _'I'm so glad everything's back to normal. And for some reason, Inuyasha's being more playful. I'm so glad.'_

Miroku, who had gotten out of the pool, stood by the side, laughing as well when, he fell into the water, face first.

Apparently, Sango pushed him, and she stood there with a triumphant grin settled onto her face. Everyone just laughed even more, yelling out teasing comments.

"Woooo! Go Sango!"

Kagome laughed as well, but stopped short the minute she saw Tetsuya. He was laughing as well, but she could tell it was forced. Of course, no one else could tell, but they had been friends since kindergarten, and she could tell when he was upset.

'_Tetsu-chan…'

* * *

_

After dinner that night, everyone was surprised to see Tetsuya standing in the living with his things all packed.

"Well guys, it was fun for the time being! Never came to Tahiti before till now, but yeah! I just got a call saying that my mom was sick, so I'm gonna have to cut my trip short and go back up to Japan. Now, I know you all are gonna miss me, but try to have fun, even though I'm not here!" he said brightly.

Everyone instantly stared at him, gasping.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun…" started Natsumi, "What's wrong with her?"

He shrugged and said, "Dunno. That's why I'm going back up."

And they all crowded around him, with the exception of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who stayed firmly in their seats.

"Tetsuya…" said Kagome sadly, now knowing why he was so upset this morning.

He grinned at her and said loudly, "Well, I better go! My flight's gonna leave without me. Well, see ya guys!"

"Tetsuya….." she whispered softly, lowering her gaze.

He turned to her, and throughout all the noise, said to her in a serious tone, "Will you come with me, Kag?"

* * *

And I completed my first chapter in the new year! 2006! Yay! I'm so super happy! Woot! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and hope you're still sticking around for the new year! Cause, I get some readers who review for one chapter and then disappear after that. XD It's weird!

Oh, betcha thought he was gonna say, 'I love you.' Heh! I thought that it was too much for Inuyasha to handle, so I just made him say it, using different words.

Well, everyone, thanks for sticking with me for the past year and I hope that you will continue to stick with me in this new year! Cause, I don't think the story's gonna end anytime soon! Not with the way I'm writing :smiles: But, it will hafta end one day…..Just wonder when.

So, my question fer you all is: How long do you guys think I should go on? XD

Byyyyeeeeee!


	41. Beginning of a Battle

Alright! Heeyyyy! I'm currently screwing over my Spanish homework to update! I got another post for ya :waves piece of paper around frantically:

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much :bows:

Got nothing much to say, cept my winter break is over T.T :dark cloud overhead: Well, that's pretty much it! Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer – Nooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Beginning of a Battle**

Kagome stared at him, stunned. She ignored the fact at how everyone surrounding them got quiet. Or how that they were all standing there, gasping or gaping. And she ignored Inuyasha getting up from his seat and saying the most colorful bunch of words to Tetsuya. She ignored all of it, and stared only into his bright blue eyes. It was like she was searching for her answer to his question in his eyes. And for that moment, she only believed in his bright, warm blue eyes. And before she could stop herself, without even remotely thinking, she said softly, a one-worded answer, "Yes."

"Wha-What?" said Inuyasha, turning his gaze over to her.

"Huh?" she replied, her eyes getting focused, "What, what?"

"Whaddya mean _what_! You just agreed to go back to Japan with that bastard!" he yelled, angry.

"Eh? I did? Oh…well then, shall we go Tetsuya?" she asked, her smile strained. "What!" yelled Inuyasha, aggravated.

Kagome turned to him and said, "Well, Tetsuya has always been there to help me through all the hard times in my life. It's only fair that I'm there for him when he needs me. Besides, he's my oldest friend. I can't just send him off to his sick mother while I sit here in Tahiti enjoying the weather and having fun. It wouldn't be right."

Tetsuya put on a grin and said, before things could go any further, "I was just joking Kag! Besides, it's alright! I'm pretty sure that my mom's fine. So, I'm sure that I'll be fine too. Thanks for the support though. Just stay here and have fun. It _is_ your honeymoon after all. Just forget about me and my problems and just go out there and play until your heart's content. Knowing that you'll be happy is enough for me. It's enough. So, don't worry."

She shook her head and said, "No, it's not okay. Maybe for you, but how can I just happily stay here to the rest of the honeymoon while you're in Japan by your mother's bedside. It doesn't make sense and I'd have to be a real jackass to let you go by yourself."

"Weeeeeeelllllllll….I'd feel like a real jackass for making you leave your own honeymoon because you're worried bout me," replied Tetsuya, daring her to say something back to argue.

He had won. And, Kagome knew it. But still…

"Well…that must mean I already am a jackass, because you were always there for me, but I can't be there for you in yours."

He grinned and surprised her, and everyone else, except it angered Inuyasha, by placing a kiss on her forehead lightly. "Just come visit me when you come back. And don't worry so much. Then, you can't be a jackass for doing the things I asked you to do, right?" he said softly with a gentle smile. Kagome nodded her head mutely. And with that, Tetsuya said one final good bye before shutting the door behind him.

"That little jackass," muttered Inuyasha angrily, "Who the hell does that bastard think he is?"

Kagome just stood there, in that very same spot, and stared at the closed door.

* * *

The rest of the honeymoon passed by without much happening. Having their friends there stopped anyone from doing anything. And before they knew it, everyone was back in Japan, resting peacefully in their homes…Well, not _everyone_.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE TO _LIVE_ WITH THAT IDIOT!" screamed Kagome in horror as she just heard the news.

Apparently, her parents, and Inuyasha's parents, thought it would be nice if the two…_lived_ together in _one_ house. As in, under _one_ roof. Possibly in _one_ bedroom. Maybe even in _one_ bed. The thought gave Kagome the chills.

"Well, we just thought that it would be nice and all. After all, you two _are_ now a married couple, and living in the same house would only make sense, don't you think?" asked her mother, a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"No it does NOT make sense! First of all, we're still teens! We're still in school! We hate each other! And….and—and! And….."

She couldn't think of anymore reasons.

"Oh, honey, it's nothing that bad. We just got you all a house," said her father happily.

"A—A HOUSE!" she screamed once again, horrified.

"Well, yes. You didn't think that you would live in our house, did you?"

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Really Kagome, I don't know why you're making such a big deal. I mean, Inuyasha didn't make half the fuss you're making when we told him."

Her jaw dropped.

"Besides, it's not like you're sleeping together in the same bedroom…..well, you won't be when your gets finished. Haha…ha…" said her father, slowly backing away.

"_What did you say?_" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Well, we were going to finished the house renovations by the time you two got back here, but…it didn't exactly go as we had planned, and only one room was finished. Your bedroom and the guest bedroom still have a longs way to go."

She fell back into her chair, shocked.

"I'm going to have to sleep in the _same bed_ as him…..I need some fresh air," she muttered, getting up and heading for the door.

"Does that mean yes?"

She reluctantly nodded her head and left the house, hearing her parents celebrate in the background.

She let out a sigh and headed for the hospital to go visit Tetsuya.

* * *

"Wow, so you're gonna have to live with him now?" Tetsuya asked, smiling in a teasing sort of way.

"Yeeeesssss. Ugh! It's the second worst thing my parents have done to me this year. Just great," she remarked, putting her head down on the table.

"Cheer up Kag. At least now you can be even closer to him," he teased. A hidden meaning behind/in his words.

She must've caught onto what he meant, because she turned a bright red and yelled, "Oh shut up Tetsuya!"

He laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go head off. I'm supposed to go move in or see it today or something like that. Bye Tetsu-kun. I hope your mother's feeling better now," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

"Huh? Whaddya mean? Don't you go back to school tomorrow too?" she asked, confused.

He just shook his head and smiled his little secretive smile. She knew that he would never tell. "Just wait till tomorrow."

She pouted but said cheerfully, "Alright! It's a deal! I wait till tomorrow to find out what you're talking about and you buy me lunch or dinner some time!"

He laughed and said in between the laughs, "Alight. It's a deal."

She waved and ran off.

* * *

Kagome shoved the last of her things into Inuyasha's room. Of course, it wasn't that hard, considering how big the room was. The whole house was about half the size of his mansion. She should've expected that coming from them.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to share my room with a wench like you," said Inuyasha, leaning on the doorframe in the doorway. His arms were crossed across his chest. A smirk playing at his lips.

Kagome, who was currently on the floor, trying to find her hair brush, grimaced. "Grrrreeeaaatttt, the stupid, retarded, self-centered, shallow, arrogant, big-headed, jerk is here."

"I know you love me."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "As if."

He raised and eyebrow and calmly sauntered over to her. He picked her up, "Kyyaaaa!", and tossed her onto the bed, him on top. He was an inch away from her face and said in an alluring voice, "Really? You don't love me? Even after all I've said back in Tahiti?"

She blushed a crimson red and said in a strangled tone, "Ge-ge-get off me."

"I don't feel like it. It's really comfortable, don't ya think? Ahhh….maybe I'll stay like this all night."

He leaned in even closer to her face.

She shut her eyes tightly, anticipating him to kiss her.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" he asked in a smug tone.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that damn smirk back on his face. She opened her mouth to retort, a really rude comment, when she smiled slyly. He eyed her suspiciously.

'_Why is she smiling? It's creepy…in a way. What is she planning?'_

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His eyes widened in surprise but he got over it soon and kissed her back.

But, before anything more could happen, or that they could continue, Kagome's and Inuyasha's parents stepped into the room saying, "Hey kids! Look at thi—"

The two quickly sprang five feet apart, both red in the face; either from embarrassment or anger.

'_OhmyGod! I can't believe that this happened! My parents are never gonna let this one go,' _thought Kagome, groaning lightly.

'_What the hell! Not again! What the hell is everyone's problem with leaving us alone!' _Inuyasha thought, agitated.

"Ah, well, we can see that you two are busy, so we'll just leave you two alone," said Kagome's mother, the twinkle in her eye. As well as everyone else's.

And before the two could say or do anything, the four parents left, laughing and talking excitedly.

The two looked at each other and a nervous laugh escaped from their lips.

"I'm just gonna sleep here, on this side of the bed," said Kagome, getting into the covers and turning around so her back was showing to him.

He lightly grinned before getting into the covers as well.

* * *

Kagome unwillingly walked into the school grounds, a frown on her face. Sango, who was next to her, grinned and laughed.

"Aw Kag! It's not that bad! Everyone already knows that you guys got married. And the death glares from Kikyo and the stupid fan clubs will stop…eventually."

She whacked her arm and said, "Oh shut up. Besides, what's everyone gonna say when they find out that you got together with Miroku?"

Sango blushed and said, "I'm not!"

She grinned.

Just as she was finally feeling a little better, Inuyasha, with Miroku, came up next to the girls. Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kagome's waist, and Miroku slipped on around Sango's.

"Hey Sango-chan! Did ya miss me?"

She blushed and amazingly, didn't do anything. Well, except for trying to get his arm off of her, but it didn't really work.

Kagome was just about to push the arm off and yell, when the whole school (female population) stood to one side, staring and glaring at Kagome.

She unconscientiously grabbed onto his shirt, which just brought her closer to him.

Just then, a cheerful voice called out, "Hey Kag!"

The whole school (female population and the guys out there) turned around towards the school gate and saw Tetsuya lightly waving in Kagome's direction. The girls all swooned at the sight of him. He was wearing their uniform which had their school crest on it.

"Ah! Tet—Tetsuya-kun?" said Kagome uncertainly.

She was about to leave Inuyasha when his grip on her tightened and she knew that it was impossible to escape.

He walked up to her and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Kag!"

She frowned for a few seconds or so then it dawned upon her. "So _this_ is what you meant! You've been transferred to our school!"

Kagome jumped up and down and hugged him, even though she was still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

He hugged her back while laughing.

"Oh my God! Can you believe it?" said a female student, watching, "She's married to Inuyasha, but she's like openly expressing her love for some other guy. Right in front of her own husband!...Even though that guys is cute!"

And that comment triggered all the other ones.

"Ah! Is it a love triangle between the three?"

"God, what a whore!"

"She's being so unfaithful to Inuyasha, her husband! And he's right in front of her!"

"She doesn't deserve her!"

"What an ungrateful, two-timing bitch!"

"But man, that guy is HOT!"

"I know! What do those guys see in a treacherous slut like her?"

The bell rang and the crowd dispersed, hurrying to class.

Kagome felt tension building up between the two guys and she stared from one to another, eyeing them anxiously.

"Uhhh….we better get to class guys! C'mon! Miroku and Sango already left without us. Ehehe…" said Kagome, tugging on both of their arms.

Tetsuya and Inuyasha quit glaring at each other, but turned their stony gazes to Kagome. But just for a quick second. After they both took a quick glance at Kagome, the two glared back at each other. Their eyes did all the speaking for them.

Neither of them were going to lose Kagome.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And now, to go to explaining! XD

Apparently, my Beta thought some parts were a bit confusing and if she's confused, I know some of you guys out there reading are as well! So for those of you confused, lemme explain! For those who aren't, just go ahead and ignore this! When some people read how Kagome was acting to Inuyasha, or when she was talking bout him, she wasn't really that happy. Now, even though Inuyasha basically confessed to her, she's still a bit confused about her own feelings. So, she won't openly admit her feelings until she's absolutely sure. Which, as of now, she isn't. So, I hope that clarified some stuffies for ya! If you have any more questions, just put them in your review and I'll be sure to answer them!

Well, see ya next time! Byyyyeeeeeee!


	42. First Day Back As a Married Couple

Hey everyone! Yay! I'm finally back! I was busy last weekend (family outings) and over the course of the week! (school's fault!)

Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I got so many of them! I feel so happy! And special! Thanks a whole lot! Seriously! You have no idea what one little review can do for writers. XD Anyways, thanks a bunch! You guys are awesome!

Before I go on with the chapter, **LOOK HERE DAMMIT!**, now that I have your attention, I would like to wish my Beta, Bunni15, good luck on her basketball game! Good luck! You have my full support and I hope you win :cheers enthusiastically, then glares at other people to do the same: Yay! I hope you win! Good luck!

Disclaimer – Nooooooooo! Hey lawyers, wish her good luck already!

Ten pages to satisfy your reading pleasure! (Hopefully!)

* * *

**Chapter 32 – First Day Back As a Married Couple**

Kagome uneasily walked down the hallway. She normally wouldn't have been bothered by all the snide remarks and glares thrown at her, but that was only if it were only some of the people. The whole entire female population was doing it to her. She was getting fed up with all the looks and comments thrown at her. But the comment that caused her to snap finally came.

"She's such a whore! She's going out with Inuyasha _and_ that hot new guy! I bet she's already slept with them and once she's done, she's just gonna leave them. What a slut. She's even worse than Kikyo."

Kagome was actually kind of glad that she had said something like that, because now, she had a valid reason to start yelling and beating them up. She turned around and stormed up to the girl.

"Do you have some kind of problem? Do you enjoy talking behind people's backs when you don't even know what the hell is going on? Would you like me to talk about _you_? What the hell is your problem!" she screamed, and then she turned to face all the girls, "What the hell is everyone's problem! None of you know what the hell is going on! You don't know anything! And yet, you're all standing here in the hallways talking about something that isn't even true because you have nothing better to do! Do you people really have nothing to do? Is this the only thing in your life! What the hell are you looking you stupid jackass!" she shouted out. She rounded on that girl and yelled in her face, "If you have the courage to talk _behind_ my back, why don't you have the courage to talk in front of me! Where I can hear every fucking word you say about me! Well! Why don't you start right now? Huh! When I'm right here in front of you! Say whatever the hell you have to say about me right now you stupid bitch!" Her fists were tightly clenched.

There was only silence.

When Kagome realized that the girl had no intention to speak, because her eyes were shining with fear, she said with quiet rage, anger burning in her eyes, "Why can't you say anything? Well? If you can't say anything to my face, I just dare you to say something about me behind my back again. If I _ever_ hear anything negative about me coming out of _your _mouth, _behind_ my back, I will make the rest of your high school life a living hell. Understood?"

The girl quickly nodded her head, her eyes still wide with fear.

She spun away on her heels and just as she took one step, the girl blurted out, "Kikyo's the one who told us this!" Kagome whirled back around so fast that her hair whipped into her face. "_What_ did you say?"

The girl back away fearfully, but said in a meek voice, "Ki—Kikyo is telling everyone that…so…"

Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering her chocolate eyes. Her whole entire body was trembling with rage.

"Kikyo that bitch."

* * *

Kagome kicked the door open and walked into the classroom. The minute she got in, she stomped over to Kikyo's desk, which wasn't that hard to find because it was the desk crowded with giggling girls. When she reached the desk, pushing her way through the girls, she slammed both hands onto the desk. 

Kikyo calmly looked up and flashed a sick smile.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You are such a bitch. What the hell is your problem? What kind of grudge do you hold against me? That I married your boyfriend? Is that it? Is that why you're being such an asshole? I mean, sure you've always been a bitch to me, after all, that's just the way you are. But, stopping trying to screw up _my _life just cause you screwed up your own!" she said, fuming.

Kikyo tossed her head back, and flipped her hair, and let out a laugh. A horrible sounding fake laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have better things to do than play around with a little bitch like you," she replied, batting her eyelashes at her, as if to say that she was innocent.

Kagome grabbed her collar and pulled her up, out of her seat.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch! If anything! I'm the one who should be calling _you_ a bitch! Because, you're the one who goes around spreading stupid rumors that aren't even true! Are you that insecure about yourself? Are you so insecure about yourself that you have to go around telling lies to people to make yourself feel better and make you seem better then everyone else? Well, if you're that damn insecure about yourself, GO TO A DAMN THERAPIST! Don't try to hide your insecurity behind lies about me!" she yelled, her throat starting to get scratchy from all the yelling and screaming.

Kikyo pushed Kagome away and said, equally angry, "I am not insecure about myse—" Just then, Tetsuya stepped in between the two girls and said to Kikyo, "I suggest that you back away. Kagome is scarily strong when she's mad." He had a smile playing on his face. He was wearing the uniform jacket and white button up collar shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was very loose. He also wore the uniform navy blue pants. (I dunno. O.o; I just felt like writing down what he was wearing because that's how I imagined him as I was writing this part…Oooh! I should draw a pic of him!)

He turned around and grabbed Kagome's wrist. Then, he walked out of the classroom, yanking Kagome with him.

"Ah! Tetsuya! Tetsu! Ah, lemme go!" she yelped, trying to jerk her arm back, but his grip was like iron. When the door closed, he dropped her arm and turned around with an exhausted, aggravated look on his face.

"Tetsu-kun! What's wrong with you?" she asked, not being able to yell at him.

"Kag, calm down. It's not like you to get so worked up over nothing," he replied in a calm, yet weary tone.

She was about to start up again when she finally noticed how worn out he look. Then it hit her. She wasn't the only one suffering.

"Oh God…not you too Tetsu-kun," she said softly, "Are they doing it to you too?" He looked away and said, "It's nothing I can't handle. Who I'm worried about is you. Can't you see that this is the way that they want you to act? Well, at least that girl, but whatever. If you continue having outbursts of anger, all you're doing to keeping that weird Keiko or whatever happy. Because it shows that it really _does_ bother you. I'm not saying that you shouldn't do or say anything. Just, don't make that big of a scene."

She shook her head and said in her own defense, "But, if I don't do it like that, they won't leave me alone! They'll just think that I'm intimidated by them! Please Tetsu-kun, just let me handle things my way!"

"That's not…the real reason why...I…"

The late bell loudly rang.

"Ah! Crap! We're late for class!" said Kagome hastily, as if she was anxious to hurry up and go. She turned around but Tetsuya grabbed her wrist again and said sharply, "Kagome!"

Oh no…he said her name.

'_Gotta stall for time! Gotta stall for time!'_ she thought frantically in her mind.

She turned around and said, "Uh..oh yeah! Tetsu-kun, you never told me why you transferred to my school anyways!"

"Eh? Well, I had to move over here because the hospital over here is better. So, I told my mom that I'd move over here so she wouldn't have to worry about me…hey! Stop changing the subject!"

She gave a small smile and said, "Hehe…just thought I'd try."

"What I was trying to say was—" and once again, Tetsuya was interrupted half-way through. This time by Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Who me?" asked Kagome, pointing to herself.

He was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when he noticed Tetsuya. And he noticed that his hand was holding Kagome's wrist.

"Let go of her wrist," he growled out. Then he turned to Kagome and said, "What are you doing? Standing here in the hall with this guy holding your wrist?"

She tugged her wrist away and said, "We were just…talking. That's all."

Tetsuya spoke up coolly, "I'd appreciate if you left. This is matter between me and Kag."

"Shut the hell up. You don't have business with just her. She's my wife. As in, we're _married_. If you have to talk with her, then do it while I'm here," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't care if you're married to her. I said I had to talk with Kagome. And if you can't understand, let me simplify it for you. As in this girl right here, standing in front of you. And when I say, with her, I mean her alone. As in, no one else," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"I'm not stupid!" he yelled, just continuing the bitter bicker between the two.

For some reason, Kagome laughed. It was more of a giggle, than a laugh. And even though she knew that it was an inappropriate time to just burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. And nothing was even funny! She just found the bickering between the two stupid and amusing.

"Stop laughing!" they both yelled. Well, Inuyasha yelled it, while Tetsuya just said it in a louder tone then his usual voice.

She shut up instantly.

Inuyasha and Tetsuya turned back around and faced each other to continue their bitter argument.

That's just when a teacher happened to stroll down the hall, whistling when he stopped them. "Hey! You three! What are you doing out there! Out of class!"

The three turned towards the voice. Kagome had a surprised look on her face which quickly turned into a look of nervousness. Tetsuya just shook his head, sighing. Inuyasha had an aggravated look on his face as he muttered under his breath, "Not again."

The teacher hurried over and identified Inuyasha immediately.

"Takeda! Skipping class again, eh?" his eyes glazed over Kagome and Tetsuya, "Looks like you and you're friends didn't make it this time."

"They AREN'T my friends. She's my wife, and he's some guy I happen to be arguing with," he said as matter-of-factly.

"Stop smart-mouthing me boy!" hollered the teacher. He pointed an angry finger at the three students and said in a tight voice, "You three, come with me to the principal's office." Then he added, to Inuyasha, "I'm sure that the principal will be happy to see you again and grace her with your presence so soon after your last visit."

Inuyasha made a strangled sort of sound from his throat that sounded like a growl and groan mixed together.

The three teens followed the teacher to the principal's office, where they lined up near the door.

"Yes, what is it Ashizo-sensei?" asked the principal, lifting her eyes up from the documents she was reading.

"I found these three students outside in the hall. Apparently, they were trying to cut class. But as you can see, they failed."

Her eyes moved steady from Tetsuya to Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Ah, Takeda-san…I see we meet yet again," she said with a small smile on her face. And it wasn't a good smile either.

"Unfortunately," he replied, muttering a bunch of colorful words under his breath.

"Ashizo-sensei, you may return back to your class. I will deal with these three delinquents. Thank you for your help though."

Ashizo-sensei bowed and left the room.

"Take a seat," she remarked, motioning to the seats in front of her desk. The three teens grudgingly sat.

"So, what were you three doing out wondering the halls…out of class?"

"We weren't wondering the halls," came the curt answer from Inuyasha.

Tetsuya spoke up this time, "He's right. Kagome and I were talking outside the classroom when Inuyasha came up and interrupted our conversation. Apparently, he was running a little late to class."

"Shut the hell up," he growled, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Takeda, I suggest you keep quiet before that cynical tongue of yours says something that could only cause you to get in even deeper trouble than you already are in," said the principal calmly.

"Feh."

When the principal saw that Inuyasha wasn't going to interrupt again, she said, "Continue."

"So, he started an argument between the two of us. I assure you that Kagome had no hand in it other than the fact that she was outside of the classroom during class hours."

"Hmm…"

The principal tapped her pen for a few seconds and then said, "Well, the fact remains that you three were out of class. Thus, whether it was intended out or not, you three were skipping. So, I must give you all detention today. Right after the last bell today. Report to Ashizo-sensei's room and he will give you instructions of what your tasks will be. He will be informed of your coming, so do not be worried. I expected better out of you two," she remarked, pointed her pen at Kagome and Tetsuya, "Higurashi, try to stay out of trouble now. Hashiro, first day here and you already have detention. I had high expectations of you, and still do now. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes."

"As for you Takeda…try not to come back to my office for the rest of the year. Now, do not forget that you three will be serving detention today. You are dismissed," finished the principal with a wave of her hand. And she went back to studying and evaluating her documents.

The three teens immediately left the office.

'_I can't believe I have detention! And with Tetsuya and Inuyasha!...What am I gonna do now?'_ thought Kagome, apparently distressed with the problem at hand.

They walked back to class in silence when Inuyasha finally spoke up. "You better stay away from Kagome."

He was glaring at Tetsuya, a possessive look in his eyes and sounding in his voice.

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to," he replied calmly, but in an equally icy tone.

The two guys stopped walking and Kagome turned back, cocking her head to one side. "Huh? What's wrong with you two?"

"I said to stay away from Kagome didn't I?" he said in a frigid tone, "She's my fucking wife you dumbass."

"I know she is. I was there at the wedding. I, unlike you, aren't stupid enough to not even realize the most obvious things."

"Not realize the most obvious things! It seems like you're the only one who can't realize the most obvious things!" he yelled, unable to contain his anger anymore.

"Realize what obvious things?" he asked, his tone still calm and collected.

"That I love her!" he yelled loudly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulled her towards him, and placed a kiss on her lips. (Yay! He finally said the actual words! Even though it was at a strange time…strange place…and I made him say it….XD)

Kagome's eyes widened and her mind went completely blank. When he pulled back, she stood there dumbstruck. The thought of yelling or hitting him didn't even cross her mind.

'_That showed him,_' he thought smugly.

"What did you do that for!" she yelled after regaining her composure and thoughts.

"Whaddya mean what did I do that for?" he said, he crossed his arms across his chest, "Are you saying that I can't even kiss you in front of some guy that likes to prove that your mine?"

She raised an eyebrow and repeated, "_Mine_? I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!"

He opened his mouth to speak when yet again they all heard the all too familiar whistling.

"Aw crap. Not again," moaned Kagome, frantically looking around for a place to hide.

Tetsuya grabbed her hand while Inuyasha grabbed her other and the two dragged her into an empty, darkened classroom. They immediately shut the door and crouched down.

When they ceased to hear the whistles, they all stood up. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in, saying, "That was close."

She grabbed the door handle and slid the door open. Only…the door didn't open. "Huh? That's funny…" She shook the door handle frantically.

"Hey guys! The door! It's stuck or something! It won't open!"

"What?" they both said somewhere out in the darkness.

Inuyasha, she was guessing, shoved her aside and tried opening the door saying, "God, I can't leave anything up to you. You can't even open a damn door." He tried to slide the door open by force. When that didn't work, he tried to ram into it with his shoulder.

The door refused to budge open.

"What the hell…"

Tetsuya tired kicking the door, but that didn't work either. All their ideas were of no avail.

"You dumbass! Ialready tried opening the door that way!" hollered Inuyasha, getting impatient.

"Shut up. You tried ramming into it with your shoulder. I tried kicking it. There's a big difference you moron."

He was about to reply back when he heard Kagome's voice calling out to them.

"I can't see anything. Guys? Where are you? Guys?" asked Kagome, who had wandered over to the back of the classroom, "Geez, where are they? I hate being left alone in the dark."

She searched around the darkness and fell over a chair. "Kyaaaa!"

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and Tetsuya, running to go help her. Only…they too tripped over chairs, desks, stairs, and what not.

"Ah shit!" yelled Inuyasha as he fell to the ground for a fifth time.

"Kagome?" called out Tetsuya, feeling everything around him in the darkness. "Damn! I can't find anything."

"Guys?" called back Kagome, who was back at the door while the guys were at the back of the classroom. "Where are you?"

Inuyasha cursed as he ran into yet another desk. One would think that because he was half-demon, he could have found her easily, with his hearing and smell and what not. But…that wasn't the case here. He was too much of in a panic to even think of trying to hear where she was or follow her scent.

"Goddammit!" he cursed as he fell to the ground once again.

He picked himself up and felt around in the darkness and grabbed a hold of someone's hands. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Let go of my hand you idiot!" yelled Tetsuya, trying to get his arms free from his grip.

"What the fuck!" He quickly let go of the hand and took a few steps back…where he succeeded in falling into a chair. "Aw, son of—"

Kagome finally got a brilliant (and a logical idea, if I may add) idea. Turn on the light switch!

"Hey guys! Look for a switch! Then we can turn the lights on and see!" she yelled, placing her hands on the wall and running them on it.

'_Light switch…light switch….Ah! Light switch!'_

She flicked the switch on and a blinding light came on up overhead.

"Owwww. My eyes!" she yelled, shutting her eyes instantly.

When her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she found Inuyasha sitting in a chair and Tetsuya standing next to a nearby desk.

"Why the hell didn't any of us think of that before?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"At least I did think of it!" she said offensively.

Tetsuya shook his head and said, "That's the least of our problems. How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Why don't you figure out that one if you think you're so high and mighty."

He thought for a few seconds then smiled. "Alright. Inuyasha, why don't you crawl out the window and let us out?"

"Hell no! Why don't you do that yourself you damn bastard! I can't leave you in a room alone with Kagome!" he yelled defensively.

"Okay then, Kagome, you should go."

She shook her head and said, "I get the feeling that even if I leave for a second, you two will have already torn each other into shreds."

"That leaves just me," he remarked, sighing.

"Yeah. Get you ass out that window and let us out of this damn room."

Tetsuya, ignoring Inuyasha, opened the window and climbed out. When he was gone, Inuyasha exclaimed, "Oi! What if he doesn't come back to open the damn door!"

"Inuyasha! He wouldn't do that," said Kagome, defending Tetsuya.

"You never know. The damn bastard could change his mind and just leave us trapped in this damn room, all by ourselves."

'_All by ourselves?'_ thought Kagome, finally realizing what kind of situation she was in.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow seeing the look on Kagome's face. "What? Did you just now figure that out or something?"

She shook her head and said with a nervous laugh, "Haha! Of course not!...I knew it all along!"

A broad grin spread across his face as he got an idea.

Kagome didn't like the look of that grin.

Inuyasha stood up and said, "You know, we really haven't had anytime to be alone." He started slowly walking towards her.

"Sure we have!" she piped up, her eyes widening, "I mean, we live in the same house now, how can we not have any time alone?"

With each step he took forward, she took a step backwards.

"Geez, where's Tetsuya, huh? Hehe…sure is taking him a long time…." she remarked nervously.

"Let him take all the time he wants."

Her back finally hit the whiteboard. _'Crap.'_

He advanced closer to her and pinned her against the wall by placing his arms on either side of her. Hmm…no escape. She swallowed hard, wishing for Tetsuya to just magically appear, popping open the door.

"Wanna make up for lost time?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really…oh! Do you mean that you wanna play Monopoly?" (No, I don't own Monopoly. If I did, I'd be one rich person.)

Meanwhile, outside of school….

"Damn! Why the hell are they gonna lock the front doors from the inside? That's just retarded!" he muttered to himself, getting agitated.

That's when he spotted another open window. And it was luckily on the first floor! He checked to make sure that no one was in the classroom and busied himself by trying to climb in. He landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Ha, I'm in."

But the he heard voices coming close to door and saw shadows. He looked around and saw a door slightly ajar. He opened it and hurled himself into the closet. Just as he shut the door, the classroom door slid open and the teacher and her students came back in.

'_Oh damn! Their in the middle of class! How the hell am I supposed to get out?'_ he thought exasperatedly. He was glad, though, that the closet door didn't shut completely and was still slightly ajar.

He inwardly groaned.

This was gonna be one long and boring hour.

Back in the classroom…

His jaw almost dropped and he almost yelled out, "Are you stupid!" But luckily, he was able to contain his astonishment.

She nervously stared at him, wondering if there was anyway for her to stall for more time. Of course, there was none.

He leaned forward and Kagome shut her eyes in anticipation of feeling his lips on hers. Instead, he grabbed her arm and jerked her to the back of the classroom.

"Hey! Wh—"

He covered her mouth with the other hand and shoved her into a closet, before going in himself. (How ironic. All three of them are hiding in a closet. XD)

Just then, the door magically slid open and Ashizo-sensei came in with students following closely behind him.

"Take a seat!" he roared over the noise.

Inuyasha was in such a rush to get them both inside the closet that he didn't even notice the awkward position they were in. Well, not so much as awkward as uncomfortable. For Kagome it was. Her back was to the door, but he was holding her closely to his chest. His arm was around her waist, pushing her up against him, not purposely though. He was looking out into the classroom with the door opened just a crack.

"Doesn't look like they noticed us," he said, quietly closing the door all the way till it made a click.

Inuyasha finally noticed how close he was holding Kagome, seeing as to how cramped the closet was.

But, he also noticed that something was wrong with Kagome.

"Kagome?" he whispered to her.

No answer.

"Kagome?" he said lightly, looking down at her in his arms.

"Mmmpphhhh!"

"What?" he asked, not understanding her. She _was_ talking into his shirt.

She pushed him away and took in a deep breath.

"I—…huff…tho…huff…ught…huff huff…I was gonna…huff…die…" she managed in between breaths.

When she finally regained her breath, she turned to Inuyasha and said in an angry whisper, "What were you doing! Trying to suffocate me!" She glared at him.

She would have hit him too, but since that would make too much noise, she decided to save it for later.

Inuyasha grinned and said apologetically, "Sorry."

She opened her mouth to retort when he took the advantage and kissed her.

Kagome's back was pushed against the door, even more so than before. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, decided to let him off just this time. And just for now. She would get him later….when he wasn't kissing her.

That's when the door swung open from too much weight and pressure being added onto it. Kagome and Inuyasha came crashing out of the closet.

She was sprawled on the floor with Inuyasha, who had fallen on top of her.

All eyes traveled to the back of the classroom where they heard the loud crash. Ashizo-sensei saw the two and his eyes widened in horror and rage.

This was gonna be a hard one to explain.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I actually revised the chapter which made it longer, so yeah. I hope you liked the long chapter and just the chapter in general! 

If you want me to say something to you in my a/n, like dedicate the chapter to you cause it's your birthday (I'll even throw in a present!) Or just wish you happy birthday or wish you luck or something, just tell me in your reviews! I actually have fun doing 'em! So, make sure to tell me! You don't really have to if you don't want to, and if no one wants to be recognized by me :sob: then that's fine too…I guess. :runs to corner to cry: Just kidding! Haha! XD

Just felt like saying that! Well, the offer stands for anyone to take it! If you don't wanna, oh well. I could care less.

Oh, and lanie, a faithful reviewer, I can't e-mail you cause I don't know you're e-mail address! So don't hate me if you don't get an e-mail from me!

Sorry once again for taking so long! Even though it was only a week and a few days. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And with a bit of luck, the next chapter will be even longer!

Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee!


	43. I'm Sorry

Hey guys! I have something important to say (when DON'T I? XD) so please read the little A/N at the bottom when you're done reading! It could affect the outcome of the story! What am I say _it could_ for? It's gonna! That's better :grins:

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! And I apologize for such a late update, again. I had the worst case of writer's block possible. And I finally got rid of it at 3:30 in the morning yesterday night. But by then, I was too tired to write and went to sleep.

Disclaimer - :sigh: No. I'm sorry. I don't own…any…thing…cept Tetsuya…and Ashizo…but I don't really like him anyways! Oh…and that weird principal…Koroka. :sticks tongue out:

* * *

**Chapter 33 – I'm Sorry**

Kagome and Inuyasha stared back nervously at all the pairs of eyes set on them. Most of the girls in the class started screaming and cursing Kagome. She quickly pushed Inuyasha off her and got up on her knees.

"Umm…this isn't what it looks like," was the first thing she said because it was the only thought that popped into her mind. Although she had a feeling that no one would believe her.

The look on Ashizo-sensei's face was indescribable. His face turned into a lovely shade of purple as he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kagome flinched at his tone while Inuyasha merely let out a yawn.

"Isn't it obvious? We were hiding in a closet together. Is there a problem?" he asked, not the least bit sorry or intimidated by him.

"EXACTLY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING IN A CLOSET?"

"Hiding."

Ashizo-sensei calmed himself down by taking in deep breaths. When he managed to calm down a bit, he said to them in a strained tone, "Get out. Get out of my classroom…..now."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort back to him, but Kagome grabbed his arm and quickly exited the classroom, apologizing profusely for the both of them.

Once they were outside of the classroom, Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "What were you thinking! Saying that to Ashizo-sensei! You know how irritable he is! Why do you hafta keep provoking everyone!"

"I wasn't provoking him. I was just telling him the truth. He wanted to know what we were doing, so I told him," he stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

She slapped him upside the head yelling, "EXACTLY! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

He rubbed the spot where she had hit him and muttered, "I don't get what the problem is. I mean, what happened was self-explanatory."

She glared at him and Inuyasha shut up instantly.

"What are we supposed to do now though?" she asked, looking around the hall.

He checked his watch and said, "We go home, what else."

Just then, the bell rang signaling that school was over.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and said in an annoyed tone, "Che, think you're so good." He turned towards her and said with a grin, "Nope. I know I am."

She was about to smack him again when she saw Tetsuya coming down the hall.

"Ah, Tetsuya!"

He looked up and gave her a lopsided grin.

She hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"For taking so long! Do you know what happened while you were gone! You were supposed to open the damn door for us, not just get out yourself!" she yelled, smacking him several times more on the same shoulder.

"Ow, ow! Alright! Stop!" he grabbed her hands and said, "I got caught in a classroom and hid in a closet. That's why I couldn't let you out."

Her mouth went into a big 'o' shape and she said, "Oh….."

Noticing that her hands were in his, she tugged them away and said happily, "Well, sorry for the misunderstanding. To make it up, I'll buy you lunch sometime." (At this point, Inuyasha is getting really annoyed at the two.)

"How bout today?"

She thought for about it for a few seconds and said, 'Sure, why not! You can come over and eat dinner with us. That's okay, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around towards them in annoyance and said sarcastically, "Sure, why the hell not! While you're at it, why don't you just invite everyone over to have dinner with us?"

But by that time, Kagome and Tetsuya were already walking down the hall, chatting to each other.

"Damn bastard," he spat out, glaring at their backs.

* * *

"Hey Kag," said Tetsuya, when Inuyasha had gotten up to go somewhere. Most likely the bathroom.

"Yeah? What's up Tetsu-kun?"

"It's…not too late for me…is it?"

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze back down to the ground.

"It's not too late for me…..is it?"

She didn't answer him again.

Tetsuya edged closer to her and lifted her head and gaze away from the ground. His thumb gently caressed her cheeks.

"Tetsuya…" said Kagome, turning away, her eyes begging him to stop, "Please….stop."

Just then, he did a very bold thing. Bold, but stupid. Very stupid. No, not even. _Extremely_ stupid.

He kissed her.

And at that very moment, Inuyasha came back into the room. A look of disbelief passed on his face.

He turned back around and left without even a second thought.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss and stared at him, surprised.

Tetsuya got up and said, his eyes not focused completely, as if he was surprised that he did that himself, "I needa go now. I almost forgot that tonight's the night I go meet my mom. See ya Kag."

With that, he walked out of the house, baffled.

When he left, Inuyasha came back to the living room and grabbed her arm saying, "We need to talk."

"Ahh! Okay! Oww!" yelled Kagome as he dragged her up the stairs towards their bedroom. When they got in, Kagome was whimpering in pain. She hit him repeatedly yelling, "Let go! That hurts you jackass!"

Unconsciously, Inuyasha had tightened his hold on her wrist. When he finally realized that she was in pain, he quickly dropped her arm. There was a red mark.

"Owwwww! Dammit, what the hell is your problem! Dragging me around while trying to squeeze my arm to death! What are you getting at!"

He looked frustrated as he searched for the words to say.

"Stop it," he started, fumbling around, unsure of what he was doing. "Stop what?" she inquired, looking completely lost.

"Stop liking that damn bastard so much!"

She frowned and said, "Tetsuya?"

"Yes! Stop acting that you like him! Stop being friends with him!"

"But I'm not! I'm just being a good friend! Just because he likes me doesn't mean that I have to stop seeing him because you told me to! I still love Tetsuya as a friend! And you have no right to tell me to stop being friends with him. Who are you to order me around? All you ever do is tell me what to do and what not to do! And you always expect me to do it! I'm not your slave or dog! I don't have to listen to every single order that you bark at me!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Because you're my wife!" he yelled back at her, "You think that I don't know all that! Do you think that there isn't another reason behind why I'm telling you to stop being friends with him!"

"No! I don't think there's another reason! You have to learn to deal with it! Stop getting so jealous over such a little thing! Tetsuya is just my friend!"

"Jealous?" he repeated, a disbelieving look on his face, "Who the hell is jealous right now! I don't care what you do! Fine, if you wanna meet that damn bastard, go right ahead! I don't give a shit! I don't care about who he is or what kind of relationship you have with him! But! You're breaking the fourth rule of the contract!"

"The fourth rule? What the hell is that!" she screamed at him, getting frustrated as well. Why the hell was he bringing up the contract?

"How the hell do you not remember! You're the one who wrote the damn thing!"

"Yeah, well you're breaking the second rule! We will stay out of each others personal affairs! How the hell is this staying out of my affairs! And it's not like I'm DATING Tetsuya! I'm just meeting him and talking to him! Because we're good friends! I can't ignore my childhood friend for you! Do you know how selfish and childish you're being right now!"

He glared at her.

She continued on, "Stop butting into my business! What I do with who! What the hell does that have to do with you! What are you! Who are you! In my life, you aren't anything to me! You're just some jerk who's got serious problems!"

"I'm the one with problems! You're the one letting other guys kiss you for god sakes! And you're calling me insane!" he yelled back at her, feeling an indescribable feeling welling up in his heart.

"Well, aren't you? All Tetsuya did was give me a kiss on the cheek! What the hell is so bad about that! It didn't mean anything to me! It was just a friendly kiss! It had no other meaning for me! If we can't trust each other and have faith in each other, we shouldn't be going out with each other!" she yelled, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Inuyasha stood there, silent for a few seconds then said quietly, "You're right. We shouldn't."

Kagome glared at him and asked angrily, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's make it so that there never was a contract. In other words, I'm nullifying the contract."

Her eyes widened in horror.

He took out his sheet and ripped it in half.

"From today forth, let's just forget everything that happened before and get along like we used to. We're forget what happened three years ago, what happened on our honeymoon, and what happened today," he said, his voice getting hard. But on the outside, he looked completely undisturbed. It was like he didn't even care.

"But…that…..we never…..agreed to anything like that…." she said slowly, trying to digest what just happened.

"Yea, we did. Maybe you didn't see it, but at the bottom I wrote, 'If either of us violates the contract and one of us wants to void it, we leave each other without problem.' In other words, by the end of this week, we're getting a divorce."

"A….a divorce?" she repeated, feeling uneasy on the inside, "But…it's only been about a week or two since we got married! We're supposed to be married for at least six months!"

He turned away and said quietly, "If I don't want to continue on with this marriage, what can I do but this. You said it yourself didn't you? That if we can't trust each other, we shouldn't be together. I'll take care of explaining it to our parents. I'll take care of everything and arrange everything. Then, I'll disappear for you."

"Dis-….Disappear?"

He nodded, feeling his heart well up. Everything in his body and mind was telling him to stop. That it wasn't worth it. That what he was doing right now was stupid and ridiculous. But…he just couldn't think. He couldn't listen to what his mind wanted him to do. He was just too blinded.

"You want to get a divorce with me because Tetsuya kissed me?" she asked, trying to hold in the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"Not only that, but I can't take it anymore. I can't take looking up and seeing the two of you together. I can't take looking into your eyes, knowing that you don't love me as much as I love you. I can't take anymore."

"But…that's not true! I do lo-…." she trailed off. Kagome tried again, "I lo-.." She couldn't bring herself up to say the words.

She fell to her knees thinking, _'Why can't I say it? Why can't I tell him how much I love him? Why? Why won't the words come out of my mouth!'_ The tears silently flowed down her face.

Inuyasha crouched down next to her and lifted her head up. His eyes were slightly glazed.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered gently.

A single tear fell.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" bellowed his father, getting up from his chair. Inuyasha stayed seated on the couch. He was looking down at the ground.

"YOU MORON!" screamed his father, smacking him.

"Dear!" cried his mother, jumping up from her seat.

She tried to stop him from hitting Inuyasha, who still just sat there on the couch, taking the hits.

When his father finally calmed down, he said angrily, "So, you're telling me that you want to get a divorce?"

"Yes."

A pillowing came flying and smacked him in the head.

"YOU MORON! IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SON ARE YOU!" he hollered, his temper starting to flare again, "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT TO GET A DIVORCE! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF COMMON SENSE IS THAT!"

"Please. Let us get a divorce."

"Ohhh…I knew that making them get married at such an early age was a bad idea," said his mother, rubbing her temples.

"I won't allow it."

Inuyasha finally looked up. "But—"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he bellowed. "You can do whatever you want, but you can't get a divorce. I forbid it. Get a divorce and see what happens."

Inuyasha let out a sigh and got up from his seat. He left the room, wondering what he should do now.

* * *

Kagome hugged her knees even tighter as she heard the front door click.

He was going out again.

For the past week, Inuyasha would always go out. Never coming back in until it was late at night or when it was time to eat. And that was only occasionally as well.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Her cheeks puffy.

Kagome had spent the past week sobbing in her room which was completed just before their fight. She let out a long shuddery sigh. Next to her was at least three boxes of tissues.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was so confused that she didn't even attend school. The only time that she would actually come out of her room was when no one was around. She even ate her meals in her room. She was a wreck. No one could coax her out of her room. She refused to talk to anyone. She basically locked herself up in that room of hers.

Her heart was in immense pain. Her eyes were always blinded/blurred by tears.

Kagome managed to wipe away her tears and took in a deep breath.

But…she felt tears stinging her eyes again.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't doing any better either. He would spend all his free time down at a bar. Drinking away. Even though he was under aged.

Sometimes, Miroku would come with him, but his best friend always left first, not being able to handle to look at Inuyasha in such a pitiful state.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Miroku, concern laced his voice, "Let's go. I'm pretty sure that Kagome's worried about you."

He drained his shot glass and kept refilling it.

Miroku felt horrible for the couple. But even more so because he and Sango had just gotten together…while the two of them were happy, their best friends were miserable. And nothing they said seemed to help them.

"I heard…" spoke up Inuyasha, before drinking another glass, "That you and Sango finally got together."

"Umm….yea."

"How'd it happen?" he asked, refilling his glass.

"Well…it was the day right before we went back to Japan."

**Flashback**

Sango groggily opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. Her head was pounding and she turned around, closing her eyes. Until she felt the bed shift again. Her eyes shot open and what she saw wasn't what she was exactly expecting.

She screamed.

"Geez," complained Miroku, rubbing his eyes, "You're so loud in the morning."

She brought the covers up to her chin and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

He looked around, his eyes barely opened.

"What _am_ I doing here?"

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ALL DO TO ME LAST NIGHT! DRUG MY DRINK OR SOMETHING!"

The two sat there, trying to remember what happened before they went into a drunken haze.

"Hmm….all I remember is that you drank a lot," replied Miroku with a yawn.

She got red in the face and yelled, "So did you!"

Just then, something crossed her mind. She screamed.

"What now?" he asked, rubbing his ears.

'_OHMYGOD! DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER! DID I SLEEP WITH HIM! AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'_ she yelled in her mind, mentally scolding herself for being so careless.

Sango grimaced and said slowly, "Did……we by any chance…..sleep together?"

Just then, Yuri came in yelling, "GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRRRNNNNIIINNNNGGGGG SAN—HOLY SHIT! AHHHHHH! SANGO'S GOT A GUY IN THE BED! AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! NATSU-CHAN! COME HEREEEE!"

Natsumi came in, covering her ears. Her hearing was still sensitive from all the drinking last night. But the minute she saw Sango and Miroku in the same bed, she screamed.

"HOLY—! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" she screamed, staring at both of them, shocked.

Yuri grinned and answer for them. "It looks like Sango-chan and Miroku had a little too much to drink. Got drunk. Came back to the hotel….and I'll let your imagination do the rest of the work."

Sango threw a pillow at her.

* * *

"Okay," she started, having much difficulty forcing the words out of her mouth, "Let's forget about what happened here and go back to our normal lives."

"I really don't wanna."

She glared at him and said, "What the hell do you mean that you don't want to?"

"Wow Sango-chan," exclaimed Miroku grinning, "I thought you were smart! But everyone but you seems to know my feelings towards you."

"Yo-Your what!" she stammered out, blushing.

"My feelings for you have always been real. I only teased you because it was cute watching you get flustered at times," he stated, his tone completely serious, as well as the look in his eyes. "I never meant to frustrate you. I just wasn't completely sure of how to convey my feelings to you. But now I know that if I don't tell you now, I'll most likely never be able to tell you…..I'm in love with you."

Her jaw dropped and she turned a deep shade of red.

Just then, his seriousness vanished and his playfulness returned. "Plus, we slept together!"

She punched him, thinking that she was an idiot to have believed that he could actually be serious for more than ten minutes.

**End Of Flashback**

"And that's what happened."

Inuyasha emptily stared straight ahead. He nodded and drained another glass.

Miroku had enough of his friend. He was just sitting here, drinking his life away. Looking pitiful. He had to do something!

"Inuyasha! God, you're such a dumbass!"

He didn't look up.

"If you love Kagome that much, why are you breaking up with her! You guys even got married, even though it was forced! If you really love her, you should go after her you moron! Not just sit here drinking!"

Inuyasha didn't even stir. He just drained another glass.

"Dammit! Stop sitting here looking so pitiful! It's not like you! You love her, she loves you! What the hell is the problem here!"

He finally spoke, "We don't belong together. She deserves a much better person then me. All I ever did was make her life miserable. Ever since she met me, she's shed so many tears…I don't deserve her. All I can do is make her cry."

Miroku took a deep breath and said, "Then you can stop! Stop making her cry! If she deserves better than you, why is she sitting at home, locked up in her room, crying! It's your fault right? Then you should go stop her tears! God, you're such an asshole!"

"I don't deserve her," he muttered, looking downward. "I can't even protect her properly."

"Then you just need it do better this time. Don't make the same mistake twice you moron! She loves you, just as much as you love her! No one deserves anyone you idiot."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he could hear her crying. He could hear Kagome crying. He clamped his hands over his ears.

Miroku sighed and got up, deciding to leave Inuyasha alone to drown himself in his own sorrows. He shook his head and left.

Inuyasha's golden eyes slowly opened. He unsteadily stood up from the bar and said saying, "Kagome?" He looked around, searching for her. He ran out of the bar and back home.

* * *

He slammed open her door by force, nearly breaking it off its hinges.

Kagome looked up from her knees and let out a small gasp. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to make it appear as though she hadn't been crying at all.

Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked, biting her lip as a distraction to keep herself from crying.

Wordlessly, he took her in his arms.

She was about to speak, but he hushed her by placing a tender kiss on her lips. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, but she let them slowly close. She deepened the kiss.

They both pulled back for air. The kiss had left both of them breathing heavily.

She was okay….that was enough for Inuyasha. Just to know that she was okay.

He slowly let go of her and gave her a small, real smile.

She was perplexed.

Inuyasha got up to leave, when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Please…don't go."

He looked straight ahead, not being able to face her.

Inuyasha tugged his hand out of her grasp and whispered something before leaving.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Yay! Done! Okay, time for clarification! Once again, if my Betas found the chapter confusing more than half of the readers sitting here reading this did too! So, I will clarify it up for you!

At the ending, Kagome is asking, more like pleading, but whatever, Inuyasha to not leave her again. Basically, she's asking him to stay. But, as the title of the chapter says, Inuyasha tells her that he's sorry. And then he leaves her. Yea, I'm evil I guess. Oh, and the after school detention thing, I guess the principal decided to let them off that once. I didn't think that it would fit in as well, so I just had the principal forget bout it or something! Hope that helped! If you have anymore questions, just ask in your review!

Anyways, a question that has come upon me is: Who should Kagome fall in love with? Of course, the most prominent answer is, Inuyasha. But, I'm still kinda debating. :edges away from murderous crowd: Ehehehe…. This is where you all come in!

Poll! Who do you want Kagome to end up with? Inuyasha or Tetsuya? I already know who's going to win, but I want to get EVERYONE'S view beforehand. Well thanks! Hope you had fun reading!


	44. Night of the Spring Festival

Hey! Me again! Aren't I so annoying! Heheh! Sorry for taking so long once again! Had a spainsh, ugh, project to do last week, and it consumed a lot of my spare time. Sorta…

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got the most reviews from that last chapter! An amazing 24 reviews! Yay! Thank you everyone who took the time to review! You have just made one happy authoress! And happy authoress goes on a writing spree! Hahah! But seriously, thanks a lot guys! You're all awesome!

XD, yes people, the poll results. I don't know why I bothered, but it was fun. Out of all 24 reviews, 24 reviewers picked…INUYASHA! WOW! Surprise, surprise! Haha! Yup! But don't worry, I would've chosen Inuyasha anyways…..probably. I wasn't really surprised with the results, but thanks for all the votes! Helped me make up my mind **completely**!

Disclaimer – Noooooo! Nuuuuuuu! T.T Oh cruel world, why must you torment me?

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Night of the Spring Festival**

Kagome stared at the door, her eyes had a hollow look. Her face was completely left blank. Her mind was left blank as well.

He was gone again.

She felt no tears this time though. She had cried all of her tears out and had no more to shed. The feelings in her heart were numb.

Everything felt dead.

Her eyes no longer held the sparkle of life and laughter in her as they used to. Her face portrayed no emotions whatsoever. Everything was lost to her…in her eyes. It was as if time had stopped for her at that moment.

She laid her head down on the bed with a soft thud.

She could hear the slow, steady pounding of her heart. Her body was throbbing with pain, as if every time she took a breath, her body would pulse in pain.

Outside, she could hear the soft pitter pattering of rain.

What was she doing here? Why was she just lying here?

Kagome bolted up and ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs, skipping several of them. She reached the front door in a daze and tried to open it, but fumbled around with the handle and lock. Her vision clouded.

When she finally succeeded in throwing open the door, she ran ahead and threw her arms around Inuyasha's waist from the back. She hugged him from behind, feeling that familiar wetness compress in her eyes. (Apparently, she didn't cry ALL of her tears, as she had thought.)

"Don't leave me…..Please….not again…"

He shut his eyes tightly and when they reopened, a strange sadness was mixed in his eyes. Inuyasha took her hands and pried them off of him.

He turned around and said in a frigid tone, "Go away. Stay away from me."

The steady rain soon turned into a downpour. The two were soaked, but neither of them budged from their spot.

"You're so selfish!" she screamed, the tears slowly pouring down her cheeks, blending in with the rain. "You always think about yourself! You never think about others! You only think that you're doing the right thing! But for who! Are you doing the right thing for that person, or yourself!"

He turned away and said, "You deserve someone better than me. There's nothing that I can do for you."

She shook her head in frustration, an incredulous look on her face.

"You idiot!" she screamed, the rain pelting her face, "Don't you realize that the one I love is you! Can't you see that! This whole entire time, the only one person that I've ever really loved this much is you!"

He turned back to her. "Don't say those words so easily…"

"I'm not! It's not easy for me to say it! I've denied it this whole entire time! But I have to face the truth soon or later…..I love you."

Inuyasha felt his heart swell up.

"Don't push me away," she said softly.

* * *

Tetsuya looked out from behind the gate post. 

He too was soaking wet, but stayed where he was. He was just watching the two.

He had accomplished what he set out to do. Tetsuya knew that if he kept pushing Kagome, she would confess. He knew that she would finally realize the love for Inuyasha in her heart. A small smile spread on his lips. His eyes holding sorrow yet contentment.

He had to admit that losing her was a painful feeling, but…he had had his chance….three years ago. It was time he let go.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away to walk back home. He had done his part. Now, it was up to those two to finish the rest. To decide how things would be.

* * *

He looked away again, unable to meet her desperate gaze. He hated himself for what he was doing, but…it was the only way. 

"Sorry, but…it's too late for us. We had a chance three years ago and it didn't work out. It's no use trying to dig up the past. Memories have no power. And memories are all we're left with."

Kagome slapped him upside the head yelling, "STOP BEING SUCH A DUMBASS! Were you born into _that_ well of a family? Do you think that you're better than everyone else! What makes you so special? What the hell makes you so damn special? Not only are you a childish dumbass, you freakin' think of yourself as a prince! If you didn't love me, why did you lead me on all these times! Why did you say those things at Tahiti? Why did you mislead me if you had no real intentions for us to start a real relationship!"

He said as coldly as he could, "I was just playing with you. God, are you that slow?"

She slapped him.

"If that's how you really want our relationship to end, fine. It's over. I can't take anymore of this."

She spun away on her heel, feeling disgusted.

"Dumbass childish prince."

"I didn't mislead you."

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"I…..never once mislead you. I meant everything I've said."

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, afraid to speak any louder.

"I tried to think of the best way to get you to forget me. This was the only way I could think of that would actually work."

"Do you find it funny to play around with someone's heart? Do you find my love for you as a joke?" she asked, slightly shivering. The cold rain finally soaking into her, past her recent numbness.

"…."

"You're so thick Inuyasha. Loving people is never easy. We have to be willing to work through all the problems. We've already been through so much…if we end it now….all of our efforts are gone."

When he continued to stay silent, Kagome let out a sigh.

"Why are you being so difficult?" she asked exasperatedly. "We've never really been able to overcome a problem without it being such a big deal. Stop being so damn complicated and just make things easier on you for once! Just do what you want!"

He turned away.

"Stop running dammit! You stupid idiot!" she screamed, wiping the waters from her eyes. "If you're mad because I was being to friendly with Tetsuya, don't be! We're just friends in my eyes. And we'll only be friends for the rest of my life. As long as I live. So stop being so jealous!...It doesn't fit you."

He visibly stiffened and all of a sudden said, rather loudly, "Who was being jealous here?" (:sigh: What happen to the serious mood guys?)

"Isn't that why you're so upset? Because I was hanging out with Tetsuya too much?" she inquired, feeling more at ease because the recent tension was slowly getting lower.

He reddened and yelled, "No! I don't care what you do with that loser!"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Stop trying to deny it. You wanted to get a divorce from me because you couldn't handle the thought of me being around Tetsuya, right? So you wanted to just disappear."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't care about shit like that! I wanted to get a divorce because it seemed like you wanted one!" he yelled at her. The tension that had been previously residing in them, and in the air, dissipated. His shoulders were more relaxed now.

"I didn't want a divorce! I mean, sure you're impudent, shallow, arrogant, self-centered, selfish, ignorant, and a narcissist at that, but I didn't want a divorce. I mean, what's the fun of getting married to a guy that never argues with you?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"What! Well, who wanted to marry a vicious, violent, brutal girl like you? I was forced!"

"Oh, now you saying that I'm brutal? I'll show you brutal!" she yelled, rolling up her sleeves.

He snorted. "Feh, like you cou—"

Her fist connected with his lower jaw.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It was an _accident_," she said sarcastically. When she spotted a passerby looking at the scene laid before him strangely, she quickly went down to "help" him.

"Oh! Dear! Are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with false concern.

He mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said that you proved me right. You _are_ a brutal, vicious girl," he remarked, slightly smirking.

She glared at him and shoved his head back down to the ground. Then, Kagome got up and said, "Get a hold of yourself by eating the grass."

She turned away and slammed the door behind her.

Inuyasha got up in a sitting position and smiled lightly.

Just for now…he would leave things the way they were just for now.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She yawned. 

'_Hm…no school today since it's Sunday.'_ she thought, letting out another yawn.

When she reached the door leading to the dining room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she stopped moving completely.

There, sitting calmly, was Inutashio. Oh, and Inuyasha, but Kagome wasn't really surprised or worried about that.

The two seemed to sense her presence, because they looked up and Inutashio said warmly, "Ah, good morning Kagome."

"Ah…good morning to you too…umm……" She glanced over at Inuyasha for an explanation, but he ignored her.

She wondered if asking him outright "what was he doing here?" would be rude.

"Umm….." she started, wondering how to finish without sounding rude.

He picked up on what she was trying to say, or so it seemed, because he said, "I came here to talk to the two of you. Sit down."

She walked over to a chair and sat.

"So, Inuyasha told me that you two wanted a divorce."

Kagome choked on her orange juice.

"Wha—Wha?" she asked, coughing.

She looked over to him for confirmation. He averted her gaze.

Oh, he was so dead later.

"Um, really? I don't recall every agreeing to such arrangements," she said, her glare wandering over to him.

Inutashio raised an eyebrow.

"So, you two are fine?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Well…yes. I believe so."

He frowned for a minute, but smiled and said, "Well, I am glad. I better be on my way now." Inutashio got up and left before either of them could say anything.

She turned to Inuyasha and said icily, "You went to your father?"

Inuyasha felt like he should be afraid now. Very afraid.

He nodded his head meekly.

"What the hell did you go to your father for! Did you really want to divorce me that badly!" she yelled.

He shook his head and said weakly, "It was the only thing I could think of at that time."

She threw her fork at him.

"YOU MORON! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE WORD 'THINKING'?" she screamed over her breakfast.

He flattened his ears at her tone.

When Kagome finally managed to calm herself down, she said steely, "Do something like that again and just think of yourself as already dead."

He nodded instantly.

She sighed and set herself on eating breakfast.

Inuyasha took this chance, of silence, and spoke up.

"You know, today's the night of the spring festival." His tone was casual. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Wanna go?"

She stared at him like he was stupid.

"Of course we're going! It's held at my home for god's sakes! Incase you forgot, I live in a shrine!" (Aw, she's being so mean to him!)

He had an overpowering urge to roll his eyes, but stopped it.

"Geez, sorry for being such a dumbass," he muttered.

She snorted and said, "Wow. You finally realize it."

Inuyasha got up from the table and left the room.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure and smacked herself in the head when she knew that he was gone.

"Argh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she yelled with each hit.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm being so retarded! Why am I acting this way?" she asked herself, disappointment written all over here face. "There's no way that he doesn't know…right?"

She frowned.

* * *

That evening, Kagome slipped into her kimono, still brooding over the idea. 

"There's no way that he doesn't know!" she repeated to herself, frowning.

"I mean, how could he forget….right? Nah, there's no way he doesn't know what day it is today," she told herself, tying her obi. When she made sure that it was secure, she bit her lower lip.

"I'm just paranoid. He definitely knows……hopefully."

Kagome stared at herself in a full-length mirror.

She was wearing a spring green kimono that had intricate, yet beautiful flower designs. Each flower, stem, vine, petal had elaborate designs. It seemed to just shimmer on its own. Her obi was an obscure shade of blue. It was unbelievable how blue the obi was. It was the same indescribable shade of blue that was in the sky.

This kimono had always been her favorite. Not only was it beautiful, but the giver of this appealing kimono was someone special. She had treasured it ever since she received it, wearing the kimono only on special occasions.

A small smile appeared on her face.

She tucked her fan and purse into her obi and headed out.

* * *

When the two reached the shrine/temple, aka her house, Kagome's face instantly brightened at the sight of all the beautiful lights and decorations. The expression on her face, one of pure bliss, and her eyes shimmering with such innocence, made her look like a child. All the frustration and anger she held earlier vanished in an instant. 

"Wow!" she breathed in. She turned to Inuyasha and said with a grin, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

He hesitantly nodded. She took no notice of it.

Kagome grabbed his hand and said with a radiant smile, "C'mon! Let's go!" She pulled him into a run.

The couple spent the evening enjoying the childish, yet amusing and entertaining games. And the smiles and grins never left their faces.

It was as if all the earlier events had never even occurred. Or the emotions.

Even Inuyasha, who was having a hard time trying to find something to grin at, was finally grinning and laughing. Whenever he was with her, he was happy. And whenever she wasn't there, he'd miss her and want to see her. It was strange…what love could do to you.

"Hey! Let's go over to the spring in the back!" called out Kagome cheerfully, "It's always glowing so magnificently on this night."

Without much protest, the two headed over to the back, the cheerfully noises of people slowly fading away. The spring wasn't very small. It was the size of about one third of a football field.

"Whoa…It hasn't changed at all….." she remarked, a serene smile on her lips. The moonlight was reflecting off the spring, making it appear to glow a soft green and blue.

"Looks just like that night," Inuyasha mumbled without even thinking about what he was saying. His eyes widened at realization of what he just said.

Kagome peered up at him curiously.

"That night? What night?" she asked, innocently blinking.

"Nothing," he muttered, slightly stiffening.

She thought for a few minutes and her eyes widened as well.

"You can't mean…that….there's no way that you're talking bout….I'm just being paranoid, right? I mean, there's no way…." She trailed off.

Inuyasha stared back at her and said, "Of course not! I don't even know what you're talking bout. You're just jumping to conclusions, like you always do. Geez, stop accusing people of something before you know whether did it or not." He sounded annoyed.

"I don't accuse people of anything!" she yelled back in her defense.

"You were just accusing me now."

That shut her up.

"Well….that's….well…umm…" Her words faltered. "That wasn't accusing! It was…just….ranting! Yeah, it was just me ranting to myself! It's not my fault that you happened to overhear what I was saying."

He snorted. "Feh, now you're admitting that you're insane."

"No I'm not! I never said I wasn't insane!"

"See, you just called yourself insane."

"I mean that I'm not insane! I mean, that I wasn't calling myself insane…I mean! Argh! Just shut up!" she retorted, her face looking a bit flushed.

He smirked, telling her that he had won.

Kagome, without even thinking, upon seeing that smirk, pushed him. It was pure instinct. She was so used to seeing that smirk and then pushing him, that she wasn't even thinking about what she was doing. So, he fell face first into the waters.

She gasped upon hearing the splash and feeling the cool mists of water splashing on her.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Inuyasha! It was an accident! Really!" she quickly said, jumping up to her feet.

Inuyasha shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. He then wiped the remaining water away from his eyes and said sarcastically, "An accident? Oh sure, just like every _other_ time you push me into a pile of water."

"No really! It was seriously an accident this time!" she said frantically, a hand covering her mouth. A giggle escaped from her lips. And before she could stop herself, Kagome was couching back down onto the grass, laughing hysterically.

"Ahhah! Oh my god! Hhahhahahha, I'm so—hahaha!—sorry!" she said in between her laughs. She was squatting down in the grass, holding her head in her hands, still laughing.

It wasn't the fact that he was standing in waters who knows how deep, but apparently deep enough to have to make him float on his own. It was the fact that his hair was all poofed out, reminding her of her cat Buyo after he took a shower and was dried with her hair drier.

"What is so funny?" he asked, aggravated. Hey, when pushed into a spring, who wouldn't be?

"You should—hahah! Hahaheeheheh!—see you're—hahahha!—HAIR!" she choked out, most likely choking on her own laughter.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He submerged back into the water and came up, his hair no longer all poofy. He then climbed out of the waters, dripping wet.

Kagome grinned and asked, "Have a nice bath?"

He grinned as well and said, "Yeah. You should take one too."

With that, he grabbed Kagome, carrying her bridal-style.

"Don't you dare!" she screeched, hitting and kicking him to the best of her abilities. It was of course, useless. He grinned wickedly before throwing her in.

She came up, dripping. Her kimono was soaked, adding more weight onto her shoulders.

"You insensitive jerk!" she yelled, wiping the wet locks of hair stuck to her face, out of her eyes. She was having a hard time trying to keep floating.

Inuyasha just grinned and said, "Refreshing, ain't it?"

She threw a handful of water at him. (Is this even possible? O.o;)

He easily dodged it, although by the time it reached him, most of the water was disperse. Only a few droplets that hadn't dissolved splashed him.

Kagome quickly scrambled out of the spring. Once back on dry land, she wrung her kimono and hair out. The water came flowing out.

"Jerk," she spat at him, glaring, but a teasing look hiding behind the glare in her eyes.

He just grinned and said, "So, how does it feel?"

"How does _what_ feel?" she asked, annoyed.

"To fall into the water twice."

He pushed her back in.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" she yelled when she came back up to the surface.

He grinned and said, "See, I only went in once. I've never been pushed in twice, so I was just wondering how it felt."

She splashed water in his face as a reply.

Kagome was about to climb out again when her foot got caught in something. She struggled to pull herself free from its grasp, but so far, she was losing. Badly.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, thinking, _'Hm, she's probably trying to get me close to the water so she can pull me in. Not gonna work.'_

Not only was she battling it out with whatever her foot was caught on, her kimono was weighing her down. She found herself now struggling to just try and stay afloat.

"Inuyasha!" she called out before a mouthful of water gurgled into her mouth. She spit it out and opened her mouth once more, only to have more water gurgle slosh into her mouth. "My foot—argh!—is caught!" she managed to yell in between all the spitting and choking. The water was forced into her mouth and down her throat.

He stood there, wondering if he should believe her. It looked real enough but….

Her arms and legs were aching with pain. Her muscles sore from all the constant movement. Kagome felt herself being slowly worn down. And then it stopped. All the water splashing in her ears. The water sloshing into her mouth and nose. Her arms and legs flailing around. She was deprived of all her strength and gave into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The ending was weird, but if you got questions, ask away in your review and I'll make sure to answer 'em! Sorry for the long A/N coming up by the way! 

Which reminds me, **The Lonely Bird**, in answer to your question, he leaves her again at the end of the last chapter because he's afraid that he'll just hurt her if he stays by her. (Stupid thickheaded moron!) And as for the un-filing divorce papers…he hasn't gotten one yet. So yeah, hope that answered your questions!...Can you un-file divorce papers? XD Oh, thank you everyone who gave ideas through your reviews! It helps give me thoughts/ideas. Hahaha!

Ah! Only 7 more reviews to go until I reach 300! Yay! And whoever happens to be the 300th reviewer, I will personally contact you and congratulate, and thank, you! And possible make either a little mini-series (a chapter long!) of what that person wants to see, or the next chapter will be either extremely long, or the person can request something they want to see happen in the story, but still ties in with the storyline. Well, that's all!

I was thinking of starting review responses…..does anyone like that idea? Anyone think I should do review responses from now on? I like how people take the time out of their lives to leave a wonderful review for me. So, I'll take time outta mine to leave you all with a review response! Even though the website said you can't. :sticks tongue out: I'll still do it! Hahahha! But…I'll have to see if I can get it to fit. But I do gotta say one response. It just caught my eye just now. Yeah, thanks **Emerald Fox Fire**, I know I'm sadistic and evil! It's my job. :grins: Sorry, that one just caught my eye at the moment, and I just had to say something. XD

Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Now…how to fit in review responses for next chapter….hmmm… :ponders:

Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!


	45. Memories by the Moonlit Spring

Hey guys! I'm back! Quick announcements today! Gonna try to make it as short and simple as I can.

First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed! Look for your name down below at the end of chappie! Yea, I'm doing review responses!

Secondly, **HEY LOOK HERE DAMMIT!**, now that I have your attention, I would like to wish my reviewer Inuyasha'sWife4Eva HAPPY BIRTHDAY! In honor of your b-day, I would like to dedicate the chapter to you (I guess! If it sucks, I'll do better for next chappie! XD) Happy Birthday Inuyasha's Wife4Eva!. :hands out HUGE cake:

Disclaimer – Nope. Yes, I'm keeping it short and sweet today lawyers. Oh, wish Inuyasha'sWife4Eva happy b-day!

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Memories by the Moonlit Spring **

When Inuyasha saw Kagome go back under water, he frowned. The first thought that aroused in his head was, _'Oh shit. Is she seriously drowning!'_ When the bubbles ceased to come up to the surface, he dived in.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up back to the surface, but her leg was still caught. He let go and swan down to whatever her foot was caught on. Vines.

Inuyasha tried to rip them apart, but the thorns in the vines were scratching his hands and digging into the skin. Ignoring the pain, he worked hard to free the vines tangled. However, no matter how hard he pulled, the vines wouldn't break apart, and it seemed like the harder he pulled, the tighter it coiled onto her leg.

He gave up on the vines and swam back up to Kagome. She was still just floating there, her face looking more lifeless by the second.

Even more determined, and getting desperate, he plunged down even deeper into the water and followed the vine to the root. Upon finding the roots, he got a firm grip on it and used all of his strength to pull it out. The roots came out and she was free. (Well…sorta.)

He took Kagome into his arms and resurfaced. Inuyasha quickly hoisted her up onto the grassy, dirt floor and scrambled out of the spring himself. He was about to perform mouth to mouth, but Kagome coughed up water.

"Kagome!" he called out her name frantically, his eyed shone with concern, as did his facial expression, "Kagome! Wake up! Wake up Kagome!"

She coughed up more water.

"Kagome!"

Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned her head slightly to where Inuyasha was.

"Inu—cough cough—yasha?" she said, gagging up more water.

His eyes shone with relief as he saw that she was okay. He wanted to just hug her, but seeing as how she was coughing up a mouthful of water, he held himself back.

"You okay?" he asked, calming himself down a bit.

She eyeballed him and asked, "Do I look like I'm okay? I just nearly drowned." She managed a small smile.

He took her hand and said, "Sorry. I should've rescued you earlier. I thought you were tricking me, So yeah…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and said, "Whoa. _Who_ needed to be rescued here? I coulda got out just fine. If it wasn't for that stupid vine thingy."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh please. You were in there, drowning, screaming out my name. 'Oh save me Inuyasha!'" he imitated in a high-pitched voice that was supposed to have sounded like Kagome. She shook her head and said in a disbelieving tone, "I didn't scream for you to save me like a little girl! And I _don't_ sound like that!"

He shook his head and said with a smile, "Just give up. C'mon, let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

Kagome sneezed for the twelfth time. She sniffed, teeth slightly chattering. 

"You okay?" asked Inuyasha, adding a few more sticks into the burning fire that was warming them.

She turned her gaze to him and asked, "Do I _look_ okay?" She hugged the blanket closer to her, trying to generate more heat. "I'm cold, miserable, wet, my own source of heat is this blanket and this dumb fire that looks like its about to go out, and my favorite kimono is all wet and most likely ruined. Do I really _look_ okay?"

He shook his head and replied, "So? It's just a kimono."

"As I thought," she mumbled to herself, "He doesn't remember." She frowned, disappointed nad let down that he didn't remember.

"Remember what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His facial expression didn't change even the slightest bit.

"It's nothing," she remarked, sneezing right after. (Making it the 13th time she sneezed. XD)

"Really?" he asked, not believing her at all. "What don't I remember? What?"

She shook her head and said, "I wasn't….it's nothing. Geez, stop getting on my case about it. It's nothing." She had a scowl on her face.

"What is it that I don't remember?" he asked again, this time, looking directly into her eyes.

"Geez! You wanna know that badly! Do you freakin' not know what today is? It's the day of the spring festival for god's sake and you still don't know!"

"Oh. That's it?" he asked, dismissing the whole matter with a wave of his hand.

"What do you mean _that's is_? Today's a really important day to me! And it should be to you too!" she yelled, annoyed at how little he cared.

Inuyasha snorted and took out of his pocket, a slight wet box. "Here." He tossed it over to her. Kagome just barely caught it. "What's this?"

"I was going to give it to you later, but since you keep bitching bout it, I'll just give it to you now," he replied, leaning against the tree.

She glared at him, but opened the box. It was a stunningly gorgeous necklace. The necklace was silver-chained. It had an adorable flower pendant. The flower was made of blue sapphire with pink topazes outlining it.

"Wow…" she breathed, "It's so beautiful."

Inuyasha half-grinned, half-smirked at her expression. He knew that she'd like it. Well…he was hoping at least.

She would have pounced on him and given him a hug, but the fire was separating them. Instead, she showed her gratitude through words.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," she said softly, smiling.

He nodded his head to show her that he was listening, even if his eyes were closed.

Kagome leaned back against a tree as well, looking up to the sky. The few stars in the sky twinkled.

"Inuyasha…do you remember that day?"

He stayed silent.

"I can't believe it was you though! When I found out, I was so surprised. I was literally in shock for the rest of the day, wondering how I could've missed that," she said softly, smiling, "But then again, you looked a whole lot more innocent back then than you do now."

He snorted.

"When did you find out?"

He looked upward and said, "I already knew from the minute I saw you." She felt her heart well up. He had been watching her since then? He was able to remember exactly?

"I mean, after all, who could forget someone as ugly as you. Man, the minute I saw you, I knew that it was you. You didn't change at all. Still hideous."

She frowned and said, "Oh shut up. You weren't that great looking yourself! And you still aren't."

"Feh."

"Still, I can't believe that it was _you_ that I met that day. I mean, you were so different and back then, you were so nice and well….innocent."

"_That_ was a mistake," he remarked, closing his eyes once more.

Kagome giggled. "The first time we ever met was by this spring. I think it was about when we were six or seven. Possibly even five. It was the night of the spring festival and you wandered over here."

"Yeah. I heard someone crying, and back then, not knowing that I shouldn't approach a crazy, psychotic girl, I found you. _Big_ mistake."

"I was not psychotic!"

"You were crying because the other girls were teasing you bout your kimono. The frickin' color of your kimono. Who the hell cares what color your kimono is," he muttered, not believing that she didn't believe herself to be psychotic to cry over something as little as that.

"Well, I was a little kid! If someone's teasing me, I cry! Well, I did back _then_, but now I don't."

"Sure you don't," he muttered under his breath.

"But then you came…" she remarked, her eyes softening. "And you actually comforted me! Then you ran off and came back a little while later with a kimono."

"Feh. So I was a stupid kid back then. So what?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "Oh shut up already. Can't you actually admit that you did something nice for once. I mean…to _me_ at least."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. I did something _nice_ for you _once_. And it's never happening again."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

But then, something flashed in her mind and said asked, "Who was that little girl?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What little girl?"

"There was a little girl with you. I don't think you noticed her, but she was following you really closely. Who was she? You're girlfriend at the time perhaps?" she asked, cracking a grin.

Inuyasha grumbled, and looked away, muttering, "Oh, _her_."

"Who is this _her_? Seriously! You're girlfriend? Childhood friend? Some random girl that had a crush on you?" she asked, cocking her head to a side.

He averted her curious gaze and mumbled, "It's no one."

She frowned and said, "What do you mean 'no one'? I mean, she must've been someone. She kept following you. C'mon, tell me. Who is she? Who is she?"

His eyes flashed and he said angrily, "I SAID SHE WAS NO ONE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BOUT IT!"

Kagome, surprised at his outburst, swallowed hard and hurriedly leaned back against the tree. She had never felt so frightened by Inuyasha than she did now.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak again, but promptly shut it. He didn't mean to snap at her. Well, yell. But her persistent questions just angered him. He didn't want to talk about it and she just kept asking and asking insistently.

She bit her lower lip wondering, _'I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha. I've never seem him so angry. Except at that moment. Why is he so angry? Was that girl someone special or something? Geez, he got so mad…..Who was that girl?'_

She sneezed again.

Inuyasha let out an inaudible sigh.

Just then, the couple heard a twig snap.

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked over toward the direction of the sound.

Standing in the woods was a strikingly beautiful girl. A hand was resting a tree and on it, Kagome spotted a silver ring with an amethyst gem embedded in the middle. She frowned. _'Hm…I've seen that ring somewhere before.'_ She was wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono with sakura petals strewn all over it. It was a fairly simple design, unlike Kagome's. However, that's why it was so beautiful. Her hair was pinned up as well. A gentle smile rested on her face.

"Inuyasha!...It is you……right?" she asked, her voice flowing. Her voice sounded as melodic as she looked beautiful.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. His golden eyes were wide with surprise as he uttered, "Hina—…Hinagiku?"

Her lips spread into a radiant smile.

"I knew you'd be here!" she exclaimed happily.

He averted her gaze.

"So, I see you haven't forgotten our promise then either, have you?" she asked cheerfully.

'_Promise?'_ thought Kagome, still wondering who this strange girl was. To be noticed, she cleared her throat rather loudly.

It worked.

"Ah, hello. You must be Inuyasha's friend I presume, correct?" she asked, cocking her head over to Kagome's direction.

All of a sudden, before she could stop herself, Kagome blurted out, "No, actually. I'm his wife." She hadn't mean to say it out loud, but the way that this girl was acting started to annoy her. She was being extremely friendly with Inuyasha, no even taking notice of her. Not only that, but she was so kind. It annoyed Kagome.

The smile faded from her lips.

"Um…I beg your pardon? Did you say that you were his wife?" she asked, trying to smile.

"Yeah." Again, her mouth responded before she could even think.

The girl called Hinagiku turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Is this true? Is she your wife? C'mon, tell me something."

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome, where he abruptly pulled her up and put an arm around her waist. The blanket dropped to the ground.

"Hinagiku, meet my wife, Kagome," he said steely.

The small smile that had appeared on her lips disappeared. Her eyes no longer held the cheerful warmth that it had earlier. Her voice no longer held the delightful melody either.

"Really?...You're not still mad at me….are you? Is this why you're saying these things?" she asked, not wanting to trust her ears.

"No, I'm being serious for once. This is Kagome, my wife."

She dropped to her knees, shaking her head.

"I knew that you would be upset….I knew that you would be angry with me. I knew all of these things….yet….I still came back, didn't I!" she yelled, tears pooling up in her eyes.

He spoke in a frigid tone, "Well, you're too late."

"I thought that you would trust me. I thought that we had meant more! I never thought…that you would go this far Inuyasha. I never thought that you would go this far as to get married to hurt me. To avoid me, whatever. I really thought…that you would have waited for me…" she said, the tears streaming down her face, one after another. They twinkled in the moonlight.

Inuyasha said with the same cold tone, "Well, you thought wrong. Everything that you thought bout me was wrong."

"Umm….I know that this is a REALLY bad time to interrupt, not only that but my head might get bitten off, but….what's going on? Who are you?" asked Kagome, a curious look in her eyes.

"She's no one," replied Inuyasha, looking away.

"No….she looks like someone alright."

Hinagiku got back up to her feet unsteadily.

"I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Morishimo Hinagiku….I used to be Inuyasha's fiancée."

"'Scuse me….but…..did you just say that you used to be his _fiancée_?" asked Kagome, wondering if she was no hearing things.

"You weren't my fiancée. All we ever did was date. That's it. Nothing."

"Is that all you think of our relationship? Is that how you thought of our relationship?"

"What? Should I think of it in a grand way? In a fantabulisticly fun way? Need I remind you that _you_ left _me_. Why should I think of our relationship in such an 'awesome' way?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's like I wanted to leave! I had a choice! Stay here and die or go overseas for treatment! I didn't want to die and leave you all by yourself! I didn't want to die! I was afraid! I wanted to keep living life with you! I didn't want my life to end!" she screamed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"_Die_?" repeated Inuyasha, looking at her with an impassive expression, "Now you're going to lie to me? Or incase you don't remember, back then, you said that you were leaving because you wanted to "travel" the damn world! Well, now that you did, are you regretting bout your decision? Is that why you came here?"

She shook her head.

"How could you think of me in such a way? How could _you_, of all people, think that I would do such a thing?"

He shrugged and said coldly, his eyes holding no warmth at all, "Well, that's how I've thought of you ever since you left. That's how I've been able to come this far. I've even been able to get married."

Hinagiku shook her head and waved her hand back and forth.

"Right now, you're just too angry with me to even talk reasonably. I'll come back some other time when you're not so frustrated with me," she remarked wearily.

"Don't bother coming back," he muttered.

She turned to Kagome. "It was nice meeting you…uh…what did you say that your name was again?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kagome-san," she remarked, bowing slightly. Kagome did the same saying, "Oh, yeah. Same here Hinagiku-san."

Hinagiku smiled and turned around. After taking about ten steps, she collapsed onto the grassy ground.

Inuyasha's, and Kagome's, eyes widened.

"Hinagiku!" he yelled, rushing over to her side.

Kagome ran over there as well, yelling, "Hinagiku-san? Hinagiku-san? Are you alright?"

They noticed how ragged her breathing was.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and ran to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Kagome listened to the doctor's insistent rantings, before he actually told her what was wrong with the girl. 

"Well, that's very odd."

"Yes?" asked Kagome, getting impatient.

He pointed to a certain area on the x-ray. "See this? This is where her cancer used to be. It looks like it's completely gone now, but it seems to have been a serious case. Anyways, she's been under too much stress and pressure. If this keeps up, her cancer has a high chance of coming back. Five years. I give it five years max. If she can survive five years without any of the cancer coming back whatsoever, she can survive. The cancer will never come back. However, if even the slightest case of cancer comes back…she could die within three to six months. You see, her type of cancer is very rare. It spreads quickly, attacking only the internal organs. It's very hard to be cured of this kind of cancer. And even then, there's no permanent 'cure' because it could come back at any time, when the patient is under too much stress or pressure, or anything of that sort. I'm surprised that she even got rid out it once. It's very tough. To be clean of this type of cancer once is a miracle, to be cleaned of it twice…well….let's just say that it's nearly impossible. Her surviving rate right now is at about…75 percent, provided that she takes extremely good care of her body. However, if the cancer comes back, her survival rate is only at 9 percent, at most. When the five years passed, and she's "cured" completely, her survival rate is 98.9 percent."

She sat there digesting all of the information in. To be truthful, Kagome really didn't care about this girl. She was some girl that had dated Inuyasha in the past and was now back to take him away from her. That's saying something…but when something like this was involved….Kagome didn't know what to do. She hadn't left him on purpose…but still, she had left.

Kagome got up from the doctor's office and headed down to the room.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha heard the door slide open, he turned around and asked, "What's wrong with her?" His eyes were filled with pure concern and he was holding her hand in his. 

Kagome couldn't understand what she did next. She couldn't understand why she had done it either. The words just spilled out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

"Nothing. She's just been under too much stress and pressure lately. That's it."

She managed a small smile.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

He took one last glance at Hinagiku's sleeping form before getting up.

"C'mon. Let's get home," he remarked tiredly.

"Don't you want to stay be her side?" Kagome asked, staring at the both of them. He shook his head and said, "It's not my place to stay. Besides, you're by my side."

The two left the room.

* * *

"So…who was she?" asked Kagome, still pondering about whether to tell Inuyasha or not what the doctor said. 

Inuyasha turned to look at her and asked, "What? Why do you care so much? Jealous?"

Seeing that familiar smirk caused her heart to be at ease.

"Oh shut up! It's nothing like that! I'm just curious…that's all!" she yelled, trying to keep herself from turning a bright shade of red.

He threw a pillow at her.

"You might wanna use it to cover that hideous face of yours. Oh, and your whole face is turning red. Reminds me of santa," he said smirking. He got into the covers and dodged the pillow that was thrown back at him.

"Geez! You're impossible!" she yelled, fuming.

He turned off the lights.

* * *

Kagome sat in her bedroom, wondering if she should tell Inuyasha. 

"It seems like those two were actually serious…even if it was at a young age….but still….there's something I don't really get. Either way…would it be good for Inuyasha to know? But then again…I mean….the two of us FINALLY get together, and then this weird girl has to show up! As if Eiji and Tetsuya weren't enough of a problem. Although…Tetsuya didn't actually _do_ anything that big. Argh! I'll just tell him!...No!" she whined, falling back onto her bed, bouncing up and down a few times, "I can't tell him….but she only has a 75 percentof living….9 percent if the cancer comes back. Maybe I should let Inuyasha be with her..they both obviously still have feelings for each other….but then again, what about me. Would Inuyasha really leave me for her?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't think like that. I mean, we are married and all. Ah, why should I have to worry about other people? Ugh….what to do…" she asked herself, shutting her eyes.

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha laid in his bed, scowling himself.

"Dammit! I got worried over her again," he said angrily. "What is she doing though…popping back up in Japan four years after she left. Geez! It's like the whole world is against me and Kagome being together or something!" Then, he yelled a colorful variety of curses into the air.

"Ah forget it! Thinking is what the stupidly smart and rational people do! Not me!" he yelled, throwing the covers over his shoulders and going to sleep.

The couple fell into an uncomfortable, yet peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, both Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at school, bleary eyed and dead tired.

Sango and Miroku approached them upon seeing the couple.

"Geez, what's wrong with you two?" asked Sango worriedly, "You look like you haven't slept at all."

Miroku grinned an all-knowing grin and said, "I guess you guys have been pretty busy lately at night, huh?"

Sango smacked him in the head with her backpack.

"Geez Miroku! How many times do I have to tell you not to think such perverted thoughts!" she yelled, putting her backpack back on huffily.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine and healthy. And for the record, your right. I haven't slept. I slept for an hour last night, then woke up and stayed awake for the rest of the night," said Kagome almost tripping over her own feet. She would have fallen to the ground if Inuyasha hadn't caught her in time.

"God you stupid wench, stop falling!" he yelled, irritated from the lack of sleep and her continuous falls that he's had to break. "That's like the ninth time!"

"Well sorry for tripping! It's not my fault that some stupid little rock decides to appear out of nowhere and trip me! It's not like I _asked_ to be tripped!" she yelled back.

The two apparently weren't tired enough to not argue.

Sango sighed at the bickering couple and went ahead saying, "I'm gonna go cause the bell's bout to ring."

And as if on cue, the bell rang.

"Ah shit! Now I'm late to class because of you!"

"How is that because of me! Wait! Lemme guess! Hmmm….because I keep tripping, right! Well, I never asked you to catch me!"

"It was reflex! It's not like I wanted to catch you! It's just my damn reflexes kicking in!"

"Oh please! That's so lame! Your _reflex_? That is the lamest thing I have ever heard! But quite frankly, every word that leaves your brain and comes out of your mouth is the stupidest thing! And since when have you cared to get to class on time!"

"Since you've continuously annoy the shit outta me! I go home and you're there! I go to school and you're there! I can't go a damn place without you following me! Except for class! And that's only 1st and 3rd period too!" he yelled in her face.

"See! Lame! Who the hell is following you around! Huh! I don't follow you around like a lovesick puppy! That's you!"

"Which one of us is the lovesick puppy here!"

"Obviously you!" the two screamed at each other at the same time.

Miroku and Sango, standing over on the sidelines, shook their heads.

"Well, looks like they're back to their old habits," said Sango, sighing and shaking her head. Miroku nodded in agreement. "I thought they were making progress, like us!"

"Get your hand off my butt before I bash you in the head."

* * *

Kagome was about to head to the cafeteria, seeing as to how it was lunch, when someone grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you…." She trailed off upon seeing who it was. It was Hinagiku.

"Hey Kagome-san. Um…I just wanted to talk to you for a sec, is that okay?" she asked, smling cheerfully.

She slowly nodded her head and the two headed off to the library.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome, sitting on top of the table.

Hinagiku did the same and said, "Well, it's about Inuyasha."

"What about him? He's my husband, I'm his wife. Is there anything more that you need to know?" she asked, sounding a bit more sarcastic than she wanted to.

Hinagiku managed a small smile and said, "I know. But…I was wondering….I know that yesterday, when I collapsed, you two took to me to the hospital. And I also know that you, Kagome-san, probably know bout my cancer. Seeing as to how you were the one to talk to the doctor."

Kagome didn't hesitate for a second, or even the slightest bit.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Then you must know everything."

She nodded her head in confirmation.

Hinagiku took a deep breath and said, "I know that me asking this of you is very selfish of me and an impossible request to fulfill you please let go of Inuyasha?"

She slightly stiffened.

"What do you mean…._let go_ of Inuyasha?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right now….ever since I learned about your marriage…I've been stressed out. I can't eat properly or even sleep. And even though I know that if I keep doing this, my cancer will come back….I just can't help it. Truth be told…I need Inuyasha. I'm still in love with him. And his love is the only thing that I need right now. you please just let him go?"

There was a long pause of silence before Kagome spoke up.

"Hinagiku-san, you're right. That is not only a selfish request, but one that's impossible for me to fulfill. You're not the only person in this world that needs and loves Inuyasha. Believe or not, the whole entire female population feels the same way as you. Only…possibly not as strongly. But, I'll tell you this now. I have no intention of letting Inuyasha go. Not now, not ever. Because I love him."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now, to review responses! And to tell you who my 300th reviewer was!

**Review Responses**

**1. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **See! I updated!

**2. The Lonely Bird –** Thanks! And you're not stupid! People like me are! Hehehe!

**3. Luvergirl1632 – **I'm glad you're happy! And yeah, Tetsuya was being nice, like he always is. XD

**4. Punk Rock Miko2 – **Really? It wasn't _that_ bad of a cliffy…was it? Oh, and I updated! Yay!

**5. Kris – **Well…now you know! Hahah!

**6. Katie – **Thanks a lot! And you don't ramble too much! Look at me! Second's good too! You're the 299th reviewer! I'd say that's good. The closet I ever got was like 120. XD

**7. Pure of Heart Kagome – **Yeah, why didn't he save her? That moron! On a lighter note, you're my 300th reviewer! Yay!

**8. Sabaku No Hana – **XD He jumped in alright! Hahha! Thanks! You were the 301st reviewer. Wow! Thanks a bunch!

**9. Bunni15 – **Yeah, sorry. I wanted to get it up already! And thanks for the heads up on the emails! Better go start on next chappie! Thanks for all your help!

**10. lil-kag0m3 –** Thanks! I'll try my best!

**11. Darth Fluffy –** I know I'm evil! It's part of the job. XD

**12. Kouga's #1 Fan – **Thanks! I'm still working on that 'updating soon' part. XD I hope your name showed up properly! If it didn't, sorry! It might've turned out like this Kouga's 1 Fan. If it did, sorry!

**13. Inuyasha'sWife4Eva – **I made it with 37 minutes to spare! Happy B-Day! I hope that with another year of wisdom, you're able to gain even more from another year's worth of torture!(Waiting for you b-day to come is so hard and long!) And eagerly await the arrival of your next birthday! I hope that this year's birthday was the best one yet, and there still many more to come that will perhaps even turn out better. Happy Birthday!

And that's all of them! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and allowing my story to reach 306 reviews so far! I luv you guys all! You're so freaking awesome! Who knows, maybe the story will continue on to even reach up to 400 reviews, but we'll see on how much longer I can search my brain for ideas!

Thanks everyone! And byyyyeeeeeeee! Til next time!


	46. Snowy Nights

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! I had an extremely busy week and I barely had any spare time! Not only that but my case of writer's block just refused to go away!

But, the good news is that I have a week long break now and I'll try to update within the week again! Sorry for taking so long! Promise that I'll try not to have it happen again! Sorry!

Oh, and Bunni15, my faithful reviewer/beta, sorry I put this one up without waiting for you to reply! I've been doing that a lot lately! But, I just wanna hurry up and get it up! Next time, I won't post it up until you tell me what you think about it! Sorry and thanks for all your help!

Disclaimer – Do I really look like I own it? (Nope!)

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Snowy Nights**

Kagome stared at the girl, her eyes in a seething gaze. It was supposed to have told the girl, Hinagiku, to back off…but she guessed that the gaze wasn't…well…..seething enough because Hinagiku started laughing.

Kagome frowned and thought, _'What's wrong with this girl? She's…laughing? Why the hell is she laughing? I'm being serious. What is this girl's problem?'_

"What's your problem? Why the hell are you laughing?" she asked, glaring at the girl.

Hinagiku shook her head and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I know it's not supposed to be funny, but…ahaha…sorry. It just sounds a bit funny."

Kagome frowned and said, "You know what, this is pointless. I shouldn't even be here talking to you. You were the one who called me out here to talk, and now you're sitting her laughing like this isn't anything important to you."

She shook her head once more and said, "No, that's not it. I only found it funny because I heard Inuyasha say it once."

"Eh? Inuyasha said that once? When?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was awhile back when we were dating."

Kagome was sorry she had asked.

"Well, whatever. I'm going now."

She walked out of the library ignoring Hinagiku's calls. She was fed up with having to talk to her, fed up with trying to fight for Inuyasha constantly, and most of all, she was fed up because that stupid girl called her out from the most important thing in the world. Eating. And Kagome was starving now because Hinagiku called her out.

"God, I'm so HUNGRY," she grumbled, storming back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and Kagome stretched out her arms. Sango came over by her desk, grinning at the expression on Kagome's face. 

"You that happy?" she asked, cocking her head.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. The minute I get home, I'm drawing up a warm bath and then took a nice long nap to make up for all the sleep I've missed out on for the past few nights."

She stood up, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and said, "Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya."

Kagome walked out of the classroom, waving to Sango. Just as she placed one foot out the door, an ear-piercing scream was heard. She whirled around, just in time too.

She turned around just in time to witness Inuyasha catching Hinagiku in his arms. She had tripped over her desk leg when she got out of her chair. And good ol' Inuyasha caught her in his outstretched, waiting arms.

After witnessing this, Kagome was even more sure of it. Sure of the fact that she hated Hinagiku. Not only was her personality pleasing, her voice melodic, her smiles radiant, and her laughs sweet-sounding, but even the way she _fell_ was graceful. She looked beautiful all the while doing it. If she wasn't sure about it before, she was sure about it now.

She _hated_ Hinagiku.

"Ah…thanks Inuyasha," she said, smiling warmly.

He didn't reply back.

Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was pushed out the doorway and out onto the floor.

"….Ow," she said about 30 seconds after falling.

"Hey Kag! Are you okay?" asked Sango, rushing over to her.

"Huh? Perfectly fine…why do you ask?"

"You're bleeding."

And sure enough, she could feel something trickle down. She looked over and saw her knee was bleeding. Guess she had hit the ground harder than she thought.

Kagome slowly tried to stand up and she was about to fall when someone caught her and helped her up, holding her arms.

It was Tetsuya.

"Ah…Tetsu-kun, hey," she said, forgetting about her bleeding knee.

He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"Geez Kag, you should be more careful," he remarked, crouching down to examine her knee. Tetsuya pulled out a handkerchief (Do people still carry those around? O.o;) and wiped away the blood. He then fastened it around the scrape and tied it, making sure that it would hold.

"Ah, thanks Tetsuya. You're always looking out for me and helping me. Makes me feel bad. I wonder if I should be able to get helped so many times from you," she said, managing a small smile.

"Are you gonna let this happen?" he asked, giving her a quizzical stare.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'll pay better attention ne—"

He cut her off and got straight to the point. "No, I mean are you gonna let the girl take Inuyasha away from you?"

Kagome averted his intense stare by staring down at the ground. Hm, how interesting. She never knew that the floors were so shiny and had so many little crystals in the marble. (Yeah, it's one of those highly renowned schools that are hard to get into.)

"Uh, don't really get what you're trying to say."

Tetsuya sighed once again and said, "Don't pretend like you don't know what's happening. If you don't do anything right now, all you'll be left with is remorse." He left with a quick wave of his hand.

"It's not like I'm not doing anything on purpose," she said obstinately, "She's gonna die if her cancer comes back. How am I supposed to compete with _that_?"

* * *

Kagome limped in through the front door. She didn't even bother taking a glance throughout the room. She just headed up the stairs with her backpack on her shoulders. Only, going up the stairs wasn't as successful as she wanted it to be. She tripped over a step and wobbled. She flailed her arms wildly around, hopping to catch her balance, only she started falling back. 

She shut her eyes tightly in anticipation of busting her head open or something. When nothing happened, she opened an eye and was staring back into a pair of golden ones.

"Ah…Inuyasha….."

"Better make this the eleventh time you fell today and I had to catch you."

The two stayed in the position for what seemed like an eternity. Just gazing into each others eyes. (In truth, it was only about a minute or two.)

Kagome was about to get up out of his arms, but before she could, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let her back up. With that, he grinned and left.

She brought the tips of her fingers up to her lips and thought, _'What was **that** about? Is he trying to tease me…or was it for real?...ARGH! Who cares! I'm Hungry dammit!'_

She stomped out of the room to the kitchen to get a snack.

* * *

A few days past and on Friday, in the afternoon, she trudged to class, alone. Kagome was getting tired of going to school mainly because she had to see that stupid Hinagiku's face. 

"I can't _stand_ looking at her every single day now! Why the hell did she transfer to our school! Why the hell aren't those damn entrance exams harder?" she growled to herself, not even remotely paying the teacher the slightest bit of attention. Why the hell should she care about whatever he was talking about.

The bell finally rang and Kagome was the first one out the door thinking that freedom was finally hers. Only…she ran into Hinagiku.

"Ah, Kagome-san!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh…Hinagiku-san. Hey," she said dully, repeating inside her head, _'Don't rip her head off. Don't rip her head off.'_

"I'm glad that I caught you!" she said smiling in that pleasantly cheerful way.

"_Really_," said Kagome, gritting her teeth.

"Yes. I was wondering if you and Inuyasha would like to come to a ski resort this weekend since we have a three-day break."

Kagome was about to say no when Hinagiku said, "I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha already agreed. And you can bring along your friends."

"Sure….why not," said Kagome, grinning slyly.

"Great! We going to have to leave in an hour, is that okay?"

"Sure. It's perfectly fine."

Hinagiku smiled and left.

"Argh…I really do hate her," she muttered to herself. When she saw Sango she waved her over.

"Hey Kag, what's up?"

"Hey…wanna go to a ski resort this weekend?"

* * *

"Wow…." exclaimed Sango and Kagome upon entering the room. The resort room they were staying in was more like a huge mansion. Well, sort of. There was a balcony, ten different rooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room, and so on. 

"Nice," said Miroku, looking around. Apparently, he's since better, but this one was still top notch.

Inuyasha just snorted.

"Hey, how about we all go skiing right now!" exclaimed Hinagiku cheerfully, "Our bags have already been brought in, so let's go!"

Sango, Miroku, and Tetsuya readily agreed. Inuyasha feh'd. Kagome on the other hand, shook her head and said, "Why don't we all go skiing tomorrow! I mean, it's getting dark and all and it's getting colder outside!"

Despite her feeble attempts to stay in, they all went out, pushing her with them.

"C'mon Kag! It'll be fun!" yelled Sango from behind.

"For you maybe," she muttered, annoyed.

The group of teens headed outside with their skiing/snowboarding equipment. They went over to the chair lift.

Sango and Miroku got on the first one, despite Sango's attempts to get on with Kagome. She shrugged and gave her a smile.

Inuyasha got on the next one and Kagome stepped forward, but Hinagiku was already getting on. Yeah…she really, really, _really_ hated the girl.

Kagome got on the next one with Tetsuya, who was eying her disappointedly.

Once at the top, Kagome nervously looked down. It was a loooonnnnnngggggg way down the mountain and she had no idea how to ski.

"It can't be _that_ hard," she said to herself, trying to calm her fears, "I mean, it's like learning to ride a bike."

She started downward (by this time, the other people were already going down, falling and whatnot) and about three seconds later, fell onto the cold hard snow.

She got back up and tried going down a little more.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, falling face first into the snow once more.

Tetsuya was about to go over and help her when he saw Inuyasha skiing over to her.

"You can't even ski?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Does it look like I can!" she asked, struggling to get back up on her feet.

He laughed and helped her up.

Inuyasha took her hands in his and said, "Alright, I'll teach you enough to get down the mountain. That'll be enough, right?"

She nodded, determined to learn. After all, she _did_ want to get off this stupid mountain without falling a million times.

He steadily helped her, telling her what to do.

When Kagome was getting the hang of it a bit better, he said, "See, it's not that hard, right?"

"If you're thinking of letting go of my hand, then I will push you down this dumb mountain," she said, warningly.

Just then, the two heard a light, quick scream. It came from, none other than, Hinagiku. She had fallen in the snow and she was holding her ankle.

Inuyasha forced himself to turn away and said, "Well, we better hurry up. It's getting darker."

Kagome watched his facial expression. When nothing changed, she said, "You idiot! What the hell are you doing? We have to go help Hinagiku you stupid idiot!"

He looked genuinely surprised upon hearing Kagome say those words.

She tugged her hands away from his and said with a forced smile, "You go on ahead. Looks like she's twisted her ankle or something. I'll catch up."

When he didn't budge, she lightly pushed him saying, "Hurry up. I'll be fine, seriously."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. When Kagome moved her head towards Hinagiku's direction, clearly telling him to go help her, he left.

She stared at him skiing over to her and said lightly, "You weren't supposed to go…"

She sighed and looked away back towards the path. She was about half way down. With a determined look, she decided to tackle the other half of the mountain by herself.

* * *

Kagome hobbled into the room, holding her back. She had fallen more times than she could count. 

"Oh, hey Kag!" said Sango cheerfully, coming out of her room. Miroku took one look at her and said, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Fell."

"Well, me and Miroku were gonna go out to eat. Want us to bring you back anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'm just gonna take a nice, long hot bath and go to sleep. My back is killing me," she said, trying to smile.

"Want me to bring you back an icepack?"

"NO!" she yelled, "I mean, no. I'm kinda tired of all that ice. I _did_ fall on it for the past half hour. You two just go out and have a nice dinner."

"Well, alright. See ya!"

And the couple left.

Kagome wandered around the room, looking for a heat patch. When she found none, she left the room and headed downstairs. There had to be an infirmary around here, right?

She went outside to the infirmary store set out there, conveniently within walking distance. After buying a few (bags), she took the back way around.

Upon hearing voices, she stopped and looked up.

There, standing on the little bridge was Inuyasha and Hinagiku.

Kagome quickly hid behind a tree.

She couldn't tell what they were saying, but Hinagiku seemed to be saying something. When Inuyasha didn't respond, she let out a sigh. (Kagome could tell because of the little puff of breath.)

Just then, she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha.

Kagome's jaw dropped open and she turned back around. She felt a hot wetness form in her eyes and she quickly walked away.

She half-ran, covering her mouth with one hand, and stopped at a corner. Leaning against the stone walls, she let her arm drop to her side and puffs of wispy breaths appeared.

She couldn't believe it. Even if it had been Hinagiku kissing Inuyasha. It made no difference. The fact that he didn't pull away. Kagome felt a tear or two slip down her cold, rosy cheeks.

"Eh? Kag?"

Upon hearing a voice call her name, she looked up and said Tetsuya standing before her, his hands in his pockets. He was staring at her bother quizzically and surprised.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Without even thinking, she hugged him and rested her head against his shoulder.

Tetsuya, surprised, took a step back. When he heard Kagome sniffling, he took his hands out of his pockets and hugged her back.

"Tetsuya…..I think I'm too late. I think I'm too late…" she mumbled, more tears slipping from her eyes.

He inwardly let out a sigh and said softly, "Don't worry Kag. I'm positive that you're not too late. You just have to show Inuyasha that you love him. Besides…he loves you too much to go to that other girl. Even if he did love her. The one person he loves now is you."

Even though Tetsuya didn't want to, he let go of her and said gently, "If you don't believe…ask him for yourself."

He gave her an encouraging smile and walked away, even though every nerve in his body told him to stop. It was hard enough on him to just watch Kagome in the arms of another guy. But, to have to say these reassuring words to her….it tore him up inside. Tetsuya sighed and continued walking away.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure blankly. A few more tears escaped from her eyes.

"Thank you…Tetsuya," she said softly to his back.

Just then, snow began to steadily fall. She looked upward to the sky and smiled.

She turned around and forced herself to walk back over to the bridge. But, about halfway there, she met Inuyasha.

"What're _you_ doing out here?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I saw Hinagiku kiss you."

Inuyasha looked away and said, "Oh, that."

"Stop confusing people you jerk! First you tell me that you love me, then you go off kissing other girls! Stop making things so hectic! Tell me right here and now. Who do you love? Don't tell it to me in a way that can be interpreted in a whole bunch of different ways. Just tell me simply. Do you really love me? Or do you still love Hinagiku?"

He brushed the snow that had settled onto her hair away and said, "I love you. I've never been more sure of it than I am right now. But, there's still apart of me that loves Hinagiku. I can't just forget her that easily. Her and my love for her will always remain in some part of my heart."

She looked somewhat crestfallen.

"I do…but…..I don't think that I can carry on with our relationship if your heart is still lingering over her. Because…..there's always that chance that you realize that you still love her. I don't want to have to worry everyday about whether you love me or her."

He sighed and asked, getting a bit irritated, "Why are you so insecure? Do you really not believe me that much? If anything, I think I should be the one saying something like that. You didn't see me getting all insecure when Tetsuya confessed."

She let out a sigh of her own and said, "Sorry. I'm just confused. But, if I tell you something about Hinagiku that could change everything completely, will you still stay by my side? Will you still be able to say that you love me?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a few seconds but said firmly, "Yeah you dumb wench."

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Well…Hinagiku has cancer. That's why she left so abruptly. The cancer was spreading rapidly throughout her body, so she had to get treatment. According to the doctor, it's a miracle that she was cured of it. Her survival rate right now is 75 percent. But, if she's under too much stress, pressure, and things of that sort, there's a high chance of her cancer coming back. If it comes back, her survival rate is only 9 percent at most. But, if five years pass, there's an extremely high chance of her cancer not coming back. After five years, her survival rate is 98.9 percent."

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Wha—What did you say?" he asked, distrusting his ears, "Can—caner?"

Kagome nodded and asked, "Even though I just told you all of this…do you still feel the same way?"

He hesitated and said with an equally firm tone, "Yeah. I love you. Nothing will change that fact."

She smiled, relieve flooding throughout her whole body.

"I love you too….so……..I'm going to leave."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! It's one of my less successful chapters, but hey, what can you say. I wrote this with my case of writer's block. Next chapter will be better hopefully! 

**Review Responses**

**1. Sabaku No Hana – **Hahah! Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry I took so long to get this one out! I'll try not to let it happen again!

**2. LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **Thanks! Sorry if I made you wait too long!

**3. Archerelf – **Wow…someone who likes cliffys? Thanks though!

**4. The Lonely Bird – **Well, if you insist, you're stupid. XD Oh, and I'd like to wish you an extremely belated happy birthday! Happy Belated Birthday!

**5. klutzyspaz – **Haha! I'm still thinking!

**6. Punk Rock Miko2 – **Sorry for not updating soon! I don't think this chapter was all that exciting, but hey, I try. Thanks a lot!

**7. Kimita Sachi – **Thank you! I hate you too! XD j/k j/k. Her name's Hinagkiu by the way. I'm glad that you liked her! No worries, if I paired Inu with anyone else, all of my reviewers would bite my head off. Literally.

**8. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen – **Haha! I'm glad you liked it!

**9. Kouga's #1 fan - **Yay! Thanks! Next update won't take as long, promise!

**10. InusGirlAndBabe – **Thanks a bunch! Her name's Hinagiku. Hinagiku peoples! Anyways, I was going for more of a…too nice type of girl, but your description works. XD

**11. Katie – **I think they told each other that they loved each other in this chapter…right? Well, either way, thanks! Hmm…now to go check.

**12. Luvergirl1632 – **Yea, I believe she told him in this chapter. And Tetsuya reappeared too! Sorry for taking so long to update! Promise I'll try not to let it happen again!

**13. Inuyasha'sWife4Eva – **I'm happy that you're happy! XD I hope you had lots of fun! Thanks a lot! And I'm sure that you'd be an awesome friend too!

**14. lil-kag0m3 – **Haha! You and practically all of my reviewers think/want Kagome to end up with Inuyasha. Thanks!

**15. Night-Star – **Maybe I should stop having all these peoples interrupt for your sake. And everyone else's. I'll think bout! Hehe. Oh, and thanks!

**16. MysteriousKiller-15 – **Wow! Someone who thinks my story's getting duller! Well, all I really have to say is that I'm sorry you feel that way! But thanks for telling me! (Seriously! I wonder why I'm so happy.)

**17. hopelessly hopefull – **Thanks! Hopefully, the next update will be within a few days!

**18. XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX – **Yay! New reviewer! Hey! Thanks for leaving me a review! I'll try not to make my next update so slow/late! Thanks!

**19. Akeryou - **Extremely happy/glad that you enjoyed it! And I caught your review just in time! I was just bout to go update! Thanks!

And that's all of 'em! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, although I get this feeling that I'm gonna get yelled at for this one. Ehehhe…hehe..heh…Anyways, I think I'll just go now to avoid the murderous crowd of reviewers glaring at me!

Oh, and my 300th reviewer isn't responding back to me, so I think I'll have to go with the 301st reviewer! Congrats! I will probably send a PM later with details or something!

Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter should be up within a few days! Once again, sorry for taking so long on this chapter!


	47. GoodBye

Hey! Sorry for lying to you guys! . I said that I would try to have it up within last week, but I got kinda lazy and just wanted to relax. Sorry guys!

Disclaimer – Do I really look like I own it? (nope!)

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Good-Bye **

Inuyasha stared at her, blinking several times, thinking of what she just said to him. No matter how many times he thought about the meaning of those words, he could only come up with one possible answer. And he didn't like or approve of the answer. So, being the stubborn idiot he was, he kept thinking for a different meaning that _he_ liked.

"What?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Kagome gave a small smile and said, "I…..I'm gonna be leaving soon. After hearing everything that you've said tonight…I think I can go now."

"Go where?" he asked stupidly.

She thought for a second and replied, "Well, I was thinking of going abroad for college, but I'm gonna leave sometime next week. Actually…I'm leaving Monday."

"Where the hell are you leaving to? You can't go to some crap place without my permission! You're my wife dammit!" he yelled agitatedly.

"This is why I wasn't going to tell you," she said with a sweatdrop, "And for your info, I don't need _your _permission to abroad. I've already talked it over with my teachers, the principal, your parents, my parents. They all agree that it's a good opportunity for me."

'_Besides,'_ she thought silently, biting her tongue, _'Hinagiku's life is depending on my leave. Even though I hate her, I don't want her to die. And I really don't want her to die because of me. That would be even worse. And thanks to everything you said tonight Inuyasha….I can leave without any worries in my heart….because I know that you love me.'_

"And you didn't take all that time to tell _me_, your husband?" he asked, his ear twitching ever so slightly.

"Well….doesn't telling you now count?" she asked, trying to smile.

"Either you're not going or I'm going with you," he remarked stubbornly.

Kagome sighed and said, "You can't go. First of all, this is something _I _wanna do. Secondly, you have to go graduate from high school!"

"What bout you? You're not graduating and you're going? That sounds stupid."

"I've been accepted already. I don't go start college classes until fall, but I'm going earlier to learn the language and stuff. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna stay there forever. Could this mean…that you're going to miss me?" she asked, grinning slyly.

"Feh, why the hell would I miss a wench like you! Go for all I care!" he yelled sullenly. There was a slight pause before, "How long are you staying?"

She thought for a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders. "Until I graduate or something. Why?"

"No reason," he snapped.

Kagome just shook her head and said, "C'mon, let's go back inside. I'm getting cold." She turned around to start back in, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Eh? What now?" she asked, surprised.

He looked a bit troubled, and fumbled for the words to say. "Well….that is….why…..I….umm..why is….why are…….you…going for?"

"….Huh?" said Kagome, a bewildered expression on her face. She had no idea what he was trying to say. In fact, it just sounded like a bunch of sounds jumbled together.

"Wh—….." He took a deep breath and started at a slower pace, "Why…are you going?"

She wondered how to respond to this question. If she told him the truth, he would go ballistic. If she lied, it'll probably turn out to be one of her stupid, retarded lies that ruins everything.

So, now, it was Kagome's turn to stutter.

"We—Well….well…th-that is….be—because… it's….well! I just want….ed….That is—….You see…..ermm…Well, haha……the rea—reason? That would be……because…" _'I want to save another human's life,'_ she thought silently.

"Well, what?" he asked, getting impatient.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds and then exclaimed loudly, "Oh! It's always been my dream to go abroad for college! Besides, I heard it was a lot of fun, and that you get a lot from the experience! And—and! I've always wanted to learn a new language! What's a better way then to go to the country yourself and learn! Umm…right?"

Inuyasha stared at her with that expression on his face, and Kagome knew that he didn't believe her for a second.

However, he let go of her wrist and said, "Whatever." With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off.

Kagome stared after him. She bit her lower lip and lowered her head.

"God….I'm such a fool."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome stared at her things/suitcases, and nodded her head approvingly. She had spent all morning trying to pack her things. She had been up since 3 am.

Sango came in, expecting to have to wake her up, and gasped.

"Ah! Kag!"

"Huh? Oh, good morning Sango!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Why are you up!" she asked, still not believing her eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to organize my suitcase. Get this! At first, I arranged everything in the order of when I bought it. But it looked bad, so than I put it in order of its price. But then THAT looked even worse, so I put it in order by color. But color-coding really isn't my thing, so I dumped it all back out and put it in order of my favorite to least favorite, but I couldn't decide between a lot of them, so I threw them back out! Then I decided to put them in order of when I last wore them! But, whoa! It looked so weird, that I redid it! So, I decided to go back to the color-coding! And it looks much better now! I think I may have used a weird pattern last time, maybe that's why it looked so retarded! Geez, I'm so happy!"

Sango took one good long look at Kagome and said, "Kag….have you finally snapped?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean? I was just bored and decided to rearrange my things! Besides, I have to leave pretty soon! So, I thought that it would help if I packed before I left instead of five minutes before I leave like I usually do!"

"….Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well….normal people don't get up in the middle of the night thinking, 'Oh! Let's go rearrange my things into five billion different orders!' Sorry, but it's just not what people do."

Kagome shook her hand frantically and said, "Hahah! It'snothinglikethat! IcanalwaysgotosleeponthebusbesidesItoldyouthatIwasleavinginafewminutesorsometihngandIdidn'twanttohavetodoeverythingatthelastminute! SoIjustpackeditallaheadoftime! Imean,whowantstohavetogopacktheirsuitcaseswhentheyhavetoleave! It'sjustnotlogialorre—"

Sango cut her off by promptly placing a pillow in her mouth.

"Kag, I love you, you're my best friend, so I'm saying this for your sake and health…..WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!" she screamed hysterically, "You just keep going on and on about something that's completely irrelevant to the subject and you won't shut the hell up! And, you were up before anyone told you to get up! The last time I saw you do that was when we were going to Disneyland!" (I don't own Disneyland! T.T I wanna go! Even though I'm too old o.O; It's nice to go back to your childhood though.)

Kagome laughed nervously and said, "Haha, you're probably right. I am a little uptight and too cheerful this morning."

"_A little?_" she asked menacingly.

"Okay, okay," she said, shielding herself with her hands, "A lot."

"Hmph, that's what I thought."

"Well, it's cause I'm going abroad soon, so I guess it's kind of freaking me out. But I'm okay now!" she said cheerfully. Just then, she checked the clock and yelled, "Oh my God! I'm gonna be late to the airport!"

"…Huh?" asked Sango, eyes wide, "I thought you weren't going to leave until Monday."

"Oh….yeah….about that…..I changed it to a flight today. I was afraid that I'd chicken out if I stayed here any longer, so I'm leaving today instead."

"_What was that?_" she asked, leaning closer to Kagome.

"Er, nothing! Anyways, bye Sango! I'll give you a call every day!" said Kagome, giving her best friends a hug.

"You better! Or else I'm going to that, wherever it is, and hunt you down!" she said, trying to hold back her tears.

The two friends reluctantly let go of each other, both teary eyed.

"I hope you and Miroku work out! Besides, you've liked him for such a long time!"

"Shut up! But…what about you and Inuyasha?"

"For now, I'm cutting off all means of connections with him. That girl, as much as I hate her, needs him. I really hate her for this."

"God, you're such a good person. If it was me, I would've just left her alone."

"Yeah, but if she dies because of it, it'll stay on my conscience forever. I really hate her, but what can I do?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ooooohhh! Just hurry up and go!" said Sango, pushing her out the door. "I hate long good-byes! I mean, we ARE going to see each other again! So, it's not like its forever!"

"Yeah, well, bye! I'll miss you!"

"Yeah yeah. Hurry up and go," said Sango, the tears spilling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away.

"Oh! Could you give this to Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, handing her a sky blue envelope.

"Hmm…..I don't think Inuyasha's gonna like this."

"I know…I mean, he _is_ my husband. But, I don't think I'll be able to leave if I see him."

Sango nodded and tucked away the envelope.

The two hugged each other one last time and Kagome left the suite, heading out to the awaiting taxi outside.

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!**" screamed Inuyasha at Sango, as she handed him the envelope.

Miroku stepped in between the two, protecting Sango (one would think), and said, "calm down Inuyasha! It's not Sango's fault."

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT IT'S NOT HER FAULT! SHE COULD'VE STOPPED HER OR SOMETHING! NOT JUST STAND THERE LIKE A STUPID ASS WATCHING HER GO!**" he yelled, furious.

Sango merely rolled her eyes and said coldly, "Don't get mad at me just because you were there to stop her. If you really want to stop her, I'd suggest that you read that damn envelop I gave you and go after her you dumbass."

Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Inuyasha hastily tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of pale green stationery paper. It read:

_Inuyasha_

_If you're reading this, it must mean that I decided to go abroad for college. Haha. I bet you're really mad with me now. But, I promise that I had a reason. And although I can't tell you that reason, I can tell you that I promise that I'll come back. When, I'm not sure, but I will come back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you personally and say bye, but I thought that it would be too hard. I mean, even though we always fight and we got married thanks to our parents, I still really care for you and love you. So, I didn't think that I would be able to go if I saw you. I know that you're really mad at me and will probably stay mad at me until I come back, but that just means that I'll have to think of a great way to apologize. While I'm away, I won't contact you, because I'm afraid that it'll make me weaker. Hearing your voice that is. When I finally find what it is that I'm looking for in life, I'll return to Japan. Until then…stay well. Don't forget to eat and don't drink too much. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. But the question is….will you wait for me? Well, good-bye…for now. I promise that I'll love you…no matter what. I promise that I'll wait for you and that we'll meet again. Bye….._

_Always Loving You,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha crumpled the edges of paper he was holding as his grip on the paper tightened. (Man, that was one cheesy letter. I really could've done better, but I'm not really in the mood to go back and make it better. Too lazy. Sorry guys!)

His arms dropped to his side and he stared into nothingness. The letter still in his hand.

He began to walk towards the door. As he walked further and further, his pace quickened until he was running.

Inuyasha never ran so fast in his whole entire life. The letter, still clutched in his hand, was fluttering violently, and he was actually leaving behind shadows. He only had one thought on his mind and that was…

'_Don't you dare leave!'

* * *

_

At the airport, Kagome anxiously sat in the little plastic rows of chairs. Her suitcases were in hand and she stared at the plane ticket in her hand.

The announcement came on.

"_Flight 102B is now boarding. Flight 102B is now boarding. The plane will take off in approximately 3 minutes. Please hurry to gate A3._"

Three minutes….

That was all that was left.

Kagome sighed and go up. She headed over to the gate, ticket in hand.

Just as she was about to hand her ticket over to the flight attendant, she turned around.

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the airport. He ran around, checking all the gates. All the while, he was yelling, "Kagome! Kagome!"

He ran up escalators, bumping into everyone.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

He finally saw a girl that resembled Kagome.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome turned around and looked into the crowds of people, rushing to get to their flights on time. This really was the last time she's be in Japan for a while.

Her lips upturned into one last smile.

She turned back around, handed her ticket, thanked the man, and headed in.

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her around….Well…some girl who _looked_ like Kagome.

"Ah!"

"Oh…" he said dropping his arm, "Sorry."

He slowly walked in amidst all the rushing people. His ears drooped, his eyes downcast. It was too late. For some reason, he just a feeling that it was too late.

She was gone.

And just as he walked by, Kagome was right there, behind him thanking the man with a warm smile and getting onto the plane.

He had just barely missed her.

The two passed each other without seeing each other. (Hence, in case anyone's confused, I'll just explain it here. When Inuyasha gave up and was walking back, in the background, Kagome was giving her ticket to board the plane. So, the two missed each other because they didn't look. Well, more like because Inuyasha didn't look. But yeah. Hope that helped anyone who was confused. If you're still confused or have anymore questions, feel free to e-mail me or put it down in your reviews. I'll be sure to answer 'em!)

Time had run out for them.

* * *

_Five years later…_

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw a girl happily waving over at him. He grinned and gave a slight wave back. (Wow! How unlike him!)

The girl ran over to him and gave him a quick hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

She was, none other than, Hinagiku.

"Hey Hina. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see what was up with you!" she remarked, giggling, "I can't believe that you're going to work! And for your father nonetheless! I never thought that I'd see the day! Inuyasha working for his dad."

"Oh shut up," he said, pretending to be irritated.

She took one look at his face and said, "Aw, don't start pouting! Although, you could look a lot cuter than that!"

"Feh. I'll show you something 'cuter' as you put it."

"Hm? What?" she asked eagerly.

He pretended to think and said, "Nah, I'll just make you wait for it."

"Wait for what?" she asked, getting even more eager.

"It's a surprise."

Hinagiku pouted and playfully hit him. She then said in sullen, yet playful tone, "Oh, that's not fair! It's always a surprise!"

He grinned and said, "Because making you wait is fun." She stuck her tongue out at him saying, "Bleh!"

He laughed.

* * *

Kagome thanked the stewardess and got off the plane.

"Ah! Back in Japan!" she said happily.

It had been five years since she last stepped foot on her homeland. It was a wonderful feeling. Not only that, but she had a lot of catching up to do! And she had a lot of people to meet.

"Kag! KAAAAAAAGGGGG!"

Kagome turned around towards the sound of the voice and saw Sango waving eagerly. She ran over to her. The minute the two friends saw each other, they hugged each other cheerfully.

"OhmygodKag! It's so good to see you!" yelled Sango ecstatically.

"I know! I've missed you so much!" yelled Kagome back, just as enthusiastically.

When the two were finally over the fact of how good it was to see each other, Kagome picked up her bags again and the two headed outside to the awaiting taxi.

"If you had come a day later, I would have hated you forever!" yelled Sango happily.

"Eh? Why a day?" she asked, getting into the car.

Sango blushed, a very unusual sight, and said happily, "I'm getting married!"

"OHMYGOD! AHHHHHHHHHH! That's so great!"

Kagome gave her another hug and asked, "When did it happen?"

Sango smiled and said, "About a few months ago. Oh, you have to be my maid of honor."

"Of course!" squealed Kagome, "Wait…it _is_ Miroku….right?"

"Of course!"

The two happily hugged each other.

"Ah, it is SO good to finally be back," said Kagome happily.

Sango hesitated for a few seconds and then said very slowly, "Um…Kag…..what about Inuyasha? You _do_ know that he's gonna be at the wedding, right?"

Kagome hadn't even thought of that possibility. Sure, when she was on the plane, all she could think about was Inuyasha, but after meeting up with Sango again, she completely forgot about the matter.

She said happily, "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Everything will be fine! I'm perfectly fine! And I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha will be fine too."

She turned towards the window and bit her lip.

'_I'm not too late…am I?'

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it! It kinda ended at a weird place but yeah. It was the only place I could think of. O.o; No imagination at the moment. XD And Inuyasha seems a little OOC to me, what bout you guys?

**Review Responses!**

**1. Archerelf –** Ah, I see. It woulda been kinda weird if you did. Haha! Wait, what happened to Kagome:seriously doesn't remember: Ah, either way, thanks!

**2. Punk Rock Miko2 – **I hope this was soon enough! Thanks for the review!

**3. Luvergirl1632 – **Hahah! You and just bout everyone else hates Hinagiku. They sympathize her, but hate her. I thought about that, Hina and Tetsu, but I don't really like it that much. Thanks for the support though!

**4. Kouga's #1 fan – **Was I that mean to her or something? I seriously can't remember what happened. Hope this update was soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**5. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen – **Hehe! Yes, I actually am:evil grin: Yeah, I think you already are insane, but hey, who isn't? Haha, thanks for the review!

**6. Sabaku No Hana – **Wow…a little harsh there. I mean, Gaara's sabaku kyu thingy hurts! But, I guess she deserves it. HahaHaha! I love reading your reviews! Thanks!

**7. XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX – **Thanks! It's always nice to get new reviewers! Thanks for all the support! I'll try to update soon for you guys!

**8. Katie – **Really, not even the slightest bit? Not even after what I did this chapter? Anyways, thanks for all the ideas! I really need them sometimes. Thanks for the review!

**9. Akeryou – **And yet another person who doesn't know her name. No worries, just join the club XD Thanks, you're awesome too! All my reviewers are!

**10. Inuyasha'sWife4Eva – **You got snow? Soooo lucky! Anyways, yeah, I thought bout pairing those two together, but they don't go too well with me. Haha! But no worries, if this turns out anything but Inu/Kag…:shudders: I don't even wanna think about what'll happen. Thanks for all your support!

**11. Moon Shadow Demon – **Hahaha! I LOVE that idea! It's so much fun with how you describe it and all! And I think I'll start a new fic as soon as I'm finished with this one. And I hope the e-mail I sent helped you! If not, well…I suck at helping. Haha! Thanks!

**12. The Lonely Bird – **I was sick last week! It was horrible cause I was on break too! Bleh! Well, hope your now feeling better! And I should be thanking _you_ for reviewing! Replying back is the least I can do! Thanks a bunch! Hope you're feeling better too!

**13. lil-kag0m3 – **I updated! Yay! I don't think this ending as suspenseful, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

**14. inuyashalovebug – **O.o; I hope that doesn't happen with me! It's always terrible to lose reviewers cause of my own carelessness. (I lost a bunch when I didn't update for like 3 months! XD) Well, I'll try to keep the story as exciting/awesome as possible for you! Thanks!

**15. LunarNeko – **Hehe! I think I know exactly what you mean! Thanks for loving/supporting me/the story! XD

**16. LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **Haha! So close to spelling it! Well, thanks for reviewing! XD

**17. Night-Star – **Yeah, I didn't do that great on that last chapter. But oh well. And thanks! I'm sure that you're a talented writer too! Thanks for the review!

**18. inuyasha1818 – **Did this chapter answer your question? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**19. MysteriousKiller-15 – **I don't think it's gonna end anytime soon. Trying to hit 100 chapters, so yeah. Thanks for all the luck! I really need it sometimes! Thanks!

**20. Inuyasha05 – **Yeah, no one really likes her. XD And those words did mean what you thought. Thanks for supporting me and the story! Thanks for the review too!

**21. klutzyspaz – **Actually, that's 5. :huge grin: But seriously…O.O; What's so wrong? Hehe, thanks for reviewing though!

Thanks for all the luv peoples! Makes me soooo happy! See ya next time!


	48. Trouble at the Wedding

Ahhhh! Hey, it's me again. Sorry for being late again. I really suck at this updating thing, but haha! Like always, I have an excuse. Although this one isn't as great as my past ones so I'll just shut up and get on with the story.

Disclaimer – Not in a lifetime.

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Trouble at the Wedding**

Kagome hugged her parents ecstatically and even her little brother, Souta, who wasn't so little anymore.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Souta! It's so good to see you all! I missed you guys so much!" she yelled, hugging her parents and jumping up and down slightly.

Her parents were just as happy. Tears were streaming down her mother's eyes and even her father's eyes were a bit watery. Her brother pretended to not be that happy, but couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"How was it in America?" asked her father, smiling proudly.

"It was fun! I mean, I got really sad and lonely at first, but it was fun after I got to know a lot of people!" she said happily, "And guess what else! I just heard that Sango's getting married! And she asked me to be the maid of honor!"

"We know," said her parents nodding their heads.

"I can't wait until the wedding!"

* * *

The next day… 

Inuyasha tugged at the collar of his shirt for the tenth time. Hinagiku shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Geez Inuyasha, that's the tenth time you've messed up the tie."

She slid her hand up under the tie and fixed it accordingly, only slightly looser this time. Then, she brushed the dust off his shoulders and straightened his tie and jacket. She pulled back to examine him and nodded her head approvingly.

"There!" she said with a triumphant smile.

He grinned and said, "Thanks."

Hinagiku checked the clock and exclaimed, "We better hurry up and go!"

"Yeah…"

The two walked out of the house/apartment and to his car. (Inuyasha now lives in one of those nice, luxurious apartments in a huge building. I think they're called condominiums.)

At the wedding…

Kagome gasped as she saw Sango standing at a full-length mirror.

"Oh my god! Sango! You look so beautiful!" she squealed, rushing over to her best friend.

"Thanks," she said, lightly blushing, "You look beautiful too."

"Yeah right. You look WAY better than me right now," she said laughing. The two shared a laugh and Kagome said, upon hearing the orchestra, "Well, I better go now! Good luck!"

She ran out with a wave and just in time too. The minute she ran out, a bunch of women pushed her down the aisle. Kagome nearly tripped.

She regained her composure and walked down the aisle. However, she almost stopped mid-way. She felt herself suck in a large quantity of air. Right there, on the left side of the altar was Inuyasha. She could feel the cooling wind breeze by. Kagome quickly hurried over to the other side, trying to hide herself.

The ceremony started, and during the whole entire time, Kagome tired to hide herself to the best of her abilities. And before she even knew it, the ceremony had ended because she saw brilliant flashes of light. Miroku and Sango had just placed the rings on each others fingers and kissed.

The newly wed couple happily headed down the aisle and Kagome followed with the other bridesmaid, concealing her face with her hand. It looked like Inuyasha hadn't noticed her.

The reception area was just as beautiful as the wedding ceremony. Both were outside, and the weather was wonderful, the flowers were beautiful, and the whole arrangement was just amazing.

Even though all of this was great, Kagome was miserable. She was happy for her best friend, glad that the two FINALLY got married, but…she had to keep hiding every time Inuyasha came her way. Not only that but...that Hinagiku girl was hanging on his arm. Who the hell did she think she was?

About halfway into the reception, Kagome walked over to Sango and whispered, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go now. It's kinda getting a bit harder for me to hide from Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah. That's too bad though. You should just go up to him and tell him that you're back."

"Well…it's not that easy. I mean, on the plane ride here, I told myself that I would just go up to him and say something or something…but it's getting harder. Sorry I can't stay longer. Well, congrats!" she said happily, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks! And good luck to you too!"

Kagome waved and was about halfway to the exit when someone called out her name in that back shivering way.

"Kagome."

She stopped, thinking, _'Oh god please don't let that be who I think it is. Please don't let that be who I think it is.'_

She turned around cheerfully and said, "Oh hey! Um, it's good to see you Inuyasha! Long time no see, right? How've you been? You look well!" She lifted her hand up.

He stared at her, a tight scowl on his face. There was no sense of cheerfulness in his facial expression. Or voice.

"Hmm…looks like you've been pretty well over the past five years…right?" she asked, nervously sweating.

He finally spoke up, saying coolly, "I've been perfectly fine. These last five years have been good to me."

Kagome was crestfallen, but tried hard not to show it. But it was all too clear on how she was feeling at the moment. Whether she wanted it or not, her emotions were clearly displayed on her face.

Inuyasha took a quick glance down at her hand.

Her wedding ring still rested on the finger.

"Um…well…" she started, struggling for the words to say, "I see….I'm glad that….everything's going great for you….I've been doing pretty well…myself."

"That's good to hear," he said, dropping her wrist.

The casual, coolness of his voice stung her. She silently willed herself not to cry. She had asked for this basically. She had left, knowing that this is what would happen the minute she came back. She knew to expect this, yet…..it hurt so much more than she thought/imagined it would. Her heart was already aching with sorrow.

"Yeah…..same with you."

"So, where'd you go for college?"

"Um…America. The college I attended was nice. Going aboard was nice. I got to experience a bunch of new things. How about you…what have you been up to nowadays?" she asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"I finished college and I'm going to start to work at my father's office tomorrow."

"I see…..working, huh? Well…..it sounded like you were too busy to remember me, huh," she said, her gaze slowly starting waver as well.

Inuyasha replied without a moment's hesitation, "Of course. I was too busy working to think about you. And thanks to all that work, I've even forgotten and moved on. I have more important things to think about nowadays."

"Ah….that's good to hear…..It's the same with me. I was too busy studying to think about you guys," she said with false cheerfulness. A smile plastered onto her face.

"That's good to hear. Although why would you think about us considering how you were the one to have left us in the first place."

His words stung her. And with each sentence, with each word that came out of his mouth, her heart throbbed more violently.

"You're right…but it was something that I've always wanted to do….so I couldn't have just given up one of my dreams, right?"

"Of course. It's your life, so you make the choices."

Kagome began to feel hot wetness in her eyes and said quickly, "Well, I better go. It was nice seeing you again."

She whirled around, ready to just sprint off, but she only managed to get about three steps away because Inuyasha spoke up again, "That's all you have to say?"

Her lower lip trembled.

"What do you mean is that all I have to say?"

"….We meet after five years and that's all you have to say to me. No explanations. No apology. Nothing?" he said, his eyes fixed upon Kagome's back.

"Do….you…._want_ an explanation?...Do you…want an apology?" she asked in a small voice.

"……….Possibly."

She swallowed hard and said, "I really don't feel like talking to you right now. I hope you understand. I'll give you and explanation and apology some other time. If we're fated to meet again that is. Bye."

And with that, she ran off.

This time, Kagome was able to make it to the parking lot. She looked around for her car, fumbling around in her purse, looking for her keys. But she was so overwhelmed with sadness and confusion that she wouldn't find anything. Her hand was trembling so badly that she could barely even hold onto the car door handle.

"I want an explanation."

There was that voice again. And this time, it caused her heart to throb intensely. Her hands trembled even more violently and her lower lip wouldn't stop quivering.

She was even more desperate to find her keys now, not wanting to talk to him. Kagome just wanted to dump the contents of her bag out onto the floor. That's how desperate she was to find those keys.

"I said that I want an explanation," he remarked, walking up to her and jerking her around by the wrist.

That was the breaking point for Kagome. She just couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees on the ground, and started sobbing. Inuyasha still held onto her wrist.

"What do you want me to say!" she asked, crying, "What do you want from me!"

He stayed silent. And for those few minutes, the only sounds heard were the sobs of Kagome. (And stuff that happens outside, but that's not important.)

"….I just want an explanation. You leave to go aboard without an explanation. I have no idea why you wanna leave and you don't tell me one either. For the first month, all I could think about was the reason why you left. But no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't come up with a single reason of why you left so abruptly. Five years passed and now I want to know. I want an explanation," he said steely.

No words came out of her mouth. Tears still streaming down her face.

When nothing was said, Inuyasha released her wrist, letting it fall back to her side. With that, he turned away and walked back over to the reception area.

"Inuyasha!"

He had taken no more than five steps when someone called out his name. It was none other than Hinagiku.

She waved cheerfully at him and said, after running up to him, "Inuyasha! What're you doing here! Sango and Miroku are about to have their first dance as a married couple! Let's go!"

"Huh…oh right."

She frowned at the tone of his voice, but shrugged it off.

However, as she was pushing his shoulder from behind, her eyes caught the sight of Kagome, sitting on the floor, a wreck. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, which had become red and slightly puffy. Her purse sat beside her and about half of its content was spilt on the ground.

"Kag—Kagome-san?" she called out quietly.

Kagome looked up and upon seeing the two, she quickly wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand and shoved the items back into her purse. She grabbed her keys and got into the car. With that, she drove off, not wanting to see anymore and hoping that Hinagiku couldn't recognize her.

Hinagoku, puzzled, turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "Wasn't that Kagome-san?"

"I dunno."

"Strange….I'm sure that was her…." She said, pondering.

Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Hey, aren't we supposed to watch the newly married couple go dance or something?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

The two headed back off into the direction of the reception, but Hinagiku kept turning her head back, musing over whether that was Kagome or not.

* * *

Kagome ended up going to the nearby park. That's where she sat on the bench near a little stream. 

She was staring off into the scenery, but there was a blank look on her face.

Confronting Inuyasha was much harder that she had thought. She knew that it would hurt and that Inuyasha would probably only say mean things to make her feel bad….but even with knowing all of this, his words still cut her. His words and tone were so casual and cool, as if he didn't even care about her.

This was all that Hinagiku's fault. She had forced Kagome to go aboard because of her stupid cancer. If it hadn't been for that stupid girl, she and Inuyasha might've been happily living together as a married couple…like they were supposed to. But no….that girl came and ruined everything. _Everything._

She had taken everything from Kagome's life. Everything that she cherished.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't be thinking like that. Hinagiku would have died had she not left for America. So, Kagome had saved her life. She had sacrificed everything she loved for the life of that girl.

But…Kagome was tired of having to lose everything for the sake of others. She would just have to take everything back as a reimbursement for taking five years of her life.

With that decision made up in her mind, Kagome stood up from the bench and got back into her car. She quickly headed off back to the wedding reception.

It might not be too late for her. There might still be time for her.

* * *

Hinagiku was happily dancing with Inuyasha. Her head rested on his chest and she closed her eyes. It was a wonderful feeling….this thing called love. However, deep down in her heart, Hinagiku knew that Inuyasha didn't love her as much as he did Kagome. But, Hinagiku had to do something. She wouldn't just stand-by and watch the love of her life go to another woman. 

'_Ha…I'm so pathetic,'_ she thought sadly, _'Inuyasha's probably only staying by my side to make Kagome feel all the pain that he's felt in those five years she left him. And he also knows that my cancer might flare up again and that I could have another relapse…..People are always telling me that if I truly love someone, I'll know when to let them go….but this is just too hard for me. Kagome isn't the only one suffering.'_

A tear escaped from her closed eyes.

The song ended and the two broke apart. The minute that his grip around her waist slackened, she felt her knees almost give out.

"Um Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Could we go home? I'm kinda feeling a bit light-headed." And indeed, with so much pressure on her mind, it was finally getting to her.

"Yeah. Are you able to walk, or should I carry you to the car?" he asked, a glimmer of amusement in his golden eyes.

She slapped his extended arm and said, "Oh shut up. I'm not _that_ helpless."

Just as the couple were about to make their way through the crowd, Kagome confronted them. A fiery determination burned in her eyes along with the grief.

"Ah, Kagome-san…it's nice to see you again."

Kagome ignored her and said to Inuyasha, "You said that you wanted an explanation, right? An explanation of why I left? Well, let me tell you now. I left because I found out that this girl, Hinagiku, would die if she had a relapse. And I knew that if I stayed by your side, it would push her to her limits, causing the cancer to return to her body. Then, it was highly possible that she would die. And that would forever be stained on my hands. Her blood would be forever stained on my hands! Because it's like I killed her! Because I was too selfish to step aside and save her life! Save a life! So…at that moment…….I made a promise to leave the country and not to return until she became healthy again. Of course, I knew that when I came back, nothing would be the same. Especially between us, but I still thought that there was time. I really thought that if we had really loved each other, we would have been able to wait. I thought that there was still hope for us. So, I thought that leaving would have been the best choice. Was I wrong to just do what I thought was the right thing?"

No words were spoken between the three.

"You….to save my life…..?" Hinagiku said in fragments, her eyes wide.

Kagome nodded, and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Now you tell me Inuyasha…..is there really still hope for us….or am I too late? I've suffered just as much as you these past five years. And I can't hold it in any longer. Do you still love me? Is there still hope?...Or is it too late for me?"

Her gaze was affixed upon him. There was the slightest bit of hope shimmer in her eyes, wich were tearing up slightly again. Everything came down to Inuyasha's answer. Everything was left to him. His answer, no matter which one it was, would affect her life. And even though Kagome knew that there was the possibility of rejection, she just had to know. She couldn't continue living on any longer without knowing. She had lived for five years away from him…and now she couldn't take it anymore.

He stood there, staring between Hinagiku and Kagome. Words refused to form in his mouth.

Inuyasha slowly turned to face one of them.

"Sorry."

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry if you guys were disappointed with this chapter! I was really disappointed myself. But this was the best I could come up with. Sorry guys! T.T :dark cloud hanging overhead: 

**Review Responses!**

**1. Luvergirl1632 – **I'm not surprised you hate her. Many of my reviews :coughcougheveryonecoughcough: hate her. No worries, if this doesn't turn out Inu/Kag I can expect a lot of death threats on my life. Thanks for reviewing!

**2. Kouga's #1 fan – **Ah! I see! Haha! Sorry, I'm kinda slow at times! Well, thanks though!

**3. Inuyasha'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen – **Eep! I swear it wasn't my fault! Please don't hurt me! Beat Inuyasha, but not me! AhhhhhhH! Spare the peoples! But hey, I updated! So there! XD

**4. Akeryou – **Aha! Another person who's pissed off at Inuyasha. Hope this clarified it up for you! Although, I don't think it did. O.o; Well, hope this chappie didn't disappoint you! I don't think bester is a word, but we all use it some time or another!

**5. Olivia – **Haha! Thanks! And no one makes me think I'm too old to go to Disneyland. It's just me, saying weird stuffies like that! Thanks for backing me up though!

**6. LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **:runs and hides: Please don't hurt me! XD Thanks for the threat/review though. You might wanna take that butcher knife out for the next chapter too! j/k j/k!

**7. hopelessly hopefull – **Thanks! Wow, and your dad was right! Such a poetic review! Thanks for the review! I hope I can continue to make the chapters less crappier than this one.

**8. shuga high obsessed – **Yay! New reviewer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'll understand if you didn't! I'll try to update faster next time!

**9. x3fogott3n dreamz – **Yay! Another new reviewer! Hehe! I don't think of myself as a talented writer, but thanks for saying so! Makes me feel all happy!

**10. kagomefan595 – **Still haven't decided actually! I think you're a new reviewer too! Yay! Another person! Woot! So happy right now!

**11. Inuyasha05 – **Hahah! Sorry to make you sad! Bleh! And I hope you like how things'll turn out in later chapters! Like the next few ones! Thanks!

**12. The Lonely Bird – **Awww! I feel so loved! I can't believe you wrote a review even though you were gonna be late to school! Makes me feel special! Thanks!

**13. inuyashalovebug- **I think everyone's hoping for that. Hehe. Sorry this update was slow as usual. I'm still trying to work on it! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much.

**14. Punk Rock Miko2 - **:grins: I know the letter was cheesy! But I'm glad you liked it a bit! Thanks for reviewing!

**15. lil-kag0m3 – **I don't think this review was soon enough. O.o; But that's just me. Well, thanks for supporting!

**16. Signed-UrTrueLove – **Yay! New reviewer! I know what you mean! And I try to update quickly, but it doesn't work out that greatly! Hopefully, I'll go back to updating weekly now instead of every two weeks! Thanks! You're an amazing writer/reviewer too! Hey, I got another death threat! XD

**17. NightsDarkangel – **I'm actually still thinking about that. You're a new reviewer too! Wow! I feel so special. Thanks for leaving me a review!

**18. Punkrockmiko- **It's my job. I have a tendency to leave cliffys. If you don't believe, just look up and see where I ended on this chappie. XD Hehe! New reviewer again! (I think o.o;)

**19. beauty - **Glad you're enjoying it! This is why I decided to write. Well, sorta, but yeah! Thanks for reviewing! Yay! New reviewer!

**20. Thorn Rose Blade – **Aw! Don't cry! I updated and the next update will only be a week away! Seriously! No more two week updates or I'll kick myself in the head. Thanks! Whee another new reviewer though!

**21. anonymous – **There a bunch of great Inu fanfics! The anime is like one of the most popular categories. Hehe, but I'm glad you like my story! New reviewer! Hope you see you around again!

**22. Meghan – **Sure I'll send ya an e-mail. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but it's one of my less successful chapts. Yes, I know I'm pure evil. Thanks for calling my story awesome though! So happy fight now! New reviewer again! Woot!

**23. MysteriousKiller-15 – **Thanks. I try! Yeah, this chapter sucked, but oh well. I still have tons ahead of me. Thanks for always wishing me luck!

**24. inuyasha1818 – **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Although I can't say the same for this one. T.T Thanks for the support though!

**25. Inuyasha'sWife4Eva – **Wheee! Glad you liked it. I was thinking of taking the idea cause it really is cute! But, I decided to just make a big scene in a less cute way. Haha! I really should take some o f the ideas you guys are giving me. Thanks for the review! Hey! I love you spring too! You're so lucky! Hope the party goes well this time!

**26. Katie – **Haha! I don't know if you liked this chapter, but thanks or the support!

**27. klutzyspaz – **HAHAhahhahah! Man, I love this review! It's so funny! XD Thanks for giving me a good laugh! Oh, and review!

Well, all in all, that was the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter! Thanks guys! I feel really bad now because this chapter is so crappy and I made you guys wait forever!

I promise this time though, (I'm being serious this time!) I'll work my hardest to make the chapters entertaining and fun to read! And I'll try to update within a week! No more two week updates!

Sorry for the long wait (again) and the disappointing chapter! (It was too jumbled together according to my beta, and I completely agree with her.) I'll do better next time!

Oh, and I hope to see you all again, new reviewers and old! Again for the next chapter! Seee yaaaa!


	49. Decisions, Decisions

Hey! Ah! I know, I'm late once again. But I just started watching this new Korean drama, and that's pretty much all I do now. And watch clips of my favorite Korean singers/groups. Those two things are like the main things in my life. Well, and I'm translating stuff but that's not important. On with the story!

Disclaimer – No!

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Decisions, Decisions**

"Sorry…" Inuyasha said, the words sounding cold and yet gentle at the same time, "But you thought wrong." His face was rigid and his hand was clenched in a fist.

Kagome stared at him, hopeless.

"Sorry to you too. Sorry for believing that you could still love me after 5 years," she replied back as coldly as the pain in her heart felt.

Kagome fiddled with the ring on her finger as she tried to take it off.

"You and that dumb girl go on ahead and live a happy life. I'll stay out of your ways, now that I know how you feel." She finally was able to slide the ring off her finger and shoved it in his hand saying, "Have a nice life."

She turned around and walked off to her car, not caring about the fact that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

Inuyasha tightly clenched his fist and then relaxed it, opening his hand to see the ring shining in the sunlight back at him. Only one thought rested on his mind.

He couldn't let it end like this.

He started running towards her car and caught her just in the nick of time.

She stared at him frigidly and said, "What do _you_ want?"

Truthfully, Inuyasha had no clue as to what he wanted. Not anymore at least.

"Why didn't you tell me the reason of why you left?" he asked, staring at her. He had blurted out the first question that had popped into his head because he had no idea what he was doing.

She was on the verge of rolling her eyes.

"Stop wasting my time," she said, her eyes boring into him, "I've already wasted a lot of my time with you. If I tell you the reason why, will you just leave me alone finally?"

"Just tell me."

She sighed and said, "The reason why I didn't tell you was because you wouldn't have left me if I told you why."

"You still should have told me."

"I left the freakin' country to save the life of your old girlfriend. What more do you want from me!" she asked, half-yelling.

"I wanted you to tell me!" he yelled back, losing all control of himself. All sort of reasoning and sense left him. "I wanted you to at least tell me! Then maybe I would have considered it at least!"

"Oh! You would've _considered_ it!" she replied sarcastically, "You were eighteen! And we were married! Can you seriously say that you would have considered it when you were that young! Tell me! Would you seriously have been able to say that you would consider it or something?"

"Yeah! I probably would have! If only you had given me a chance! But oh, you didn't!"

"You were eighteen! You had no common sense! I should know! Considering I was married to you! I mean, right now you're twenty-three and you actually have some sense, but back then, you didn't! You were an irascible guy back then! If there was one little detail or thing that you didn't like, then you'd explode! You were hot-tempered back then and possibly even now! You wouldn't have even thought of considering it! You just would've said 'no' flat out!"

"Well, you wouldn't have known!"

But before he could say anymore she continued on, "You were immature! You probably are now! I mean look at you! You're arguing with me cause I left to save a life! The life of your ex-girlfriend nonetheless!"

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Finally, Kagome sighed and said, "Let's just stop this while we're ahead of ourselves. I said that I was going to stay out of your way and life didn't I? What more do you want me to do? Should I just go back to another country and stay as far away from you as possible? I mean, I've already given up everything that I've loved already….What do you want?"

Before he could even stop himself, he grabbed Kagome's wrist and jerked her towards him. And right then and there, he kissed her.

The one thing that Kagome was least expecting.

At first, she just stood there, letting him kiss her. Her first instinct was to pull back and slap him. But, she reacted before she could even think. She kissed him back.

The two finally broke away and Kagome was sure that she heard Inuyasha said, "You." (Incase anyone doesn't get it, Kagome earlier had said, "What do you want from me?" And that was his answer. Now please, put the butcher knives, bats, and such away. I fear for my life. XD)

* * *

The couple were snuggled against each other, warmth surrounding them. They were sitting under a tree. 

The two forgot about everything and everyone in the world but each other. It was like they were the only people there. The only people so in love.

Kagome let out a sigh of bliss and asked, "Why did you tell me that I had thought wrong back then?"

He brought her closer to her, his arm resting around her waist and his other one holding Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha sighed and said slightly groaning, "Do I have to answer?"

She pretended to think about it before saying, "Actually, yes. I wanna know why."

He tried to brush it off by saying, "Maybe some other time. I really don't feel like telling you why right now."

And after that remark, there was silence. But it wasn't an awkward, unwanted silence. The two were just enjoying each other's company so much, they couldn't express the happiness that they were feeling in words. They both wondered if this was even real. This happiness that was.

But all of a sudden, Kagome said quietly, "What are you going to do now?"

He looked down at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean….what are you going to do now? I thought that our marriage was over and that you were dating Hinagiku. Wasn't that it?"

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "I…don't know. When you just left and told me to have a good life, the thought that I couldn't never live fully happily without you came into my mind. So…I just couldn't let things end the way that they were going to."

Kagome sat there thinking for a few seconds, possibly even minutes, before saying, "Well…I don't want to get my hopes up until….you break up with Hinagiku."

His eyes flashed and he stayed silent.

Inuyasha didn't want to lose Kagome again…but he didn't want to hurt Hinagiku. She was like his best friend….well, in a way.

How was he supposed to break up with such a delicate girl as Hinagiku?

* * *

When Inuyasha came through the door of his apartment, Hinagiku happily came out and greeted him with a cheerful smile. 

"Hey Inuyasha! You're finally back home!"

"Oh, hey Hinagiku."

She peered at him and asked, "What's wrong? You look tired and you sound really stressed out. Is there something wrong?"

He gave a small smile. All he had to do was tell her the truth. All he had to do was tell her that yes, there was something wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just tired."

"Oh…well, you better wash up and hurry up and come eat dinner."

"Yeah…..but wait….How did you get in here?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

She turned back around and said happily, "Oh, the security guard let me in silly. I told him and he knew who I was. Apparently, the security guard actually notices people!"

"Oh…well…" He hesitated.

"Hm, what is it Inuyasha?"

After seeing the sparkle of happiness in her eyes, he shut up and said, "I…better go take a shower."

"Yeah! Hurry up! Dinner's almost ready soon!"

"Uh, yeah…"

During dinner…

Inuyasha chewed on his chopsticks, a highly un-Inuyasha like act. It was something that he would never do. Hinagiku looked up at him and said, cocking her head, her chopsticks resting in her hands, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking up, the chopsticks still in his mouth. "Huh? Nothing, why?"

"Well…you're sitting there chewing on a pair of wooden chopsticks. There's gotta be something wrong with you, considering you NEVER do that. What's on your mind?"

Here was his chance again. He couldn't screw up again.

"I was just wondering what was in this…uh…dish."

He screwed it up again.

"Um…raw fish and rice," she responded, looking at him weirdly. "You do realize that we're eating sushi, right?"

"Err, right…"

Hinagiku studied him a few more minutes and then spoke up again. "Inuyasha…what's on your mind? C'mon, you can tell me."

"Er…" Inuyasha searched his brain for an excuse. Any excuse. "I'm…….I'm……just….nervous about going to work tomorrow! Yeah, that's it."

She seemed to believe him because she perked up and started giggling to herself.

"Oh Inuyasha! That is most possibly the most truthful statement I have EVER heard from you!" she said, trying to stop her giggles.

"Hu…well…yeah…"

She placed a hand on his arm and said gently, "Don't worry. I mean, c'mon, it's your father. It's not like he's going to come into your office and examine every little thing that you do."

"I…don't think I'm getting my own office."

"You're working in a cubicle?"

"No, it's not really a cubicle. I just don't get a 'able-to-close-the-door-and-have-glass-window-planes-as-my-wall' type of office. My dad already told me that I have to work my way up," he said, grumbling under his breath.

"That makes sense. I mean, you don't want to be one of those people who rely on their parents for everything and expect to get everything because of their father," she remarked, smiling.

"Yeah…well…still seems kinda harsh."

She laughed.

It was now or never.

He set his chopsticks down, got up, took Hinagiku's arm and led her to the living room. Hinagiku, who was tugged at by him, took the chopsticks out of her mouh and set them down, letting Inuyasha lead her to the couch.

"Hm is something wrong Inuyasha? You've been acting really strange tonight."

"There's….actually something I want….to tell you…"

"What is it?" she asked, staring at him peculiarly. To be truthful, Hinagiku was a bit afraid because he was being so serious. And when he was serious, it usually meant something big. Not only that, but he had ran after Kagome back at the wedding. She bit her lower lip, wondering if he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

He took a deep breath and his eyes kind of looked a bit unfocused.

Inuyasha took her hand in his and said, "Well, actually….back at the wedding….when I…went after Kagome…..some things happened and…..I think that…that two of us….are—"

She cut him off by saying, "Please don't say it."

He looked slightly surprised.

"I….knew what you were going to say. I knew. But….I still can't. I tired to be cheerful like nothing was wrong. I even thought of ways of how not to get on this topic. I really did. But, all of it seemed useless. Can't you see me Inuyasha? I'm always standing by your side…..It'll be enough for me! Even if you don't love me with all your heart. I'm just content with you staying by my side…..really….that's all I really need…" she said, her eyes cast downward.

Inuyasha was stuck. That's what it was. He couldn't find it in his heart to tell her that he wanted to leave her. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to leave her even more.

"Besides….you and Kagome just met after five years. How can you guys fall in love so quickly all over again? Even after all the horrible things you two said."

"That's just how we are I guess."

She held in her tears, not wanting to be the weak one anymore.

"Please Inuyasha…….I've been the one by your side these last five years. I cared for you when you were sick shortly after Kagome left, I never left you. Even when you were in the hospital. Not only that…but I made a promise to myself. That I would love you always, no matter what happens. And that even if Kagome came back, I wouldn't let her ruin your life again. Of course…at that time, I didn't know that Kagome-san left to save me….But my feelings are still the same! The whole time you two were together, both of you only got hurt! You guys have hurt each other so much…don't you think that its time to let her go? If you two stay together…you might just end up—"

Inuyasha interrupted her by saying, "Don't you think that we know that Hinagiku? But the fact that we still love each other regardless of what happens….those feelings…..those feelings are the only ones that matter."

"Ha, I never knew that you could sound so sentimental……you really love her, don't you?" she asked in a low whisper, "…Even after all these years. After all this pain."

"Yeah…I really do."

"But what about me? I've loved you since we were little children. I left to go heal myself. And you didn't even bother waiting for me. You just went up and got married. Without as much as a second thought about me. But with Kagome-san, you isolated yourself. You never went out with other women. You just….waited." Hinagiku sighed before continuing on, "Why does she get the chance that I never got? Why didn't you give me a chance?...Why her?"

He sighed as well and said wearily, "I….don't know. And I know that I've probably hurt you more than anyone in this world. But, I can't make up for that lost time. And to be truthful….I don't want to."

Hinagiku promptly stood up. She tugged her hand away from his. And just as she was about to take a step, she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by Hinagiku's beside, waiting for her to open her eyes. 

As he had thought. It was no use. There was no way that he could break up with her while her body was still so weak. It just wasn't possible.

"_Her body still is very weak because of the cancer. " _

"_I thought that the cancer was supposed to disappear after five years!"_

"_That was just another doctor's guess. He made a guess with the information that he had at the moment. However, in truth, she was much weaker in the beginning. And now…it looks like the cancer will never disappear at this rate."_

"…_What…..do you mean?"_

"_This is already her third time **today** that she's been in the hospital. You should take care of your girlfriend more carefully. And you should watch out for her health. So much disregard for her."_

Hinagiku needed him as much as Kagome did. Possibly even more.

How was he supposed to decide?

Stay with Hinagiku or go back to Kagome?

She finally stirred out of her slumber upon hearing him groan slightly at the decision he had to make.

"Huh? Inuyasha?...Where am I?"

"Hospital. I guess you had too much stress and pressure on your body that you fainted. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me….that you visited the hospital already three times just in today? Wasn't your cancer getting better? Was it nearly gone?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

She turned away.

"Tell me!"

"….Truthfully….my cancer was getting better….but…today, I had some symptoms. There were like the ones I had right before my cancer appeared. I wasn't sure, but I wanted to be sure. So I went and got examined again."

"And? What happened?"

"It's coming back."

Inuyasha, at that moment, realized what he had to do.

He had to finally end it with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome walked out to the park, muttering, "Geez. I meet him for the first time again after five years and he's already getting on my nerves." 

She saw his figure in shadows on the bridge and headed over to him.

"Why'd you call me out here so late at night?"

"Forget everything I said today when I met you again."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, his face rigid and his tone impassive, "Forget about me. It's already too late for us. Our relationship ended five years ago when you left me. So just forget about me. I've already forgotten about you."

"Wha—What are you saying?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I thought that we figured this all out. I thought that we still loved each other. Was it all just a lie?"

"Sure. It was a lie. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I've already moved on. I suggest that you do the same."

"How can you say that? How can you say that!"

Kagome felt disgusted. It finally clicked in her mind. He had played with her one last time.

She shook her head, absolutely shocked and disgusted. Everything she had thought was wrong. Everything she had been leaning on was stupid and pointless. Of course there was no way that Inuyasha could still love her. He had that stupid bitch, Hinagiku.

She turned around and ran away from him.

'_I'm sorry Kagome. I can't leave Hinagiku just yet. I still have to look out for her….not only that…but she was right. When you're around me, you get hurt. I'm sorry….I love you.'_

Tears of anger and frustration slipped down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid as to have believed that everything would work out just fine between them? How could she have been so stupid as to believe that Inuyasha would break up with Hinagiku, just like he said earlier in the day?

Kagome just wanted all of it to stop. She wanted everything to just stop.

But most of all, she wanted these memories of him erased. Her head was filled with nothing just his memories, and they just kept playing over and over in her head. She wanted it to stop. She wanted these memories gone.

And as if in answer to her wish, the last thing she heard or remembered was the screeching of tires and Inuyasha screaming out her name. Then it went completely black.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**1. ****Punkrockmiko**** – **I like my job with cliffys though. It's fun! Besides all the little death threats that come in the reviews. XD

**2. ****Punk Rock Miko2**** – **Thanks! Although, I don't think you liked the outcome of which one he turned to.

**3. ****singerme5791**** – **Thank YOU for reviewing! Makes me so happy! And you're a new reviewer! Wheee!

**4. ****Akeryou-sama**** – **Why do you think I left it up to him? Hahah! I prefer the latter as well. These death threats really are starting to creep me out and haunt me! j/k!

**5. ****Inuyasha-And-Kagome-Rock**** – **I think you're a new reviewer too! Yay! I'll try my best, but those dramas, video clips, and translating are taking up much of my time. I'll try to update faster!

**6. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen – **Eep…..Hahahah! I hope the knife's just for decoration….right? Should I just start running? Now you guys are tag-teaming on me!

**7. NightStar – **Haha! But the cliffys leave more suspense. But thanks for the awesome review!

**8. ****x3forgott3n dreamz**** – **Awww! You're so sweeeeeeeeetttt! I've never had anyone cry because of my story. You're such a sweet person!

**9. ****Inuyasha05**** – **Thanks! Although, I wonder if you can say the same for this chapter. I think I finally overdid it.

**10. olivia – **I was hoping it was soon too, but blah blah blah. You know my reasons. Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one! Were you taking from first-hand experience? Just curious, but you don't have to answer if its personal! Well, hope you liked this chapter!

**11. ****klutzyspaz**** – **All your blahs are blinding meeeeeeeeee! Their fun though. XD

**12. ****Luvergirl1632**** – **Awwwwww! You're so sweeeeeettt toooo! It's not sad that you cried! It's good that you're so open with your feelings! (Unlike me! Muhahahah!) I'm guessing something like this happened to you too? Well, I hope it ended better than how I made it end! I'm really glad that you like the story:gives you a hug:

**13. Kougas #1 fan – **Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this one tooo!

**14. ****Sabaku No Hana**** – **Wow, your good! Haha! I probably shoulda made him do that! XD

**15. ****ImmortalSoull**** – **Yay! New reviewer! Yeah, they have been through a lot. And I'm still putting them through some more crap. But, I'm trying not to end the story so abruptly so I'm just making it harder on them. Maybe I should start thinking about ending the story….Hm….Thanks for the review by the way!

**16. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **Why is it always a butcher knife? Should I start running from you too? Ahhh! What if they corner me! Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent!

**17. a reviewer – **New reviewer! Yay! Yes, a lot of my reviews:coughcoughallcoughcough: hate her. It's natural. I hope you're still not pissed off! That's really not what I was aiming for…Thanks for reviewing!

**18. ****jrocklover90**** – **Woot! New reviewer! You think I'm overdoing the cliffys too? Haha, probably am. I'm glad you liked it!

**19. ****The Lonely Bird**** – **Hahha! Yay! I'm a hero! But wow, I feel like I'm gonna make you late for school one day! But I'm glad you like it so much to forget bout school! Such an awesome reviewer!

**20. richard – **Thanks! I'me gald you like it! And yay, another new reviewer! I feel so loved!

**21. ****Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**** – **Haha! Yeah, I know what you mean! I hate cliffys, but love 'em at the same time cause they want me to watch/read more of whatever it is. Whether it's a story or a drama. (Mostly drama! I'm addicted to Korean dramas. That's what I get for being Korean.) Thanks! I woulda loved to go to a party thrown by you! You seem like a really nice person too! I don't know if I'm actually a nice person though….Hmmm….am I? Anyways, thanks for always reviewing!

**22. ****NightsDarkangel**** – **Sorry I couldn't update soon! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! And I think you're a new reviewer too! Woot!

**23. ****kagomefan595**** – **Err, don't worry. If I make it anything else, you'll probably see me running around with hordes of reviewers chasing after me with knives, bats, and whatnot. XD

**24. ****sleepiness**** – **Haha! Everyone wants it to be Hinagiku. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to do so! I'll try my best for you guys! New reviewer! Yay!

**25. Katie – **Hehe, I don't mind ramblings. Look at me, I did it in some of the review responses. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you didn't get caught! XD

**26. Kagome – **New reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you really like it. Makes me happy!

**27. ****KawaiiInuyasha14841**** – **Whoooo! Another new reviewer! I'm feeling so loved right now! And I have no idea about the married couple's first dance, but I think so. Haha! I promise I won't tell! XD

**28. ****by the sakura tree**** – **Woot! New reviewer! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Sorry for the delay!

Well, I hope all you reviewers/people just reading enjoyed the chapter! All these reviews wanna make me dance! Ahem, anyways, I'll update as much as I can next week since it's my spring break time! It's sooooo late, but whatever! Spring break is soooo close! I'll try to update as much as I can if I'm not too busy watching my Korean drama and Korean singers/groups video clips! Oh and if I'm not too busy translating!

Well, thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm sooooo happy! Thanks once again! Byyyyyeeeeeee!


	50. Beautiful Memories: Part 1

Alright! Hey guys! I'm so effing sorry for being so late to update! REALLY SORRY! I thought those weeks would be all breezy and carefree, boy was I wrong. I was EXTREMELY busy. T.T Sorry for updating so late guys!

Disclaimer - Nah

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Beautiful Memories Part 1**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'_Uh….wh….ere….am I?' _

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kagome could only hear that annoying sound of beeping. The smell of medicine soon filled her nose. She tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. Her eyelids were too heavy.

'_Ugh…my head…..where…**am** I?...And why does…my head hurt?'_

She could faintly hear light breathing to the left side of her bedside. Upon hearing the light breathing noises, she painfully forced herself to turn her head towards the direction of the noise. It took nearly all of her strength and she felt completely drained of all energy whatsoever after turning her head. Which wasn't a good thing because now she had to concentrate on breathing and staying awake. But most of her focus was put into trying to breath.

After regaining so of her strength, she put the rest of it into opening her eyes. They slowly fluttered open.

Her vision was blurry at first. She could only see blurs and outlines of the things and people in the room. Then, she heard voices.

"Ohmygod! She's up!"

"She's finally woken up!"

"Oh thank god…."

"Is she okay!"

"Can you hear us?"

"Kagome, have you regained conscious?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, right!"

"She'll be fine, right doctor?"

"Well, I think it's a miracle that she woken up. As for everything being fine, we'll have to see. She had a serious concussion after getting hit by the car."

"Was it the car that hit her head or the impact of her fall?"

"Hm….It appears to be both. Anyways, let's hope she'll be alright."

"What do you mean _hope_? My little girl's going to be perfectly fine!"

"Yeah! Sis is really strong! She'll probably be up on her feet running around in circles in no time!"

"Yeah….she'll be perfectly…fine. Absolutely fine."

"Oh course she will be!"

"Haha, well with such a supportive family, I'm sure that she'll make a full recovery in no time. Well then, I'll be going now."

"Wait! But she's awake! What are we supposed to do?"

"……Ah…."

"She's talking!"

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"She's doing it again!"

After that last comment, Kagome fell back into a dark abyss, having used up all her strength.

**About three hours later…**

Once again, Kagome's eyes fluttered opened, this time more easily having more strength from sleeping.

"…Wh….Where….am I?"

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Mom! Dad! She's awake! And she's talking! Making ACTUALLY words that make sense!" screamed Souta, calling for his parents.

She heard what seemed like a crowd of people rushing to her.

And then all the voices started speaking at the same time, causing a huge noise. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and said in a faint voice, "Shut…up…."

They instantly shut up.

Her mother grabbed her hand in her own and asked softly, "How are you feeling Kagome?"

"Like…..shi—crap….but…….what happened?"

Her father steeped up and cleared his throat, "Well, according to the driver, you suddenly ran out into the street and he couldn't stop in time."

"Oh….who….are…..all these peo…ple?" she asked, turning her head slightly to scan the room. It was filled with unfamiliar faces that she had never seen before.

Her mother frowned and asked, "What are you talking about Kagome?"

"These….people……who are….they?" she asked again, slightly gesturing to the group of people behind her parents and little brother with her head.

"Honey…these people are your friends and relatives. Don't you remember?"

Kagome stared at all the unfamiliar faces and shook her head. She couldn't remember ever meeting _any_ of these people nonetheless remembering their names.

She shook her head and said in a faint voice, "No…I don't remember."

She noticed the people in the back bursting into sobs or shaking their head with a look of utter disbelief.

Her brother stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "What's the last thing that you remember before waking up in here sis?"

She thought for a few minutes and said, "Eating breakfast and heading off to school. The day was really clear and sunny…..and….I can't remember anymore. I just remember…that I had a big test….."

All of a sudden, she felt her mind go blank and all fuzzy. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

"Why….Why can't she remember anything? Why can't she remember anyone!" Sango asked, screaming hysterically. The supposedly best day of her life was turning out to be a nightmare.

Miroku took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

Of course, Kagome's mother was just as hysterical. She had tired to remain calm, but it was too much for her to handle.

The doctor, hiding behind his desk, finally stood up and made sure to use his desk as a barrier between all the angry family members and friends.

"Ahem, if you could please just calm down—"

"CALM DOWN! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! MY BEST FRIEND IS LYING IN BED FORGETTING ABOUT ME!"

"Doctor! How do you expect ANY of us to CALM DOWN?" asked her mother, gritting her teeth in anger, "MY DAUGHTER is lying in this STUPID hospital bed, NOT REMEMBERING ANYTHING! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!"

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped shouting.

"Well, I believe it might just be a side effect…she had a serious concussion and memory loss is one of the temporary symptoms."

"_Temporary_?" they all said.

"Well," he remarked, pushing up his glasses, "Like I said, she had a serious concussion so…the memory loss might be for the rest of her life or just temporary. I'm unsure at the moment so I cannot give you a positive answer."

Mrs.Higurashi collapsed into a nearby chair.

* * *

Her family gathered inside the room once again. They had sent Kagome's friends back home, telling them not to worry.

Just then, they heard the door creak open and standing there was Inuyasha with a pained look on his face.

"Inuyasha!" her mother exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Um…if you all don't mind, could I have a moment alone with Kagome?"

The parents exchanged worried glances, but left the room.

The minute he heard the door click shut behind him, he walked over to her bedside and sat, taking her hand in his.

She was sleeping.

Inuyasha had heard that Kagome lost her memory from his parents. If they hadn't told him that, he probably wouldn't have come.

"I'm….I'm sorry Kagome….if I hadn't been so selfish….if I hadn't put Hinagiku in front of you…if I had just screwed my pride….if I hadn't met you that day at the spring festival…..none of this would have happened. I'm sorry…" he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…." he said, his head leaning against his hands holding hers. Tears escaped from the rim of his eyes, slowly falling down his cheeks.

"If it hadn't been for me….you would be okay right now….I'm sorry Kagome….I'm so sorry….I'm sorry….I'm really sorry…" said Inuyasha, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks.

And that was all he could say. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Only words of apology and regret left his mouth. His conscience was weighed down with guilt. Regret burdened his shoulders. His eyes glimmered with tears that never had a chance to ever fall.

"I'm sorry…..I love you.."

One last single tear fell.

* * *

Inuyasha left the room in a daze and headed down the hallway towards the elevator doors. He went in and just as the doors closed, the other elevator doors opened, revealing a concerned filled face. It was Tetsuya.

He rushed out, looking at all the doors frantically. When he finally found the right one, he jerked it open, and stopped.

There she was. The love of his life lying in bed with no memories whatsoever.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down, taking her hand in his.

"Kagome….I don't believe this…." He said, shaking his head.

No words formed in his head besides ones of disbelief.

Just then, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. Then, she spotted Tetsuya sitting next to her.

"…Who….are you?"

He looked up, surprised. And then, pained. It pained him to force a smile on and pretend like nothing was wrong so she wouldn't worry.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…..I don't remember anyone….except for my family….so…sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm Tetsuya, remember?" he asked with a smile plastered onto his face.

Kagome thought for a few minutes before shaking her head apologetically, "I'm sorry…I just don't…remember."

"No need to apologize, I'm sure that you'll remember everything soon enough. It'll probably just take some time for you to recover fully. So, no worries."

She gave a faint smile before closing her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was good that she had forgotten about him. It was a good thing. A good thing…

Inuyasha shook his head wearily and entered his apartment, not caring about a single thing except for Kagome.

He tossed his jacket onto the couch and loosened his tie, undoing the buttons of his collar. He was headed towards the kitchen for something to drink when he saw it.

Hinagiku was passed out on the ground.

His eyes widened in horror as he ran over to her, shaking her frantically.

"Hinagiku! Hinagiku! Wake up!"

When there was no response, he picked her up and rushed over to the nearest hospital. The hospital where he had brought Kagome some hours ago.

A few minutes later…

Inuyasha sat down in the plastic chairs outside of the emergency room. He let out a long, miserable sigh.

This was his punishment.

It was his fault that Kagome was in the hospital with no memories whatsoever. And it was his fault that Hinagiku was in the emergency room.

Everything was his fault.

"Ugh…what have I done?..."

* * *

'…_What's this…..I can't see anything….Where am I?'_ thought Kagome, looking around the shrouding darkness. All of a sudden, up ahead, she could see a faint glimmer of light.

Curious, she walked towards it and all of a sudden, she was encompassed in a warm, gentle light.

She could see two people…a girl and a guy.

The two were standing near a large tree. She could see the girl close her eyes in anticipation and a slight smirk on the boy's face. But it was a nice sort of smirk. She watched him lean closer until…their lips met.

Kagome felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. And even though she couldn't see their faces, she was sure that she knew who they were. Well…the girl at least.

Her head still felt fuzzy and cloudy. She couldn't remember a thing. Just then, she woke up, the dream fading away.

'_Was that…a memory? A memory of me…and……Tetsuya?'_

"Kag, you okay?" he asked, concern shining through his eyes. He was helping her sit up.

"Um…Tetsuya….were we…." She asked, not being able to contain her curiosity. If that WAS a memory of hers, she wanted to find out everything possible.

"Hm?"

"Were we….dating?"

He stopped and his eyes widened.

"Or were we just friends?...You don't have to answer if its uncomfortable for you!" she remarked, waving her arms.

"No, it's okay….We were…" He hesitated.

Kagome gripped her blankets waiting for his answer.

"We were….."

Just then, the door opened, revealing a weary, sad Inuyasha.

He took one look at Tetsuya, one look at Kagome, and all of a sudden felt like he was intruding. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to rip that pretty boy's head off.

"Eh? Who are you?" she asked, cocking her head to a side.

"I'm….errr….your—" he stopped himself. He had no right to go and ruin Kagome's life again. The least he could do was just let her forget him peacefully and not bring up all the bad memories again.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room," he remarked, feeling miserable inside.

"Oh…" Was Kagome's only reply. "Are you sure? I feel like…I know you though." There was just a nagging feeling in her heart.

He shrugged and said, "I'm….err…Tetsuya's friend."

"Oh."

Tetsuya stared at him, thoroughly confused and it showed on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tetsuya finally snapped out of it and said, "Yeah sure."

The two boys left the room and went out into the hallway.

Inuyasha turned around and said, "Do you really care for Kagome?"

Tetsuya stared at him like he was stupid. "Of course I do."

"Do you sincerely love her?"

"Yes, I love her."

He sighed and said, forcing the words out of his mouth, "Ta—….Take good care of her. If she _ever_ cries, I will break every fucking bone in your body…Protect her better than I did."

With that, Inuyasha walked off down the hallway, not looking back even once.

This was his punishment.

* * *

**Review Reponses!**

**1. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **A chopping knife? Well, it's less scarier than a butcher knife. XD No worries, this will HAVE to be a Inu and Kag fic or else I'll have death threats plaguing me forever.

**2. ****sleepiness**** – **I know! I don't know why I did that, but yeah. XD

**3. ****singerme5791**** – **It's alright! I'm just glad that you finally got up to reviewing! It makes me happy! And Inuyasha's always an idiot, didn't you know? XD Hahahah!

**4. ****x3forgott3n dreamz**** – **Awww! Don't cry:hands tissue: I loved how you phrased that though. It was awesome! But life isn't always sad! And, there will be a fantasy love for you! You just have to go look for it!

**5. ****Punk Rock Miko2**** – **Yeah, he is a baka. But, what can you do when you're in love?

**6. ****Luvergirl1632**** – **Aww! I wish it had ended good for you! But no worries, you're fantasy love will come when you're ready to find it!

**7. bubblez4ya – **Ahhhhh! I haven't heard from you in FOREVER! But I'm glad that you still love the story! Yay!

**8. Kougas #1 fan – **Thanks! The whole car thing was sorta a last minute idea that I just felt like adding in.

**9. ****Emerald Fox Fire**** – **I'm running! Sorry for not updating soon enough! Hope you enjoyed this one!

**10. richard – **Sorry if it's confusing! I'm just like that. And don't be sorry for hating Hinagiku! None of my other reviewers are! XD

**11. whorl – **Hahahah! Maybe you and all the reviewers can gang up on beating up Inuyasha for being so STUPID! Ahahahahhah! Even though I'm the one who's making him do it. Oh well.

**12. Tiffani – **I'm glad you think that! Thanks! Love the review! I love ALL the reviews I get!

**13. Blank – **Okay, you didn't really leave a name, so I just wrote blank. Haha, anyways, don't worry! Kagome's not gonna die! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

**14. Jennie – **Glad you like it! Sorry if I didn't update fast enough!

**15. The Lonely Bird – **Wow! Thank you SO much! Does it really still rock though? I hope I didn't make you die with all the waiting! You're so sweet!

**16. ****Akeryou-sama**** – **Hahaha! I loved this one! I started laughing after reading this! While reading it! Ohhh! Pocky good.

**17. ****Moon Shadow Demon**** – **Er yeah, the story will end eventually. And yeah, it does kinda repeat, but I'm trying to stop it but make it longer at the same time. Cause I always remember reaching the last chapter of a story and being like….NOOOOOOOOO! Hahah! Maybe I'm just weird.

**18. Olivia – **Yup! I'm evil! Muahahhshahahah! Ahem, anyways, thanks! And yeah, love does hurt, but it also makes you feel all happy and bubbly inside! There's always goods and bads about everything!

**19. Inuyasha05 – **Awww! Thanks! I'm really glad you like the story! You're sooo sweet too!

**20. Anonymous – **Yup! Cliffys are fun to write cause they build up suspense! But they make you guys all twitchy and annoyed with me. And you guys all yell and scream, UPDATE SOON! But, I don't mind!

**21. ****Green FR00TL00PS**** – **Don't slice me! Slice…errr some fruit! Yeah, all of my cliffys were mean! But, oh well! Makes the story more funer!

**22. ****ImmortalSoull**** – **Yeah, I really should take some pressure off him and put it on someone else…..Nah! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**23. ****Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**** – **Yes! School is slowing me down! Veeerrrrrryyyyy down! Sorry I can't update faster! I wanna update, but all the homework and junk were dragging me down. And yeah, Inuyasha's in a really tight spot. Poor guy. Thanks, you're a really awesome person!

**24. ****klutzyspaz**** – **Potatoes? Hm….well, thanks for the review! Hehe, potatoes.

**25. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen – **Eep! I think I'm just gonna go run now! Take Inuyasha! But don't harm meeeee! Wait! No! I need Inuyasha for my story! Run Inuyasha! They're tag-teaming! AHHHHHH!

**26. NightStar – **Hahah! I was shaking my computer screen yesterday! Hehe, anyways, yeah. It seems like all of Kag's actions were in vain! Sorry if I made you wait to long!

**27. ****inuyasha1818**** – **Thanks!

**28. Katie – **Hahah! Thanks! Yeah, I don't know why I did that, but it was last minute decision! Hehe! Thanks again!

**29. lil-kag0m3 – **Sorry for not updating soon enough! Thanks for the review!

**30. HanyouKag – **Awwwww! You're so sweet! And don't cry:hands out tissues: I'm glad you like it!

**31. kagomefan595 - **Awwwww! You're so sweet too! I'm so glad that you like my story! Please don't cry:hands out tissue boxes:

Well guys, thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you all like and support my story so much! Thank you all of you for supporting, reading, and reviewing my story! And when I read the reviews, I was so happy! And the death threat reviewers! You guys are all so funny! XD And then some reviewers told me that they cried! They're such sweet peoples! You guys are all AWESOME!

And I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update! I apologize and I hope that it won't happen again. :bows: Sorry! Oh, and sorry if this chapter kinda was short and sucked. I didn't have any ideas for this one, but I have a bunch for the next chapter! So, sorry if I disappointed you guys! Especially after making you all wait for so looonggg! And, I will personally allow everyone and anyone to PM (private message) whenever they think that I'm taking too long to update!

Well, byyeeee! Thanks again! You guys are AWESOMEEEE!


	51. Beautiful Memories: Part 2

Hey! Blah blah, sorry for updating so late. Explanation is down there so screw this little thingy. Everything you need to know is at the end of the story.

Disclaimer – Nooooo!

**Chapter 40 – Beautiful Memories Part 2**

Tetsuya sat next to Kagome's bedside in deep thought. It had been four days since Inuyasha had came and talked to him. He hadn't known Inuyasha for very long, and he only knew him because of Kagome, but he knew that there was something wrong with him. Something very wrong with him.

The two had fought over Kagome for a long time and it wasn't like him to just give up on Kagome.

"Um…Tetsuya, are you okay?"

He looked up, looking a tad bit surprised. "Huh? Oh, yeah…..I'm….fine." He shook off the thoughts and said smiling, "How bout you Kag? How're you holding up so far?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Good so far! I really want to leave the hospital though. All the fumes of sick people and medicine is really starting to get to me. "

She was so innocent now.

After her memories were completely wiped out, Kagome was so pure and innocent. It broke Tetsuya's heart because he knew that once she remembers everything, she'll never be so pure or innocent as she was now.

"Haha, yeah. I know what that feels like," he said without much thought.

She stared at him quizzically and said, "Huh? What do you mean Tetsuya?"

'_Oh right, she doesn't remember,'_ he thought sadly.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you some other time," he said gently.

Kagome pouted but smiled. She was getting slightly drowsy and Tetsuya could see her nodding off. It was long before she fell asleep, her head leaning against his shoulder. He watched everything about her, memorizing and taking it all in. He could feel her light breathing against his neck. He brushed away a lock of her hair and gently caressed her hair. A small smile on his lips.

"Remember when we were in middle school. You ran out in front of a car one day after school. You were going through a really tough time and you felt that there was nothing else you could do. So, you ran in front of that car. And I ran out and pushed you out of the way. I was in the hospital for a month. You came to visit me everyday after school. I also remember that first day you came to visit me. I had just gotten out of surgery and your face was the first thing I saw when I woke up." He lightly chuckled. "I remember you crying. You begged for forgiveness and said that you'd promise never to do something like that again."

A tear fell down his cheeks.

"You promised that you would never do such a stupid thing again…." A few more tears escaped from his eyes. "You promised me…..why did you ran out there Kag?...Do our promises mean nothing to you now?"

* * *

Kagome woke up a few hours later. Tetsuya had out her back into bed and he had fallen asleep on the chair.

She studied Tetsuya for a few minutes in the growing darkness.

He looked so cute while sleeping.

She sat there in her bed, just watching him sleep. It was relaxing and for some reason, Kagome couldn't pry her eyes away from his sleeping form. It was nearly impossible.

Just then, there was a sharp blinding pain in her head and a bright light blinded her.

When the light cleared, she was standing in a dark room. The room was very large and she could see the silhouettes of two people in bed.

It was the same boy and girl from her earlier dream.

The girl was sleeping peacefully, completely undisturbed. The boy on the other hand, seemed disorganized and troubled. His eyes were focused on the girl lying in bed next to him. He leaned down, closer towards the girl's face. Their lips were so close, their noses were almost touching. However, something seemed to flash in the boy's eyes and he pulled his head away, shaking it. He looked away, but his gaze slowly moved back to the girl. And he stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just watching the sleeping girl's face.

Kagome was pulled out of the room and landed back into reality. She was breathing heavily and there was a sharp pain in her head.

'_Who were those people?...They keep appearing…in my dreams…who are they?'_ she asked herself, unable to comprehend what was happening to her.

'_Was that one of my memories…? If so….why did I see it after…..after looking at Tetsuya? Could it have something to do with him?'_

Kagome shook her head and told herself that she was just hallucinating. It was just a hallucination. That's all.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome happily skipped down the long hallway. She had come back from the cafeteria.

All of a sudden, the necklace that hung around her neck fell off. The chain had broken for some reason. Without knowing, she just kept heading back to her room. Meanwhile, the man behind her stopped and stared down at the necklace. His hand swooped in and reached it for it, tenderly picking it up.

He looked worn out but managed a small smile while looking at the necklace.

Their love had broken so easily…just like this chain.

Inuyasha had an urge to throw the necklace out the window, but instead, shoved it into his pocket. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he left without a word.

Meanwhile…

"It's gone!" screamed Kagome, sitting up, panic in her eyes.

Tetsuya stared at her, puzzled and asked, "What's gone?"

"My necklace!"

Kagome immediately jumped out of bed and searched around the bed, under the bed, in the bed, searched the floor, and extensively searched every crack and corner of the room.

"I can't find it!" she wailed, falling down onto her bed.

Tetsuya remained silent. He had a feeling that he knew where it was, but continued to say nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded his head, pretending to listen to Hinagiku. To be truthful, he wasn't listening to a single word she was saying. And he could careless of what she was saying.

He was only in this room because he felt obligated to take care of Hinagiku. It was partially his fault that she was in this weakened state.

Hinagiku knew all of this too. That Inuyasha was only staying with her because of guilt. Still, she was using that to her advantage. If she couldn't have Inuyash, no one could. But especially not Kagome. If she couldn't be happy, she would make sure that no one else would be.

"Inuyasha."

He just sat there, nodding his head.

"Inuyasha."

No response. It was starting to annoy her.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up and said, "Huh?"

"What's wrong? Am I talking too much? Do you want me to stop?" She was using a childish tone, and she knew it. But she couldn't help it, Hinagiku was so close to losing Inuyasha again that she didn't think that she could stand the pain.

He wearily shook his head and managed a small smile. "No, sorry. My fault."

"You know…" She had to test him. "If you're tired, you can go home and rest up. I'll be fine here at the hospital by myself. It's practically like my second home, I've been here so many times."

She anxiously waited for his answer.

"….No, I'm fine. But I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine! Hurry back though, okay?"

He nodded and stood up to leave. But as he stood up, Hinagiku caught something falling onto the ground, glittering. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and he left the room.

She picked it up and frowned.

It was that necklace Inuyasha had given that girl Kagome that day.

There was an inscription on the back that she was sure no one had noticed. It read: My Love will be Forever with You.

Hinagiku felt like throwing up. It was such a sappy and corny message. It made her sick to her stomach. But still, she had the upper hand now. Just then, an evil plan formed in her mind. It would be absolutely horrible of her, but she had no choice.

Hinagiku was going to pay Kagome a little visit.

* * *

Kagome let out another sigh. She was alone in the room. Tetsuya had gone out somewhere, refusing to tell her exactly where he was going. He just told her when he'd be back. And Kagome hoped it would be soon because she was lonely and bored in the little hospital room all by herself.

Just then, she had a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Hinagiku came in, closing the door behind her. On her neck rested a beautiful silver-chained flower necklace.

"Um, am I supposed to know you too?"

"I'm Hinagiku, Inuyasha's….fiancée," she said, smiling sweetly.

Kagome thought for a few minutes before saying, "Inu…yasha? Who's that?"

She frowned, wondering if this girl was trying to play with her mind.

Kagome, sensing her doubt quickly said, "Sorry. I got hit by a car and lost most of my memories. So, I don't really remember anyone."

"Oh," was her soft, one-worded reply. Then, she murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Kagome to hear bits of it, "Oh, that's really too bad."

"Hm? What is? If you know anything about my memories, could you tell me please?" she asked, desperately wanting to know.

Hinagiku pretended to think for a few seconds before shaking her head saying, "No. I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" she asked, pressing on.

"I really shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Please tell me! I want to know…it's terrible…not remembering anything," Kagome replied sadly.

Hinagiku bit her lower lip, pretending to be doubtful.

"Well, I'll tell you now because it'll be better if you know it now instead of running into him and not realizing anything. You see….you were supposed to…you were engaged to a guy named Inuyasha. But you see, it was a one-sided love. You really sincerely loved him, but…he never returned your love because he was in love with someone else….me. I felt terrible. I really did. Because even though I too loved Inuyasha, I didn't want to hurt you. So I…I lied. I told him that I didn't love him. And so, the two of you eventually got married. However, you guys had a lot of problems. Since you were stuck in an unrequited love, you were seriously unhappy. So…that's why you ran out in front of a car. The two of you had a huge argument and you were so sad that you just ran out onto the street. And…it was really unfortunate because the two of you were planning to get a divorce that day."

"I was…..married?" Kagome asked, disbelievingly.

Hinagiku nodded her head.

"So, I have a favor. Please Kagome, let Inuyasha go now. Please just sign the divorce papers and let him go. Because I don't think I can live anymore of my life without him." Tears gathered in Hinagiku's eyes and she grasped the necklace in both hands.

Kagome stared at the girl in disbelief. Her life was ruined because of her own selfishness? Kagome slowly shook her head. How could she have been so selfish?

"Of course Hinagiku! Of course I'll sign the divorce papers for you! I'm still quite unsure of what happened or what I did, but I'm really sorry. I don't understand why I was so selfish. I'm really sorry Hinagiku."

"So…you'll let go of Inuyasha now?"

She nodded.

"I can't come between a love between two people such as yourselves that's so strong. I'm sorry that I did in the first place. I wonder what I was thinking at the time."

Tears started streaming down Hinagiku's cheeks as she said, "Oh thank you Kagome! Thank you so much!"

Kagome smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. Really. I can't wait to go tell Inuyasha about this!" she said with false cheerfulness. "Thank you Kagome!" she said one more time before leaving the room.

As she closed the door behind her, a smirk spread across her face.

* * *

Inuyasha came back into the room, looking a tad bit more alive and fresh.

"Hey, I'm ba—" He stopped. His voice caught in his throat.

Inuyasha was staring at the silver-chained flower necklace that he had given Kagome to as a sort of anniversary present. The only thoughts running through his mind were, How the hell does she have that? What the hell does she think she's doing?

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He still couldn't speak.

"I found the necklace. It fell out of your pocket. It's really beautiful! I'm so glad that you got it for me! You're always so sweet…always thinking about me."

Nothing. How could he say nothing? How could he not think of anything to say? How?

"I really like it. I love it. And the inscription on the back is beautiful too. Thank you so much Inuyasha. I really love it."

And still nothing. For once, he had absolutely nothing to say.

* * *

Tetsuya, who had heard the whole thing, sat down next to the door after Hinagiku had left.

That scheming, conniving bitch.

Everything before had all been an act to trick them all. It was all a sham. She was playing all of them like ponds from the very start.

But still…there was something tugging at his heart that wouldn't let him tell anyone.

Telling everything that he had just heard today would mean possibly losing Kagome forever. He wasn't exactly so sure that he could lose Kagome again, twice in a row.

It was a fresh start though.

With all of Kagome's memories gone, both he and Inuyasha had a fair chance of loving Kagome. And this time, he wasn't going to give her up. Not again.

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**1. ****bubblez4ya**** – **Haha! Thanks! And yeah I know, I keep you waiting a lot huh. T.T :feels so bad:

**2. ****klutzyspaz**** – **Mmmmm…potatoes. I'm hungry now.

**3. ****Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**** – **Awww :throws tissue box: Yes, school is slowly killing me. And the fact that we only have 3 more weeks….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**4. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **Lmao! Chopping butcher knife! XD That's a new one with me:sticks out tongue: You can't destroy me or else you'll never know what happens!

**5. sleepiness – **Yeah, I have a habit of doing things like this! I don't know…maybe I should leave her permanently without memories….Haha, just kidding! Or am I?

**6. ****Punk Rock Miko2**** – **I'd say getting hit in the face with it plain and simply. Sadly, he hasn't gotten hit enough yet though. But no worries, he'll realize something soon enough!

**7. ****kagomefan595**** – **Awww! Thanks! I wouldn't say that my story is that great, but it's up to you! But I'm really honored by the comment. :feels all happy:

**8. Olivia – **Inu and Kag definitely. Can't go any other way…or maybe I'm lying to get everyone off my back. Who knows. But anyways, it'll be Inu and Kag definitely. At least…I hope it turns out that way. O.o; Hahah

**9. lil-kag0m3 – **Haha! The important question is, did you wait? With me and my awesome updating skills! I like update every 2 weeks or 3 weeks now. So sad! Must make more time for story and wonderful, patiently waiting reviewers!

**10. ****Emerald Fox Fire**** – **Actually, I do! It's very fun! Hehe, so evil. :sighs: Guess I should stop the tormenting soon though. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see WAY MORE Inu and Kag fluffy, cute moments.

**11. Hanyoukag – **Awww! Thanks! If you need more tissues, they're over there. :points: XD Anyways, I'm really happy that you like it so much!

**12. ****The Lonely Bird**** – **I really should be thanking you for the review! XD Wow, do I really deserve such a high honorific comment?

**13. ****Moon Shadow Demon**** – **It SHOULD get better. Hehe, anyways glad you like it! And I'd be glad to help you, even though I'm a little late. Would you like to talk over PMs, emails, or AIM or something like that? Haha, I'm so weird.

**14. whorl – **Man, you guys should just make a "We Hate Hinagiku, Die Bitch!" fanclub or something. XD I don't think I'm gonna kill her off though. I'm not gonna kill anyone off! (That's what I'm aiming for. XD)

**15. ****total-manga-freak**** - **:throws tissue box: I have a feeling you'll need this! You guys are so sweet! I really don't think that this story is worth crying over/for. But, thank you so much!

**16. ****x3forgott3n dreamz**** – **Thank you! For the luck and the comment on the chapter! I didn't think that it was sad enough, but I guess I achieved my goal. And I'm not really in it for the reviews anymore. I really like having people telling me what they think of my story, but I just like the fact that there are people sitting there, reading this story and enjoying it. That's what makes me really happy! Reviews are just add-ons that make me EVEN happier. XD (So yes people, reviews gooooooodddd and makes me happy, which makes me want to write more, which makes you guys more happier) Haha!

**17. NightStar – **Haha, yeah that pretty much clears it up! I really need to update faster than this though.

**18. Dyann Cariaga – **Yeah I know, so she's not gonna end up with Tetsuya. Man, how many more times must I reassure everyone that this will turn out Inu and Kag….hopefully. XD

**19. ****Inuyasha05**** – **I'll try to make them get back together asap. Until then, you're stuck with a little Hina and Inu and Tetsu and Kag. Which, no one likes! XD Which makes it even better. Haha, but gotta get back to the main couple soon! Maybe in the next chapter…Who knows!

**20. ****Kiwigrl89**** – **I think that they stayed together much longer than 5 mins. Of course, I always had something breaking 'em up, but still. XD You're not the only one who's going crazy! You might as well as join the club! XD

**21. MysteriousKiller-15 – **If you're crying:throws tissue box: Just in case! Haha, but thanks for the comment! Still seems dull to me, but what author doesn't criticize their own work? XD

**22. ****Akeryou-sama**** – **Hahahha! I swear, you need to be like the leader of the "We Hate Hinagiku, Die Bitch" fanclub! Sooooo violent! XD

**23. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen - **:shakes: Are you dead? XD

**24. Katie – **I'm doing great! Hope you're doing good yourself! And yeah, I'll make her remember soon or later! And no need to apologize! Feel free to express all your thoughts in your review! I don't mind! Oh and:throws tissue box:

**25. aperson - **:throws box of tissue: Thanks! I don't think I'm that great, but I'm glad that you like the story so far!

**26. ****ImmortalSoull**** – **Well, this IS Inuyasha we're talking bout here! And yeah, memories will return…hopefully. XD

**27. Rose Whip – **Haha, no worries! All the opinions are fine! More Hinagiku haters! Join the club!

**28. ****inuyasha1818**** – **Thanks! Glad it's still interesting enough to read. XD

As for not updating often, sorry guys! I'm working really hard but my life is pretty busy lately! But I still promise to try and update on a weekly basis! I'll figure something out!

Well, that's all! Thanks for everything! Reviewing, reading, glancing, whatever! Thanks!

YES! I'VE FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 WORDS! I'm so happy! xD

Oh and THANK YOU all of my reviewers! You all are totally AWESOMESTER! (My made up word! One of many! XD) Like I said before, reviewing isn't required but would be GREATLY appreciated! (More reviews happy author, happy author more updates, more updates less waiting for all you reviewers/readers, less waiting for you guys everyone happy! xD)Plus, you get to see your name on the next chapter and I reply back! XD Thanks guys!


	52. Beautiful Memories: Part 3

Alright guys! I'm BACK! Woot! I took WAY to long of a vacation! But, I only have one more week of school, so I hope I can update WAY more during summer! YEAH!

Disclaimer – Hahahahhahaha…no.

**Chapter 40 – Beautiful Memories: Part 3**

Tetsuya slid open the door and steeped in, closing it behind him quietly. He walked over to Kagome's bedside and sat down. However, it was as if she couldn't hear him even come in. She just blankly stared outside the window. An indescribable look in her eyes. He cleared his throat, peeing at her. There was still no response.

"Kag? Are you alight?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Huh?" She finally snapped out of it but… "Tetsuya-kun…please answer my truthfully….." He was a bit taken back by her sudden seriousness. "Sure…what is it?"

"Am I…" she trailed off, having a hard time, "Am I…married?"

His eyes widened momentarily and he hesitated, completely caught off guard. "Well that is…" He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to answer. If he told her the truth, he would lose her forever…again. If he didn't tell her, then he'd live with guilt.

"Well…the thing is…you see…."

She stared at him, her eyes unwavering yet showing fear.

He sighed and finally said, "Yes Kag, you are married."

Tetsuya was just unable to lie to her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially not after looking straight into her eyes. It was impossible.

"Oh…." She said, biting her lower lip. She averted his gaze. "Who…to who am I married to exactly?"

He sighed, wishing that she wouldn't ask him these questions.

"To…to Inuyasha."

"Inu..yasha? Who's….that?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Remember that guy…who came in here saying that he was my friend?" He waited for a brief second and she nodded. "That's…Inuyasha."

"Oh." Was her soft-worded answer.

Tetsuya tensed up. This was the moment of truth. Everything would be affected by what she would decide to do next. And he knew that his and Inuyasha's future were in her hands, unknowingly of course.

"Well…the thing is that…I promised this girl named Hinagiku-san…that I would divorce him. But….I don't even know who he is. So…Tetsuya-kun…could you possibly get in touch with Inuyasha-san? I want…….I want to meet him just once before…you know…..before I sign the divorce papers."

There was a sincere, yet fearful look in her chocolate brown eyes.

He nodded his head, unable to refuse. Kagome certainly was his one and only weakness.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Whe—Where did you get th-that neacklace?" he asked, stuttering.

"Hm? I told you silly. You dropped it on the floor. I hope you don't mind. It seemed like you were going to give it to me in a special way, but I guess I found out before you could. But it's still really sweet of you Inuyasha…" she said, her voice laced with false sweetness.

When he stayed quiet, Hinagiku inwardly smirked. She put on a confused and sad face as she said, "This…this necklace _is_ for me, right? You don't have another girlfriend or something…do you?"

"Give me the necklace."

Her eyes slightly darkened and she said quietly, "Why are you so upset Inuyasha? Is this necklace not for me after all?"

"Give me the necklace," he repeated, his tone firm and filled with anger.

Her eyes narrowed and she said angrily, her voice raised, "How could you Inuyasha! How could you do this to me! How can you have an affair while I'm lying here in the hospital! I hate you! I hate you! Do you enjoy ruining my life or something!"

He stayed silent.

"I hate you! This is all your fault! It's your fault that I'm here in the hospital again! It's your fault that I'm here all the time! It's your fault that I can't have a normal life!" she screamed, "You want this stupid necklace back? Is it that important! Fine! Take it back!" And with that, she unclasped the necklace from her neck and threw it at him. She abruptly got out of bed and stormed over to the door.

However, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Hinagiku….I'm sorry."

She started crying. "How could you Inuyasha….? How could you?" Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

He tightened his hold on her.

Hinagiku buried her face into his chest and gripped his shirt. Only then did she let a slight smirk come across her face.

'_I have you right where I want you Inuyasha…and this time, I'm not letting you go. No matter what.'

* * *

_

Kagome, who had been standing outside their door, retracted her arm and clenched her hand into a tight ball.

"I shouldn't be here…" she whispered, smiling slightly.

This wasn't her place. It wasn't her place. She shouldn't have wondered about her husband.

"I better go back…."

The smile slowly spread…but it was filled with a sorrow that was too deep to understand. And without her knowing, a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Just then, the door opened, revealed Inuyasha and Hinagiku. He was an arm around her waist.

"Oh! Kagome-san!" said Hinagiku with false surprise, "What are you doing here?" She snuggled in closer to Inuyasha.

"I uh….just wanted…to…." She bit her bottom lip. "I…just wanted to…to…know when I sign the papers!" she said quickly, without even thinking.

Inuyasha visibly flinched and his ears twitched.

"Oh right!" said Hinagiku, acting like she had forgotten about the how deal. She turned her head upwards to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, Kagome-san agreed to give you a divorce. So now we can get married and be together forever."

Kagome quickly wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and said cheerfully, "Yup! I don't really remember what happened, with my memory being all messed up and all, but I'm really sorry Inuyasha-san."

He flinched once again, noting the "san" added on at the end of his name.

"I'm really sorry to both you and Hinagiku-san. So, I'll be glad to give you a divorce so the two of you can happily live the rest of your lives out together."

"That's so great! Thank you so much Kagome-san! You really have no idea how happy we've made the two of us!" she said, her eyes sparkling with glee and innocence.

She turned her head upwards to Inuyasha once more and said with a bright smile, "Isn't this great Inuyasha? We can finally get married! I'm so lucky to have you by my side!"

Hinagiku gently pushed away his arm and said happily, "I'll go get the papers. Your parents brought them to me while I was resting. Be right back!" She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back around to go look for the divorce papers.

"No….."

Kagome turned around towards Inuyasha and said, "Excuse me?"

"No…." he said softly.

"Um, is something the matter Inuyasha-san?" she asked, her voice was one of pure concern.

"Here it is!"

Hinagiku came back out, happily waving the forms in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Okay, just sign right here Kagome-san. Then, Inuyasha, you need to sign here, and we need to get it down to the department! And then it'll finally be finalized!"

Kagome took the pen and signed the paper without any hesitation. She even smiled, staring at her signature. She then turned to Inuyasha and handed him the pen.

He didn't take it.

"Um, Inuyasha-san, you need to sign the form."

"Huh?...Oh, right."

He reached out for the pen and slightly touched Kagome's hand in the process. It sent chills up his back for some reason.

He took the form and stared at the empty blank, waiting to be filled in with his name in the blue ink pen.

"Come on Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" asked Hinagiku anxiously. She was getting impatient by the seconds.

'_If I sign this…there's no hope for me and Kagome…ever again…..'_

Inuyasha took the form and….ripped it in half.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" screeched Hinagiku disbelievingly. "Eh? Inuyasha-san, what's going on?" asked Kagome, blinking innocently.

He grabbed her wrist and said roughly, "C'mon Kagome, let's go." With that, he pulled her. He had had enough of this nonsense. Being selfish was part of being in love and…Inuyasha didn't realize it until now.

"Eh? But! Hinagiku-san! The papers. Umm…Inuyasha-san?" she said, completely and thoroughly confused.

He stopped abruptly and she almost bumped into him.

"Stop calling me 'Inuyasha-san.' It sounds too weird and awkward," he said, his voice hardened.

"Then…what am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know!" he yelled.

She cowered, her nails digging into her skin in her tightly clenched hand.

"The truth is…I…." he started, fumbling around for the right words and how to say it. "I…don't….." His cheeks were tinted with a faint pink. He started again, mumbling, "I don't….What I'm trying to say is that….I don't…want to….get…….divorced…"

"Huh? Excuse me?" said Kagome, not really catching what he said.

He sighed and said in a louder tone, "I don't….I don't want to….get….divorced." He turned the other way, his face a bright reddish-pink.

Kagome stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Just then, Tetsuya appeared out of nowhere and pulled Kagome's wrist away from Inuyasha's grip.

"What do you think you're doing Inuyasha?" he asked coolly.

"Get your hand off my wife," growled out Inuyasha.

"Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I though that you were married to Hinagiku. I mean, you both live together already. And then you turn around and have the guts to call Kagome your wife?"

"It's different!" yelled Inuyasha, "I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Oh, so now it's whenever you want Kagome to be your wife and whenever you want Hinagiku to be your bitch?" he asked, his tone getting colder, "It's not all by your standards. Stop being so damn selfish and think about Kagome for a moment. How do you think she feels? How the hell do you think she feels!"

Kagome tugged at his arm and said softly, "It's okay Tetsuya-kun. Really."

"It's not okay! It's not okay…I can't stand having to watch you go through so much pain because of him! I can't stand having to be the helpless one…" he said, holding her hand tightly.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, either way, she's still _my_ wife. And nothing's going to change that," he said, glaring at Tetsuya. "I've been running away from that fact, finding stupid excuses to avoid the fact that I'm married to her. But there's nothing that will change that fact. Not Hinagiku, not getting divorced, and not you. So I'm going to say it nicely one more time. Get your hand off my wife…now."

Kagome bit her lip, wondering what she should do.

Tetsuya turned around and was about to walk away with Kagome, when Inuyasha grabbed her other wrist. He pulled her away from Tetsuya's grasp and she fell into his arms.

"Ah!"

He gently clutched her chin and tilted it upward. His lips met hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and Tetsuya slightly stiffened. But what happened next was more surprising.

Kagome pushed him away and slapped him, tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**1. sleepiness – **Haha! Yeah, she's really…two-timing. Well, hope you enjoyed it!

**2. ****x3forgott3n dreamz**** – **Thanks! And yeah, I guess this could be the start to make the story even longer! Hope you can stay with me as a reviewer until the very end of the story! Whenever that might be! XD

**3. ****Punk Rock Miko2**** – **Yeah, that's just the kinda person she is. I didn't actually plan on making her so two-timing and conniving.

**4. ****singerme5791**** – **I think he was slightly smarter in this one, but yeah…but he did get her to take the necklace off! That's a start! Hehe

**5. ****Luvergirl1632**** – **Nah, it's okay. I don't mind people hating Hinagiku! No one else apologizes for wanting her death to come soon. XD I'm glad you like reading it though!

**6. ****inuyasha my sexi hanyou**** – **Sorry for not updating soon enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**7. ****bubblez4ya**** – **Umm, not sure bout the chapters yet. I'm just gonna keep writing for now so yeah! But, I think the end of the story's coming near. But you never know! Thanks for understanding bout the slow updates!

**8. ****AnimeMscInuKagLuver1425**** – **Hehe! Yup! I understand completely on why you hate Hinagiku! Thanks for reviewing!

**9. ****Emerald Fox Fire**** – **Yay! Thanks for such a huge compliment! I don't really feel like I deserve it though. Thanks a bunch though! Your reviews are really supportive!

**10. ****Moon Shadow Demon**** – **Hahah! I thought about letting Tetsuya have a happy ending, but I'm not exactly sure I wanna do that! And yeah, Hinagiku really has become eviler than I intended.

**11. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **Hahaha! Samurai sword! XD That's a new one! And no worries, this is definitely a Inu and Kag. My life depends on it! XD

**12. Kougas #1 fan – **That's straight to the point! Haha, don't we all hate her? Even I'm beginning to hate her.

**13. lil-kag0m3 – **Thanks for understanding bout the slow updates! And thanks for wishing for me to have time to relax! Which I will be able to do after this week! I'm so excited for summer!

**14. whorl – **Yeah, she really doesn't deserve a happy ending! And yes, I know that there are plenty of people willing to kill Hinagiku for me. Maybe I'll do a search…Anyways, thanks for reviewing! XD

**15. Kagome – **Would you like some tissues? It's so sweet that you would actually cry! I was laughing when I was writing it. O.o; Thanks for the review!

**16. ****Vengeance4love23**** – **So short and straight to point! Hehe, once school is over, updating might be a bit easier, but we'll see! Hope you liked the chapter!

**17. ****Mustard Gal**** – **Awww! You're so sweet too! I'm really glad you like my story so much! I'll try to update faster for everyone who's dying to know what happens. Thanks again!

**18. ****Akeryou-sama**** – **HahahaH! So many Hinagiku haters/killers! Don't know how much longer it's gonna be and still debating over whether Hinagiku should die or stay alive and suffer….Maybe I'll have a poll! XD

**19. ****klutzyspaz**** – **Yay! Potatoes:munches on potatoes:

**20. InusGrlAndBaBe – **Yes yes! Inu and Kag not any other couple! Hm pitchfork, that's another new one! XD

**21. ****total-manga-freak**** – **Haha! Finally! Hinagiku was actually supposed to be a character everyone felt sorry for, but now I turned her into such a scheming, evil little girl. I like your quote! XD

**22. hanyoukag – **Hehe, of course Inu and Kag are gonna be together! And yes, another Hinagiku hater. I have a hunch that everyone hates Hinagiku. It's just a hunch. XD

**23. richard – **Yup! She wasn't supposed to be at first, but it's nice to add a little twist!

**24. ****Duran Shoukan**** – **Hahah! Glad you liked it! Hahahah! XD

**25. ****Chris's girl 14**** – **I'm glad you like my story! And yes, it's unfortunate that Kag can't remember anything...but she will eventually…But I'm still thinking about that! Haha!

**26. Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesDark – **Awww, I know what that feels like. T.T Anyways, since talking bout that might make you sad, let's move on! Now you're not even gonna say her name? XD Pure hatred for her! This is so funny!

**27. ****Soul Calibur III**** – **Hahah! You can't be as insane as some of my other reviewers though! Hehe!

**28. ****Inuyasha05**** – **You'd think she'd get caught by now though. Well, yeah, that was pretty cruel of her, but what can ya say! Hope you like the chappie though it has someone you probably wanna kill too!

**29. ****sango taiyga**** – **Thanks for the suggestion! But, I just think that describing what they wear when it's not really necessary just takes up time that could be spent on actually having the story progress. Plus, I'm not that great with clothes! XD Thanks again though!

And that's everyone! If I didn't get you, thousand apologies! And, this has become so normal for me, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! But, last week of school so hopefully I'll have more time and chances to write more!

Oh, and I know this chapter isn't as long, but it's the most I could manage during my finals week! So, bear with me! And just think of it this way, WAY longer chapters are coming as soon as I finish school and anything else left to finish! So, sorry for taking so long to update and leaving you guys with such a short chapter!

Now before we leave, Poll!

**Poll: Should Hinagiku die or just suffer for the rest of her life?**

Just wanna get the reviewers and readers point of views! Haha, well, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Thanks a bunch and night people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	53. Beautiful Memories: Final Part

Hey guys! Woot! Summer break is FINALLY here! Woot! YEAH!

**Warning! **Sucky chapter down below! XD (In my opinion, it sucks)

Disclaimer – There really is no point to this whatsoever. I mean, everyone knows that I don't own Inuyasha. Right guys :sea of nodding heads: See, I don't own it! Damn! They tricked my into saying it :snickering and high-fiving lawyers:

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Beautiful Memories: Final Part**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in horror. She hadn't meant to slap him. It just came naturally to her. She couldn't understand why, but for some reason, she was afraid of him. There was just something about him that frightened her. She couldn't really tell _what_ it was, but there was just something…something that flashed in her mind.

"I—I…I'm sor—sorry," she stammered out, her hand still suspended in midair, "I—I just…I don't think….I'm sorry."

Kagome turned around, ready to run when Inuyasha called out her name. She stopped.

"Kagome, wait."

She said quietly, "Inuyasha-san, please go back to Hinagiku-san. She seems to really need you and she also seems to genuinely love you. I'm sorry that I don't remember anything about you, but it seems like that if our marriage turned out this way…then we were obviously not meant for each other."

She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Kag?"

"Um, I'm kinda tired right now. I think I'm just gonna go back to my room and sleep."

"Um…yeah…alright," said Tetsuya nodding, "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head and gave a small smile. "I'm okay. Perfectly fine." With that, she walked down the cold hallway back to her room without turning around once.

Inuyasha stood there, watching her back appearance grow distant and even more distant with each step she took. It pained him. This wasn't the first time that he had to stand there and watch Kagome's back walking away from him. However, this was the first time that it hurt so much.

* * *

Kagome slid the door shut behind her. She wearily walked over to the bed and took a seat, letting out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wondering how things turned out this way, "Nothing was supposed to turn out this way. Everything was supposed to turn out happily ever after…like all those stories and fantasies. I'm such an awful, horrible person. Possibly the worst person in this world. Besides that stupid bitch Hinagiku but still…"

Kagome reached over and grabbed the stuffed teddy bear that Tetsuya had given her the first few days in the hospital.

"I'm sorry I lied to everyone….I'm sorry that I deceived everyone. But the truth is…I do remember. I remember everything about everyone. And I thought it would be easier to just…forget. But in the end, I've only made it more complicated and…more easier for me. I thought…that it would be easier. But I was only thinking of myself. And the fact that I remember everything…I just miss him even more," she said sadly to the bear, stroking its head.

"These memories…why couldn't I really lose these memories that day? Why couldn't I really lose these memories of him? I keep…seeing his cocky smirk…..feeling his lips against mine….feeling his warm arms wrapped around me…." She said to the bear, tears slipping from her eyes. "Why? Why?...Why do I have to love him so much?"

Right outside the door, Hinagiku had a devious smile on her face. An idea lingering in her mind.

She slid open the door and came in quietly.

Kagome, upon hearing her enter, looked up and quickly wiped her tears away, seeing who it was.

"Why Hinagiku-san! What a surprise…for you to come and visit my room. Can I help you?" she asked with a false smile.

"Cut the act," said Hinagiku coldly.

Kagome frowned. _'How does she know?'_

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I said cut the act. I know everything. I know that you're just pretending to not remember everyone. Were you hoping that Inuyasha would run to you to help you remember? Well, it's not gonna happen. So stay away from Inuyasha," said Hinagiku, glaring at her.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" asked Kagome, forgetting about trying to cover up. She just couldn't take any more crap from this bitch.

"Because Inuyasha will stay with me as long as I have cancer. And let me tell you, my cancer isn't going away any time soon," she said, a triumphant sparkle in her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean to me you stupid dumbass bitch?" asked Kagome, about ready to rip this little girl's head off.

Hinagiku held out a large manila envelope with that devious smirk still resting on her lips. "Open it."

Kagome cautiously opened the envelope and peered into it. She saw just a bunch of papers and after pulling them out, she realized that they were just x-rays. She just couldn't understand why this girl was wasting her time. "So what? They're just x-rays?"

Hinagiku rolled her eyes and said, "Of course. You wouldn't be able to tell. Those are _my_ x-rays. Notice anything strange about them?"

Kagome studied the x-rays more carefully and after a few minutes, it finally hit her. They were completely normal.

"How can this be? They're…They're perfectly normal?"

"That's right. Not even the slightest trace of cancer. Now look at the x-rays on the bottom of the stack."

Kagome did.

"You bitch. You were using these phony x-rays this whole time, weren't you?" asked Kagome, her face contorting in anger. Her hands started to crumple the x-rays at where she was holding them.

"No. Those x-rays aren't phonies. Those are from when I first had cancer. I just merely used them to make everyone think that I still had cancer," she said with a smile on her face.

Kagome wanted to punch her right then and there.

"Then that means…"

"Yup. I just had the doctors show Inuyasha these old x-rays. Of course, Inuyasha could never tell that they were old x-rays. Which is why my plan worked so perfectly. No one suspected a thing."

"But—But…how did you get the doctors to go along with this? And even the whole hospital!" asked Kagome. Her tightly clenched fists were quivering.

"It's a wonder of what you can do when you have money," she answered, still smiling, "Of course, the doctor that made sure to always take my case was indeed my uncle. He was more than happy to do it too, considering what happened. And you Kagome…you were the biggest help."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Kagome, staring at her.

"Indeed, when I had first come back to Inuyasha, I still had a high chance of having my cancer return. And you did a very heroic thing, leaving the country for five years to save me. That gave me time to get closer to Inuyasha and continue to pretend to have cancer. You gave me much more time than I needed as well. Plus, you got hit by that car recently. And you pretending to forget everyone. That's what helped me the most," she answered her with her devious little smirk.

Kagome was speechless.

Then, Hinagiku dropped the smirk and said coldly, "If you even _think_ about telling this to Inuyasha, I'd watch out for your friend, Tetsuya."

Just then, the door slid open and in came Tetsuya. He frowned upon seeing Hinagiku in there with Kagome. And by the looks of it, Kagome looked highly upset and in disbelief.

Hinagiku turned cheerful again and said innocently, "Well, it was nice chatting with you Kagome-san. I'll be sure to stop by again."

She turned around, gave a quick bow to Tetsuya, and left the room.

Kagome sat on the bed, shaking her head in horror.

'_It was all a trap. Everything was planned.'_

"Kag? Are you okay?" asked Tetsuya, concern laced in his voice.

"No….no…no….this can't be happening….it just can't…." she said, in absolute horror. Her hands were trembling and her lower lip quivered.

"Kag, what's wrong? What's wrong?"

"No…I helped her…..it was all for nothing….Tetsu-chan…I don't know what to do anymore…" said Kagome in a thoroughly confused tone.

Tetsuya noted that she had called him 'Tetsu-chan,' his childhood nickname she had given him when they were younger.

"Kag…?"

"It's over…it's all over…everything…" she said quietly.

Outside, Hinagiku leaned against the hospital door and said quietly in a sadden tone, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way…I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

* * *

Hinagiku came back into her hospital room and saw Inuyasha standing next to the window. He gazed out there in a daze. 

"Inuyasha?"

There was no answer.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He seemed to come to his sense and said, "Oh, hey Hinagiku…I……" He took a deep breath, but just turned his gaze back to the window.

"You what?" she asked, curious as to what he would say.

"I…decided…." He never took his gaze off the window. "I decided……that it's…time for me to…move on."

She stared at him in disbelief, wondering if she heard him correctly. When it finally got through to her brain, she clasped her hands together and cried out happily, "Oh Inuyasha! I knew that you'd come to your senses! I just knew it!" She ran to him, hugging him tightly.

He took hold of her arms around him and gently pushed her away.

She stared at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha gave a small smile and said, "Nothing. I just need some time to think. I think I'll go out for some fresh air."

Hinagiku nodded ecstatically and said sweetly, "Meanwhile, I'll tell all our friends and parents! Come back soon though! We need to pick a date, a place, and everything! Oh, there's some much to do!"

He looked back and said, "You take care of all of it. I'm not really good with this stuff. So, I'll trust you with it."

"Okay!"

As soon as Inuyasha left, Hinagiku smiled. Everything was going the way that it was supposed to. Of course, there was just one little thing left unfinished.

And Hinagiku knew that she had to do it. Even though she really didn't want to.

* * *

Kagome sat in a chair near the window, staring outside. There was nothing else for her to do. 

Just then, she heard a knock and the door sliding open.

"Who is it?" she asked, not bothering to look towards the door.

There was hesitation, but then finally came the answer in a bone-chilling voice that made chills run down her spine. "It's me, Inuyasha."

She stiffened. Kagome felt cold, nervous beads of sweat start to pour out of her skin. She was even biting her own lower lip without realizing it.

"I just wanted to let you know…" He cleared his throat, looking carefully at Kagome. "I just wanted to let you know that Hinagiku and I are getting married."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt an immense weight added to her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't help but let it slip. "Wha—Wha…What?"

"Hinagiku and I are getting married as soon as our divorce is finalized," replied Inuyasha, mentally kicking himself in the head. He didn't know what possessed him to tell her this news. Inuyasha just really didn't know.

"You an—and Hina—Hinagiku?" she stuttered out. She pressed down harder on her lip, drawing blood.

Inuyasha noticed the stench and rushed over to her, asking, "Are you okay Kagome? You're bleeding!"

"I'm sorry. I just bit my lip on accident. Haha, nothing big," she remarked, wiping away the blood with her hand. "Um, what were you saying?"

"Kagome, are you okay? You look pale," he said, not being able to help himself worrying over her.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine really. I sincerely hope that you and Hinagiku-san find happiness and will live a long, happy life together," she choked out, forcing the words out of her mouth, her voice dripping with so much sweetness that it almost made her throw up.

In truth, Kagome felt miserable. The man she loved was going off to marry an evil, conniving bitch that had set out to destroy her life. She felt her stomach churn with disgust. Kagome felt like a different person, saying all those "happy" things to the couple. It was like someone had taken control over her body. And Kagome knew that this was her last chance to tell Inuyasha the truth. To tell him that she still loved him. That Hinagiku was lying to him. Everything.

Inuyasha looked disappointed and dismayed. That obviously wasn't the answer he wanted. Even if she had lost her memory, he thought that their relationship could last so much longer and the bond being so much stronger. And now, Inuyasha stood there, regretting all the times that he had a chance to make a beautiful, everlasting memory with Kagome but didn't. He regretted every moment.

"Is that all?" he asked, wishing that she would remember him. Wishing that he could hold her in his arms again. Tease her about every little thing. Have arguments over nothing. Watch her sleep peacefully. Brush the hair away from her eyes. Kiss her soft lips.

Kagome took a deep breath and uttered softly, "Yes, there is."

He looked at her with hopeful eyes. And Kagome could see that hope glittering in his golden eyes.

"Um…the truth is….the truth is that…" _'I lied about losing my memory. And your new fiancée's mission is to make me as miserable as I can be. Yeah, perfect conversation starter.'_

He stared at her.

Kagome felt the words stuck in her throat, just waiting to burst out and blurt everything out to him. She swallowed hard.

"The truth is…"

* * *

**Review Responses**

**1. ****Archerelf**** – **Hahah! I don't think Inuyasha would get all sad and crap. But maybe. Either way, Kagome really has been through enough. I feel so evil. xD

**2. ****klutzyspaz**** – **Definitely ketchup with French fries! And no worries, you're not mean. You should check out what some of the other people wanted! The exact same! Hehe!

**3. ****AnimeMscInuKagLuver1425**** – **Hope you did good on your finals! Woot! Summer! Anyways, if you weren't happy about Kagome slapping him, I don't think you're going to be very happy with what happened in this chapter. Ehehehe. XD

**4. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **Eep! The whole butcher knife thing….scary! And really, guys, BELIEVE ME! THIS IS AN INU/KAG FIC! Now that I've got that outta my system. Care to put the knife away? Just a suggestion. Ehehehee xD

**5. ****x3forgott3n dreamz**** – **Hope you did awesome on your finals too! Haha! And thanks! You're such an understanding person! You must seriously be an awesome person and friend! Thank you again!

**6. ****The Lonely Bird**** – **You're not mean! So many people want her dead, while others want her to suffer for the rest of her life! It's not mean at all! XD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though!

**7. rainydaze – **Hahah! And no, Inuyasha didn't have sex with her! He would never! XD Nice compromise! Hehe!

**8. ****Punk Rock Miko2**** – **It's not mean! Some people are saying that she should just die or suffer and then die. But, it's all the same if you think about it! XD

**9. ****sango taiyga**** – **I think I know exactly what you mean! XD Haha! Love the ramen thingy!

**10. ****Emerald Fox Fire**** – **Thank you so much! I really don't think that I'm that great of a writer as some other people I've seen, but thanks a lot! Really, thank you!

**11. ****bubblez4ya**** – **Haha! I thought about doing that, but then it would seem too easy and simple! Hope you didn't have to wait too long! (What am I saying…)

**12. sasha the water goddess – **I think everyone hates her. So, just join the club! Hahaha! XD

**13. ****Luvergirl1632**** – **Thanks! xD Really glad that you like it! Hope you liked this one too!

**14. lil-kag0m3 – **Wow! You're being so nice compared to everyone else's reply! (The whole Hinagiku suffering or die thing) XD I'm still thinking about what to do with Tetsuya! Thanks for understanding and all your support!

**15. ****XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX**** – **Thank you! But I still really don't feel like I deserve such awesome compliments! Because compared to all the other writers/authors' works I've seen (not pro, just things like fanfics) my seems very amateur! But thank you so much!

**16. ****singerme5791**** – **Haah! I'm glad your enjoying it!

**17. ****love-anime-4-eva**** – **You're not mean! Look at everyone else's answers! XD

**18. ****Moon Shadow Demon**** – **Wow! You're so busy! I could never pull it off! Too lazy. Haha, thanks though!

**19. ****Inuyasha05**** – **Well, now she has her memory! As for the Hinagiku and Tetsuya couple, don't really see it. XD Thanks for the suggestion though!

**20. ****Akeryou-sama**** – **Okie dokie! XD Just kidding! We'll see what happens to her. (I'm not quite sure of what I'll do either.) And, honestly, I really have no idea how much longer this fanfic is gonna be!

**21. inugirl4ever – **And I did! And will!

**22. ****Neckroz209**** – **Haha! XD Glad you like the story! As for the beta sign up thingy, thanks for offering, really it makes me really happy that you care as much as to offer! But for now, I think I'm gonna go solo! But if I need another opinion or someone to reread the chapter and give me their thoughts, I'll send you an email! Hope that's okay! Thanks!

**23. ****inuyasha1818**** – **Um…I think both parts came true! xD Thanks!

**24. ****miKo roCKeR**** – **Hahahah! I'm glad you like to speak your mind no matter what's on it! Hehe!

**25. ****Foxy Love**** – **Yes, it seems everyone wants that to happen! Hahaha!

**26. ****Soil**** – **Haaha! Thanks for the suggestions! And glad to see that you're enjoying it! Cause that's all that really matters to me. (People enjoying it!) Thanks again!

**27. Foxy – **Thanks! I don't think it's the best story, but thanks for such a HUGE compliment!

**28. ****LostShade**** – **Haha, no worries! Everyone thinks the same as you! So don't feel bad about it! I'm really glad you like it! Thanks!

**29. ****nasumigirl**** – **Yeah, everyone thinks that too! XD

**30. Dyann Cariaga – **Thanks a lot! My mind is just weird and crazy like that! Haha! But I guess it's a good thing for the fic! Thanks again!

**31. NightStar – **Haha! Lays chips…mmmmmhhhhh. I'm kinda hungry right now…Anyways, thanks! xD

**32. hanyoukag – **Thanks! And no worries, it's Inu/Kag all the way! (Well…sorta)

**33. ****Hinata123**** – **Thank you so much! I'm not sure I deserve such compliments, but all the same, they make me feel happy! Thanks!

**34. Kougas #1 fan – **Haha! That's a first. The whole move to another country thing! Glad you're loving it so far!

**35. XPuNk PriiNCeSzX – **Haha, thanks! It's awesome that you like it!

Well, thanks for waiting guys! I was without internet for two weeks! T.T So yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I don't really think it was that great! I'll update as soon as some weird, crazy idea hits me and I'm inspired to write!

Oh! Poll results!...I'm not too sure which one won. XD Cause a lot of people wanted her to die, yet suffer at the same time! So let's just say both! Thanks for voting! Helps me decide what her future should be cause everyone's opinion counts!

Thanks for reading! And I'll have the next chapter up asap! Byeeeeeee!


	54. The Unwanted Truth: Good Bye

Hey! And sorry guys for updating sooo slowly even though its summer vacation! I can't believe how BUSY I've been! I'm starting up a site and…let's just say I never knew how much work it would turn out to be…

But, I'm back now! Well, for now at least! I've been neglecting to do soooo many things. Anyways, enjoy! 2006 World Cup baby! Let's go again!

Disclaimer – World cup! WORLD CUP! WOOOOOO! I LOVE the World Cup! Oh, right, wrong place to do that! Nope!

* * *

**Chapter 41 – The Unwanted Truth...Good Bye**

"The truth is…"

'_Just say it! Just say the damn words! Hinagiku is a lying bitch that's manipulating you into marrying her!'_ she thought fervently to herself. Kagome bit down hard on her already cut lower lip.

Inuyasha stared at her curiously. He was hoping with all his heart that the next words coming out of her mouth would be ones to bring him joy and happiness. He felt nervous.

"The truth is…" Kagome started again, wondering how to finish it.

She was tired of living a lie. She wanted to hug Inuyasha again. She wanted to talk to him everyday. She wanted to kiss him. To feel that familiar sensation of his soft, passionate lips. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Just once more…

And of course, Inuyasha wanted the same. Their desires were one. However, neither had the strength to make their desires come true. It was starting to look like a hopeless situation for their love.

"Hinagiku-san is—" The words got caught in her throat. And more than ever, Kagome knew that this was probably the only and last chance she would get to explode the whole truth. He had a right to know. He had a right to know what he was getting himself into. He just had to know before….it was too late.

"Hm? What about Hinagiku?" he asked, wondering if this conversation would lead to where he wanted it to.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, thinking to herself, _'Tell him! Hurry up and tell him! TELL HIM ALREADY!'_

"Hinagiku is faking her cancer just so she can be with you!" screamed Kagome, unable to hold the words in any longer. The words had burst out of her mouth. She finally felt free. And all that weight and pressure that was crushing her, was finally lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she could breathe for the first time since coming back.

He frowned and said, not trusting his ears, "Wh-Wha—What did you…just sa—say?"

Kagome almost felt crestfallen, thinking that he didn't believe her.

"That is….I…" she stuttered, unsure of what to say now.

Inuyasha on the other hand felt like he was just hit with a sack of bricks. Here was his soon to be ex-wife telling him that his soon to be wife was trying to ruin his soon to be ex-wife's life and faking her having cancer. It seemed all unbelievable. Then on top of that, his soon to be ex-wife was supposed to have lost her memory.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense Kagome," he said, staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I um…that is……" She really couldn't bring herself up to say it a second time. "That is…she showed me…recent x-rays…and they were…..clean. I umm…."

Inuyasha felt himself stumble, which was strange considering that he was standing up. "What? That's impossible Kagome. What's gotten into you?" he asked, shaking his head.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. The thing she was afraid of just happened. He didn't believe her anymore. Or maybe he couldn't believe her. Or…he didn't want to.

"I'm telling the truth Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, unwilling to give up so easily. She was tired of being the one to sacrifice everything only to gain nothing in return. She was determined to make him see the truth.

"How can…That isn't…." he stuttered, looking away from her.

"The truth is….I didn't lose my memory. I only pretended to so we both could separate without much difficulty. At the time, it seemed like a good idea…but I realized that I was being selfish, just trying to make things easier for myself. I wasn't thinking about how it would be for you. And truthfully, I didn't care at that time. I mean, you were the one that broke my heart…again. But I didn't think that it would come to this Inuyasha. I really didn't. When Hinagiku came into my room, telling me that she knew that I still had my memory, she threatened me. She really did….and then she showed me all the x-rays and explained everything to me. And then…you came into my room and….I just felt like I had to tell you the truth, regardless of whether you believed me or not. But…I didn't think that you wouldn't believe me. I thought that there was still a part of our love left in your heart. But…I guess I was wrong," she stated somewhat sadly. "Either way, I'm sorry for lying to you about losing my memory. And…I wish you and Hinagiku happiness throughout your entire lives. And I hope that your marriage to each other won't be…broken as easily as ours was." Kagome gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

About halfway to the door Inuyasha called out, "It's not that I don't believe you."

She stopped.

"It's just that….it's kind of a lot to take in all at one time. I mean…you're standing here telling me that my soon to be wife was lying to me the whole entire time. I'm just confused…But believe me…I want to believe you."

"Then why don't you?" was her simple reply.

He stopped short, sucking in a short, sharp puff of breath.

Kagome smiled to herself saying, "See. You won't let yourself not believe her. That's the reason why."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I don't want to put anything or anyone in front of you anymore. This whole entire time, I've always put Hinagiku in front of you because she was sick. I felt obligated to take care of her and put everything and everyone else aside. But…I don't want to. I don't care anymore."

He slowly walked over to her. And with step he took, their trust and love was renewed, resonating loudly in their hearts and minds.

A shadow befell over her and she felt herself tremble slightly. Even though she knew that she shouldn't.

'_No! Don't shake Kag! It'll just encourage, I mean, it's not the smart thing to do!'_ she thought in her head, trying to stop her small tremble.

Her lips were slightly parted and she was getting ready to speak when Inuyasha shushed her by placing a finger over her lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Kagome felt herself closing her eyes as if she was afraid to see what was happening.

Several butterfly kisses trailed down her face, causing her to shiver with pleasure as she felt the slight touch of his lip on her skin. He finally placed a chaste kiss on her lips. But broke away much too quickly to Kagome's displeasure. However, Inuyasha claimed her lips once more in a kiss that made her weak at the knees. He wrapped an arm around her waist and Kagome was glad. Because she knew that this time, she really would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her. And finally…she let herself melt in the kiss.

That is until they both heard the distinctive sound of the hospital door sliding open.

Kagome quickly broke off the kiss and looked towards the direction of the door and sound. A small gasp escaped from her lips.

There, standing at the door was Tetsuya. His expression of happiness quickly changed to one of dejection. And Kagome could make out a small box that only had a small red bow on top clutched in his hand.

"Oh…sorry……I guess I'll just be…on my way then…" he mumbled, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. He stumbled over his own feet. He was in such a hurry to leave that he dropped the box onto the floor and didn't realize it. Tetsuya quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. A small smile on his face.

"It was inevitable."

Tears trailed down his cheeks.

* * *

Hinagiku smirked as soon as Inuyasha left. 

"Now everything really is going my way. Kagome will divorce Inuyasha out of fear and then we'll get married," she said, however she couldn't brush off the feeling of guilt. Ever since Inuyasha had agreed to marry her, she had a heavy feeling weighing down her own heart. And Hinagiku had been hoping that perhaps saying that words would erase the feeling but in the end, the words just weighed her heart down even more.

She let out a sigh.

"My life is finally going to be perfect but….why don't I feel happy?" she asked herself, unsatisfied with the results of her plan. "I went through hell for him…and yet he doesn't even look at me. But…I'm not ready to let you go. I can't let you go…" she whispered softly into the cool, spring breeze.

Hinagiku knew that she would live with this feeling for the rest of her life, but she could endure anything if it was for the sake of Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome stared at the small, little box on the floor. It looked so sad to her…just sitting there on the dirty ground, forgotten. 

She walked over and gently plucked it from the floor with great care, as if she was afraid it would break at the slightest touch. Kagome opened the lid and another gasp escaped from her lips.

There, lying in the box was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond resting on the cold band. Attached to the band was a small tag saying, 'For all our promises. For all my love.'

Kagome felt guilt settling in her heart as she pulled it out.

Inuyasha, who was still standing in that exact position, finally turned around to Kagome and caught sight of the ring.

It became clear to both of them, Tetsuya's meaning.

He walked over to her and wordlessly pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, the ring crushed in between the two bodies.

And the couple stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, just enjoying each others presences. The ring slowly slipped out and hit the cold floor with a clink. It bounced a few times, but finally rested on the floor, next to the couple.

* * *

Hinagiku sat there by the windowsill, wondering if she had done the right thing. As a child, she had never left of herself as selfish or spoiled. But now…she had used any and every means necessary to destroy two lives just for her own selfish desires. And she couldn't turn back. She couldn't become empathetic at the end. 

Just then, the door to her hospital room opened and in came Inuyasha….followed by Kagome.

She turned and stared at the two quizzically, wondering why they were together. Then, her eyes caught sight of his hand entwined with her hand. And it became very clear to her.

"Hinagiku," started Inuyasha, staring at her, "Were you lying to me…this whole entire time we were together? Were you just scamming me just so you could get me and Kagome to break up?"

She didn't hesitate for a second with her reply. "No. How could you think such a thing Inuyasha…? How could you think that I would do something to you like that?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Kagome knew that she was acting, but she had to admit that Hinagiku was doing a good job.

Not only that but she knew all his weaknesses. Hinagiku knew what would cause him to leave Kagome and come to her. She knew what would cause him to marry her. She knew it all.

"I can't believe that you would think such a thing…." She remarked, the tears overflowing down her cheeks. Hiangiku gave him a sorrowful look and ran past the two, brushing against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hinagiku! Wait," he called out after her, letting go of Kagome's hand and going after Hinagiku.

Kagome stared at him, chasing down Hinagiku. And somehow…she knew that this is what she would be doing if she stayed with Inuyasha. She would always be the one watching his back, chasing after another woman.

"Everything you said was a lie," she said to his backside.

Down the hall, Inuyasha had finally succeeded in catching hold of Hinagiku's wrist. He jerked her around and said, "I'm just asking."

"How could you even think to ask me that Inuyasha…? You know how much I love you…" she remarked, the tears streaming down her face.

He inwardly sighed as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…Kagome said that—" She cut him off by saying, "So you're going to choose to believe everything that she said? Even after all I've done for you these past five years? I've wasted so any years of my life just trying to get closer to you…yet you never see me. Even though I'm right there in front of you, you never see me. Even though I'm the one by your side right now…you still only see Kagome."

He was silent, having nothing to say to her in reply.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" He turned his head away in shame. Not shame for thinking that Hinagiku would lie to him…but shame for not being able to be stronger for himself, Kagome, and Hinagiku.

"I know…you love her more than you love me," she finished sadly. "But…I don't want to let you go. I can't……I'd rather die Inuyasha, then go on living without you." And for once, those words that had left her mouth weren't lies. She was speaking from her heart.

Inuyasha hesitantly pulled her into an embrace, wondering why this only happened to him.

* * *

Kagome was pacing around in her room when the door slid open, revealing a worn out and defeated looking Inuyasha. 

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to make the words sound as cold as she could make them.

"…Hinagiku and I are getting married, the day after she leaves the hospital," he remarked, looking at Kagome.

She refused to match his gaze, and looked away for fear of breaking. She knew that if she looked into his eyes, everything she was holding back would come flowing out. "Oh…is that so. When's she leaving?" she asked, telling herself to be cold, don't care.

"Next Thursday," he replied, feeling guilt-ridden.

"Thankfully, I won't be in the hospital by then. Well, I hope you two will live happily ever after…like the ending we were supposed to have," she said harshly.

"Kagome…it's not like that. I don't want to marry her, but if I don't…I'm afraid that she'll do something rash and stupid."

"Yeah…kind of like how I did," she muttered to herself, cursing the day that she ever met Inuyasha. "Well…I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want. If you're going to keep running to Hinagiku even when we're trying to save our marriage, go ahead. I can't stand this anymore. And quite frankly, I'm tired of the only one actually _trying_ to save this marriage. So just go run along and have a damn happy life with that stupid little bitch." And with that, she pushed him out of her room…and out of her life.

After sliding the door shut, she finally broke down. All the tears she was holding back finally came flowing down her face. All the anger pent up inside of her was let out. And all the sadness and hardships in her heart and mind were freed.

And she came to the raw, ugly truth.

She and Inuyasha could never be together again…no matter what she did. Because no matter how hard she could try, he would always turn his back on her and go run to Hinagiku. It was inevitable. It was fate.

When had fate ever smiled down upon her? When was her destiny ever supposed to go the way she wanted? If fate hadn't played the cruel joke of letting her and Inuyasha meet, she might have been much happier now. If only it hadn't played with them.

And the ugly truth was finally revealed to her.

* * *

Hinagiku smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was probably breaking the good news to Kagome right now. 

She couldn't help it if she had to step on a few people's lives just to reach her own happiness.

There was still one matter left unattended to. And she had to act quickly before it would become a bother to her.

And she sat there, now feeling somewhat satisfied with her results. The empty, guilty feeling gone from her heart.

* * *

Tetsuya hesitantly held up the backs of his knuckles to the door. He finally just gently knocked on the door, praying that she wasn't there. 

However, there came that sweet voice. "Come in."

He braced himself, and slid open the door, looking down.

"Tetsuya…what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to wipe away her tears hastily with the backs of her hands.

"I um…left something important," he mumbled. That's when he heard the sniffles coming from Kagome and finally looked up. "Kag…are you crying?"

She shook her head frantically and said, "No! I just um..got something in my eye and it really stings! Haha, silly me!"

"No you didn't," he remarked, knowing that excuse all to well. She used it numerous times during their childhood to hide the fact that she was crying. "What's wrong? I thought that you'd be happy…since it looks like you and Inuyasha got back together…"

At the mention of his name, she threw a pillow at the door, just barely missing Tetsuya's head. "Don't say that name," she remarked angrily.

"So what happened? I thought that the two of you would be happy now. But look at you…you're miserable," he stated plainly.

"He went back to that idiotic, manipulative, stupid bitch," she said looking away. "But…I should have expected that. He's too weak to face the truth. I don't need to waste my life for him. He'll just keep running back to her. And there's nothing that I can do or say that will stop that."

"Oh…that sucks."

She stared at him incredulously.

"That's it?"

"Well…yeah. What do you want me to say. 'Oh I feel so sorry for you! He's such a jackass! The two will live a terrible life filled with unhappiness!'? Is that what you wanted me to say?" he asked, staring at her.

"Well….yeah. That was a hint to comfort me."

Tetsuya looked at her with disappointment. "I thought that you knew me better than that. Besides, I already expected this to happen, so why bother comforting you when you probably already knew that this would happen too."

She glared at him.

"Oh shut up. So what if I did. That doesn't mean you can't comfort me."

He gave a small laugh. "I don't think that I have that right anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. But he just shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's nothing. Anyways, if you think about it logically, you brought this upon yourself. So, you can either fix it or you can just leave everything how it is and try to forget about him. It all depends on how strong your feelings for him are."

Kagome turned away from him, wondering why these words were coming out of his mouth. They were words that she didn't want to hear…but had to hear.

"Why….Why are you working so hard to try and put the two of us back together?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

He smiled lightly and said softly, "Because…I've finally realized that the person you're the happiest with is…him and not me. So…as long as you're happy…then I guess that I'm content with just that."

Damn. He was always saying the right things. Damn that sweet personality of his.

"How can you say such things?...How can you just be happy and content with my own happiness? Don't you wish that it was you that I loved instead?"

He chuckled. "Of course…I wish that it could have been me instead of him. But the fact is that…it's him and not me. Love isn't always returned. So at times like that…you just have to wish that the person you love will just be happy. Because…if you truly love them, you should care more about them than your own selfish greed. Love is one of the main reasons why people become greedy. It causes them to want the things they cannot have. You can't force yourself to love someone. You may try, but in your heart you'll always know that it's all just an illusion. And I can't do that. But, if you ever fall…I'll be sure to catch you. No matter what. But until then…the only thing I can do is wait and pray for your happiness."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. When had he matured so much and became so knowledgeable?

"I know…but…what if I've already fallen?"

Tetsuya just smiled. "Then I've already caught you."

"Why do you always know what to say and how to say it?"

He shook his head. "I'm just saying what's in my heart."

Kagome let out another sigh. "What if I'm just tired of trying? I mean, I've done possibly everything I could…but he just always runs back to her. I don't think I could stand a life of being the one to watch his backside."

"Well…that's decision. It all depends on how much you love him and how much you believe in your love," he remarked.

She just stared at him. How could he force himself to say such things?

"You're just too modest," she said, making a face at him.

"No…there was a time when even I was trying to break the two of you up…but because the love you two shared was so strong…I failed. Maybe it was my love for you that was too weak."

"Tetsuya…you don't have to say these things…I mean…I can't understand why you're forcing yourself to say these words to me. Wouldn't it be much easier for you just to…I don't know…swoop in and try to take me?"

He laughed lightly. "I would never take advantage of you when you're like this. Besides, I can't believe that you would think that I would do such a thing."

"What? I was just wondering…I didn't say that you would do that to me."

"Anyways…I'm telling you this because you need to hear it. But you've been to stubborn to listen, so I'm taking advantage of this situation and telling it to you know so you have no choice but to listen!" he said with a grin.

"And you said that you'd never take advantage of me!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and bashed him in the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, ducking his head just in time before the pillow connected with his head.

She laughed.

Kagome had to admit that when she was with Tetsuya, all her worries and troubles were forgotten…

"_Anyways_," he said, snatching the pillow from her grasp, "No more bashing with the pillow. We're adults now…" He had a devious grin that played on his lips.

"Adults my ass," she remarked, snorting. "It would be sooo much easier if we—"

The rest of her sentence was muffled by the pillow.

"Okay, now we're even."

She pulled the pillow away and said, "And who's the one saying that we're adults?"

The two started laughing.

"Alright, alright! Let's stop this!" exclaimed Kagome, choking down the rest of her laughter.

"Yeah! Besides…I have something important to tell you," he murmured softly. So naturally…Kagome didn't hear the last part.

"Oh Tetsuya..Um…I found this ring," she remarked, pulling the box back out of the night desk drawer next to her bed. "You dropped it."

"Oh thanks…I was meaning to give that to you. I'm glad that you found it," he said with a small smile.

"I…I can't accept this Tetsuya. I don't deserve it anyways," she replied, trying to give it back to him. But he wouldn't accept it back.

"No…you do Kag. For letting me love you," he said softly, pushing her hand, with the box, back towards her. "Besides…it's the last gift I'll ever give you. Since this is the last time I'll ever see you."

She frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Japan. I'm branching out my business and I want to be the one to head the business in another country."

"You mean…that HUGE business-office-thingy empire?" she asked, "Wait! That's not important! Why won't we see each other again? Won't we keep in touch?"

Tetsuya shook his head and said with a gentle smile, "No. I don't want to keep in touch with you Kag anymore. It'll just make it harder for both you and me. So…we'll probably never see each other again."

"But…"

"This is my good bye Kag. I'll always love you."

"But!...You said that you would catch me if I ever fall! How are you going to do that without being here! And without us ever meeting again!" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Because…I now know that there won't ever be a time that I'll have to catch you again. Besides, it's not fair of you to try and keep me here with you forever as your backup. So…this the end for us. Bye Kag…" said Tetsuya with a smile.

And with that, he got up and walked out of the door, never looking back.

"Bye Tetsuya…" And the tears overflowed.

* * *

Okay! I'm finally done! This chapter took me FOREVER! I haven't really felt like writing, and it's really pissing me off! But, I still had to write this chapter no matter what! And I will continue til I'm done! Muahhahah! What do you think of that! Anyways :cough cough: thank you for reading! 

I'm really sorry, but no review responses this chapter! I just want this chapter up already and I'm pretty sure that a lot of you want it up too! So, just know this my dear reviewers!

Thank you and lots of love! Thanks you guys for reviewing!

Lots of love from me! Hahah!


	55. Holding On

Yes yes, I know that I've been neglecting to update. I'm sorry everyone! I've been stressed and just not motivated enough….Maybe I need to get a muse….hahaha. Anyways, sorry and thank you to anyone who waited this long for me and hasn't forgotten my fic yet! Hahahaah! And just for you guys, and cause I just read a lot of fluff and romance, I'm in the mood to write some fluff. Although…I don't think it'll turn out all that "fluffy." But whatever!

Disclaimer – Dream on……………….no.

**Chapter 42 – Holding On**

Kagome stared at the door that Tetsuya had exited out. She wondered why she wasn't going after him. That seemed like the right thing to do. To stop Tetsuya from leaving. But she felt paralyzed. It was as if she was super glued to that stupid little bed in this stupid little hospital room. But it was probably too late now…since he had left her room a week ago.

She finally stood up from the bed, her things packed to finally leave the hospital. Her parents were standing at the door, holding her bags with a smile of relieve on their lips.

"Come on Kagome. It's time to finally get you back home where you belong," said her mother, glaring at the doctor. He backed away.

"I know…" she said softly, "But…um you guys go on ahead without me. I want to walk home and stop by a few places."

Her mother was about to protest, when her father said, "Alright. We'll just go on ahead." And he pushed his wife out the door before going out himself. The doctor gave Kagome one last nod and left the room as well.

It had been a week since Tetsuya had left, telling her he was going to some foreign country, and since Inuyasha had informed her of his stupid wedding with that stupid, manipulative bitch. Meaning, their wedding would take place in two days. And much to Kagome's disgust, she had received an invitation.

She shook her head and left the hospital in a hurry, hoping that she wouldn't run into Inuyasha OR…..her. However, she wasn't fast enough because just as she reached the front door and took a single step outside, there the "happy" couple, standing right in front of her. They had just taken a walk around the hospital green area and were coming back in. Instantly, Inuyasha looked away. Kagome cursed herself for running into them but plastered a fake, pleasant smile onto her face.

"Hello Hinagiku…Inuyasha."

"Why hello Kagome-san!" exclaimed Hinagiku happily, "I hope that you received our wedding invitation!" Inuyasha averted both women's gazes.

Kagome tightly balled up her fist, but replied, still using that pleasant tone, "Why yes. I'm surprised that you two are getting married so quickly."

'Well you know," replied Hinagiku, her pleasantness matching Kagome's, "We both were just apart for so long and we love each other so much. We just couldn't wait. Anyways, I presume that you'll attend our wedding? Both Inuyasha and I would really like you to come. As a matter of fact, I'd like to ask you to be my maid of honor. My best friend can't make it because it was not only on such short notice, but because she can't catch a flight in time."

_'The nerve of this stupid little—' _

Kagome nodded. "Of course I'll attend your wedding! And I'd be _honored_ to be your maid of honor," she replied, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Thank you so much Kagome-san! Well then, Inuyasha and I should be on our way. See you at the wedding."

And the two of them went inside, but not before Inuyasha gave her an apologetic glance which she ignored.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha, once they were back in Hinagiku's hospital room. He sounded exasperated.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, smiling at him.

"Why did you invite Kagome to the wedding? And then why did you ask her to be your maid of honor?"

"Because my best friend can't make it on time to the wedding. But don't worry, I talked to her again and she said that she should make it on time for the reception or by dinner."

"That's not what I meant," he said, getting annoyed.

"You mean, why did I invite Kagome to our wedding…right?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha felt guilty as he muttered his answer, "Yes."

"So what if I invited her? I mean, she has every right to come to the wedding. Just because you don't want her seeing you get married doesn't mean that she's not going to know. So I thought, we might as well as invite her….You still love her don't you?" she asked sullenly, a sadden and hateful glint in her eye.

"Of course," he whispered so quietly, she didn't hear it.

* * *

Kagome ended up inside the building of Tetsuya's apartment/condo, standing outside of his door, staring at the envelope taped to the door. The envelope with _her_ name on the front.

Why she didn't just grab it, tear it open, and read the damn thing, she didn't know. She told her arm to move. Everything in her told her arm to move. To grab the damn thing. But her arm wouldn't listen. It stayed put, right by her side.

Kagome was finally able to move her arm the way she wanted, and gently plucked the envelope from the door. She turned it around and carefully ripped it open, like she was afraid that it would disappear or something. She gently took out the folded paper.

Upon gently unfolding it, she stared at the paper. It seemed so cruel. Just so unbearably cruel.

The paper was completely blank.

Except on the bottom, there was just today's data scribbled on there and a time. She stood there, thinking what today's date and that time could mean. Even though in the back of her mind, she knew what it was. She just…knew.

And with that, she checked her watch. 3:57.

Tetsuya's flight would leave, according to this paper, at 4:30. If she left now, she could possibly make it on time.

She crumpled the paper and envelope in her hand as she stared at her watch.

And….Kagome ran.

* * *

She slammed the cab door shut, ignoring the driver yelling, "Miss! YOU DIDN'T PAY ME! YOU KNOW! MY MONEY!"

Kagome pushed and shoved her way through the crowds of people, yelling, "Move! Please! Sorry! Excuse me!" She soon reached the departure board. She frantically scanned the times, places, and gates.

When she finally found the gate she was looking for, she pushed the people out of her way, trying to make her way to the gates.

She didn't know what she was doing. Here she was, frantically running around in an airport, shoving everyone out of her way…chasing after a person that didn't want to be chased after. She had a feeling that it would just upset him. And yet…she wasn't ready to let him go.

Kagome stopped suddenly, seeing Tetsuya's backside heading to the gate. And time seemed to stop, and it seemed as if there was no one else in this world besides her and him.

"Tetsuya…."

And before she could stop herself, she ran to Tetsuya and hugged him from behind.

Tetsuya widened his eyes in surprise, and slightly turned his head. "Kagome?" he asked, the shock in his voice perfectly clear.

"I…uh…..don't want you to go…" she remarked, burying her face into the back of his jacket. She was just as confused as he was.

He sighed, pried her hands from his waist, and gently turned her around by the shoulders.

"Kag, go back home. The one you love is waiting for you back home. You should be stopping a wedding, not chasing after me."

"Then why did you leave that envelope?" she asked indignantly.

"I…..don't know," he answered truthfully.

Kagome bit her lower lip and said softly, "Well…can you stay just a bit longer? I'm not ready to let go of your hand just yet Tetsuya…."

He let out a deep sigh before giving in.

* * *

"Kag, stop it!" Tetsuya snapped for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it," she remarked, her hands still fidgeting with the flower. Her palms were sweaty.

He held her hand in his until the shaking stopped.

"Better?"

She nodded.

The sun was shining brightly, glaring in her eyes. Much to her displeasure, today turned out to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and everything, yes, EVERYTHING, was just perfect. And yet, Kagome couldn't have loathed this day any more than she already did.

Today was the day that Hinagiku and Inuyasha were to be wed.

She bit her lower lip.

"Why Kagome-san! You look absolutely stunning today!" exclaimed that annoying, sweet voice. And the owner of that voice stood in front of her, wearing the most elegant and beautiful wedding dress Kagome had ever laid eyes on.

She forced a smile onto her face and replied in the same tone, "And you Hinagiku-san, look…heavenly."

"You think so? You really think so?"

She gritted her teeth, but managed to say, "Of course!"

"Oh, is this your date?" Hinagiku asked with a devious smile on her lips, just now taking notice of Tetsuya.

"Hello, I'm just a friend of Kagome. Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Hinagiku. It's nice to meet your acquaintance as well. Ah! Kagome-san, what do you know! It seems that the wedding has started! Let's go!"

And with that, she left Kagome, who grimaced to Tetsuya, who nodded back all-knowingly.

Kagome could feel her heart pounding as she made her way to stand next to the altar as the maid of honor. She tried to ignore the look Inuyasha was giving her because she knew that it would just make her weak. And right now, that was the last thing that she needed.

She gripped her small bouquet of flowers tightly, causing the flowers to tremble, upon seeing Hinagiku standing at the other end of the altar, smiling brightly, her father by her side.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, applying more pressure with each step she took, until Hinagiku finally reached the altar, Inuyasha taking her hand.

The pastor opened his mouth and began speaking. But Kagome wasn't listening to him. She had her eyes focused on Inuyasha. And she could tell that he was looking at her too, out of the corner of his eye. She could see his gaze waver when their eyes met. He quickly looked away and focused his eyes back onto the speaking preacher.

However, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him. He didn't even care. All he wanted was for this marriage to be over. He wanted everything to go back to normal…the way things were supposed to be.

"Does anyone have an objection as to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tetsuya's eyes wandered over to Inuyasha briefly, and then to Kagome, who just stood there, with a blank look on her face. Her emotions well kept in check.

_'C'mon Kag….this is your last chance. Say something! And if you don't, please at least let the stupid idiot Inuyasha say something…'_ he thought in his head, pushing away the other thoughts in his mind.

"Well, let us continue this ceremony."

* * *

Later that night, Tetsuya finally caught sight of Kagome, a champagne glass balanced in her hand. He shook his head as he walked over to her.

"So, what glass number is that one?" he asked, coming to stand next to her. He took a glass as well.

"Um…I don't even know anymore…I lost count after nine," she remarked, her words were ever so slightly slurred.

Tetsuya frowned. He knew that Kagome's tolerance for alcohol wasn't that high. He worried that she would do something rash and completely stupid.

Kagome must've sensed his concern somehow because she said, "Don't worry Tetsu! I'll be fine!" And with that, she drained the whole glass down, the cool liquid burning her throat.

She grabbed another glass and all Tetsuya could do was sigh and shake his head.

"Kag, maybe you should give it a rest. I mean, you've had a lot to drink already. Maybe you should stop now," he remarked, gently grabbing the glass from her grip. However, she yanked her hand back and said with a grin, "Gosh Tetsuya! Give it a rest! I'll be fine, you should relax too and have some fun." She gave his hand, the one holding the glass, a little nudge. Then, proceeded to drain the glass once more, and reach for another glass once more.

"Slow down!" he said loudly, almost yelling at her. "You're gonna get alcohol poisoning if you keep drinking like this."

"Psssshh, there's not enough alcohol content in this stupid champagne," she snorted, gulping down about half of the glass. "There? Better?"

He looked at her skeptically.

"Gah," she said, crinkling her nose in disgust. She pointed her glass towards the "happy" couple, currently dancing on the dance floor. "I hope she steps on his foot."

She saw Inuyasha glance over their way, but quickly looked away.

Tetsuya sighed and shook his head. That seemed like the only thing he could do.

"Just go to him and confess in front of everyone Kag. Maybe then that he'll finally realize what an asshole he was and come back."

She shook her head. "Stop saying those kinds of things Tetsuya." Her voice had hardened. "You should be trying to sweep me off my feet and make me see what a dumbass I've been. Not telling me to go back to that jackass."

"That's what I _want_ to do…but….." he whispered softly.

"What? Did you say something?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha and Hinagiku.

"I said to stop drinking!"

"Well…it's either drinking or eating. And I don't wanna get fat!" she reasoned, grinning. And with that, she finished her glass and was already onto another. "Hm….they should just give me a bottle. And they should give YOU a bottle too! Hehehe!"

Tetsuya was beginning to get a headache.

"This is gonna be a long night…"

"Yup! So drink up!" exclaimed Kagome. And the sound of tinkling glasses and laughter reached Inuyasha's ears. He didn't even have to look over to know who they came from.

He broke away from Hinagiku, who was horded by all her friends whom she chatted with ecstatically, and took a glass of champagne of his own. He drained it down. It was only his first glass of many to come.

* * *

The rest of the night seemed like a blur.

All the younger people left the reception and gathered at Inuyasha's mansion to have a celebration of their own. It was there that Kagome finally was proclaimed drunk by Tetsuya, who was a bit drunk himself, having consumed too much alcohol because of her.

"I.._not_ drunk!" she argued back, poking him in the shoulder. "_You _the one drunk!" And then she started giggling like a little school girl back in the day. Tetsuya pouted. "I am much more _responsibler_ that you! I wouldn't let myself get dwunk!"

Kagome couldn't stop giggling. He gave her a funny look and said, "I'm gonna go find something to eat!" And with that, he ran off to the food table.

She grinned widely.

A few moments passed by, perhaps hours, she couldn't tell. But before she knew it, someone grabbed her wrist and she was being dragged into…well she didn't really know. She didn't know who the owner of the hand was, but Kagome didn't protest. As a matter of fact, she smiled happily, too intoxicated to do anything but grin like an idiot.

The someone dragged her into some room and closed the door.

And before Kagome knew it, she was being pushed up against...the door maybe, and the person roughly pressed his lips against hers. She let him kiss her, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. Her hands became entangled in his hair. He broke off and moved down to her neck, placing butterfly kisses and nibbling on the sensitive patches of her skin. A soft moan escaped from her lips.

In the back, way back, of her head, she realized how slutty having sex in…a bathroom, with someone she didn't even know would be. But, those thoughts were washed away by the alcohol. And she didn't care. Apparently, neither did the other person. As a matter of fact, one of his hands was slowly sliding up to her inner thigh.

He pressed his lips against hers once more, his tongue deftly entering her mouth. She untangled her hands from his hair and began working on unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile, his hand was fumbling with the bow on the back of her dress. He finally untied the bow and the front of her dress slipped off. And Kagome succeeded as well in ridding him of his shirt. By now, the stranger was doing all sorts of wonderful things to her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling. She threw her head back in ecstasy. Both his and her eyes were filled with lust and their kisses filled with desire.

Kagome let out a whimper when he bit her neck. And soon, somehow, both had lost all of their clothes, which had been thrown into a heap on the floor, and hands were probing each others bodies. And the two fell onto a bed, which told her that they _weren't_ in a bathroom like she had originally thought.

Her back arched up to meet his body and she fell back a moment later. Her hands tightly clung to his back, which was beginning to sweat. And then in the brief light, Kagome saw silver hair and a familiar face.

* * *

Gah! I'm sorry! I know, I'm terrible!Please don't say things like, "I HATE YOU!" or "THIS SUCKS!" and such! The fic just turned out that way, and I was too lazy to go and change it. Yes, my laziness always does this to me. I'm such a horrible writer. By the way, I am NOT perverted! I just started writing and well…this is what came out. And I don't know if I'm really satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. But I'll see if I change my mind after considering what everyone else has to say about it! Hehe, cause if my lovely reviewers are happy, I'm happy!

Um, it's kinda late, and it took me literally 2 weeks to finish this chapter, so in order to get this up quickly, I'm gonna skip review responses…again. I'm sorry!

Just know, much love to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Anyways, sorry for updating so late! I seriously need a muse for this story or something…Well, thanks for reading, and sorry if I ruined some of your innocence! Gah! I'm so terrible…Next update will not take as long as this one by the way!


	56. Moving On

Gah!! Don't hate me everyone!! School started up and I was busy running around screaming and trying to get ready to get back into that hideous old habit. Ugh. Anyways, yeah, it's been about 4 months since I last updated, but I was without internet. :gasp: I know! Since the beginning of August, the only times I got to use the internet were on weekends. And God knows that's not long enough. So, very sorry to everyone who bothered waiting! (Yay! I got a laptop!!!!)

Oh, please read below for a more…um formal? apology.

Ah, there's some curse words so if you're underaged, you know what to do. Ignore me and keep going down! HAhahAH!

Disclaimer – Back off. NO!

**Chapter 43 – Moving On**

Darkness clouded Kagome's visions and she could hear screams echo in her ears. The scent of alcohol filled her nose and choked her. Hands roaming along her back and stomach caused cold shivers to run down her spine. The lips on her neck caused her to wince. Her judgment was clouded thanks to the alcohol, just like that night. Every sound, smell, touch...it all brought up unwanted memories.

Immediately, Kagome pushed the person away, screaming, "NOOOOO! Get the fuck OFF ME!!!" Tears were streaming down her eyes freely without her knowing. They blurred her vision, making it nearly impossible for her to see the person she had just pushed off onto the floor. Quickly, she bunched up the sheets and held it up to cover herself. She sat there, gently rocking herself back and forth murmuring, "This isn't real. This isn't real. It's all just a nightmare. This isn't real."

For a few seconds, she stopped. Carefully looking over to where he fell, she felt almost half-relived upon seeing a head of silver hair. However, a hand reached up and tugged at the hair. It came off revealing pure black. It had been a wig. He stood up and turned around to face Kagome. And just as she had feared, it was him. A content smirk was etched upon his face as he saw the true torment and fear shining in her eyes.

Tightly shutting her eyes, she grasped onto the blanket even tighter, hoping that it would somehow become some kind of barrier between her and him. That it would save her from the all the pain and torment that was yet to come. It was a vain thought.

"Hello."

She visibly flinched at the sound of his voice. And even though she knew that being afraid of him would only encourage him, she couldn't help it. She was weak against him. There was nothing she could do. Nothing. And he knew that. And that was her down fall and his gain.

He sat down on the bed next to her with a smirk. That chilling smirk that haunted her for years to come. He was enjoying every second, minute of it. Reaching out, his hand gently caressed her cheek. Immediately, Kagome cringed at the contact and backed away from the hand. A sound of a sick chuckle filled the room and her ears. It was a familiar sound…a familiar sight.

"My, my. A wounded puppy," he proclaimed with a nasty smirk on his face. "Did you miss me? Feel alone? I hope you didn't forget about me." He received no reply. _'How could I forget you? After what you did to me…Bastard.'_

"Ge—…Get the fuck away from me you bastard. You don't fucking scare me anymore," she lied, as she began to slowly back away towards the edge of the bed, getting ready to hop out and run. He let out a laugh before finally saying, "Not scared anymore, eh? Well, then, why are you slowly moving towards the other side, away from me?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him and up against his chest. "Still not afraid?" he asked, his face just inches away from her own. Kagome nodded, mutely.

All of a sudden, he pushed her down onto the bed and was lying on top of her. Running his tongue along her jawline, he asked in a whisper in her ear, "Still no fear?" This time, Kagome didn't answer. She just laid there, trying to think of ways to save herself before having anything happen. Unfortunately, he took her silence as encouragement and claimed his lips in hers, bruising them only for a moment until he moved down and attacked her exposed neck. He grazed her skin with his teeth.

'_No…no……not this again…please! NO!!'_ She tightly shut her eyes and somehow, tears escaped. The nightmare she had for years was finally coming to live. It was finally becoming a true horror for her. Kagome wasn't sure that she could take this again.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the only sounds that came out were croaking noises. Her mouth and throat were too dry as were her lips, to form words. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she opened her mouth once more and screamed as humanely loudly as she could. "GET THE FUCK OFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream even surprised him, making him rear back slightly, but just enough for Kagome to push him off of her. As soon as he was off, she ran to the door, yanking the top sheet with her. Desperately fumbling with the door's lock, every second felt like an eternity. She finally got the door unlocked and yanked it open, letting out one more ear-piercing scream. Everyone stared at her.

"Kagome?" asked Tetsuya, instantly rushing over to her side. He took one look at her and quickly took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders while examining her thoroughly. "What happened?" Concern shone in his eyes and he kept checking her for any type of injury.

"I…I……I was almost raped…" she whispered weakly to him, before finally bursting into silent sobs. Tetsuya put his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. "Shhh…it'll be okay……everything will be okay…" He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head.

Inuyasha was just about to rush to Kagome when Hinagiku caught a hold of his wrist and said while looking down, "Don't go to her Inuyasha. Please…don't go to her." He stared at her in surprise. "Hinagiku–"

"Don't!!" she screamed, causing all the guests to look back towards her. "If you go to her……I'll never forgive you…" There were tears in her eyes. "I swear…I will never…ever forgive you." Inwardly letting out a sigh, he gently tugged his wrist away from her grasp and his hand slowly fell back to his side. Her hand curled back up and retreated back to her side, the warmth leaving her. He was finally letting her go forever, and Hinagiku knew that. She had done everything she possibly could to win back Inuyasha, and it still wasn't enough. She would never be enough for him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, trying to take her into his arms and out of Tetsuya's. She retaliated and roughly pushed him away, letting out a whimper. "Please…don't touch me." Unconsciously, she moved closer to Tetsuya, holding onto him as if she let go she would be plunged into darkness.

"C'mon Kag. Let's take you home first," said Tetsuya softly letting go of her waist only to put his arm around her shoulders. He held her tightly as though she was going to break into a thousand pieces, while leading her slowly to the door. "Don't worry about her Inuyasha. I'll take care of Kagome. Just go back and enjoy your wedding night. Sorry for the trouble and disruption Hinagiku-san," added Tetsuya before going out the front door. Inuyasha stared after them. There was no way in hell that he was just going to **not** follow after.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave my wife to him," he muttered, quickly walking out the door they had just disappeared through. All the eyes of the guests turned to Hinagiku. Some held the look of pity while others held shock. Sniffling, Hinagiku plastered a fake smile onto her face. "Um everyone, if you all could, please leave now. I'm sorry for the dilemma tonight. Please go home safely everyone."

For a few minutes, no one budged and with each passing second, Hinagiku was getting closer to reaching her breaking point. And she didn't want anyone here to see her. Finally, they started piling out, saying their thanks and congratulations on her wedding. Smiling and nodding at each person, she closed the door when the last person set foot outside. And she crumpled to the floor in a flood of tears, bringing her knees in to her chest.

So this was the punishment for her sins? It seemed unbearable cruel on her part. First she was told that she had malignant cancer. Then she was told that she had the choice to move to a whole other country for treatment if she wanted to live or just stay here with the person she loved. And then, she came back finally almost cured only to find out that the love of her life was already married and loved someone else. Oh, and when she finally got rid of the girl that had stolen everything from her and finally got engaged to him, she came back and stole him right back from her clutches. And then when they finally got married and were just about to start their happy life together, she came butting in again! And now, he ran back to her and left her all alone. After everything she had endured for him? Everything she had endured to just see him again… How could he just forget her so easily? How could he just push her aside so easily? All those years, she had never once stopped thinking about him. And each day away from him became more and more excruciatingly agonizing.

Was there no hope for her anymore?

Just then, a dark shadow was cast above her crying form. Lifting her head up from her arms, she looked upward at the one casting the shadow upon her. His face was covered in shadows.

"Would you like to regain everything you lost to her?"

Hinagiku hesitated before nodding her head. There was nothing more that she wanted in the whole entire world. Nothing more…and yet nothing less. The person smiled and said, "Why don't you come with me? I will help you regain everything, even the one you love." A hand was extended out in front of her. It seemed welcoming, yet sinister at the same time. She took it without hesitation.

"What's your name?"

- - - -

"Wait!! I said wait you bastard!!" yelled Inuyasha, as the two of them were about get into Tetsuya's car. They both turned to look at him and Tetsuya said softly to Kagome, "Just get, alright? I'll handle this so don't worry." She nodded and slammed the car door shut. The blonde boy turned back around and asked exhaustedly, "What do you want now? Can't you see that I have to get Kag to a hospital and the faster the better?"

"Shut the fuck up! You're not taking Kagome anywhere! She's my fucking wife and I'm fucking gonna be the one to take her to the fucking hospital, not you! You just go home by yourself and do whatever the fuck it is that you do!! And stay the fuck away from me and Kagome!! You fucking bastard," finished Inuyasha, a threatening look settled on his face. Tetsuya on the other hand counted off his fingers and nodded. "Hmm, yeah that's about right."

Inuyasha started at him like he was idiot before finally saying, "_What the fuck are you doing?_"

Tetsuya said with a small smile, "Oh, just counting how many times you said the f-word." He stared at the boy incredulously and said disbelievingly, "The _f-word_?!? Are you fucking serious?! Just say the damn word! What are you, a little goody seventh grader?" He shook his head and said, "No. I just prefer to be more civilized and refined. Besides, I don't like saying those kinds of words in front of or near Kagome. Especially after what happened when Kagome first met me. Hahah. Those were the days. Oh, and by the way, you said it eight times."

"Stop fucking reminiscing and move out of the way. _I'll_ be the one taking Kagome to the hospital, home, wherever the hell she needs to go or wants to. So get lost," said Inuyasha, roughly pushing Tetsuya out of the way. "C'mon Kagome. I'll take you," he said gruffly through the open door.

"…no."

"What?" Kagome swallowed hard and licked her lips before saying one more in a louder tone, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going with Tetsuya. So please Inuyasha, just go back home to your _wife_, where you belong. You can't just abandon her on your wedding night. Besides, I have Tetsuya." There something strange about her voice as each word left her lips. Her voice was shaking and her lips and hands were trembling. Inuyasha had never seen her so powerless and scared. And even so, she was still trying to be strong and stubborn and…stupid. Her stupidity really made him so frustrated. Why couldn't she just be like every other girl and just know when to cling on to someone and when to act weak and helpless?

"Stop being stupid. Like I'd really trust this bastard with you. You're not going anywhere with him. I'm taking you and that's it," he replied tenaciously, crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and started screaming, "Just go back to your wife you idiot! I don't need you!! I never did and I never will! But your stupid wife on the other hand does! Do you not realize that if you leave her, everything will come crashing down and she probably will even end up committing suicide?! I don't know if you can deal with that, with _her blood _on your hands for the rest of your life, but I can't! So please! I'm begging you! Just leave me alone now and get the hell out of my life and stay out!! Please! It's not fair of you to keep trying to drag me back when you always end up running back to Hinagiku!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but she roughly cut him off, "No Inuyasha! Don't even _think_ about saying that you aren't going to do that anymore, because you know what? It's all a lie you jackass! You always lie about it!! You always say that, but you always go running back to her!! And to be truthful, I'm tired of it!! I'm tired of waiting and I really can't take anymore of it!! So, please leave me alone!! I'm begging you, this is the last thing that I ask of you! Leave me alone…please, let me go."

The silver haired boy stood there with his mouth left hung open. No words came out, not that he could think of anything anyways.

"Just…just tell me that…just tell me that you don't love me, and I'll let you go." There was a pause and she hesitated for a bit, before lifting her head and looking straight into his eyes, saying, "I don't love you."

"……Fine. I'll…I'll let you go now. I'll believe those words…" he answered shakily. Unexpected tears had gathered in his eyes and for once, he was the one biting his lip to keep them from falling. "If you'll be happier with me out of you life, I'll leave. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you during our time together. I'm sorry for not being able to love you like you should have been loved. Like you deserved to be love…I'll believe that you'll be happier without me in your life, and leave. I…I'll let you go." With that, he turned around, and left, tears escaping from his eyes, down his cheeks. _'But I'll wait for you. I'll wait for your love for the rest of my life if I have to. I'll wait for you Kagome…'_

Kagome watched his backside as Inuyasha slowly walked away from them, back towards his house. Walking out of her life. After all that they had been through. A bitter smile made its way to her lips.

She hadn't thought that Inuyasha would really let her go. She had hoped that he would just call her a stupid wench again and say that he would never let her go no matter what. That's what she had believed in. They had fought so many obstacles and people in their way during their last 17 years of knowing each other. Even if about 8 of the years after they first met, they never saw each other again. To think that it was all breaking up. Shattering into millions of pieces that could never be put back together. Just like their love. How could all of this happen? How could she have said all those horrible things? How could she have let this happen?

The sound of a car door slamming brought her back into reality.

"Why did you do that Kag?!" asked Tetsuya angrily. He griped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles slowly turning white. "Do what?" she asked, wondering why he was the one so mad.

"Why did you tell him to let you go? Why didn't you just say what you really wanted to say? Why didn't you tell him that you loved him and that you wanted to be with him? Instead, why did you tell him to leave?!" he yelled, frustrated.

Confusion filled her face as she stared at the blue eyed boy. She couldn't understand why he was so mad. And what he was so mad at. In some sense, she had thought that he would have been overjoyed to hear her say such things to Inuyasha. But the way he was acting now…asking her why she said such things…it didn't make any sense at all. She couldn't understand.

"Wha– What are you so mad about Tetsuya?" she asked, staring at him with perplexed eyes. He slammed his fists on the steering wheel and whirled around to face her. His eyes were filled with frustration.

"What am I so mad about? Everything! That's what Kag! Why do you have to be so stubborn and so…so……so stupid!!" he yelled at her, his voice shaking. His whole body was trembling as he spoke. "Why didn't you just tell him that you loved him?! Why Kag?! You should have told him that you loved him! But instead, you let things turn out like this! You pushed him out of your life!! You let him let go of you for God's sake! Why did you do it Kag?? ……Because then…because then……it makes me believe that I……that I still have a chance…" he finished softly, looking down. His bangs covered his eyes, making it impossible for Kagome to tell what he was feeling at the moment.

There was complete and utter silence between the two of them for a few minutes. But it felt like an eternity to both of them. It was an unsettling silence. It was deafening.

Finally Kagome broke the silence by stuttering out, "I – I – I'm sorry…I didn't know…But Tetsuya…I really……I think I really meant it. I think that I really……I really meant it." He raised his head to look at her in absolute shock. She continued on, "I just……I guess I'm finally just tired of hearing Inuyasha make all these promises that he can never keep. He always says that he'll never leave me, but he always does. And it's always back to Hinagiku, no matter what I say or tell him. Even after I told him that Hinagiku was manipulating him and lying to him the whole entire time. I finally understand……how it feels to be you…or even Hinagiku…loving a person so much that you're willing to do anything for them…but never being able to receive their love in return, which is the one and only thing that you desire the most. And I can't believe that……that this is how you've felt for the whole entire time…It's so painful…"

There was a sigh and the blonde boy said, "Kag, unrequited love is painful. However, your love is returned……while mine isn't. There's a difference. The only reason why you're in pain is because you refuse to accept his love as well as your own love for him."

She let out a weak chuckle while saying, "What are you, my therapist? …But Tetsuya…I was being serious. I think……I just can't believe that our love will work out anymore…It hurts too much……"

"You're…You're going to just give up?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding her head. "Yeah…I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of having to watch Inuyasha by Hinagiku's side. And knowing that nothing I do will bring him back to mine. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it all. I……I want to be able to finally move on with my life. Me and Inuyasha……we've tried countless times. But I guess that our love just wasn't meant to be. It must be fate's way of telling me that no matter how much I believe he is, Inuyasha just isn't the one that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And if we really aren't supposed to be together, then I want to move on with my life already. I've waited for about 17 years and I just can't take it anymore. I now know that me and Inuyasha will never get our happy ending. It's a lost cause and……I want to move on before any more of my life is wasted on trying to chase him down." There was a saddened, yet determined look in her eyes. She looked serious.

However, he didn't respond. All he did was turn back around and start the engine. "I'll…I'll take you home. Since it seems like you're feeling better." Then Kagome remembered why this had originally happened. She had almost been raped.

"Oh… yeah. Besides, you know I don't like hospitals so home is the best place…but um Tetsuya?"

He stared straightforward, concentrating on driving instead of other things. "What is it?" She looked a bit nervous, but asked nonetheless, "Could…Could I go to your home? Just for tonight? I……I don't want my parents to see me in this state." His expression softened and the blue eyed boy said gently, "Yeah…Alright…"

- - - -

The lights flicked on and the door to his apartment/condo was slammed shut, the locks turned. Tetsuya tossed his keys onto the counter and threw his jacket on the sofa before dropping down himself. Kagome sat across from him, looking around. It was so big and luxurious. She didn't think that he would be living like this, but then again, he was rich thanks to his company. Oh right, companies.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, peering at her. Instantly, Kagome turned her attention back to Tetsuya and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm…I'm okay…." Another silence settled over them, making the atmosphere thick with uneasiness. Tetsuya finally spoke up. "Kag……what – what happened? Back there."

She smiled dryly. "What do you think happened Tetsuya? I was a bit drunk…and some creep decided to take advantage of me. But when I finally realized what was happening, I screamed, pushed him off, and ran outside to where everyone else was. And you know the rest." Tetsuya studied her for a few minutes before saying, "That's not all of it. I can tell. What are you hiding from me Kag?"

"I – don't – know – what – you're – talking – about," she stammered out, avoiding his gaze. He didn't fall for it. "You know what I'm talking about Kag. What is it that you're hiding from me? Tell me, now."

An intake of breath reached his ears and Kagome let out the puff of air she had so suddenly sucked in before finally saying, "Well…um the thing is…it's the same person from before…who I told you about…" His blue eyes widened as he said incredulously, "_What?!_" The wry smile reappeared on her lips as she said, "Yeah…amazing, huh." He shook his head in disbelief. "How…how did he find you again? No, why is he still targeting you after all these years?" A quick shrug of the shoulders and she replied, "I'm not sure and I really don't want to know…"

"…So he's finally back? After all these years?"

"……Yeah. _He's_ back. But, I'm not going to let him ruin my life this time. And I'm not going to let anyone get in the way anymore. That's why…Tetsuya…I – I want to try falling in love with you."

- - - -

Earlier…

Inuyasha walked to the door, defeated. And even though he knew that she was clearly lying when she said, "I don't love you," …it still hurt like hell. But he could finally understand where she was coming from. She was tired of him always going back to Hinagiku no matter what. It was his fault that Kagome said such things to him. It was all his fault. For not being bale to be strong enough for her. He had failed her in the worst way possible. So to repent for his sins, all Inuyasha could do was wait. Wait for Kagome. Even if it meant waiting for all eternity. He would wait……because that was all he could do now.

It was time for him to go through that door and face his punishment. Spending the rest of his life with a woman he didn't love. He pushed the door open without any hesitation. For why should he have any?

Closing the door behind him, he called out, "Hinagiku. You still here?" The only answer Inuyasha received was total silence. Then, that familiar stench of coppery metal filled his nose. It was blood. Quickly rushing to where the scent was coming from, Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of Hinagiku in the bathroom, a razor-sharp knife in her hand. It was hovering over her right wrist. The wound on her right wrist was deep and bleeding freely. Trickling down around the sides and dripping onto the cold tiled floor. She turned to look at him with hollow eyes. The knife was raised back just a little bit further and brought down, slicing through her flesh. The crimson red liquid poured out, streaming down and falling onto the floor, creating a small pool of her blood.

Inuyasha, too stunned to move, stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds. He couldn't believe that she had just cut herself right in front of him. However, upon seeing the knife raised once more, he quickly tried to grab her other wrist before it was too late…

………………

"Hinagiku!!!"

- - - -

Yea, and that about finished this chapter. I would like to apologize profusely for my 4-month delayed review. A lot of things happened to me over the past four months which caused me to put the story on hold for a bit. However, everything's all fixed and organized and I'll be able to hopefully try and get a more regular updating habit/schedule. I promise that I'll try my best to get a regular habit of updating!! And this chapter was a bit of a let down for me. I still had writer's block and it took me at least ten tried to finally get the chapter semi-okay. I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone with this chapter after making whoever waited for this, wait so long.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed over my 4-month "break." And a special thanks to people who bothered me about updating! Hahaha! I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter at all if you all hadn't done that! So thanks once again!

Lots of love to everyone who reviewed!!!!


	57. Stupidity

Yes, yes. I _knew_, just absolutely _knew_, that I would get bashed from someone, if not everyone, because of that last chapter! hAHaha .:grins:. Sorry, but I don't know what got over me. I was ready to end it. Seriously. But then all of a sudden, I've written something completely different from my original idea. And… that's how it turned out.

Disclaimer – My dear lawyers, do you really think that I would even _think_ of claiming that Inuyasha as my own…Yes? How rude! You guys know me better than thattttttt!!! We've been together for almost…… um I think…2 and a half years nowwww!

**Warning **Excessive f-word usage (sorta) and Death is coming up ahead. .:sobs:.

**Chapter 44 – Stupidity**

Inuyasha gripped her wrist in a death grip, his eyes daring her to try and wretch her wrist from his hand. Despite the fact that she knew that she would never be able to overpower him, she nonetheless tried to wrench her hand away from his. It didn't work. Hinagiku let out a frustrated sigh and screamed at him, "Why won't you let me die?!?! Isn't that what you wanted?!" She was hysterical.

The silver haired boy ignored her, turned her wrist around to examine the damage she had done unto herself. Seeing that the cuts weren't as deep as he originally thought, he hurriedly reached for the first aid kit, not bothering with taking her to a hospital. After all, that what she _wanted _him to do, and he just wasn't about to comply. He applied some ointment before tightly wrapping her wrist in bandages. As he continuously wrapped the bandages, he saw that the cuts were merely nothing more than scratches almost. He growled in annoyance.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at her, unable to contain his growing animosity towards her actions and stupidity.

Hinagiku merely turned away, staring at the mirror. At her own dead reflection. "What does it seem like I was thinking Inuyasha," she replied coldly. Her voice sounded hollow… almost dead in a way.

"How the hell should I know! That's why I'm asking you!!" he yelled once more, the anger almost to the point of overflowing.

"You!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I was thinking about you!! Do you know why Inuyasha?! Because! This is our wedding night!! It was supposed to be perfect!! You were supposed to stay by me!! We were supposed to begin our lives together today!! But instead, you go after that stupid bitch!! What does she have that I don't?! What makes you go running to her whenever you see her?! Why won't you run to me like that!?" She briefly paused to recollect herself. "The point is, if you won't stay by me, I have no reason to live. I have _no reason to live without you._"

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. How had this relationship turned into this? Hinagiku was once an innocent, carefree girl. But after meeting him… she had turned into a suicidal person, clinging onto him for life.

However, instead of saying the words he should have said, he said, surprising both himself and Hinagiku, "Oh grow up! You shouldn't throw away your life so easily just because you can't get everything you want. Hinagiku, you of all people should know by now that you can't get everything single fucking thing you want. It's just common sense and I'm sorry if you're lacking it."

Hinagiku stared at him, insulted. Here she had tired to commit suicide, and yet all Inuyasha did was tell her that she was being a spoiled little selfish brat. This wasn't going the way she had intended it to.

However, unknown to both of him, apparently, Inuyasha hadn't finished. This astonished him beyond belief. Words just kept spilling from mouth as though he had no control over them whatsoever.

"Get the fuck over it. This is fact. I will never love you. I will never willingly want to stay by side. I will always love Kagome. And no matter what crazy and stupid stunts you pull, I'll always run back to Kagome. So stop being such a bitch and get out of our way."

Instead of pity, her suicide attempt triggered Inuyasha's own common sense. He loved Kagome. And _only_ Kagome. That one fact… it caused his mind to finally take action on its own and forced him to blurt out all the words he had been holding in and dying to say. And suddenly, Inuyasha's heart felt free. He felt free. Free from the orders of his parents, the nagging of obligation, but most of all… free from the clutches of Hinagiku. For five years, he had silently suffered by her side. He had repaid his debt to her. There was nothing holding him back anymore from Kagome but himself. His lips stretched into a genuine smile.

Letting go of Hinagiku's wrist, having bandaged it all, he swiftly let the bathroom and exited the mansion, knowing exactly what he had to do next. That stupid grin of his imprinted onto his face.

- - - -

Hinagiku stared at the empty space that had been occupied by Inuyasha just up until a few seconds ago. Her brain hadn't still fully registered what had happened. She was in a trance almost, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Okay, she had been in the bathroom, slitting her wrists to some extent. Inuyasha came in and saw her. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He helped to bandage it while saying a lot of things that she couldn't remember. Or didn't want to remember. Then… he just left.

She had just come close to commit suicide… and he just left. He just… left. Even in her dazed state Hinagiku was able to conclude that there was something wrong with that picture. How could he just leave her? It was as if he didn't even care if she was coming to commit suicide. All he cared about was his precious Kagome. He didn't eve spare her a backwards glance.

That man from earlier had lied to her! He had promised that if she tried to commit suicide, Inuyasha would come running to her, begging her to stop. Then, the two of them would be together forever. But this…… this was nothing like what she had imagined. If anything, her suicide attempt only served to send and push Inuyasha away _to_ that despicable girl. This was too much……

And it didn't take long before Hinagiku realized the man's real motives. He had been trying to get her to kill herself. He had known how Inuyasha would react and just planned for her to kill herself. It seemed almost too cruel to believe.

Tears of anger slipped from her eyes. How much more punishment was supposed to be dealt to her? Just how much more? Hinagiku felt she was near her breaking point. She picked up the razor that had been carelessly left on the side of the sink. The cold metal pressed against her sweaty palms and fingers. It rested just above her flesh. She trembled violently…

The razor was promptly cast to the floor. Looking down at the sink, she could still see the blade, gleaming in malice up at her. She kicked it away, disgusted.

Lifting her head back up, Hinagiku stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were hollow and dark circles had formed underneath them. Her skin had become pale, grayish color. The once shining mocha brown hair was now a dull sheen.

Hinagiku almost couldn't recognize herself. The reflection in front of her wrinkled her nose in abhorrence. It was truly a displeasing sight. She looked so… ugly. Plain. Normal. Her reflection sadly stared back at her. Hinagiku felt that her reflection had more emotion that she did. More feeling than she did. And she finally saw the ugliness inside of her.

Displeased with what she saw and found in the mirror, Hinagiku hastily left the bathroom, no longer wanting to see herself in such a pitiful state. No longer wanting to see the truth.

Hinagiku knew that there was cruelty inside of her. She knew that everything she had done since returning to Japan was completely selfish and loathsome. Without even knowing, she had slowly allowed to become self-absorbed, always thinking only about her needs. When had she become so stupid? Even so, Hinagiku knew that she could never let go of Inuyasha. Despite what he had said, the mocha haired girl knew that he was wrong. She really could not survive without Inuyasha. She really… just could not. And if Inuyasha really would never voluntarily stay by her… then she would make sure that he would never stay by anyone's side.

- - - -

Tetsuya stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape. He couldn't trust his ears. He couldn't believe that Kagome, of all people, had just said that to him. Lightly shaking his head, he remarked, "Well…… that's…" He tried to search for the right words when finally, it hit him. He needed to _stop_ always trying to make things better than they actually seemed or were. Tetsuya knew that he couldn't always sugarcoat everything for the raven haired girl. This was for the best.

"Kag, don't be stupid. You can't _try_ to fall in love with someone. Basically, all you're doing is trying to force yourself to love me so you won't have to deal with the fact that you still love Inuyasha but are too stupid to realize how much you love him!" he exclaimed, the growing frustration building up inside of him. He was tired of always having to convince Kagome just how much she loved Inuyasha. He was weary of always having to tell her the right and reassuring things and drive her back to Inuyasha. But most of all, he was downright _exhausted_ of all these false beginnings for him. _He_ was the one that needed to move on with his life. Not her.

"But – But!"

"Kag! Just SHUT UP _for once_ and LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Everything you say is just as much as a lie as everything Inuyasha says! No offense, but _your_ no better than Inuyasha! You lie constantly as well! Maybe not always to others, but to yourself! And that's the worst possible thing you can do!! Now please! When I push you, GO TO HIM DAMMIT!!"

Kagome shut her mouth and stared at the blonde haired boy. Frustration was etched across his face as he glowered at her in irritation.

Fumbling around for the words that left her mind just a few seconds ago, she managed to stammer out, "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about Tetsuya? I – I …I thought that you would be happy."

He snapped.

"_Happy? _You thought that I would be _happy??_" All his sweet nature disappeared, leaving only a layer of aggravation and anger. "How the hell do you come up with the conclusion that I'd be _happy_ with having you try and force yourself to love me? How the hell do you think that it would make me feel?! I'd feel like shit!! I don't want to be one of those selfish people that try to keep the one they love trapped! I don't want to have to _force_ you to stay by my side!! And I don't want you to think that you're obligated to stay by my side either!! If you're ever by my side, I want it to be because you _want_ to be there! Nothing else! In all of the years I've known you Kag, this is the _first_ time that I've ever actually thought of you as completely _stupid_."

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. However, now, her hands sat there, fingers fidgeting. She earnestly stared down at them, wondering when her hands became so fascinating.

"Kag, I can't keep feeding you lies and – and subliminal send you to Inuyasha each time you feel that your relationship isn't working out. I'm frustrated at this point. Stop being so Goddamn stupid and just go tell Inuyasha how much you love him and how much you wanna spend the rest of your life – no, the rest of _eternity_ with him. Don't just sit here in my living room, telling me that you wanna try and fall in love with me and feeling pitiful and sorry for yourself. Who cares if that stupid girl tries to kill herself. That's just a part of life. If she's really crazy enough to commit suicide, _let her_. Because she obviously doesn't think much of life. Besides, there are so many people out there like her. They threaten to kill themselves to gain attention. To be noticed and important in someone's life. And truthfully, some even go as far as to hurt themselves, but not enough to kill themselves." Tetsuya paused for a moment for breath before continuing on. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you love Inuyasha? You always will no matter what happens. And I don't know if you're doing this just to make sure that you'll never be happy or something, but please… just freakin' go to him. I let you go a long time ago… After you came back from America… then got hit by the car…… I let you go Kag. Because at that time, that's what you wanted me to do and I wanted to anything and everything that I could do for you. So I let your hand go…… But Inuyasha…… no matter what _you_ believe… he's still holding on. And I know that that's what you want."

Kagome couldn't lift her head. She couldn't face Tetsuya for some odd reason. It was as if there was an unseen hand on the back of her head, pushing it down to stare at the floor. There was silence throughout the house except for the gentle humming of the motor of the aquarium tank.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

Tetsuya was taken back by her sudden comment. Taken back _and_ furious with her. He could not recall a time that he had ever been so infuriated with the raven-haired girl in his whole entire life.

"_I'm difficult?! I'm the one difficult?! What the hell about you!!!_" he yelled, enraged. "How the hell am _I being the one difficult_? For God's sake! Look at yourself Kagome!!! You fucking love Inuyasha but you keep fucking denying it because you're fucking stupid! You're not doing anyone any justice by staying the fuck away from him!!! In fact, all you're doing is causing fucking trouble and headaches for everyone else because we fucking have to reassure you and push you back to him!! _That is fucking being difficult!!_" Tetsuya didn't care that he was swearing so loudly that his neighbors could probably hear him. Or the fact that Kagome slightly cowered under his harsh tone. He just didn't care anymore. And he no longer wanted to pretend to.

Kagome mustered the courage to say weakly, "But… I never asked you to push me back to him…"

"Fuck you Kagome! Fuck you!!" he screamed, punching the crystal coffee table before them. He hit it with such force that cracks emerged through the crystal before shattering into millions of glittering pieces, landing on the hardwood floor. Tetsuya lost whatever self-control and restraint he had left him and went into a blind rage. "Fuck you!!!" Abruptly standing up and storming around, he fumbled around before his hands met a cool slick surface. He grasped it tightly before hurling it to the ground. And it didn't stop. Everything in his reach was soon heaved to the ground, most of them breaking.

The chocolate eyed girl cringed and whimpered, frightened for him as well as herself. She had never seen Tetsuya become so enraged, blinded by fury. It was as if he was unleashing all of the anger and hate he had building up inside of him all these years in this one moment.

Not before long, the floor was littered with shards of glass, books, flowers and petals, candles, and other items. It was a tragic sight. Fortunately, up until now, Tetsuya had been taking all his frustration out on possessions. Items. However, he quickly whirled around, his bright blue eyes, now blazing with an unknown emotion, bore into her. A wave of trepidation passed over her, sweat slowly gathering on the palms of her hands. Her throat felt dry.

"I love you… but I'm tired of helping you now Kagome. I'm really just tired of it…I just want to be selfish for once. To do what I want to do… say what I want to say… but please, get the fuck out of my house before I do…Please… just go before I'm overcome by covetous… because… I don't think I can hold it back anymore…" The tone used was rather quiet. However, it was about a million times worse than his screaming and yelling tone. This one signaled the danger that lurked and all of his fury was concentrated into each word. And the sadness beneath it all. He was begging her, as his last wish, for her to hurry and leave. To hurry and go to Inuyasha before he committed a selfish deed……

Kagome hastily got up from the couch, relief passing through her body. She ran to the door, pools of tears freely falling down her cheeks. But just as she grasped the cold handle that led her to her freedom, she said quietly, "I'm…… I'm so sorry Tetsuya…"

The door was opened and then shut just as quickly.

There… his last resort plan had finally worked. This way… Kagome would never want to see him again and finally go to Inuyasha… Tetsuya stood there in the middle of the clutter and chaos, breathing heavily. With each breath he took, his shoulders rose and his chest heaved up and down. He closed his heavy eyelids, tears unknowingly leaking out, streaming down his face and slowly dripping from his chin down to the ground onto a cracked picture frame. A picture of himself and Kagome. He shuddery heaved a loud anguished cry. It sounded pitiful as it escaped from his lips. Tetsuya slid to the floor, placing his right palm flat across the floor. Bits of glass dug into his flesh. Blood leaked from the torn flesh at his knuckles. But he didn't care… No, Tetsuya was past caring… he was beyond it. It was all over for him.

More tears leaked their way down his now pale face. He felt a cold sweat coming on and for some strange reason, he felt oh so weak. And a dripping noise could be heard. It echoed loudly throughout his ears. Tiredly turning his head to the source of the noise, a small, pathetic smile graced his almost ghostly white lips. When he had sat down, his wrist had unknowingly landed onto a rather large and thick piece of glass and it had embedded itself into his skin. The red liquid flowed freely down the crystal and dripped onto the floor. Ah, so that's where the dripping sound came from. He sucked in a large amount of air before releasing it almost immediately after in a long shuddery sigh. His body began to go limp, too weak to support itself. And strangely enough, Tetsuya felt sleepy. His eyelids slowly slid down, drooping slightly. Hm, sleep sounded good to him. It sounded so damn good. His once bright clear blue eyes were now dull and disappearing underneath his eyelids… until finally… they shone no more. A tiny smile was etched upon his serene features.

- - - -

.:sobs and cries:. Why DID I decide to kill off Tetsuya for the love of God!! I'm so stupid… That was a really hard decision for me (since I _loved _Tetsuya!!)... but yes, in the end, I made Tetsuya subconsciously kill himself. It was really hard for me... I never really did like character deaths...

Anyways, yeah, if any of you have noticed, this story is in its last final chapters. It's gonna end soon unfortunately. How many of you out there are relieved? haha! (Of course... unless by some weird way, my mind subconsciously thinks of a way to make it longer…… then it'll...probably end up being longer...)

WHY DID I KILL HIM OFF?! Ahhhh stupidityyyyyyness…… .:cries some more:. Oh, thanks goes out to all my lovely reviewers!! You guys are my inspiration!! Love you all!!


	58. Life and Death

Disclaimer – No. Happy New Year's lawyers!! Let's all work together to not get me sued in 2007, kay? Aww, I love you guys too!!!

Sorry for the crappy chapter. This was rushed. Very very rushed. (And short might I add T.T)

**Chapter 45 – Life and Death**

He finally realized what it was that he wanted more than anything in this world. And it wouldn't matter if it cost him his life. He just…… he just wanted that fleeting moment of happiness that would always be there before the painful end that was sure to come. That's what Inuyasha wanted.

Quickening his pace, he made it to the building which he was sure was Tetsuya's apartment. His eyes widened upon seeing Kagome step out the revolving doors, tear stricken and trembling uncontrollably. Inuyasha hurried over and said, "What the hell happened?"

She mutely shook her head, tears slipping down her face.

Inuyasha lightly held onto her wrists and stared at her, concern shining in his eyes. "Kagome… What happened? What's wrong?" She broke down and buried her face into his chest, sobbing hysterically. "It's all my fault…it's all _my fault…_" she muttered into his shirt as more tears leaked from her chocolate brown eyes. "What is? What is your fault?"

Kagome finally lifted her head from his chest and stared directly into his concerned golden eyes with her own hollow brown ones. "It's all my fault…… I made Tetsuya this way. I caused him to become this way… to become this person…… _it's all my fault Inuyasha!!!_" she screamed, her eyes brimming with more tears. She couldn't understand… She had hurt Tetsuya so much……… even though all he had done was help her and love her. Why was it that everyone she loved was doomed to a fate of hell? What was it about her? Why was it that way? Why was everyone around her doomed to a lifetime of torment and hell?! What did she do?! There was just no answer that she could come up with. And even though she had ruined countless lives, they always cared for her…… worried for her…… loved her…

"Why…?" she whispered quietly into the nighttime air.

Inuyasha inwardly sighed as he gently embraced Kagome and soothingly whispered into her ear, "It's _not_ your fault. None of it is your fault. You didn't make that bast – Tetsuya become that way. He did it on his own. _It's **not**__your fault_." He pressed a light kiss on the top of her hair and pulled her in even tighter. Oh God how he missed having her in his arms…

They stood there in silence for minutes.

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself roughly being pushed away and he stumbled slightly. He was at a loss of words.

"Stay away from me…" whispered Kagome, slightly faltering. The action had seemed to completely catch her off guard as well. She stared at him, eyes wide and filled with confusion.

"Why?" Inuyasha almost yelled out angrily. He bit back his anger and let out a frustrated, strangled sort of noise. The raven haired girl cast her eyes downward, not wanting to see him. "Why the hell do you want me to stay away from you? I've fucking stayed away from almost six fucking years!! And I don't think I can fucking take it anymore!!" he yelled, his temper flaring out.

She shrank under his tone, closing her eyes and biting deeply into her lower lip. The pain was welcomed as it served as a distraction. "Just… stay away from me," she replied in an empty voice. Spinning around on her heels, she walked away. _Tried_. A warm, but firm grasp on her wrist jerked her back. She bit her tongue.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" she snapped, finally unleashing her anger and annoyance as well. "Don't you get it?" Before she could answer her own question, Inuyasha yelled just as angrily, "Get what?! That you're just a coward?! Too afraid to admit your own feelings? What are you so fucking afraid of? That I'll just ignore them and leave?! That I won't care about you anymore?! What?! _What are you so afraid of?!_"

Her teeth dug deeper into her lip as her vision was blurred by tears. What _was_ she really so afraid of?

"I'm… I'm just," she whispered, now biting down hard on the inside of her cheek. "Just…" _Afraid of trusting you. Loving you. That's all…_

Inuyasha stared at her with expectant eyes. He wanted to know why she was so afraid. Why she was just purposefully avoiding the truth that was glaring so obviously in her eyes. What?

"I'm just afraid! I'm afraid of trusting you! Every time I try to, you end up going behind my back and screwing me over in some way! How do you expect me to be truthful with you when you can't even be truthful to me?!" she finished, knowing how pathetic her excuse sounded. _Why was she even looking for an excuse?_

"_I can't be truthful with you?_" He paused before saying, "That's all I've been with you!! From the very beginning, all I did was tell you truth! You're the only that's lying to get away!! You pretend like you're some kind of saint! Never doing anything wrong and always blaming others for your lack of trust!! For once, stop looking for someone to blame and just be honest with yourself! Stop fucking lying!"

Kagome choked back her tears. "You want me to stop lying? Fine! I – I hate you!! I hate everything about you!! I hate how you think that you know every little thing about me and in the end, it's true! I hate how you believe that I still love you after all these years no matter how many times I tell you that I don't!! I hate how you think that you're always right! And you are!! I hate how you can see through my lies so clearly!! I hate how you can still bring yourself to love me even after everything I've done to you!!" she sobbed out, weakly slamming her fists against his torso. He caught hold of her wrists and merely pulled her in once more, enveloping her in his warmth.

With a cheek pressed up against his chest, she murmured faintly, "But most of all… I hate how you make me fall in love with you so easily…"

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and smoothly tilted her head upward with a finger underneath her chin. And… their lips met. Everyone in the background faded from existence and all sounds ceased. The stars overhead watched them, twinkling softly. And time stood still… just for them.

- - - -

A few days later… (The day of Tetsuya's funeral)

Hinagiku stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She only had a matter of minutes before Inuyasha would come back home from filing for a divorce. But that was all she needed. All the preparations were nearly complete anyways.

The cold metal rested in her equally freezing hands, weighing down her arm. The feeling of the gun was all too familiar despite the fact that she had only held a gun once. Back when she was in France, ready to commit suicide. But now… now it was all for a different reason.

She placed the gun into her purse, artfully covering it with a wallet before emerging from the bathroom and heading towards the doors. There would be no turning back for her anymore… nor a chance to repent for her sins.

- - - -

Tears brimmed her eyes as she stood in front of the casket holding Tetsuya with that peaceful… almost happy smile on his face. Kagome couldn't breathe and words simply failed her.

How could this have happened?

Suicide. That's what the doctors had told her. That her precious friend…_ Tetsuya_ had committed suicide. Oh right, _subconsciously committed suicide_. That even if he wasn't aware of what he was doing, he had subconsciously thrown his life away… right after she left the apartment. _It really was her fault…_

"We are gathered here today to honor… commemorate the life of young…"

The rest of the words were drowned out as tears silently streamed down her face. She didn't want to listen to this person babble on and on about how Tetsuya was dead. He wasn't dead!! He couldn't be! Why couldn't everyone else understand that _he wasn't dead_. He wasn't dead… he wasn't dead…

"HE ISN'T DEAD DAMMIT!" she screamed, standing up abruptly. "What did Tetsuya do to deserve to die?! What did he do that was so wrong that caused him to supposedly commit suicide? He isn't dead!! This is all a lie!! A hoax! None of this is true! Why would all of you go so far as to say that he's dead?! He. Is. Not. Dead."

All eyes in the room turned to her, many filled with horror at her outburst. Silence filled the room.

Unable to take all those lying eyes on her, she fled the room. How could this have happened? How **did** this happen? It wasn't fair… Tetsuya didn't deserve to die…

As she stepped outside, an arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air. A wet cloth was pressed against her mouth and the last thing Kagome could remember was seeing a dark shadow looming over her with a hideous smirk.

- - - -

_Ow… Where the hell am I…? Ugh… my head feels like its spinning. What the hell happened to me? More importantly… where the hell am I again?_

Kagome groggily peeled open her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness. As soon as her vision cleared up, she scanned the room in hopes of finding a clue as to where she was. However, all she found were dark gray walls and a few weak lights overhead. Nothing more. Oh, and the fact that she was bound tightly to a chair.

"……where am I?"

"Hell."

Startled by the voice, she quickly turned her head only to be face to face with Hinagiku. She smiled pleasantly as the blood drained from her face and her eyes widened.

"Hello Kagome-san. It's nice to see you again," she remarked calmly. Kagome snapped out of her astonishment and said in a disbelieving tone, "Hina – Hina – Hinagiku?! What… what's going on?"

The other girl replied with the same pleasant smile, "Why nothing Kagome-san. I just felt the need to include you in what's about to happen. Seeing as to how you are the main character in this story."

Kagome stared at her in confusion and answered, "What the hell are you talking about? The main character of what? _In_ what? What the hell do you want from me now? Please don't tell me that you're getting revenge on me because… Inuyasha's divorcing you." She hesitated before saying, "Of course not. Inuyasha divorcing me has nothing to do with this. I am rather relieved that he has finally chosen to stay with one of us. I congratulate you on winning and keeping his heart."

She would have scratched her head in bewilderment if not for the ropes tightly cutting into her flesh. Instead, she just quirked an eyebrow and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. It's only a matter of time now. After all… don't you think that the story needs to end now as well?"

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes shone with bafflement but before she could speak, Hinagiku spoke once more. Only saying a simple sentence before her smile widened.

"He's coming."

- - - -

Inuyasha bust opened the door marked with a number 5. He had run for 10 minutes straight to reach the old warehouse where Hinagiku told him to come. As strange as her request was, he felt obligated to do this one last thing for her. No matter how strange it seemed.

"Hinagiku? Are you in here?"

No answer.

He kicked away a couple of old boxes that were in his path as he walked deeper into the dusty warehouse. After pushing some more boxes out of his way, he caught sight of Hinagiku, calmly standing in the middle of a bright light. She acknowledged his arrival by nodding her head once.

Making his way over to her, he quirked an eyebrow. "So… why did you call me to come over here? Is there… is there something you need? Or did you want to talk about your assets in the divorce?"

She offered him a faint smile.

"No. It's nothing of that sort. I just… wanted you to be apart of the ending."

"The ending? The ending for what?" he asked, staring at her in puzzlement. What she was saying didn't make any sense. It was as if she had finally snapped and her mind was in a critical mental condition. Even so, he played out the game.

"The ending of this story of course."

With that, she roughly pulled Kagome, whose arms were securely tied behind her back, out into the light. Her other hand produced the gun and with a calm smile, she placed the barrel against Kagome's head.

_(It starts with one)  
__One thing I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
__To explain in due time_

Golden eyes widened and he hurriedly took a step forward, crying, "Kagome!!"

"Stop. If you come any closer Inuyasha… I'll be forced to shoot her. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want that, would you?" she asked serenely, as if she didn't care of becoming a cold-blooded murderer.

_All I know  
__Time is a valuable thing  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day  
__The clock ticks life away_

Not taking another step, he exclaimed, panicking slightly, "Hinagiku… put the gun down. There's no need for you to do this. There's really no reason. Now c'mon… please… put the gun down." He felt his heart stop beating and time stand still…

_It's so unreal  
__Didn't look out below  
__Watch the time go right out the window  
__Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
__I wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go  
__I kept everything inside  
__And even though I tried  
__It all fell apart  
__What it meant to me  
__Will eventually  
__Be a memory of a time _

Shaking her head, a single word left her mouth as she pressed the cold metal harder against Kagome's temple. The raven haired girl bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"No."

"Inuyasha!!" cried out Kagome, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Oh my God! Please help me! Help me Inuyasha!! She's really going to shoot me!! Oh God!! Help!!!" Tears flooded down her face as she screamed, trying to struggled against Hinagiku's grip. Unfortunately, the other girl held her arm in an iron grip, refusing to even loosen her hold.

_When I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

He ran a hand through his silver hair as an exasperated sigh escaped from his lips. Fear began to settle into his system and he could feel himself trembling violently.

_One thing I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
__To remind myself how  
__I tried so hard_

"Please Hinagiku… let's think this out! Kagome never did anything to you!! So just let her go!! I don't care if you want to kill me, just don't touch Kagome! Please!! Don't do anything to her!! I'm begging you Hinagiku!! Put the goddamn gun down!!" he yelled, terrified. "Please…"

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
__Acting like I was part of your property  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me  
__I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
__Not that you knew me back then  
__But it all comes back to me  
__In the end_

Hinagiku merely stood there, the same calm smile etched upon her face with her placid demeanor. All she gave was a quick shake of her head. No.

_You kept everything inside  
__And even though I tried  
__It all fell apart  
__What it meant to me  
__Will eventually  
__Be a memory  
__Of a time _

Inuyasha felt his own composed demeanor slowly begin to deteriorate as he watched the gun continuously being pressed up against Kagome's head. Right before his eyes. He tightly shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping it would calm him down.

_When I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

"Hinagiku… please. Think about what you're doing!! You're murdering an innocent person. Please, stop this and come to your senses! This isn't like you… please… put the gun down and let Kagome go before you end up doing something that you regret. _Please…_" he begged.

_I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

"No," she replied simply, giving one last shake of the head. The arm holding the gun dropped to her side. "I'm sorry."

_I've put my trust in you  
__Pushed as far as I can go  
__For all this  
__There's only one thing you should know_

Her hand released its hold on Kagome and from there, everything seemed to slow. It was as if time began to slowly begin ticking once more…

_I've put my trust in you  
__Pushed as far as I can go  
__For all this  
__There's only one thing you should know_

The arm raised back up and the cold, murderous gun was pointed towards the back of Kagome, who had immediately started running towards Inuyasha. Hinagiku's finger pulled the trigger…

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

Bang. Bang.

………

_I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

- - - -

The song lyrics used above are Linking Park – In The End. An old, but still amazingly awesome song!! I hadn't planned on adding in the lyrics and did so at the last moment (cause I was listening to it), but yeah! I still love that song no matter how old it is!! (Oh, and I don't own it!) Oh and sorry if some of the lyrics don't really seem to match up. My placing isn't that great, but yeah, it's cause I'm watching a movie while doing that part so ehehe…

Ahh! Sorry it keeps taking me so long to update. Anyways, that's the end for this chapter! And I know that it was rather shorter than all my other ones, but I'm sorry! I really rushed this chapter to hurry up and post it! And if any of you noticed, yes, it is close to the end. There are only one or two chapters left, depending on how I write it out.

Happy New Year's!!! It's 2007 baby!! I wanna thank everyone for sticking with me through another year! I love you guys all!!! Wish everyone the best in 2007!! Yeay!! .:dances around happily:.

Last few chapters will be posted before my winter break ends. (That's what I'm aiming for at least .:insert cheesy grin:.)

2007!! Happy New Year's!!!!!!


	59. Falling Into The Clutches of Death

Disclaimer – Lawyers… if you continuously make me say that I don't own Inuyasha over and over at the beginning of each chapter… an "accident" could happen. It would be a shame if a few of you just "disappeared" on me "mysteriously." Don't you all agree too? .:innocent smile:.

Oh! I just felt that I should inform you all that this chapter is a bit…strange. It goes from angst to just plain insanity (I swear, I should just take out one of the parts out. You'll know which one I'm talking about cause it sticks out. A _lot._) then back to angsty. What I'm trying to say is that, this chapter sucks! (In my opinion!)

**Warning! Character Death**

**Chapter 46 – Falling Into The Clutches Of Death**

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in horror as he watched Kagome slowly fall to the floor in a clatter, broken. The sickly metallic scent of blood filled his nose as it poured out of her wounds. She laid there in a pool of her own blood, unmoving.

This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. **This is a lie.**

His breath caught in his throat and Inuyasha felt himself freeze. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Why the hell wasn't he moving?! What the hell was wrong?!

The sound of Kagome coughing up blood reached his ears and he snapped out of it. Rushing over to her side, he took her in his arms, eyes glazed with sorrowful tears. He rocked back and forth slowly, hugging her blood-soaked body close to his chest. "Kagome… Oh God, Kagome…" he murmured, choking on his own words. He swallowed hard, a lump in his throat.

Kagome stared up at him with nearly hollow eyes. She managed a small, bloody smile before whispering faintly, "You… came to help me…" She coughed once more, blood spurting out of her mouth and trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

Silent tears streamed down his face as he whispered, "Yeah… of course I came to help you… I wouldn't leave you alone." He gently wiped away the unshed tears in her eyes with his thumb. His lips stretched into a watery smile. "You're okay… you're okay now…"

"…o…k… I'm – glad."

"Yeah… don't worry… help's gonna come soon and you'll be fine. Okay? You're going to be just fine…" he murmured softly, wetting his lips and swallowing once more. In the back of his head, Inuyasha wondered who he was really trying to convince. Kagome or himself?

He dipped his head down and lightly pressed his lips to hers, closing his golden eyes briefly before they fluttered back open, fresh hot tears stinging them. Time seemed to move painfully slow and a strange, nauseating feeling settled into his stomach as he watched, before his very eyes, the light slowly fading away from her usually warm, bright chocolate eyes. No. No!! He had to keep her alive!! He had to keep her alive until help (ambulance) came!!

"Kagome! C'mon, stay with me!! Don't you dare fucking even THINK about closing your eyes!! Please!! I'm begging you Kagome!!!!! ……" He paused slightly and he clutched her now frail body even closer as though he was afraid she would disappear. Slip right through his fingers. His clutches. "…… don't leave me here alone…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

As if by some Goddamn, inexplicable miracle, her half-lidded eyes flickered open. And Inuyasha knew, that she was struggling to stay alive for him… The pain tightened in his chest and he felt his heart twist, throbbing uncontrollably in an excruciatingly aching way. Why…? Why were things turning out this way? …Why?

Kagome upturned the corners of her ghastly white lips, offering him a faint shadow of how her smile used to appear in the old days… He felt his breath catching in his throat and the ability to breathe escaped him. God how much… how much he missed that smile… how much he loved that smile… how he would do _anything…_ **_anything_** just to see that smile once more.

A pained look flickered across her face as she opened her mouth and spoke out slowly in a shadowy whisper, "…I promise…… I won't… But pro – mise… me – that… you wo…n't let… go – of – my…hand…" Her hand finding its way into his. There was that "smile" again.

"I promise."

And before he could help himself, he found himself grasping onto her even tighter than before, but not tight enough to harm her. Even though she was so close to him… she felt miles away. Much too far away for him to touch. It seemed as though bringing her in closer just seemed to push her further away. Beyond anyone's reach… beyond **his** reach. Fuck!!! Why was he so worthless at times like these? Why the fuck couldn't he do anything?!

Her eyes slowly began to droop once more.

No. Things couldn't end like this. This couldn't be the end. What the hell was this?! A sick dream?! Please God, let this be a fucking sick dream!! Please!! Her life couldn't end this way!! She didn't deserve this!! She didn't deserve to fucking die!!

**She didn't deserve to die.**

Releasing all the unshed and held back tears, he cried, pressing a chaste kiss to her now freezing cold, pale lips. Cries of anguish were loudly released as he felt her slowly begin to go limp.

_Please! Just a little more!! Please!! Just live for a little bit more…… for me._

- - - -

Hinagiku silently watched him. All those cries… those tears… worthless. They were meaningless. Soon, she would be dead and there would be nothing more left. This girl… she will only be a distant memory. And Inuyasha… he will soon realize how utterly meaningless she really was. Oops. Is. For now.

As gruesome as the scene before her was, she had to admit that immense pleasure was gained from watching Inuyasha begging her not to die. And watching Kagome begging to live. It was written in her eyes. The flicker of hope… the flicker of the will to live…

Truthfully… this was not the end she had been hoping for either. To have to go through the trouble of dirtying her hands…… _soiling them with **her** blood. _How troublesome she had been to get rid of. And even after she had given the wench so many chances to escape… to get herself away from this fate… this fate known as death.

But **no.**

She had been persistent all the way until the very end. Stealing away his attention. Taking everything that she had wanted. She could have been alive at this very moment if she hadn't been so stupid… so selfish. Ha… the stupid girl.

Hinagiku pursed her lips and continued the watch the scene with an emotionless face. After all, what kind of murderer would she be if she showed regret of her actions? Now there was only _one_ last obstacle in her way.

- - - -

"I don't understand… _how could you ask me such a question after I witnessed my dear friend getting shot_?!" asked the brown haired girl, feigning an expression mixed with insult, horror, annoyance, and sorrow. "And right after the shooting too!!! Can't you tell that I'm traumatized?!"

The man sighed as he said calmly, "Please. I'm very sorry, but these are _mandatory_. Please just answer. Did you or did you not shoot Higurashi Kagome?"

"No!!" she screamed, "horrified" by his question/suggestion.

Another frustrated sigh was released into the atmosphere as he rubbed his temples wearily. "Ma'am–" She rudely cut him off by saying, "Takeda Hinagiku!" (A/N Sorry! I forgot if you take on the last name of the person you marry in Japan, so let's just pretend that they do! If they don't…and if they do, well, then… good! Yay!)

"My apologies, _Takeda Hinagiku-san_," he replied, his sarcastic tone refusing to go unnoticed. "You were seen at the scene of the crime _with a gun in your hand_. The paramedics witnessed this. And yet you tell me that you did not shoot the victim? It seems highly unlikely."

"I didn't shoot her!! I snatched the gun away from the murderer!!"

He snorted before saying with the same sarcastic tone, "Oh _really_? What did you do? Spray him with your horrid scented perfume right in the eyes and at the moment he was blinded, kicked him where it really hurts? Or perhaps, you just showed him your face and he ran away with his tail tucked in between his legs."

"I just kicked him."

"Oh yes! Plausible excuse!! Why didn't _I _think of that?" He stood up from his chair, applauding her. However, after sitting down, he remarked dryly, "Stop lying. You're excuses are too pathetic and _hardly_ plausible. They are a worthless excuse of crap. Now stop playing innocent and tell me what the hell _really_ happened. Because the boy from before did _NOT_ mention that another person was in the warehouse with the three of you."

She gritted her teeth before screaming, "I already told you!! He was lurking in the shadows and I found him!! Unfortunately, it was much too late and he had already shot poor Kagome-san!!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A DUMBASS LADY!!" he hollered, tightly clenching his jaw. "I am _not_ stupid enough to believe such a lie. First of all, if there really was _another person_, then the Takeda boy–"

"How dare someone of your status address Inuyasha in such a disgraceful way. And twice."

His eye twitched and he yelled, "SHUT UP!! I don't fucking care!! Now shut your filthy lying mouth up and LISTEN!" After clearing his throat, he continued. "Anyways, say that there was _another person_. Then that Takeda boy would have taken out that person. Not you. And I'm positive that the Takeda boy would NOT have let him get away. Probably would have broken his legs if he had to dammit. Anyways, my point is…" He paused and motioned for her to come closer. She complied with a sour expression.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LYING IDIOT!!! HE _witnessed_ YOU SHOOTING HER FOR GOD'S SAKE! Are you THAT idiotic?!"

"Umm… Chief?"

The chief wheeled around in his chair and glared at the person who was interrupting his interrogation. "WHAT?!" he yelled, annoyed.

The other officer cowered under his tone, and said meekly, "Um… we just received a phone call saying to release this woman."

The other man raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his nearly black eyes. "_What did you just say?_" he asked in a dangerously quiet tone. The officer winced, but repeated once more, "We were ordered to release this woman for now… I'm not sure as to why either since they supplied us with no reason."

The chief's eye twitched and a chair promptly went sailing through the one-way mirror, nearly hitting another officer in the head.

- - - -

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His only hope.

That damn sound of the heart monitor steadily beeping was his only… his last hope.

Inuyasha smoothed out the unruly lumps of her hair. He had been here for exactly five days, thirteen hours, six minutes, and 3 seconds. 4 seconds… 5 seconds… Here being the hospital, next to Kagome, refusing to leave her bedside for more than five, maybe ten (although that was really pushing it) seconds.

After the ambulances had come, the two were immediately taken to the closest, and one of the best coincidentally…, hospital. Although he was completely fine, Kagome was immediately taken into surgery. And for twelve painful hours, seven insane minutes, and twenty unbearable seconds, he had waited outside, silently suffering. And after those twelve achingly painful hours, seven breath holding minutes, and twenty fucking deadly seconds, she had come out of surgery, barely holding onto her life.

_According to the doctors_, she only survived because her will to live was strong. Unfortunately, she was now in a coma which they were highly doubtful that she would ever wake up from considering she took a bullet to the head, and in the chest which was dangerously close to her heart. Both highly fatal wounds. They had originally thought that if one hadn't gotten her, the other would have. But thankfully, she was still able to sustain living.

However, she was now in a coma, living thanks to a respirator. A piece of plastic covering her mouth and nose that was breathing for her.

He squeezed her hand, a sad smile resting on his lips. "See?" he remarked, holding up his hand intertwined in her own, "I haven't let go. Not even for a second. So…" A hot dampness filled his eyes as tears began to leak from his golden eyes, slowly trailing down his face. "So…you keep your promise too," he choked out, more tears making their way down his cheeks and trickling down from his chin, lightly splashing onto her hand.

"You better keep your promise too…"

And if Inuyasha didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the hand he clutched onto so tightly… so longingly… so lovingly… had lightly squeezed his own back in response.

- - - -

Eight seconds.

Eight excruciatingly long seconds could become eight deathly quick seconds. That's all it took… that's all it took. Eight seconds was enough for Inuyasha to leave the room and come back after taking care of any business he had. Eight seconds was long enough for the respirator to stop, _twice,_ and nearly kill Kagome. Eight seconds was long enough for the heart monitor to go dead, showing nothing but a flat line and a high pitched whining noise before starting up again with the beeping noises once more. Eight seconds was long enough for Kagome to break her own promise to him. Eight seconds was long enough for him to smile before the pain twisting his heart once more. Eight seconds was long enough for him to go without seeing Kagome. Eight seconds was long enough for him to go without touching _his Kagome_. (Besides from holding her hand of course.) Eight seconds was long enough for him to loosen the grip of the hand, only to hold it once more, much tighter the second time around. And unfortunately, eight seconds were more than enough for that crazy bitch Hinagiku to sneak into Kagome's hospital room with a gun in her hand once more.

All because… eight seconds was enough for Inuyasha to fall asleep next to his beloved.

His golden eyes flew open as he saw Hinagiku lifting the mask off from Kagome's face. He felt a mixture of sorrow and an agonizingly deep rage seep into his bloodstreams. Hadn't she done enough fucking damage to their lives for one lifetime? What more did she fucking want? (Had _he_ reduced her to this shell of a person she once was?)

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you crazy, fucking psychotic, sick bitch?!" he growled out, catching her wrist which caused her to let go of the mask. It make a little pop sound as it settled back into its old position, serving out its purpose of letting the fragile girl beneath it survive.

Hinagiku wearily smiled before saying, "Isn't that a bit obvious Inuyasha?"

His eyes flashed with rage and he snarled out, "Just what the fuck do you want Hinagiku? What more do you fucking what? You've succeeded in ruining Kagome's and my life! What more do you need?! Is just ruining our lives not enough?! Do you want to murder us as well!? Well FUCK OFF BITCH! I don't know WHY I'm not fucking tearing you apart, limb by limb right now! But you better fucking take this chance and fucking run." A dark, seething glare settled onto her and she merely smiled back.

"I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing this for Naraku. He's the one who wants Kagome-san dead. I honestly do not care as to what happens to her. I only care about what happens to _you_," she replied with that unpleasantly calm smile. "After all…" She allowed the tip of the barrel of the gun to graze Kagome's cheek. "_You're the only one _**I**_ want dead._"

Without waiting for his outburst, she continued to explain. "Since that way… after you die… no one will be able to love you. We can commit suicide together. Doesn't that sound nice? Romantic in a way?"

The unmasked disgust could not have been missed.

"Are you fucking insane? Romantic? How the fuck is something like _that_ romantic? You are fucking out of your little, fucked up mind. Fucked up. That's what you are. Get the fuck away from Kagome and go commit suicide yourself. I don't fucking care. Just leave me and Kagome the fuck out of it."

She had the audacity to offer him a pathetic smile before saying, "That's too bad." The gun was lifted and pointed straight at Inuyasha's heart. And without any hesitation, the trigger was pulled once more.

Golden eyes widened as they stared at the girl in disbelief. Blood dripped down from the wound as the red liquid soaked into the clothes, staining it. Her own brown eyes widened as she stared right back into his golden orbs. She fell, blood spilling from her lips, pooling onto the clean, white floor.

Inuyasha's arm shook as he turned his gaze from the bleeding Hinagiku to his blood covered hand holding a bloody gun. Drops of blood had splattered onto his face and he froze. All he remembered was wrenching the gun from her hand… and then it somehow turned…pointing straight at her heart. He had… he had _killed_ someone… _He killed someone. _

Letting his eyes fall back down to Hinagiku, her hollow eyes stared right back into his own lively ones. A loud clattering noise was heard as the bloody weapon dropped to the floor, right next to her lifeless body.

Oh God. He killed someone… he murdered a person…

……_He was a murderer._

- - - -

End for this chapter! (I know that the way Hinagiku died was really stupid and that there wasn't enough torturing for her! But, I just wanted to get her out of the way already! Hope you guys understand! XD) And yes, I realize that the chapters are getting kinda shorter.

I just looked at my reviews, and I just noticed… how LOVED Tetsu was!!! Ahhh!!! .:cries:. I loved him too!! For everyone that hates me for killing him, I understand. I hate myself for doing it. T.T Thanks for loving him though!! Tetsu loves you all too!! And he's very happy in heaven!!

**Tetsuya:** HEY! Stop telling me how I FEEL and feeding the loving reviewers LIES!! I'm FREAKING DEAD THANKS TO YOU!!

**Me:** .:hugs:. Yes Tetsu. You're in our thoughts T.T Look… I can still hear your voice… .:sobs:.

**Tetsuya:** STOP IGNORING ME YOU CRAZY LADY!! I DON'T WANNA BE DEAD!! And I'm NOT HAPPY!! Bring me BACK TO LIFE!! Hey HEY!! Don't you DARE ignore me!!! STOP REVEW RESPONSES!! LISTEN TO ME!!! (please!)

**Review Responses** (Are BACK!!! YAY! ...I think. XD)

**1. ****my0oh0my**** – **I know! It's already 2007!! (AHha! James Bond, such a classic!) Um, I killed a character off… but it was a character everyone wanted dead… does that mean I still face your wrath? XD

**2. ****AnimeRemedy**** – **Awww! Thanks! Oh and yeah… I hate myself for killing him too! (Glad you liked him though! Everyone hated him at the beginning) T.T But it was… necessary… actually, now that I think about it, no it wasn't. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Ehehe… I miss Tetsu…

**3. kimmy – **Hahah! Thanks! Um, well, after trashing his apartment and Kagome left, he was depressed. (Clearly!) And he sat down cause he was feeling lightheaded. (He sat on the floor) But when he sat down, a block of glass (cause he destroyed everything and broke a lot of glass) cut into his wrist. It was conveniently located right where his hand/wrist landed. And it was a thick piece of glass, thus cutting him deeply and a large amount of his wrist. Already broken, he just gave up and let himself die. Thus, subconsciously committing suicide. (Um… does that make any sense? My explaining skills kinda suck haha) If that doesn't really clear it up, I'll try to explain it better to you again. Sorry!

**4. grinchyscrooge – **Yes. Everyone hates her! That's her role in the story. Oh and you got your wish! She died finally! MuahHAH!

**5. Kougas #1 fan – **Thanks! I actually updated within 5 or 6 days!! (Record for me!! Yeay!)

**6. ****WhiteXWolfXDemoness**** – **Awww! I'm sorry the story made you cry! But I'm really glad that you like it!!

**7. ****Chikyo-sama**** – **Hahah! That's true! Without Hinagiku (Inu's ex-girlfriend) my story would probably be much duller than it is right now! Yeah, Tetsu's not that bad of a guy! Just…dead now. T.T And aww! You're so sweet!! Sorry the story made you cry!!

**8. ****luvofanhanyouandmiko**** – **I hope this is soon enough. Hahah! I usually take about 2 to 3 weeks! So this is kinda weird for me to update so quickly. (Although I often take 3 to 4 month breaks cause problems come up with my life and crap.) And yes, I'm guessing there are only 1 or 2 chapters left. 3 is kinda pushing it, but it kinda depends on how I'm feeling/what I think up of. Hahah! Thanks!


	60. Seeing the Past

Sorry for the 5 or 6 week delay. Lots of stuff happened that kept me busy. And now I'm sick. Ugh.

Disclaimer – Nah. Sorry lawyers, but you'll never get meh!

**Chapter 47 – Seeing the Past**

Golden eyes widened even further as they shined brightly with horror. His mind drew a complete blank as he stared into the faded lifeless eyes. Dead. She was _dead_. The sound of her body hitting the cold floor rang in his ears. Finally wrenching his eyes from her body, they traveled down towards his shaking hands. They were covered with a layer of glistening red liquid, the metallic smell filling his nose.

Oh God. He was going to be sick.

"Takeda-san, if you—" The nurse, who had entered the room with a clipboard in her hands, stopped short upon seeing a girl in a pool of blood on the floor and a blood soaked Inuyasha. She instantly put two and two together and screamed for security and help. Within seconds, two passing nurses, a doctor, and a security guard stepped in.

"Oh my God!!" gasped one of the nurses, staring at the great amounts of blood staining the once pristine white floor. The doctor rushed over, pushing aside Inuyasha, and knelt down to check for a pulse. Nothing.

Standing up, he remarked solemnly, "There's no pulse." Translation: She's dead and I'm positive that that guy standing two feet away from me was the one who did it.

"……It…… it was an accident." The words hurriedly tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

All eyes in the room averted him and the security guard stepped forward saying, "Sir, I'm going to need you to follow me."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly and said, "……it was an accident. I didn't mean to… she just… she was going to kill Kagome……"

"Okay sir. I've notified the police and they should be down here any minute. You can tell them what happened, but for now, I'm going to need you to follow me downstairs."

Before Inuyasha could respond, two of the nurses wheeled Kagome out of the room while the other assisted the doctor with Hinagiku's body. He wanted to follow them. He really did. After promising that he would _never_ let go of her hand… what would happen now? How could he have let this happen? If his hand felt this cold and empty, how did her hand feel right now?

The chief stepped into the room letting out a sigh upon taking in the scene before him. Another homicide. He turned to Inuyasha and said, "Sir, would you please follow me outside? I have a few questions I would let to ask. That's all."

His feet moved on their own accord as they walked away from the sin he had just committed, feeling relieved to get away from it. He stepped outside of the room and took a seat on the plastic chair outside, the chief standing in front of him with a weary expression plastered onto his face.

"I'm Chief Harada. I understand, from what I have been told, that _you_ were the one who shot Hinagiku-san?" Hm. Straight to the point.

Inuyasha mutely nodded before finally saying, mostly to himself, "Yes…… Yes. _I_ was the one who shot Hinagiku. _I_ was the one who… killed her."

"Hm. Such honesty. Well either way, it was out of self defense. Correct?" Without waiting for an answer, not that Inuyasha was going to give him one, the chief continued on saying, "We can use the security tapes as evidence so don't worry. All I needed was your confession."

Nodding once more, the chief kindly smiled at him before a shout of, "Chief! We need you in here!" was heard. "Well, looks like I'm needed elsewhere. It was nice meeting you Takeda-san."

And just like that, he was gone.

Thirteen minutes and nine seconds passed before Inuyasha finally lifted his head only to have his blood covered hands come into his line of vision. They trembled violently as he quickly got up to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. Slamming the door, he turned on the faucet letting out a steady stream of cold water. He shoved his hands under the clear liquid and watched silently as the once transparent water turned a bright pink red shade, draining itself. After standing there for a minute, he pumped copious amounts of soap onto one of the wet hands and began to rub vigorously until the flesh on his hands turned red. After washing his face thoroughly as well, he shut off the water and stared at himself in the mirror. Water slowly dripped down from his chin onto the sink.

The sight of Hinagiku's body falling onto the floor like a tossed away doll flashed in his mind and he tightly shut his eyes in hopes of blocking out the horrible sight. However, the scene replayed itself in the depths of his mind.

He killed Hinagiku. He _killed Hinagiku_

And suddenly, he found himself thinking of how he could never…… _never_ touch his Kagome with these blood-stained…… tainted hands. _Never_.

Loud orders being yelled could be heard as nurses and a doctor quickly started rushing over to one of the random rooms. A voice sounded through the intercom calling for a random doctor. As Inuyasha stood in midst all the chaos, one word stood out from all the rest.

Kagome.

Jerking one of the rushing nurses, he asked hastily, "What's going on?! What's wrong with Kagome?!"

The nurse, annoyed and a slightly terrified by the ever tight grip on her shoulders, said, "Kagome? Oh, Higurashi-san? Her heart rate has dropped drastically and is growing unstable."

- - - -

Warmth.

She was enveloped in a bright, warm light as she opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Kagome…"

Hearing her name, she spun around and a gasp resonated through the endless white room. How…? How was this happening? It was all a dream right? It wasn't real right? It couldn't be real…

"Tet…… Tetsuya…"

A smile graced his lips as he gave a slight wave to her. His eyes shone with amusement as he watched Kagome shake her head and mutter to herself. "Yo Kag. Nice to see you again… though I never thought it would be here under these circumstances. Ahhh…"

She shook her head her chocolate brown eyes doubled their normal size. "It… It can't be. You're… You're not real are you… You're not…… Tetsu-chan… are you? No… you can't be. This is a lie. Haha what kind of sick joke is this?" she asked, the last part more to herself than the said person.

Tetsuya flicked her nose and said with one hand resting on his hip, "Of course it is. _I'm real._ It hurts to be called a lie and not real ya know." Sighing, he pulled away from her startled face and closed his crystal blue eyes before his eyelids flickered open seconds later. The same smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she stared at him with a bewildered expression. It was followed soon with a, "Ho–Ho–How?"

The blonde haired boy quickly dropped the smile from his face and said in a serious tone, "That's not important. What's important is the fact that _you're here_. I swear Kag… how the hell did you end up coming _here_ of all places?"

"Well…… seeing as to how I don't know where _here_ is, I dunno," she replied, setting aside her astonishment and questions for later.

"You're in…… I suppose you could say limbo for a lack of a better word. Meaning, you're close to death… _too close_. Thus why I'm here before you. I guess that it is my job to push you back into the living world. You're not supposed to die yet Kag. You're supposed to live out the rest of your life with Inuyasha. Happily. C'mon, don't tell me that you've given up on that already," he joked in hopes of lightening the mood, knowing of what was to come. "If I knew that this would have happened, I wouldn't have left you in his care."

Silence settled into the atmosphere.

"Kagome?" called out Tetsuya, unable to take the deafening silence anymore. "Stop crying. This isn't the time to be crying Kag… you gotta hurry up and wake up and get on with life."

"I never… thought that _you_ Tetsuya… that _you of all people… would commit suicide_. Unintentionally too!!" she cried out, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's all my fault… it's my fault that you're dead!! If I hadn't been so stupid and selfish…… you wouldn't have gone this far… you wouldn't be here in this stupid limbo place…… you wouldn't be dead!!"

The blue-eyed boy sighed and gently took a hold of her shoulders as she cast her eyes downward. "Listen to me Kag. _It is **not** your fault_. Okay? It is _not your fault_ that I committed suicide unintentionally. Or whatever the hell the doctors said. Just know that my death is not your fault," he spoke softly, yet firmly, his eyes willing her to believe.

Finding it hard to answer, considering that tear after tear were streaming down her face and her throat was clogged, she shook her head before nodding slightly.

"Good. Oh and for the record, I'm not here in this limbo place. I'm just visiting because you're here."

There was a short pause of silence in which only her sobs could be heard before he finally said, letting his arms fall to his side. "Now Kag… what happened exactly? I mean… _why are you here??_"

"Well… remember that – Hinagiku – person?" she asked stumbling over her own words as another tearful cry threatened to escape from her throat. "Well… she kidnapped me and – tricked – Inuyasha – into coming – after me. They talked while she pointed a gun at my head. Then something happened and… she let me go." She began to choke on her sobs. "An-An-And then… all I remember is hearing gunshots and falling to the ground."

"She shot you in the head and chest. You were in surgery for roughly twelve hours and are now in a coma. Hm… I think that's about it. Oh, and Inuyasha has been sitting by your side holding your hand," he remarked after she had finished. More tears were shed and he gently reached out to brush them away with his thumb.

"Geez… you're such a crybaby…" he said with a smile. "Haven't changed at all…"

Kagome glared at him lightly through her tears before breaking out into a small watery smile as well. "So what?"

As Tetsuya was inwardly letting out a sigh, Kagome spoke up once more, drying her tears. "Tetsu-chan… I'm sorry though. I really am…" She looked ashamed of herself as she spoke the words once more. Tetsuya waved a hand and said, "Don't worry about it Kagome. I don't harbor a grudge against you so try not to get yourself hung up on it."

'_How…… how can he not be angry with me? …How can he just stand there and tell me not to worry about causing his death? And with a smile… Tetsu-chan…… is it really okay? Is this what you wanted? Are you happy now?'_ she thought, staring at his smile as he turned away.

The sound of his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Anyways… I have something that I have to ask you Kagome."

"Hm? What? What is it?"

"…Why are you letting yourself die? Why aren't you fighting for your life like the Kagome I knew? ……Why are you punishing yourself for nothing? Is letting yourself die going to solve everything? Even after everything Inuyasha has done to stand by your side once more? Both of you have endured so many hardships to get to the point where you are now. And yet, you're letting it die. Letting it slip away right through your fingertips… just like me."

She meekly replied, "Tetsu-chan… it's what I deserve. It's not that I don't want to live… I just think that… everyone, meaning Inuyasha, would be better off if I wasn't there with him. All I've done is complicate matters for everyone and push him away countless times. I can't… I can't stand hurting him anymore… I don't want to give him any more wounds than he already has."

_Tetsuya gracefully snatched a glass of water as a long sigh was let out. His clear blue eyes scanned the scene before him as random people ran around happily chatting with each other. The feeling of being an outside weighed down upon him dampening his spirits. "Last time I let Kagome drag me to this idiot's post wedding party," he muttered to himself._

_As the crystal edge of the glass brushed against his lips, Inuyasha emerged from the crowd and huffily settled onto the wall right next to Tetsuya, leaving about and inch and a half inbetween the two of them._

"_Feh… look, I'm not saying this to advise you or shit. I'm fucking dead serious when I say this. You… You better fucking take good care of Kagome. I know that… she's beyond believing in me again. But regardless, I still love her. And because I love her, I think that it's better if I wasn't in her life anymore. All I've ever done is cause her pain and made her cry God knows how many times."_

_Tetsuya peered at him sideways as he continued to drain another glass of water. He let out a soft snort before saying, "Hm, you sure are stupid. If you love her, then you're supposed to make sure that she never sheds a tear. And if you fail, you're supposed to promise to yourself that you'll never, **never** fail her again and make her cry."_

"_You bas-" he growled out, nearly lunging at him._

"_Don't stand here giving me advice or empty threats. If you really cared about her, you would go to her and love her even more this time instead of standing here lecturing me about what to do," he remarked coolly, setting down his now empty glass. _

_His left eye twitched before he said, "Aren't _you_ the one that's _lecturing me_?"_

_A small chuckle flowed through the warm, alcohol scented air. "Heh… I suppose I am."_

"_Well then, stop lecturing me and just fucking take care of Kagome. If you don't, I'll kill you. And that's not an empty threat. It's a promise," he said, golden eyes glaring at the crowd before him._

"_Geez, you're such a pain in the ass. Really, why do you keep using excuses like, 'oh she doesn't love me anymore. Oh she doesn't believe in me anymore. She's better off without me' et cetera et cetera to tuck you tail inbetween your legs and run away. You don't think you deserve her but really, you're just trying to make yourself at ease by saying those things. Both you and Kagome are so alike and yet can't even realize that… hell, actually now that I think about it, I don't think either of you realize anything about the other. Geez… so troublesome."_

"_Bastard," he muttered under his breath._

_Tetsuya spoke once more, eyes glittering with amusement. "Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that."_

_A glare was promptly thrown towards his direction and was followed by, "Shut the fuck up and stop being such a fucking idiot. I'm not running away or trying to put myself at ease. You think that I wanna go up to you and entrust Kagome to you? Fuck no. It's because that there really is nothing left that I can do."_

_Another sigh was released from the blond haired man before he carried on saying, "Nothing left you can do? That has got to be… the most load of bullshit I've ever heard. If you were really thinking about Kagome, you'd know that what you're doing right now is…… well to put it bluntly but not so crudely…… stupid. Yeah, that's the word. Stupid."_

_An uncharacteristic sigh left Inuyasha's lips as he turned his golden eyes towards the crowd once more. "Listen… I'm asking you… take care of her…… please."_

Laughter spilled from his lips as the memory played back in his head before finally fading. Kagome and Inuyasha were such funny people really.

Kagome stared at him, eyes filled with concern as confusion graced her features. "Tetsuya… Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Hehehahah it's nothing. I was just remembering something that someone said to me. It just reminded me of what you said. That's all."

"I don't see what that's funny though."

The laughter slowly ceased as he said, "It just that… that night we were at Inuyasha's post wedding party…… I remember that he said something like that to me. That he didn't deserve you. I guess it's funny because you guys are so much more alike than you think. And somehow, you two are always thinking of each other, even if it's not always in a good way. Like thinking how neither of you deserve each other."

She frowned slightly and quirked an eyebrow.

"He… he – sa-said that?"

A short nod answered her question.

"Ahhh it's too bad that now you're just going to let yourself whither away into nothingness…… Maybe it's about time that you go back to the real world, hm? I'm sure that sticking around with me here isn't all that great after all," he remarked with a smile.

Kagome nodded. "I guess that it is time for me to go back and… face what I've been running from all along."

"Heh, good choice. Well Kag, I guess this is good-bye for us now."

"I guess it is…" she spoke feeling tears well in her eyes once more.

Lightly groaning, he gently tapped her forehead with a finger while saying, "Hey hey, no more crying, okay? Cry when you're happy… but try not to cry for any reason other than that because… I don't think that you'll be sad anymore."

"Tetsuya…… I'm–"

"Going to go now. Just say bye and go back to living out the rest of your life. Don't stop and don't apologize. Just go. I'm sure that Inuyasha is waiting for you anyways." His soft, gentle smile rested on his lips as he gave Kagome a light push while speaking up once more.

"Bye bye."

- - - -

"She's been stabilized for now but we are still unsure of as to when, if ever, she will awaken from the coma. There is a high percent-"

"Just shut the fuck up and go away!! Do you know how many times… just how many fucking times that I've been to a hospital because of this stupid wench?" he asked, his voice shaking. "More times than you can imagine… and every fucking time, every fucking doctor told me that she wouldn't probably live through it… that she would probably fucking die…… And every single fucking doctor was wrong. So just get the fuck out of the room and go tend to some other needy patient and tell their family that they're going to die when they're not going to."

The doctor, stunned, meekly nodded his head before muttering out, "Yes, of course. If you should need anything Takeda-san, please just inform one of the nurses. Please excuse me."

Annoyed, he took the seat next to her bedside and grasped her hand once more as a frustrated sigh was let out.

"Ahhhh… what are you thinking? Suddenly giving up like that…"

'I can hear his voice…'

"You better keep your promise… you better keep your promise…" he murmured, gently caressing her cheek with his other hand.

'I can feel his hand…'

Staying silent, Inuyasha thought back to the words Hinagiku had spoke before… before he had killed her. That name she had spoken…

"I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing this for Naraku. He's the one who wants Kagome-san dead."

It wasn't possible. Naraku couldn't still be alive. There was no doubt in his mind that Naraku was dead. Fucking dead. It had been all over the news and the school had even been closed for a few days because the bastard had committed suicide.

He let out a silent sigh when he heard the door slid open and close. Still annoyed from the previous encounter, he said, "I thought I told you to–"

"Hello. I just came to visit Kagome. What a surprise to also see you as well… Inuyasha."

Turning around, his golden eyes were met with a disgustingly horrid sight. Naraku was standing before the door with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What the fuck… You were… you're supposed to be…"

"Dead? Yes. That's what everyone thought at least. It was a rather easy stunt to pull. You see, all I did was take some poor soul and pushed him off of the building. From there, I set his body on fire to char away the evidence. It was much too easy for someone of my caliber."

Snapping out of his astonishment, Inuyasha said, "You sick, twisted bastard. You even manipulated Hinagiku into becoming a murderer!! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"If I'm correct, it was you who become the murderer. Not dear Hinagiku. Or have you already forgotten about the gruesome murder you committed only an hour ago."

He narrowed his eyes and snarled out, "Shut the fuck up!! It was all your fault that this happened!! What the fuck are you still doing here?!"

Naraku let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Now, now I know that you never did well in your studies, but you cannot simply be that unintelligent now can you? Now come on Inuyasha, think as to why I would want to come here."

"How the fuck should I know!! And what the fuck is with everyone trying to come and kill Kagome when she's in the fucking hospital!!" he yelled, standing up. First Hinagiku, now him. How many more would come?

An unsightly smirk came into his line of view once more. "Because it is easier when they don't run. Now that's just common sense."

"If you don't get the fuck out of this room, out of this hospital, and out of our lives, I will fucking rip your head off and break every fucking bone in your fucking body. So get the fuck out before it happens," he growled, gently letting go of Kagome's hand for one last time.

"I just to make this easier. After all, if I had not appeared in front of you, you would have a hard time finding my whereabouts and quite frankly, waiting is just no fun. So I'm just here to make things easier for the both of us." He casually reached into a pocket and pulled out a gun. The one that was used by Inuyasha earlier. "Don't you think that using something like this would make it even easier? No need to dirty my hands with such tainted blood."

Gritting his teeth, he balled up his hand into a fist. "What the fuck is fucking wrong with you?! You fucking sick bastard!!" Blinded by rage, he threw a punch hitting him squarely in the jaw. His back slammed against the wall.

"Nice, nice but not quite enough. You'll never be able to kill me with such weak punches," he remarked, as his tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked away the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Was that all you could do?"

His fist connected with his face once more. As Naraku smirked at him, completely unfazed, he roughly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "I'll tell you one more fucking time. Get the fuck out of here before I fucking rip off every limb on your body."

There was a short pause of silence.

"Is that all? Is this all you can do Inuyasha? Here I am, threatening the life of the person you love the most, and all you can do is tell me to get out of here and throw a few weak punches. My, my, you've gotten so soft. Well it's too bad."

A hand grasped Inuyasha's own and he wrenched it away from his collar. Jerking on the hand that was in his possession, as Inuyasha fell forward, Naraku punched his face causing him to fly into the wall on the other side. "See. You can't kill me like that," he commented, tossing aside the gun.

Wiping away the trail of blood from his mouth, Inuyasha lunged at him throwing a fist towards his face. Naraku quickly manipulated the attack to his own advantage as he grabbed the hand and twisted his body, elbowing him in the back. As Inuyasha was falling to the floor, he slapped the cold tiled floor with the palms of his hands and delivered a kick to his jaw before turning a flip and landing on his feet, crouching. Naraku fell onto his back as blood filled his mouth.

Just as Inuyasha stood up, he crashed a foot into his side. A cracking noise could be heard and he winced as he grabbed his side, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"Hm… sounds like you broke a few ribs," stated Naraku, smirking. He spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor and watched as Inuyasha got back up to his feet.

Ignoring the searing pain in his side, he crashed a roundhouse kick to Naraku's jaw once more and hurtled another kick with the heel of his opposite foot into his hip cracking all but one rib. His jaw was now broken as well. The second he staggered, Inuyasha punched his face and then kneed him in the stomach. As Naraku was leaning over holding his stomach, he elbowed him down onto the ground.

Inuyasha snatched the gun from where it had been lying and pointed it once more at him.

"What's the matter? Can you not shoot me like you did Hinagiku?" he asked, still managing to form a smirk with his lips.

"Shut up! Just shut up!!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the ground next to Naraku's face. He merely grinned despite the intense pain and said, "What horrible aim. Missing from point-blank range. Can you still not shoot me? Perhaps I should give you some motivation then. I presume that Kagome told you that she was engaged to me so many years ago. But, did she also tell you about how I raped her? Kukuku."

"Shut the fuck up!! You fucking sick, twisted bastard!! I'll kill you!! I'll fucking kill you!"

"It was so much fun… hearing all those deliciously wonderful sounds from her… all those screams… kukuku."

Just as Inuyasha was about to pull the trigger once more, fueled by rage, a voice cut through the silent, tense air.

"… Inu-Inuyasha?"

- - - -

And that's the end of this chapter finally!! Man I don't know WHAT I was thinking… putting Naraku in my whole story. And then having him and Inuyasha fight… which I thought was pretty funny. Although now… I don't know what to do with him. Dammit! T.T

Um, no review responses for this one cause I gotta hurry up and post it to apologize for my 6 week delay. Sorry!! Especially when we're nearing the end of it too!! Argh!! Sorry!!!

I send love to all my reviewers!! You guys are the best and make my day!!. :3 .:throws out cake and hugs:.

Happy New Years!! (Lunar calendar wise cause I'm asian and I celebrate it! And regular new years too but that's passed already! XD) The point is!!

Thank you thank you thank you everyone for reviewing and I love you all!! And Happy New Years!!


	61. Poison

Heeeyyy everyone! I've got nothing to say, but read the author's note at the bottom please!

Disclaimer – Lawyers!! Pleaseeee!! Lemme skip this chapter!! Every chapter, it's the same stupid thing!! Can't I skip just this once? .:lawyers all shake their heads with evil grins:. Argh!! No!! ……meanie lawyers.

**Chapter 48 – Poison**

"… Inu-Inuyasha?"

The said person froze, standing there with golden eyes widened in shock. Had he really heard that voice? Or was it just a dream tricking him into believing that Kagome… _his_ _Kagome_ was awake? Turning away from the one lying on the ground, who happened to be forgotten at the moment, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome cautiously. Almost timidly, his eyes fell upon her lying figure. He found disappointment and despair filling him as a pair of chocolate brown eyes were missing from his line of view.

Her eyes were still closed.

"Still not awake I presume from that saddened and let down expression on your face," called out a voice. The comment was quickly followed by a dark cackle.

He quickly turned his attention back towards Naraku who was grinning ear to ear, and instantly, his expression darkened.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He faked a sigh before saying, "Ah, please, do so already. You've been saying that line so many times that I believe I have finally lost count. What number was I on again…" A feign look of thoughtfulness passed on his face before it turned into a nasty smirk.

Upon seeing Inuyasha still hesitant, he spoke up once more, "My, my, would you like me to give you even further encouragement? Let's see… shall I tell you how she moaned in pleasure over and over, begging for more. She can tell you how much she hated it and how horrible it was, but in truth, I know that she wanted it just as much as – no… even more than I did. She was so desperate as she kept begging me like a food deprived child. Kuku such a lovely sight. The fear in her eyes and how she pleaded was just so entertaining. So cute. Kukuku."

"Fucker!! Motherfucking bastard!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he knocked Naraku in the jaw with the handle of the gun. He coughed as his face screwed in pain, blood spewing out of his mouth. Even so, he turned his head back to face Inuyasha and smirked.

"Yes, I supposed I can understand your anger Inuyasha. After all… I was the one who took her innocence away from her before you could."

"Fucking bastard… I'll fucking kill you for what you did to Kagome."

Naraku finally commented, having trouble speaking because of his broken jaw, "Go ahead." His grin widened as he continued.

"If you can that is."

Inuyasha's whole body shook with silent fury as he gripped the gun even tighter than before. His face was set with a dark, indescribable expression. And at that moment, he knew… he _knew_ what had to be done. There was only one thing left for him to do. Only one thing that he could do.

"You cannot kill me. You don't have what it takes to murder a pe—"

The loud sound of a gunshot resonated throughout the hospital room. It was quickly followed by two more bullets being fired. Blood overflowed from his wounds where the bullets were embedded: one in each leg immobilizing him and the last in his right arm rending it useless.

"Just shut the fuck up. You're right, I don't have what it takes to become a ruthless, cold-blooded murderer like you. But, you're also not worth killing so I'm giving you a warning now. Stay the fuck away from us. I don't give a damn about what you decide to do," he replied, tossing the gun away to the other side of the room. It slowly slid across the floor, stopping when metal collided with metal.

He tiredly turned away, ready to take his rightful place next to Kagome, waiting. However, the minute he turned his back, Inuyasha felt immense pain rapidly spread from his stomach area. Dumbfounded, he looked down to see blood slowly seeping through his shirt, soaking it with the crimson red blood. It spilled in a bloody, streaming trail.

"What…?" Still perplexed, bewilderment shining in his eyes, he turned his head back towards the ground behind him. And sure enough, Naraku was still lying there with a gun awkwardly held in his left hand, a triumphant smirk resting on his lips. He had pulled out a hidden gun.

"You never show mercy to an enemy Inuyasha. Nor do you show your back to them when they're not dead."

"Fucking son of a bitch…" he growled out as he wrenched the gun from his hand and pointed it at him. "Just fucking give up!! You can't possibly do anything to me while in that state!! So just _give up_."

Another sigh left his lips as he said, "Ahhh it's just no fun. No fun at all. How is this supposed to be any fun and thrilling if all you ever do Inuyasha is threaten to kill me and tell me to give up. And I had even come out here just to meet you. Tsk tsk, such a letdown."

Another bullet pierced through his left arm leaving him utterly paralyzed. It was quickly followed by a blow to the head, only hard enough to knock him out.

"God dammit."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Inuyasha turned around once more and staggered over to Kagome's bedside while holding his stomach. The gun was once again tossed away, clattering onto the floor. He dug through the drawers of a nearby table and found a first aid kid. A hiss of pain was released as he pulled out the bullet and wrapped the profusely bleeding wound with a roll bandages.

"Don't…… don't curse… did I ever tell you – that it – pisses – me – off."

His half-lidded golden eyes shot to twice their size as the slightly cracking voice flooded his ears. _Please dear God let her be awake!!_

Shutting his eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath as he turned to face the bed on which Kagome was lying upon. In an almost timorous fashion, his eyes slowly opened ready to face the sight before him.

"Oh fucking God."

"Cursing again…"

A small smile rested on her lips as her sleepy eyes stared up at his figure standing at the foot of her bed.

Inuyasha was next to her in an instant, her hand in his. "Oh my fucking God… you're awake…… you're really… you're really fucking awake," he breathed, tightening his hold on her fragile hand, afraid that she would slip through his fingers like the countless times she had done so before.

"Yeah… and didn't – I – just – tell you… that cursing…… pisses me off?"

"Feh, who gives a damn right now. You're fucking awake… you're finally fucking awake!!" Suddenly realizing how ecstatic he sounded, Inuyasha quickly said, "I mean… what took you so long wench?" Even so, the relieved smile betrayed his overly-less enthusiastic words.

Blinking drowsily a few times, she replied, "Hmph… you stay… asleep – for… uhhh how long have I been out?"

"You've been in a coma for a month."

A frown creased her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed together in thought and confusion. "Wait… wait…… a – a – a month?? Are you… a…… a month?"

"Yeah, a month. Made me wait for a whole month."

She feigned an apologetic look as she said sarcastically, "_Oh,_ _sorry your Majesty_. I didn't realize that…… wait a minute…" Kagome took on a thoughtful look before her lips spread into a furtive grin. "You were _waiting_ for me for that whole entire month? As in… sitting here right next to me and never moving except for when you had to?"

"Wha—What?! Who would do something as stupid as that for you!" he defended loudly, a faint tint of red flushing over his cheeks. "What – What I _meant_ to say was that… was that…"

"Was that what Inuyasha?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He snorted and turned away. Despite the fact that he was trying to act as though he didn't care, her hand was still securely interlocked with his own.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter as to what _I_ was doing. I should ask you just what the hell you were doing!! Or more like what the hell you were thinking."

"Eh… what're you talking about Inuyasha. What was I think? You mean when Hinagiku kidnapped me? How the hell should I have known? She just knocked me in the head and I lost consciousness. What did you want me to do? Telepathically contact you and say to you, 'Help Inuyasha! I'm being kidnapped by your psycho bitchy wife!' Is that what you wanted me to do or something?"

Shaking his head in frustration, Inuyasha took a deep breath in hopes of calming himself down. He picked up the glass of water and drained it. Once regaining his cool, he said evenly, "What I mean is that… why you didn't ever feel the need to tell me that… that that _bastard_ (He pointed a finger towards the ground) raped you? When were you planning on telling me?"

Kagome followed his finger and let out an open-mouthed, silent gasp as she stared down at the still body of Naraku, whose blood was trickling from the injuries. Her eyes glazed with tears as she turned away, unable to even look at him.

"I… I……"

Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't have asked. Not yet at least. He knew that he should have waited until Kagome made a full recovery and was out of the hospital. He knew that he should have been able to bite back his tongue and just shut up. He knew that he was probably being an insensitive jackass. He knew that making Kagome talk about this would only end up with her crying. He knew all of that! However, his mouth blurted out the questions without even a second thought because _he knew_ that he wanted to hear the answers to those questions at any cost. So… he stopped himself from letting him stop her by just holding her in his arms and telling her that it was okay. That he didn't care and that he was sorry for bringing up such painful memories.

"To be truthful Inuyasha…… I never planned to tell you that. How could I for God's sake?"

"How could you? I dunno, maybe by opening your mouth and making sounds which tell me that he raped you," he replied sarcastically.

Weakly glaring at him, she said, "That's not even funny Inuyasha. What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you everything? All the details? How… I can't even… do you know how painful it was for me? Or – or how _ashamed and scared_ I was and still am even to this very day? It's not something that I can just go around telling people. The only person that I have ever told was Tetsuya because I had known him since we were babies. He was the only person that I could trust not to see me as… not to see me as a dirty, tainted person. And then when you can along… I wanted to tell you. I really did… but it… how could I Inuyasha? I contemplated telling you millions of time. But every freaking time, I was so scared and ashamed that I could never bring myself to tell you. It was something that I didn't want you to know because knowing you, you probably would have freaked out and either a) isolate yourself from me or b) kill him. Although now that I think about that… I wouldn't really mind that choice."

"Okay, I won't say that I understand that because I don't. For one, I've never been raped. And I've never known anyone who's been raped. So I can't pretend to understand how it felt and – and how it scarred you. But what I do know and can say with certainty is that I wouldn't have _isolated myself from you_."

"Oh that's bull and you know it. You probably would have avoided me for a while before finally getting the courage to act like everything was okay. But after I told you, I know that you wouldn't see me in the same light."

He lightly growled.

"Well fine then. Tell me now," he remarked, scowling slightly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as though she was recollecting her thoughts… her memories. Upon opening them, she said quietly, "No. There's nothing more for you to know Inuyasha. He raped me eight years ago… and that's why I'm so afraid of him and why I hate him so much. There's nothing more to tell."

Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a strangled noise. His face twisted in pain as his the shine from his eyes slowly began to fade.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Oh God, what's wrong? You look sick… are you okay?"

"Fuck…ing……bas…tard…" he mumbled out before collapsing onto the floor into a heap.

Chocolate brown eyes widening in horror, she forced herself to sit up and looked down at the floor. He wasn't moving. Turning over to where Naraku was, she saw that he was now fully conscious and laughing to himself.

She gasped and said fearfully, "Oh God… Inuyasha? Oh my God please don't let him die… Inuyasha?! Inuyasha??? Oh fucking God what the hell did you do Naraku?!?! What the hell did you do to him you bastard!! What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"Kukukuku!! Oh my, is Inuyasha alright? What happened to him?" he asked faking a deep concern.

"Bastard!! What the hell did you do to him Naraku?! Tell me you son of a bitch!! _What did you do to him?!?!_" she screamed, hysterical. Grabbing everything near her, she flung it across the room at the cackling man. "Bastard! Bastard!! Bastard!!! Bastard!!!!"

Smirking, he replied, "Awww… I rather thought that Inuyasha would like my little present for him… after all, it was a one of a kind gift. My, my, perhaps I should get him something else…"

"What did you do?!?!" she screamed, tears leaking from her eyes as she picked up the now empty glass of water and shattered it against the floor. He merely grinned, ignoring the tiny pieces of glass littering the floor.

"What did I do you ask? Why, nothing. Inuyasha was the one who did everything. I merely gave him a helping hand… I just gave him… an extra boost." He pulled out a gun which he had hidden from her line of view. "While the two of you were happily chatting away without a care in the world, I slid over and got this gun from over by the door. It's so funny how the two of you were so happy that both of you were oblivious to the fact that I was moving."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He let out a sigh before answering, "Tsk tsk, just like Inuyasha. Asking stupid questions. I'm just going to put Inuyasha out of his misery. While he is not moving, the poor soul is probably in such intense pain right now. So unbearable that I've decided to grant him mercy by ending his life right now."

Darkly glaring at him, she yelled, "Help!! Somebody help us!! – You fucking bastard!! I'm gonna kill you for everything that you've ever done to me!!"

"Scream all you like, I made sure that you were put into a soundproof room so that there are no unnecessary interruptions."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream at him once more when a flash of metal coming from the side of her bed caught her eye. Realizing what it was, a plan formulated in her head.

"Bastard," she spat out once more before pulling herself onto the floor next to Inuyasha. Placing his hand in her lap she tried to rouse him all the while retrieving the gun with her other hand. "Inuyasha wake up. Please dear God wake up. Please, please, please don't die on me…"

"He's been poisoned my dear Kagome. It is a special poison that I invented quite some time ago. There is no antidote for it… well not here or known to man at least. So to put it simply my dear, that won't do anything kukuku. You might as well as kill him with that gun in your hand."

There was a pause of silence as Kagome cradled his head in her arms. He was turning pale and warmth was leaving his body by the second. "I know… but this might."

She raised the gun and aimed it at him. Naraku merely laughed as he saw the barrel of the gun now facing him. It shook violently. She had no resolve to shoot him. She did not hate him enough to kill him.

"May I ask as to what you pain to do with the gun?" he asked, deciding to humor her.

Glowering at him, she mocked, "What the hell does it look like I'm doing Naraku? Stop asking stupid questions when you already know the answers."

"Very good, very good. Of course I know what you plan to do. All I can say is this: Go ahead. Go on Kagome, shoot me. Aim for the heart or the head so you know that I won't come back. Go ahead… shoot me if you can. Just don't miss like Inuyasha did."

"What makes you think that I won't shoot you? What makes you think that I'll miss or that – that I'll miss and decide to show you mercy instead? You've ruined my life for eight years and now you're trying to kill Inuyasha!"

"Not trying my dear. Succeeded in doing so. And if I recall correctly, I believe that I never said a word about you not being able to kill me. As a matter of fact, I even encouraged you. So please, do show me just how strong your resolve is," he commented, the smirk never leaving his face.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, "First, tell me how to cure Inuyasha. Just tell me that one thing and I'll let you live. So hurry up and tell me if you value your life."

Laughter spilled from his lips despite the onset of pain from his earlier injuries.

"Have you gone deaf dear? I do not care as to what happens to me now. I have encouraged both you and Inuyasha to kill me. Does that seem like an act a person who values his life would do? Kill me, I do not care. But I will never tell you antidote and I can assure you that you will never find out. Now please, get on with it, it's rude to keep people waiting."

Kagome let out a short scream. "Just tell me what the antidote is you asshole!! …Please, I'm begging you. Tell me what the antidote is… please."

Naraku faked a sigh and proceeded to say, "While I won't tell you what the antidote is considering I love watching you suffer, I will tell you this one piece of information. You should stop sitting here talking to me and begging me to give you the antidote. Instead, you should be looking for it yourself or I should say, spending your last few moments with your precious lover. He only has a day – oops, I should say 23 hours, 6 minutes, and 13 seconds left in this world. I only regret that I won't be able to see how this all ends since I won't be here."

Another muffled scream escaped her mouth as a loud bang sounded.

- - - -

Yes, I know that the chapter ended weirdly. And yes, I realize that this chapter sucks. I debated for a long time on how to make this chapter and what should be put into it. So after a while, I decided to write it like I did which made my plan of 1 more chapter after this split into a good chance of 2 chapters after this. Gahhhh sorry everyone!!! I'm sure that a lot of you are getting tired of the story and this chapter didn't make it any better!! I really hate this chapter.

**Review Responses**

**1. purple-kagome-lover - **I think I answered all of them XD Hopefully!!

**2. sango taiyga – **Hahha thanks!

**3. ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216**** – **I DID!! Yay!! So proud of myself XD

**4. Flower Tears – **Was this sooner? XD I hope so!! I'm so slow with updates for some reason. Sorry if I made you wait long!

**5. Jennie555 – **Yeah that was my original plan, but I changed it a bit haha!

**6. blackpantherdmcf – **Thanks!! I think this was one of my faster updates sadly XD

**7. Kouga's #1 fan – **I couldn't help it! I just loved Tetsuya so much I was like, "Gah!! I gotta add him!!" Haha I thought of it when I fell asleep in class :D I miss him too though T.T

**8. AnimeGirl Dark Princess – **Yeah, took me a while but I finally updated! I hope this was soon enough XD

**9. ChickenInTheFreezer – **Thank you!! Hope this was fast enough! Heheh

**10. Moon Shadow Demon – **I was actually thinking about doing that! But I changed it at the last minute heh.

**11. Emerald Fox Fire – **Yes, a chapter ending that isn't a cliffy is just no fun! XD And being evil is actually quite fun! Hahah!

**12. Brittany143 – **Awww thank you!! I don't think that it's good enough to be a movie cause quite frankly, I think I suck, but thanks for such a sweet comment!!

**13. Foxy Love – **Well, in the end… he didn't kill him! Something worse happened! XD But even if he did, I would never put Inu in jail!

**14. luvofanhanyouandmiko – **Hahah!! Thanks I feel so honored to have made your favorites list!! And it's okay, I have no life either apparently XD

Alright, thank you everyone for reviewing I love you all!!! Free cake and ice cream!! .:throws out tubs of ice cream and cake:.

I will hopefully have next chapter up sometime this weekend or so! Hopefully!! (What I'm aiming for) Oh, before I leave, I gotta say that there's a high chance/possibility that the ending will not be a happy one… ehehehe..eheh…he…. .:runs away from angry readers:.


	62. Countdown

Disclaimer – Lawyers… I was sick… all I did was sleep, eat when I got hungry which was almost never, drink lots of water, and swallow lots of pills .:shoves colorful variety of pills into their faces:. SEE!!

**Chapter 49 – Countdown**

**20 hours, 56 minutes, 39 seconds…**

_Keys can open more than just doors… they are able to open a person's mind and heart if you are able to find one that fits… _

Metal slid into the keyhole and as it was turned, a clicking noise could be heard. Inhaling deeply, Kagome grasped the door handle and gently pushed it open, using her shoulder. She braced herself for whatever horrors that were inside and hesitantly entered the house.

Normal. That was all she could think as she searched around the home.

Swallowing, Kagome hurriedly headed upstairs and carefully went inside the room which she guessed belonged to Naraku. Strangely enough, nothing in his room was out of ordinary. It was just too normal.

She shook her head and quickly set out to rummage through the numerous drawers and chests in hopes to find the antidote or some kind of clue. After thoroughly examining the drawers and closet, Kagome bit her lip. Time was running out and she wasn't even close to finding the antidote. Out of desperation, she dropped to her knees and searched the area under his bed. A small chest caught her eye.

"Oh please dear God let this thing have the antidote…" she breathed as she reached for it. "Please oh please let it open."

The lid popped open and inside was a single sheet of paper. The contents merely said:_ Kukuku, of course I would not make the antidote so easy to find. There would be no fun in that now would there? Look in the place you least expect it my dear. (And that does not mean in my house.)_

Frustrated, the piece of paper was crumpled under her grip and the chest was flung across the room, hitting and leaving a dent in the wall. "Dammit… Dammit!!!" she screamed, tears of aggravation stinging her eyes. Angrily wiping away the tears, she picked herself up off of the floor.

Only a matter of hours remained until Inuyasha – no. There was _no_ way that Inuyasha would die. Mentally cursing herself for even _thinking_ such a thing, she headed out of the house and made her way out to continue the strenuous search.

- - - -

**17 hours, 48 minutes, 53 seconds…**

_The chase is only the beginning of the game…_

After a quick visit to his mailbox, she found a plain white envelope addressed to her. Without a second thought, she tore it open only to have a single key and neatly folded letter fall into her hand. The letter was quickly unfolded.

_My dear, dear Kagome. How are you faring now? Have you come closer to the antidote? I shall presume not. Kukuku._

_This is a master key which will open everything in my possession. My house, my office, my personal files and records, _everything

_Why you ask?_

_Simple. _

_Because it is never any fun to watch someone struggle and run around unless you yourself are the cause of it. You may think that by giving you this key, I am making your task much easier, but it is quite the opposite love. I am simply giving you access to all the resources you will need because it makes your task about fifty-seven point eight times harder. You will understand in time. But in the mean time…_

_Have fun! _

He had even had the audacity to draw a smiling face! Glaring at the letter, Kagome crumpled it and threw it back into the mailbox along with the envelope. However, after carefully examining the key, she pocketed it and headed off to find his office.

As she approached his office, her search resumed once more. (Naraku **had** given her access to everything he owned just so she could "find" the antidote. Why shouldn't she use it?) However, as she looked, in she understood the meaning of his words.

There in his usually always empty office stood around twenty-five filing cabinets. Each held five drawers and around ten of the cabinets were three times the size of herself! Kagome instantly fell to the floor. A familiar, hot wetness pressed against her eyes/filled her eyes as she saw how utterly hopeless it was for her to search each and every cabinet. The damn bastard was playing around with her!

Deeply inhaling and then exhaling, she pushed herself up and opened the first drawer of her first cabinet. She could only bring herself to stare at the countless files which sat in the cold metal. Mentally bracing herself, she began skimming the titles of the tabs.

**10 hours, 21 minutes, 43 seconds…**

_The invisible walls and doors set up as barriers do not lock others out. Instead, they lock you in and at times, what is inside those walls and doors is much more frightening than what lies outside of them…_

Nothing.

It had merely been a ruse set up to consume her time from her real task: finding the damn antidote. Oh and how she had so willingly fallen for the trap.

Tears of exasperation leaked from her chocolate brown eyes as she fell to the floor once more, pounding at the marble with a clenched fist. The skin on the outer sides of her hands tore and began to bleed. Each time her hands slapped the cold floor, a bloody print was left. Choked screams and cries left her mouth as she broke down every mental wall she had put up to stop herself from breaking down. She shook violently with each sob and tear that left her eyes and trembled with each cry that left her mouth.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why why why why why why **_why?_**

Despite the fact that Kagome knew she had only ten hours left to recover the antidote, a full hour had passed before she could finally stop herself. Before she could hear her own ragged breathing and nonsensical sputtering of meaningless sounds and words.

Another twenty-three minutes passed before Kagome stood up and let her tear glazed eyes scan the room, an empty look on her face which mirrored her hollow eyes.

A desk?

Somehow, she had managed to walk over to the desk and find a laptop sitting on the crystal. Upon opening his laptop, another message appeared before her eyes. A glare was cast off from the computer screen as the last rays of sunlight hit the glass encased building.

_Did you enjoy yourself going through the many files I own? I had originally planned to put them all into the office (Around 600 cabinets just on this floor.), but I decided to be kind enough to only place twenty-eight. Either way, Kagome…_

_You are not thinking hard enough my dear. _

_How do you expect to save your precious Inuyasha-kun if you keep searching for the antidote in all of the wrong places? If you continue in look for it in such useless places, Inuyasha-kun will surely perish from this world. Do you not agree? Kuku, because I enjoy tormenting your life, I shall giving you yet another hint that could bring you closer to saving him or killing him. It is all up to you dear._

_Do not be fooled into believing that the antidote is in such a simplistic form as a liquid. _

_Oh, and as another hint, because I am feeling just oh so generous, I will even inform you of where to look: Your memories._

_Now do hurry, Inuyasha-kun is short on time after all._

Dumbfounded, Kagome reread the message, hoping to understand its true meaning. She couldn't simply believe that Naraku would really give her such hints again. It was impossible to even think! But even so… what choice did she have now?

However, the fact that he had led her on this pointless search was the only thing stopping her. How did she know that this was not just another trick set to deceive her? She knew that Naraku loved to torture her. This pointless chase was an example of it. Nevertheless… there was nothing more she could do. It was either take his hints or be stuck running around in the same circle until time ran out.

Kagome grabbed the laptop with her bloodied hands and threw it with force out of the glass windows surrounding his office. Shards of glass flew in the air and sparkled brilliantly as the setting sunlight caught on the clear fragments.

She would take her chances.

- - - -

**4 hours, 31 minutes, 22 seconds…**

_The place closest to your memories…_

What did he mean? What did it mean? How could she look for the antidote in her memories? How would she search her memories? It didn't make sense. It was all so confusing…

Exhausted, Kagome sat down on the rock close to the water's edge. She had spent the last few hours rummaging around their old house and still turned up with nothing. Absentmindedly, she allowed her hand to gently flutter across the water's surface creating tiny waves and ripples which disturbed the tranquil, smooth exterior distorting the mirrored reflection. Sighing deeply, she sat in silence as thoughts flooded her mind. Where could the antidote be hidden and in what form?

Twenty hours passed, four hours left…

She didn't know what to make of it. Both she and Inuyasha were running short on time and it all depended on her finding of the cure.

Another quick seven minutes passed and Kagome stood back up. Staring at the hazy moon's shimmering reflection in the water's shell, the memory of the spring festival about six years ago floated into her head. The most memorable time in her life… before everything became so complicated and life-threatening.

So many people had lost their lives because of their love. It was their duty to make sure that their deaths were not in vain. It was up to them to get their happy ending and live happily ever after for the others. Kagome was sure that she didn't want to lose another person for their love. She _absolutely had_ to retrieve the cure and wake Inuyasha up. Just like he had done for her myriad times.

She left the spring which held all so many countless memories and headed for the hospital. As she pushed in through the glass doors and headed up to the floor, a doctor stopped her.

"Excuse me. Kagome-san?"

Eying her wearily, the raven-haired girl nodded, too tired to open her mouth and speak the actually words.

"I'm Doctor Tanaka, the tending doctor for a…" She flipped through one of her charts and continued on, "A Takeda Inuyasha-san. I was told to inform you of everything that was taking place with his medical care. We had started Takeda-san on multiple antibodies however his body has not yet responded to them."

"You mean to say that he's not responding to any of the medications that you've put him on?" came an exasperated voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. That is correct. Until we can find out just what kind of poison he has ingested, it is impossible for us to treat him."

Closing her eyes, Kagome said, "Well, thank you anyways… umm… I can go in and see him, right?"

The doctor nodded her head and gave her a small smile. "Of course Kagome-san. Just try not to disturb any of the wires or move him in any way that would cause the poison to spread even further into his system."

"Thank you…"

Reopening her eyes, she pushed open the door and stepped into the cold, death-filled room. She wearily headed over to Inuyasha's bedside, immediately clutching onto his hand. A sudden desperation filled her eyes and doubts began to plague her mind.

_What if the antidote was a fake?_

_What if it didn't work?_

_What if this was all just a sick, twisted game that Naraku had thought up of?_

_What if there wasn't even an antidote?_

_And if there was… what if she couldn't find it in time?_

_Better yet, what if she didn't find it at all?_

_Then it would be all her fault that Inuyasha died. All her fault…_

'_So many what ifs…'_ she thought idly as she stared at Inuyasha's sleeping form and could vaguely hear each intake of air. Looking, but not seeing. Listening, but not hearing. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and laid her head next to their intertwined hands.

"If you die Inuyasha…" she whispered softly, her empty eyes staring into the dark void, "I want to die next to you too so you won't be so lonely…… so that _I _won't be so lonely here without you." Her eyelids slowly drooped until her eyes were no longer visible.

- - - -

**1 hour, 13 minutes, 16 seconds**

_Sometimes, the things furthest away from us are closer than we tend to think or see…_

Eyelids fluttered open and thickly sleep coated eyes glanced at a still figure. Inuyasha. As a small smile began forming on her lips, forgetting completely about the time limit, her eyes caught a glimpse of a nearby clock.

Oh dear God…

Painful memories of yesterday's events flooded her head and she instantly jolted up in her seat. Oh God, how long had she been asleep for? Why the hell had she even fallen asleep in the first place?! Anxious and frightened, she shook her head and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Kagome hastily stood up and ran for the door but stopped just short of reaching for the handle.

_Oh, and as another hint, because I am feeling just oh so generous, I will even inform you of where to look: Your memories._

'_My memories… look in my memories… in my memories…… my mem…ories……!!'_

It all clicked. Everything suddenly made sense. All of the seemingly fake hints and pointless chases… they were all so glaringly obvious! All Kagome could do was wonder if she could make it there in time and back.

- - - -

**48 minutes, 5 seconds…**

_The reflections in the surfaces of the water are merely mirrors which reveal our hidden desires… _

At arriving at the spring, Kagome searched for any signs of abnormity or for anything that wasn't there the last time she had come here. She looked under every rock, plant, and even in places were the earth looked to be dug up. Nothing was there.

'_Think Kagome!! Think for God's sake!!' _she thought angrily, irritated with herself. She was so close now!

Seating herself on the rock she had occupied earlier in the day, she sat in complete silence, hoping that she could just magically figure out where the antidote was hidden. A sudden desolation tightly gripped her as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

Time was running out and she didn't have any more to spare.

As a gentle, cool night breeze fluttered, the sound of rustling paper entered her ears. Seeing white, she reached for it and unfolded the taped piece of paper. Another hint from Naraku possibly?

_So close and yet still unable to find it._

_Sometimes Kagome, you disappoint me. I have given you so many clues and yet to think that you still have not found the antidote. It's rather pathetic if you think about it. My, my, my… I shall only leave you with this one line:_

_It imitates your desires._

_Come now… run around a little more for me. _

Kagome frowned and repeated the sentence once more, allowing it to roll off of her tongue. "It imitates your desires…? My desires?... Imitates…… the spring!" she exclaimed, jumping off of the rock and immediately searching the area near the edges of the spring. A glint, or rather glimmer, of light caught her eye and she examined it.

A necklace.

The familiar silver-chained necklace with a flower pendent resting on its chain was hoisted up in her unsteady fingers. Blue sapphires with pink topazes outlining it.

Upon lifting the necklace, a small manila envelope was revealed. Her breath got caught in her throat as she tenderly picked up it up with trembling hands. Opening it, several pills and another folded letter rested inside of it. She hurriedly took out the letter.

_Kukuku. I suppose now I can only congratulate you on finding the antidote. Congratulations._

_However, did you find it in time dear? I can only hope so for I am gravely concerned about Inuyasha-kun's well-being. Oh how I hope nothing has happened to him yet. I trust that it hasn't. Now that the chase is over there is nothing left for me to say to you so I will give you this last piece of advice: run Kagome dear. You only have a matter of minutes left do you not? Kuku!_

_Thanks for the amusing game._

The paper flickered and waved towards the earth before gently landing upon the soft blades of grass.

- - - -

**1 minute, 20 seconds…**

_The less time one has left in order to complete a task, the more desperate they become… thus blindingly trying to finish regardless of the consequential results that occur afterwards…_

Every passing second felt like an eternity to Kagome as she ran towards her destination: the hospital. Knowing how limited the time was now, she burst through the doors and rapidly headed for the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. It would just take too much time.

**60 seconds…**

Running up the stairs, she prayed silently for the fourth floor door to appear with every step she took. Why was it taking so long to climb four flights of stairs??

**43 seconds…**

Finally reaching the desired floor, Kagome sprinted down the halls, pushing aside everyone in her way. She only had so little time left that she didn't have time to leisurely ask politely for them to move.

**28 seconds…**

As her eyes scanned every door for the familiar number, she felt becoming anxious, fretful… but most of all, fearful of what would come next.

**11 seconds…**

Kagome hastily threw open the door and dashed to Inuyasha's bedside.

**10… 9… 8…**

She fumbled with her fingers, searching her pockets and purse for the envelope.

**7… 6… 5…4…**

Quickly becoming breathless, Kagome pulled out the envelope and emptied its contents onto the palm of her hand.

**3…**

**2…**

She found herself unable to breathe as the pill was placed into his mouth and could only hope and pray that she had made it on time…

**1…**

_Locked doors are not always made to be opened. Sometimes… it is for the better that they stay locked, hiding whatever it is within their walls. Other times… they are just not meant to be unlocked…_

- - - -

**One Year Later…**

"Ah! Hello Kagome-san! Back here again so soon?" asked a young nurse cheerfully, smiling as she held several files in her arms.

Kagome returned the smile and replied, "Yup. I hope that all of you don't mind me being such a bother. I mean, since I come so often."

"Of course not Kagome-san! We are a hospital after all!! Why, what kind of people would we be if we turned away others that are here to visit loved ones? I just feel terrible that there's nothing more that we can do for people like you Kagome-san," she said, her smile slightly saddening.

Waving her arms, Kagome shook her head and said with her same smile, "Oh no, no, no, no! All of you are working hard and everyone appreciates that Aimi-san. I know that I wish I could just do something to show my gratitude to you all."

"Oh no need Kagome-san! I personally just think that seeing the happy faces on people when their loved ones become well is good enough for me."

"Aimi-san… you're so kind-hearted."

The nurse laughed and while the two shared a small modest giggle, she noticed the beautifully wrapped package carefully held in Kagome's arms.

"Ah, is that a present?" she asked, pointing to the package.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and followed her finger with chocolate brown eyes. Smiling and laughing at herself for forgetting, she took it out from under her arm and said with a far away look gleaming in her eyes, "Yes… I just thought I should pick up something. To think that another year has passed by so quickly… Hahaha I feel so nostalgic thinking about the memories."

"Memories are important Kagome-san, after all. But, if I may ask… what is it?"

"Well… it's a secret Aimi-san."

"A secret? Oohhh! That sounds like fun! Oh dear, I've kept you for so long! I'm sorry!" she cried, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

Kagome shook her head, "No, no it's perfectly fine Aimi-san! I really enjoy talking to you so please, don't worry about it! And please don't apologize about it either!"

"Ah, sorry… Well, I hope that you have an enjoyable visit Kagome-san."

"Thank you Aimi-san."

With a quick exchange of bows, Kagome made her way and slid open the door to the hospital room. Walking in, the gift and her purse were set on the table next to the bed as she sat down.

Softly, her eyes glistening with a sudden sorrow while her mouth smiled, she said, "Hey Inuyasha… still sleeping, huh? Haha…ha… it's been a year now Inuyasha… since you've fallen asleep. A lot of things have happened… oh! Sango and Miroku, they're having twins pretty soon. Sango's six months pregnant already… Those two are so happy together… It's funny in a way. Well anyways, do you remember what today is? Probably not I'm guessing. Well… I'll take the liberty to go ahead and tell you since you'll probably never get it. Wedding anniversary. Well, what it would have been at least if we were still married. Funny that you also decided to go to sleep the day of our… would-be anniversary I suppose. I'm probably stupid for remembering this anyways, right? That's probably what you're thinking… isn't it? Hmph, well, one of us has to remember and frankly… I don't trust you to. Haha."

She let out a small sigh as she watched his chest heave upward and back down. A continuous pattern which she had taken to watching.

"Inuyasha… just a thought or rather… _suggestion_, but… don't you think that it's time to finally wake up? One year seems like enough sleep. Now come on… wake up. Wake up Inuyasha. Please…… wake up. One year is enough… more than enough."

Kagome was greeted with a deafening silence. Letting out another, prolonged sigh, she lifted her hand and in a timid manner, almost cautiously, placed it over Inuyasha's own.

"Ahhh… it's been so long since I've heard your voice… I almost can't remember how it sounds. You see… I have this… image? Well since it's a voice, I guess I should said, I have this _sound_ in my head that… I think it sounds like you… but I'm not exactly sure. Silly huh? It's only been a year and to think that… I've already forgotten your voice. Makes me feel so guilty."

Another long pause of silence followed.

"Ah geez! I feel so strange talking to myself! It's not as if you can even hear me and what I'm saying. ……See! You _can't_ hear me, can you Inuyasha? Ha, how typical of you." Breathing in deeply, she continued, only speaking more to herself this time, "I wonder why I keep coming back. Every day, I came here hoping… wishing that _that day_ would be the day that you wake up from your stupid sleep. And every single day, without fail, I was disappointed and let down. Then, my hope slowly began to fade and while the wish for your awakening is still alive, all of the hope has vanished."

Managing a small weary and hopeless smile, Kagome shook her head at her own stupidity. She opened her mouth to speak once more when the sliding of the room door reached her ears. She quickly turned around to face the stranger.

"Oh no! I was hoping that no one would be here…"

Blinking a few times, she replied, "Eh…"

"Ah hello again Kagome-san"

"Hello Aimi-san. If I may ask you, what is it that you need?"

Aimi cocked her head to the side and said, clutching onto her clipboard, "Unfortunately Kagome-san, I was sent to ask you… if you would be willing to consider taking Takeda-san off of the life support now. It has been a year now and there has been no progress with his health. As a matter of fact, a few of the doctors believe that he has slipped even further into the coma. And well… I really hate to be the one to do this, but Kagome-san, would you consider the possibility that it is time to let Takeda-san rest peacefully now?"

Horrified, shocked, appalled, disgusted, numbed… which one should she be feeling at the moment wondered Kagome as she could only stare at the nurse who was beginning to fidget under her intense gaze.

"It's not like you have to Kagome-san. We're not forcing you to make the decision to… well you know. We're just throwing out another option. That's all! You don't have to listen to us at all! It's all up to you and we really have no say in it Kagome-san! Truthfully, I think that you shouldn't do it!! I think that Takeda-san will wake up one of these days for sure! I only gave you such a horrible option because I was forced to… seeing as to how it's my job and all…" quickly remarked Aimi, nervous.

Kagome wondered where the kind nurse that had stuck by her side, supporting her while she was at the hospital throughout the year had gone.

"No, no… I suppose that I should try to understand where you all are coming from. Yes, it's true that Inuyasha hasn't made any progress in waking up and like you said, seems like he's fallen even deeper into the darkness… And not only that, but you all need the space in the hospital as well, right?"

"Well I wouldn't really put it that way Kagome-san. We care about all of our patients. However, sometimes, it's just better to let some…… well…… it's better to end their suffering for some."

Kagome shook her head and said steely with a stiff look, "Well Aimi-san, thank you for the "option." And while I appreciate the time that you've taken out of your schedule to inform me of such… alternative decisions, I think that it would be best if you leave. Oh, but I will keep the… choice in mind thank you."

The nurse bowed apologetically and hurriedly left the room.

Rubbing her temples, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and her hands came to a halt. As they slowly fell back down into her lap, the nurse's words rang in her head.

"Consider the possibility to let Inuyasha die… huh?" she murmured, staring down blankly at her hands. "Tell me Inuyasha…what should I do? …Are you in pain? Are you… suffering? I know very well how… suffocating the darkness is. But at the same time, I remember how glorious the light was when I finally reached it. Could it be that you just haven't reached the end of the tunnel yet Inuyasha? Is that it? Or… have you given up because it's too far away. Inuyasha… what do you want me to do? What should I do…?"

She watched Inuyasha in an almost expecting manner as if he would supply her with the answers to her questions.

"I guess that being in the coma is easier than being the one watching the person in the coma, eh Inuyasha? I kind of suppose that this is revenge for making you wait for me. By making me sit here… next to your bedside… watching you slowly die and fade away from existence?"

Feelings of selfishness circulated throughout her body. If Inuyasha left her, what did she had left to live for? _Who_ did she have left to live for? Inuyasha was the reason of her whole existence's being. Without him, all she would be left with would be the painful feeling of loneliness. As long as Inuyasha was still here in the real world though, among the living, she wouldn't have to face the loneliness. She could still cling onto the false, fantasy hope of his awakening one day and trick herself into believing it. Her way to survive… right?

Furiously shaking her head, her hair whipping in her face, Kagome exclaimed, "No! I won't let you die Inuyasha! You hear me? I'll never let you die! So you better hurry and wake up!!"

Kagome felt a bit refreshed after renewing her resolve. However, the dark thoughts still plagued her mind and she couldn't put to rest the pessimistic, selfish voice in her head.

Turning her head towards the windows, she saw a flash of her own reflection replicated on the glass. A pitiful and self-centered image appeared before her eyes. Kagome could hardly recognize the image as her own, taken back by the amount of greed surrounding herself and the deplorable scene laid before her.

"So this is what I've become reduced to…huh."

_Mirrors are only meant to reflect what is exactly set in front of them; solely copying the object of reflection's anger, trepidation, happiness, sorrow, desperation, desire… Mirrors have no control over what they replicate, only how they show the object of reflection the truth._

- - - -

And done with another chapter!

.:sigh:. It only takes you guys minutes to read a chapter and yet it takes me days, weeks, even months to write just one. Mainly cause I put it off for a while because I'm being attacked by writer's block constantly!! Damn you writer's block!!. .:raises and shakes fist threateningly towards a piece of paper with the words 'writer's block' written on it:. Ahhhh…

Anyways, this is where I usually talk about how much I hated how this chapter turned out (Don't get me wrong, I do) but I have no strength left for that. Because I love writing, I've actually been working on this chapter on and off for the past month (Sorry everyone!!) when I got the chance and well… I'm glad I finished the chapter finally. Lemme shut up now.

**Review Responses**

**1. music-freak-101 – **Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for updating… one month late…… AGAIN! Man… I suck at this XD

**2. Foxy Love – **XDDDD HahAHAHHAH!! If it makes you feel any happier, Naraku IS dead! Although maybe I SHOULD have tortured him…

**3. LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **Yup! I always end up updating… even if it is a month later… or something like that. Ack. Bad habit. And um, I can't make any promises!. .:runs away:.

**4. Jennie555 – **Hahah! XDDD Most people would hate things like that hehehe

**5. Punk Rock Miko2 – **Thank you! Haha well, Inuyasha's just stupid. Always has been and probably… always will be! XD

**6. Fine Neko Chamillionaira – **Sorry! It's just that… I get the feeling that a sad ending will fit better with this story. But I may write an unhappy ending and an alternate happy ending for those who don't like unhappy endings… if they'd like me to hahah!

**7. bubbles – **Haha good crazy I hope! Um, yeah this isn't really a soon update… ack sorry! Oh… and if I remember correctly, cause I have a terrible memory, didn't I once rely on you as a beta? Sorry if I'm confusing you with someone else! But if I'm not… um…… hiya! XDD

**8. Kouga's #1 fan – **Really? Aww… I'm sorry for making it sad!

**9. kimmy – **Of course I remember you! And yes, Naraku finally died! And I'm very sorry for making you continuously wait!. .:bows apologetically:. Oh, and for driving you crazy! And for the unhappy ending that will come… unfortunately… Ack! Sorry!! T.T I just think that unhappy ending will fit so well with the story! Although I could just be wrong and angsty…

**10. Reason 2.0 – **Aww thank you! I'm so honored to have my story make it into your top 5! Now I'm all happy!! Thank you!

**11. blackpantherdmcf – **Wow, really?! XD I mean, HAhahH! I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT!! XDDDD Awww if you had told me earlier, I would have dedicated the chapter to you! Well, either way, Happy One-Month Belated Birthday! XD Gawd I'm so slow…

**12. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – **Hahah I finally did!

**13. Spirit of the Heavens – **AhhH!!! Scary!!!. .:runs around screaming before cowering under table:. Um, sorry for my bad updating habit? And for going to write an unhappy ending? Ehehe..he… please… I WANNA LIVE!!! XD

Sorry for the delay. I got sick (yes, in spring) and all I did was sleep, drink lots of water, eat when I was hungry which was almost never, and swallow lots of pills. Yes… it was loads of fun. XD But either way, I am really SORRY!! I kinda tried to make the chapter longer as an apology, but it became too long and I decided to split it up into 2 separate chapters. Either way, SORRY GUYS!! T.T

And here is where I go: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! XD Oh, and I promise, the next chapter WILL be up before the end of my spring break!

For now, bye bye everyone!. .:waves ecstatically:.


	63. The Other Me

**Note: **This WAS SUPPOSED to be posted up yesterday (Sunday) but ff. net was being..."uncooperative" and not letting me. .:pouts:. Stupid thingy not letting me post up my chapter.

Disclaimer – …My dear lawyers… LOOSEN UP!!! NYAH!!. .:sticks tongue out at them:. What? You're going to SUE ME for STICKING MY TONGUE AT YOU GUYS?! I OWN YOU ALL!! Hey!! You can't do that… STOP!! HEYY!! DON'T YOU _DARE_ FILE THAT LAWSUIT!! NOO!! I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!!! ……FINE! I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN COURT ON THE 28th!! ……awww I still love you guys too!. .:hugs:. Wait a minute… what just happened…?. .:snickering lawyers:.

**Warning Major OOC… Be prepared**

**Chapter 50 – The Other Me**

Two days after visiting Inuyasha on his one-year anniversary of staying "asleep", Kagome returned to the hospital to visit him once more. From the way that her normally beautiful raven colored hair was in disarray, hastily pulled into a messy bun, and the way she walked in a daze, it was evident that she did not get a proper night's rest. Rubbing her eyes with a hand, she sat down in the chair which was always waiting for her.

"Argghh… this is all **your** fault Inuyasha," she stated immediately with a frustrated glare. "Because you absolutely **refuse** to wake up, I've been thinking for the past two days about what to do about you. And if you can't tell, I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep!"

Mind muddled with facts, statistics, opinions, and dark thoughts, Kagome had been kept up all night for the past two days. Everything was just… everything was against her. (A/N Please note that the facts and statistics part is all fake. Just made it up in my head to make it go with the story XD)

Facts: After a year, the probability of a person waking from a coma decreases by 76 percent.

Statistics: Eight out of ten people did not wake from their comas after a year has passed.

Opinions: Doctors believe its best to take him off life-support. ('_They probably just want his damn organs,'_ she thought bitterly.)

Dark Thoughts: Maybe he would **never** wake up. Maybe she had upset him in some inexplicable way that she did not know of. Maybe too much pain had been caused between the two of them. Maybe things could never go back to the way that they used to be like she had been hoping. Maybe… he **wouldn't** want to wake up.

The last thought was what scared her the most. It was also the thought that kept her up at night constantly, more than any of the others. What if wasn't that he **couldn't** wake up but rather that he **didn't** want to wake up? What would she do?

"Why won't you wake up dammit?! Inuyasha, it's been a year!! And I know, I've been a completely asshole for the past almost 17 years that I've known you!! Since that day we met at the spring when I was seven to now!! And I know that I screwed up EVERYTHING from the very beginning! I know I screwed it all up!! I led you on when we first met at that stupid resort in Tahiti!! I deceived you and made you believe that I was someone that I wasn't and would never become!! And then, I didn't keep our promising about meeting up after!!! All because I loved Tetsuya and was too blind to see anyone BUT him!! And-and-and then when we met in school, I ignored you and pretended like I didn't know you and didn't want to have anything to do with you! And after getting engaged, I flirted with Eiji-san! Then, I let Tetsuya kiss me when we were having that _stupid_ truth or dare party! And then I tried to stop our marriage by objecting to it! And then when we went on our honeymoon, I ruined the whole thing and confessed to you about the first time we met! And I broke your heart and killed your trust in me!!"

Painful tears of shame welled up in her eyes as she recollected each and every agonizing memory. "Then after coming back from our honeymoon, I was over friendly with Tetsuya!! I let him kiss me and ignored your feelings on it!! I caused our marriage to crumble into nothing but ruins and ashes! Even though I know what I was doing was wrong, I let myself still do it!! And then after rebuilding our bond, I crushed it again by being overly jealous and stupid!! I **left** you for five long years causing you to suffer just so that I could run away from what was happening right in front of my eyes… the truth! And then, I destroyed any chance at getting back together by getting hit by a car and pretending not to remember you!! And then, I let you get married to her and didn't voice my opinions! Didn't object like I did at **our** wedding!! And then, I let myself almost get raped and when you tried to help, I _pushed_ you away and run into the arms of Tetsuya!"

She took deep breaths before finishing, "And-and I actually had the _nerve_ to-to-to s-say that I didn't lo-love you while looking i-in-into your eyes!! I drove Tetsuya to become so utterly desperate that he accidentally killed himself! And when you tried to console me, I told you that I hated you and tried oh so hard to push you even further away from my life… in my life. And then… I allowed myself to be taken hostage by your insane wife and got shot in the process. I made **you** wait a month before finally opening my eyes to be greeted by your relieved, smiling face as though you were waiting for me the whole time. I made you kill your wife because she was trying to murder me!! I got you involved in my problems and caused you to become induced in this stupid coma!! It's all my fault! Everything is my fault! All because I lied! I lied about everything!!"

By now, Kagome had been reduced to tears as they leaked out of her eyes so freely. They stained her cheeks, hands, and the soft bedsheets as they made their way down.

"It's all my fault… I let our relationship crumble and I just watched it… I'm sorry… and while I-I know that saying sorry won't take back the pain I've caused, I can't help myself… I'm sorry Inuyasha… please—… wa-wa-wake u-u-up… I **need** yo-you more than an-anything," she choked out, the flow of tears neither stopping nor slowing.

Sobs were wrenched out of her until she had no more tears to shed. Her body had gone limp, exhausted from shedding tear after tear after tear.

"……you-sure-do-cry-a-lot."

Taken back by the comment, she retorted automatically, "I can't help it. And who ca—" Upon recognizing the voice, she stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropping and eyes widening. She turned to face Inuyasha expecting to see him fast asleep, when she was greeted with a pair of bleary and sleep coated, but nonetheless dazzling golden eyes. "Oh my God… In-In-Inuyasha…?" she asked quietly, afraid that she was in a dream and would wake up any second, shattering everything.

"Yeah… that's what they call me."

A half-assed remark. Weak and almost humorous, but without a doubt, _unquestionably _100 percent Inuyasha. It was as if her prayers had been answered by some glorious miracle.

"Oh-my-God-you're-awake!!" she nearly squealed, hugging his poor, battered body. "Oh my dear God!! You're awake!! Awake!! **Awake!!**"

Wincing slightly from the bed sores, he answered, "Yeah, I think you've made your point. No need to repeat it over and over again. I got you the first time."

"I know… it's just that I've been waiting over a year now to hear your voice again… I just… it's just… I'm so relieved… and so happy. I can't explain it," she answered back, gently letting go of his body. "I'm just so happy to finally know that… that you're back. That you're back and we can finally… we can finally start anew. Stay together…"

Inuyasha gave her half a smile, unable to answer back. Instead, he avoided the subject by changing it. "So I've been asleep for a year now, huh. Strange… I feel like I've only been sleeping for a day or so. To think it's been a year… damn I've missed out on a lot of stuff."

"Yeah… but you'll get back into the game in no time. There's nothing to worry about. Besides it's not like you to worry—"

As Kagome continued on, talking happily, his gaze shifted towards the window, feeling a strange sense course through his body almost as though it were pouring into his veins. His head felt light and almost fuzzy in an odd sense while his mouth was dry. Post-coma symptoms probably. Yeah, that must be it. Everything must be the coma's doing. Thinking nothing of it, he let out a soft sigh. For now, he should concentrate on breathing. He didn't remember it being this difficult.

"Inuyasha."

Inhale once.

"Inuyasha?"

Exhale once.

"Inuyasha?"

Inha—

"Inuyasha!!"

Snapping out of his trance, he turned his eyes back towards her. "Hm? What?" He had been so focused on breathing that every word that had previously left her mouth had gone unheard. Sighing deeply, she shook her head and replied, "Did you not hear me? I said, as soon as you get out of the hospital, let's go…" She hesitated, a light blush painting her cheeks. "Let's go… go home."

He cracked a smile and replied, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze, "Yeah. That sounds good. Home."

- - - -

Three days later…

A light wind blew, ruffling both silver and raven hair into the air. Grasping her hand in his, fingers intertwined, he said, "We're home."

Kagome nodded, smiling. Words could not even begin to express how she… happy she was. "Yeah… we are. It's never looking more… inviting and comforting than it does now." A nod affirmed her feelings. "Yeah… really… beautiful."

As Inuyasha took a step forward, Kagome gently tugged him back and grasped his other hand as well. A look of confusion was clearly present on his face. Looking down at their hands, she spoke.

"Inuyasha… there are some thing that I should say… and while this may not be the best time to say them, I feel as though if I don't tell you right now, I will never be able to. So please… just hear me out." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I wanted to say… to say that I'm sorry. I know that everything I've done up until this very point was deceptive and hurtful. When I said that you couldn't be truthful with me… it ended being the other way around. I couldn't be truthful to you—"

"Stop."

The harsh, yet gentle voice stopped her instantly. "Why are you apologizing? You shouldn't be apologizing. When I hear you say 'sorry' to me over and over and over again, this… there's this feeling in my heart that makes it seem almost like… like it's shattering into pieces one by one. So please… don't apologize." Smiling at her warmly, Inuyasha gazed down at their entwined hands as well.

The smile and words… it was all so heartfelt and touchingly moving. Kagome felt as though she were in a fairy tale. One that started off rocky… but ended with happily ever after.

There was something wrong.

Inuyasha did **not** smile like that. Nor would he say things such as "felt my heart shatter" or "please don't apologize". If anything, he would normally try to make her feel even guiltier or gloat in her face about how he was right all along and that she was wrong. It was unnatural and filled with emotions that Kagome was sure Inuyasha **did not**have. The words were too… too touching. The smile…… it was too warm and earnest. ……Was he just playing around with her? Just joking? Trying to see if she would notice the difference and be able to differentiate between the new and old Inuyasha? A test perhaps? Or just a scam to get something from her?

No. She shouldn't doubt or falsely accuse him. Maybe Inuyasha was just having a different outlook on life after being in the coma for a year. Perhaps he finally realized how much of a jerk he was and decided to become kinder. Or it was even possible that he became conscious of being so rude all the time when the two of them were actually together and wanted to make up for it. Either way, she should be happy. Inuyasha was finally being kind and thoughtful.

"C'mon. Let's hurry up and go in already. You planning on standing out here all day just staring at the place?" he asked gruffly. Ah. There he is, back again. Well, it was nice having him be nice… even if it was for a few minutes.

Kagome sighed and said, "Okay, okay. Let's go."

As he walked, still holding her hand, Kagome felt herself being pushed forward and let her feet follow after him. She wondered if there was any hope or chance of Inuyasha being more thoughtful. After a few moments of she, she shook her head. Well, as long as he was healthy… she was okay with living with him as a jerk.

"Woah." Was the first sound to leave Inuyasha's mouth upon entering their old house, which had been kept over the years. "Hm?" she replied idly, not paying attention to anything outside of her thoughts.

"There's so much dust in here… it's covering everything."

Without looking, she replied, "Of course there's going to be dust Inuyasha. No one's been in this house for like what? Five, six years?" Sighing she said without thinking, "I'm more surprised that no one sold it yet. I thought for sure that you would have sold it after I left."

If Kagome had been paying attention, she would have noticed the slight hurt glistening in his eyes. He untangled his hand from hers and immediately dropped her hand. "Well… I didn't," he answered in a quiet voice, turning his head away. "I wonder why… I mean, I guess I'm glad that you didn't, but I'm more curious as to why you didn't sell it Inuyasha. It didn't mean anything to you back then… why keep it?" she asked, mindlessly looking around and occasionally swiping at the dust coated items.

Instead of replying back with "Why would you think I would have sold it? Why would you think that this place meant nothing to me?" like he wanted to, he responded with, "Why sell it?" trying to sound as indifferent as possible. There was an uncomfortable, light pulsing pain in his chest. He felt his body begin to heat up.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that it sounded like something you would do."

The pain grew heavier at the sound and tone of her voice. And the air was growing increasingly warmer. "Yeah – well… I guess – you're – wrong," he huffed out through clenched teeth. Why did his chest hurt so much? And was it always this hot in here?

"I guess I am… And I'm glad," she said, turning around to face him with a smile. Upon seeing how Inuyasha was sweating, the look of contentment quickly changed to one of concern. "Inuyasha? Oh my God, are you okay? You're sweating so much."

"_I know_," he replied in an aggravated tone as if to say, No duh woman. I think I can feel myself sweating thank you.

She tried to wipe away the sweat with a handkerchief while saying, "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't feel hot and it's not hot in the room at all… Are you okay? Inuyasha?" Every time she touched him, it felt as though his skin was being burned by the heat radiating from the palms of her hands. He clutched his chest and clenched his teeth tightly together to keep the moans of pain from escaping his lips.

"Inuyasha?! Oh God! You need to go back to the hospital! C'mon!! Let's go right now!! Oh wait no, that would take too long! I'm gonna call 119 okay?" (Note: 119 is the Japan equivalent to 911 in America.) She hastily took out her cell phone when a hand was placed over the phone and her trembling hands holding onto it.

"…—don't." he croaked out, still facing downwards because of the excruciating pain. She stared at him with troubled eyes. "But you're in pain!" she reasoned, biting her lower lip. Inuyasha slowly shook his head. No.

"Stop being unreasonable Inuyasha! It's obvious how much pain you're in!!! If we don't do something now, it may get worse and you may—" she stopped abruptly, not wanting to finish the rest of the sentence. "Anyways, we have to hurry up and get you some help! Trying to toughen it out isn't going to help you at all Inuyasha!" she said frantically.

The stifling hot air was making it harder for him to breathe. Forcing himself to speak, he cracked out, "Don't. Get better. Later. Don't call." Kagome shook her head and countered with, "No Inuyasha! I'm not going to take any chances this time!!"

Hand dropping from the cell phone, Inuyasha tightly shut his eyes, tears squeezing their way through. And suddenly, the pain disappeared and the heat vanished. He opened his eyes and frowned. What was going on with his body? He didn't understand it. Standing straight up again, he let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"What's going Inuyasha… how are you better already… what's… happening?" asked Kagome quizzically. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked her, "What're you talking about what's happening?"

"But you were just bent over in pain… and you were sweating…" she trailed off upon seeing the perplexed look on his face.

"I was? That's strange… I don't remember being in pain. Maybe you're just hallucinating or something." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked away deeper into the house. "If we're gonna move back in, we should probably do it soon… and we might wanna get it cleaned before we move our stuff back into here," he called out from the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…"

Surveying the house some more, he called out, this time from one of the rooms, "But it looks like our things are already here… so I guess we're just gonna have to clean up before unpacking anything. Think we should call someone to do it for us or just do it ourselves?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and couldn't help but frown. There was something… something different about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. The air surrounding him, the manner in which he spoke, the sound of his voice, his words… Even the way he moved was… it was different. It all seemed different. Was she just imagining things or… did he really just change so suddenly?

Having come back down the stairs, he stared at her, puzzled. "Kagome? He-llo? You still among the living?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. The sound of a snap jerked her out of her reverie and she quickly said, "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you wanted to call someone to clean the house or just clean it ourselves. Geez, always spacing out," he said with a smile, lightly rapping on her head with his knuckle. The smile sent chills down her spine and caused her to shiver involuntarily. It was so… so nice and pleasant. Two features that Inuyasha did not possess and if he did, would never show. "Um… I dunno. Either one sounds good."

Inuyasha walked away, examining the damage the dust was causing. A loud and pensive 'hmmm' was heard. "There's so much dust… I don't suppose that we can clean this up ourselves… especially in between work and everything. Ah, I suppose we'll just have to call a cleaning service and ask them to do it for us. That's too bad… I kinda wanted to try cleaning it up ourselves—" As he continued to talk on and on, Kagome wondered how this could have happened. Did he really decide to become thoughtful and kinder? Was that it? And what about the blinding pain he was in just a few minutes ago? How could he not remember?

A pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her into a gentle warmth. "What're you thinking about so deeply that you can't even hear me?" he asked with the same smile still resting on his lips. "Eh? Wha? Oh nothing! I was just thinking about… I was just thinking about where we should to put all our stuff! Sorry."

"Hahaha you think too much sometimes. Don't worry about the stuff. We'll just move it to wherever as we go along," he replied. Kagome nodded and said distantly, "Yeah… worry about it as we go along…"

- - - -

A whole, full week had passed and Inuyasha still did not return to what Kagome considered normal. If anything, he had grown overly affectionate and cheerful. His smiles were soothingly pleasant and the way he spoke was calming. She was more and more convinced that something was wrong with him as each day passed.

"Inuyasha… are you sure that you're feeling okay?" she asked for what seemed like the twentieth time. In actuality, it was the twenty-fifth time. He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Of course I'm feeling okay. Why wouldn't I?"

She shook her head and said, "I guess I'm still worried. It's only been about a week or so since you got out of the hospital and… well truthfully… you've been acting really strangely Inuyasha. Much… nicer and… well yeah." He laughed and responded cheerfully, "Stop worrying so much. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe all your worrying is distorting your mind."

"Maybe…" she replied, biting her lip. _'But unlikely.'_

He flashed another one of his pleasant smiles before heading off into the kitchen. Kagome couldn't understand why Inuyasha didn't notice the sudden change in his personality. Before she had time to think it over, the loud sound of silverware clattering to the floor followed by a loud thump was heard. She quickly rushed over to the kitchen, eyes glazed over with concern.

"Inuyasha?! Are you hurt?!"

Silverware was strewed all across the floor and in the midst of it was Inuyasha's unmoving body. She panicked and hastily hurried over to his side. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Lightly slapping his face, he groaned and shifted his weight, eyes slowly opening.

"Oh God! What happened?" she asked, relieved to see that he wasn't injured. He sat up bit by bit and let out a dizzy moan. "God dammit… what the hell was he thinking? Falling over like that. Could've given me a fucking concussion or something." With that, a string of curses proceeded to leave his mouth as he kept referring to himself in third person.

Kagome stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. What had happened now? From the excessive use of curses, it sounded like the old Inuyasha. But at the same time… she felt as though she didn't know him.

"Inuyasha?"

He stopped his ranting just long enough to say grumpily, "What?"

"What happened…? I mean… you're back to your old self…" she remarked, trailing off and staring at him in wonder. What was happening to them? To him?

Grunting, he replied, "What're you talking about back to my old self? I never stopped being my old self. It's just that that **bastard** took over for a bit. Stupid son of a bitch. You could've given me brain damaged by falling like that you moron! Pft, not like you can even hear me right now though. Asshole."

Kagome was at a loss for words. "_That bastard?_That doesn't make any sense Inuyasha… there's no one here in this room but you and me. And I'm positive that there was no one in here ever. And what do you mean by… 'that bastard took over for a bit'?"

"The _other_ me."

Brown eyes widened as they filled with unease and bafflement. "The _other _you? …How is that possible? There is no… _other_ you. You're just… you're just you. There's no one else inside of you but… but you. I think that we should go back to the hospital and get you checked out Inuyasha." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "I don't need to go to that damn hospital to get my fucking head checked out. I'm perfectly fine. It's not my fault that you don't believe. But whether you believe me or not, there is another me. Bastard never showed up until now though. Probably was born when I was in that dumb coma. Dammit this is gonna be annoying."

She sat there, trying to digest the information fed to her piece by piece. "So what you're trying to say is that… you have split personalities?"

"Something around those lines, yeah. I guess what triggered it was… well I have a feeling as to what triggered it but I'd rather not say. Might cause the other idiot me to wake up," he covered, turning away. Inuyasha was 99.9 percent sure that killing Hinagiku, being absolutely helpless to help Kagome, and then watching her almost die in his arms were what triggered his stupid other personality. What he wasn't sure about was how it happened. Or why. Sure those …painful memories had traumatized him without a doubt and probably would continue to do so. After all, while in the coma, those memories kept replaying themselves in his mind over and over again. Making him relive each agonizing second again. But still… why?

"What… why? No – more importantly…… _how?_" she asked, shaking her head.

He shrugged his shoulders and said unconcernedly, trying to mask his thoughts and worries, "How should I know. I guess it was sometime during the year that I was in that goddamn coma. But either way, there's no way in hell that I'll letting that bastard out again. Guh, what the fuck was he thinking?"

"What the hell are you thinking? We have to get this checked out immediately Inuyasha!! What if it gets worse? What if your other personality still gets out? I mean, I don't think it's something that you can just decide to control!"

He let out a characteristic snort before saying, "I don't need to go back to the damn hospital. It's not like they can even fucking do anything. It's my problem and I'm fine with living with it."

"If not a hospital than at least visit a therapist or a psychiatrist or something!! Having split personalities isn't something that you can just decide to live with Inuyasha. Your other personality isn't going to listen to and obey your every command."

His eyes flashed angrily at her as he said, suddenly filled with an unexplainable rage, "Why the hell does it matter?! Are you having second thoughts about me now that you think I have some kind of fucked up mental problem?! Is that it?! What?! You don't wanna live with someone who you think is fucked up in the head?! Is that what you're trying to say?!" He knew that the words spouting out of his mouth were cruel and harsh even for him, but for some odd reason, he couldn't stop himself. "You're a fucking hypocrite!! A hypocrite you know that?! Admit it!! You're having second thoughts right now, aren't you?! You're regretting your decision!! You can stand being with me anymore because I have a split personality or something like that shit!! Am I _that_ unbearable? Can you no longer stand me because you believe that I have a fucked up mind?!"

No. That's not what he wanted to say. Why was he saying it? Why couldn't he stop before it became worse?

"Do you hate me now?! Do ya? Are you thinking that you can't handle me anymore because for some damn reason, I've come to have split personalities when even I don't fucking know how or – or _why_ it happened!? Tell me!! Am I—"

"I'm just worried for you."

Those five words shut him up instantly as his golden eyes stared at her. The previous anger filling them dissipated and was replaced with regret. Pure regret. There was no emotion in her voice as she simply repeated, "I'm just worried for you." Her face was as blank and emotionless as her voice. There was not a hint of anger, sadness, or tears clouding her eyes.

"I–I–I'm sorry…" he said quietly, guilt hanging over his head.

"No Inuyasha. You're right. I am petrified of living with you when your mind is so unstable. I can't handle it and just like you say, I am having second thoughts. I am wary of your mind. Honestly, you going to see a therapist or psychiatrist would make me feel a bit better. But I'm not going to walk away from you just because of something like this is obstructing our paths. I'm scared… but I'm not stupid or frightened enough to abandon you." The tone of her voice… while it sounded detached, it somehow convinced him.

He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I'm sorry. It seems like every time we talk, I always screw it up and we end up arguing and fighting. Dammit…"

There was a pause of silence which the two used to calm themselves and recollect their thoughts.

"Umh. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you what to do either. I guess I was just panicking at that time cause it caught me off guard. But I really would feel better if you went to see a therapist or psychiatrist. I'm just worried for your well-being. But I know that you'll never go, right?"

"Erm well… that is……" A faint red tinting his cheeks as he managed to say, swallowing his pride, "If it makes you feel at ease, I'll go… I'll go see a therapist."

- - - -

Inuyasha sat in the dull, gray-colored room, absentmindedly flipping through an outdated technology magazine. The receptionist smiled at him when he glanced towards her direction, as if to say 'Everything will be just fine sir'. Flopping the magazine back onto the table, he shifted uncomfortably in the old, squeaky chair. How the hell could anyone seat on one of these for more than two minutes? Kagome, sensing his discomfort and uneasiness, placed a reassuring hand on his arm, smiling. Damn. He couldn't believe that he got suckered into coming to see a therapist just for having another version of himself inside of him.

"Takeda Inuyasha?"

His head snapped towards the direction of the receptionist, still smiling. "Doctor Hasegawa will see you now." As he stood up, Kagome gave him an encouraging smile. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to sit there and talk with the bastard," he replied under his breath, obviously beginning to regret his decision. As he walked through the door, he could only think, _'There's nothing wrong with me. There's no reason for me to see a damn therapist. That bastard coming out was just a one time thing.'_

"Ah welcome Inuyasha," said a flowing, almost monotone voice. "I'm Doctor Hasegawa Kazuo. It is a pleasure to meet you." He laid down on the couch while answering back with a quick, "Takeda Inuyasha and same here."

"I am assuming that you have no desire to be here and did not come here on your own free will, no?" He snorted and responded instantaneously, "Of course not. Who in their right mind would come to see a therapist on their own accord?"

He jotted down a few notes on his notepad before saying, crossing his legs, "So tell me Inuyasha… what brings you here if you are so opposed to the idea of seeing a therapist?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Wife."

Checking his notebook, Hasegawa spoke once more, "It seems that your wife… Hinagiku passed away about a year ago. But you have an ex-wife that is still among the living. Interesting." Glaring at him, Inuyasha said, "I don't really consider Hinagiku to be my wife. She was a crazy psycho anyways. Trying to ruin my life and Kagome's. Then trying to commit suicide and instead opting for killing Kagome."

"So you and Kagome are back together now?"

His shoulders moved up and down. "I suppose so."

"And you came to see me because she asked you to." A nod affirmed the answer in his head and the therapist wrote in his notebook again. "What is the purpose of your visit today?" he asked, using that flowing, all-knowing tone yet again. "The we— err, I mean, Kagome wanted me to get some therapy because after waking up from a coma, I ended up having… something like a split personality."

An eyebrow was ever so slightly raised at this comment. "You are suffering from schizophrenia?" He answered back immediately, almost yelling, "Hell no!! I said that I have two different personalities in me!! Not that I was schizophrenic!"

"Split personality is generally associated with schizophrenia," pointed out Hasegawa. Inuyasha said in an almost huffy tone, "Well how was I supposed to know. Either way… it's like there's another person inside of me. I can feel him and whenever he gets out, I can see what he sees, hear what he thinks, and everything." The therapist continued to write in his notebook. Inuyasha was tempted to snatch it away and bring it crashing down onto his head.

"So Inuyasha, how many times has this occurred? This switching of… people."

"Once. Just once." Once he was finished writing, the therapist turned to face Inuyasha with an unnerving smile. "Do the two of you differ?"

Resisting the ever growing urge to punch his face, Inuyasha answered mindlessly, "Yes. He's much more calm, caring, and kind while I'm rude, loud, and selfish. We're polar opposites. Everything he is, I'm not. Everything I am, he's not."

"The other you is much more soft spoken…" he murmured almost to himself. "Well, continue to tell me about you and the other you Inuyasha."

A loud sigh was released into the surrounding air as Inuyasha focused his golden orbs on the dull, cream colored wall with a chestnut bookcase. "He's stupid, that's for sure. But anyways, he's my opposite. And after he goes away and I get to come back, I feel much more… temperamental then usual. Like after he disappeared and I explained to Kagome about his existence, I started to get really angry at her for saying things like 'go to a therapist, go to the hospital' and shit. Then I started yelling at her and saying all kinds of shit."

"How did you come to know of… your other half's existence?"

"He's not my other half," corrected Inuyasha, annoyed. "He's just some bastard inside of me. And I don't know how I came to know of his existence. I just… I just did! After waking up from the coma, I heard myself saying things and realized that I wasn't the one saying them. I felt detached from my body in a way… But anyways from there, I could hear everything he said and see everything he was seeing and just put two and two together. That's it!"

Lightly tapping his pen against the notebook, the therapist said calmly, "Could it be that you merely created this… this other you as a form of protection? Or as a façade? Perhaps he is merely a character that you have thought up of in your mind."

"Why the hell would I want to create him?! He annoys the hell out of me! If I was going to create another me, I would at least make him useful dammit. And for the record, he does exist and he _is_ real."

"But Inuyasha, when you were trapped in the coma, did you not create him? Is that not why he came into existence? And if that is so, what caused you to… come up with such a character?"

Inuyasha frowned and thought for a few minutes. "Well I certainly didn't know that this was going to happen. And how the hell should I know? My mind did what it did and I had no say. All I remember was that when I was in the coma, I kept—" He abruptly stopped. Why was he telling this stupid therapist everything? Why was he telling him every single little detail? It's not as if it would help him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his voice cutting through Inuyasha's thoughts. He shrugged and replied, "No."

"Well then, what was it that you were saying about your coma?"

"When I was in the coma, I kept seeing memories of my past," he lied, mentally groaning. Hasegawa picked up his pen and wrote down more information while saying, "Perhaps the traumatic events you have experienced in your past are what led you to create this other identity." Inuyasha could not help or stop the annoyed snort from escaping. "I hardly think that I would make up a new identity just because I've faced some problems in the past," he pointed out.

The therapist focused on taking down a few more notes. "Well, Inuyasha, if none of those are the reasons, what is the reason for creating this other you?" Exasperatedly, he said, "I. Don't. Know. I don't know why there's an other me and I don't know how he came into existence! All I know is that he exists."

Taking down some final notes, the therapist said, "Unfortunately Inuyasha, our time is up today. We can continue our conversation at the next session."

"Fat chance," he muttered under his breath, hopping off of the couch. "Wait? What? **Next** session?" He nodded smiling. "Yes, Kagome has already prescheduled you for regular sessions once a week." A string of colorful words left his mouth quietly before he said dryly, gritting his teeth. "It was nice… talking to you. Thanks." With that, Inuyasha quickly left the office.

- - - -

Golden eyes flickered open as the soft, morning sunlight glow flooded in through the windows. There was a rather painful pounding in his head that distracted him from thinking clearly. "Ughh… my head… where am I?" Unfurling the covers that hugged him, he get out of bed and sleepily headed downstairs.

"Eh? Inuyasha? Sheesh, you're finally up! I was worried since you were sleeping so much!" remarked Kagome, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you got up just in time to go visit Dr. Hasegawa." Inuyasha shook his head and said dazedly, "What happened to me?"

"Hm? What do you mean what happened to you?"

He brought a hand up to run through his hair. "I mean… after falling down in the kitchen… I don't remember anything else. How long have I been out?" Kagome frowned and said, "Oh no… Inuyasha, what day is it?"

As perplexed as he was about her question, he answered promptly, "Tuesday." She shook her head and said, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "Inuyasha… it's Thursday of next week." Frowning, he said, "Thursday? _Thursday?_ That's not possible… that's… why can't I remember anything then?"

"Inuyasha… this may be hard for you to believe, but um, you have two different personalities… inside of you. You and the other you."

"Me… and… the other me?"

- - - -

Sorry that I ended it at such a crappy spot. Just needed to stop before it became dragging on long. xD And now I will proceed to say, I very much **HATE** with a burning passion this chapter. Everything about it seems wrong and like a mistake and I think I could've written it better. But oh well… oh and the whole split personality thing was actually the theme/idea for my other fic but I decided to add it in this one for fun XD

**Review Responses**

**1. Tsuki Shirou – **Hahah!! But he's 24 now so… he's late for work!! Although he's probably been fired by now XD

**2. Punk Rock Miko2 – **Yesss!! He's a little, crazy stalker boy!! xDD

**3. AnimeLover0229 – **Aww! Thanks! Hahaha! Thank you for the wonderful comments!! They make me feel better about my own writing skills! I have a low self-esteem when it comes to writing unfortunately, but thanks for the boost!! (For this story at least :D)

**4. Dead-Phsyco – **Thanks!! Yeah writer's block really does suck!! I hope you get over it soon!! But um… the whole not letting Inuyasha die… I don't think I can make any promises. But thanks and hope the writer's block goes away!

**5. Fine Neko Chamillionaria – **Hahahah! Thanks! Yeah, I read that too! Of course, after they told people to not put in review responses, that's when I started doing it. xD Thanks for the warning though! I completely forgot about that! hehe not that it's going to stop me! Gahh I hope so too… you got a point! .:shudders with you:.

**6. bubbles – **Yay! I thought so! Awww I hope you're okay and all better now!! Hehe thanks!

**7. Kouga's #1 fan – **Awwww thank you!! I feel so touched and honored!!

**8. jenny555 – **Thank you!! Yeah I saw Saw too!! (That was completely accidentally…) Wow… does it really seem like that? YEAY! Naraku equal evil is accomplished! XD

**9. kimmy – **I'd love to! Well, Inu didn't die in the last chapter. He's just been in a coma for a year and the doctors were telling Kagome that maybe it was time to let him go. Basically, to kill him. But she didn't! Wait… that was in this chapter. Whoops! I will only write one more chapter after this one. And maybe an epilogue if you guys, my reviewers, would like.

**10. LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216 – **Heheh! YAY! YOU REVIEWED! D .:gulps:. Like I said before… can't make any promises… heh…heh…eep!

**11. music-freak-101 – **Thanks for reviewing! Hahah! Um well… I'm not exactly sure what life with derek is so I don't think I really can… sorry!! .:bows apologetically:.

**12. klutzyspaz – **Yes… if I tried hard enough or just felt like it XD

**13. blackpantherdmcf – **Yeah! Waiting for a year… that's sooo long ack! Well… as least he woke up! xD

**14. ImmortalSoull – **Yup! Well… he isn't anymore but he was! Eh… that doesn't seem to make sense to me for some reason… But yeah, Inu and Kag, I have just ruined their lives completely over and over and over. And I'm not done yet .:evil grin:. Umm… happiest of happy ending will probably not take place… ehehe… ehe… .:runs away:.

Lots of love and thanks goes out to my reviewers!! I love you guys!! I cannot thank you guys enough!! You guys really are my inspiration to keep writing!. :3

Lastly, before I go away and quit annoying you all with my mindless rants, I must say that unfortunately, that the next chapter will **definitely **be the last chapter .:sobs:. Unless I, for some reason, write an epilogue. Which is possible if you guys would like. They'll be a poll or two at the end of the last chapter for the epilogue and …maybe an alternate version of the last chapter.

Well, thanks for reading and bye bye!! xDD


	64. Just Watch Me Please

Disclaimer – Lawyers… unfortunately, this is our last chapter together T.T .:cries:. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!!! .:lawyers all nodding and crying as well:. Here's a cake to thank you guys for everything!! .:presents a cake and hugs them all:. Of course, it's only bye bye until I start up a new story! You guys are still gonna back me up and be my lawyers forever and ever!! I love you guys and will see you when I start on my new story! And yes, I will be there in court on May 28th. Don't worry. Sheesh… lawyers.

**Special Dedication!  
**Everyone, I would like to dedicate this last chapter of this story to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and I love you all! So this last chapter is dedicated to you all!!. :3

**-:Final Chapter:- Chapter 51 – Just Watch Me…Please**

"So wait… wait a minute. You're telling me that… that I have another person inside of me? As in… like… I'm insane?" he asked frowning at the thought. He didn't want to be insane… He liked being… well……_sane_. And to say that he had another person inside of him was saying that he was insane and had gone …insane! Head swarming with strange thoughts, confusion danced around in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and began the explanation. "Well… no. It's not another _person_, but rather another _personality._ You're the nice, thoughtful Inuyasha while your other personality is the mean, rude Inuyasha. You two are complete opposites. And while he can hear and see everything you hear and see, it's apparent that you can't. That's why you have the memory gap. Um, you went to see a therapist last week and you're supposed to go again… but only if you're up for it."

He blinked a few times before saying, "So… everything I am, he's not and everything he is, I'm not." He unknowingly repeated the same line that his other personality had spoken to the therapist.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah…… pretty much. I guess that because the other Inuyasha couldn't express or vent out his…… kindness, you… came. I suppose. Of course, I don't know if it's true or not, but that's just my guess."

"Oh…" he said softly, thoughts weighing heavily down his mind. "Um… I think I need to – to – to … uh, to go think this out… I mean I need to be alone… right now… sorry Kagome." With that, he quickly went upstairs, Kagome barely getting in a 'are you okay?' question.

Picking a random door, he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. A loud sigh was released as he leaned against the wooden door, slowly sliding down onto the floor.

"……What's going on with me?"

His gold eyes disappeared under a pair of fluttering eyelids. What should he do now? How could he live like this? Knowing that while on the surface he may seem perfectly normal, on the inside, he was insane. **Insane!**

He felt everything that he had ever known come crashing down. How could this happen? Why… was this happening to him? Wasn't he just himself? His own person? His own personality that didn't have to share his mind with another personality?

"Why is it that… whenever things start going great… something always has to happen that ruins it? Why? What did I do? I… I don't understand," he spluttered out, feeling a hot wetness in his eyes. "It's my mind… it's _my_ mind… it's **my **mind… it's _**my**_ mind!!" he yelled, clutching onto his head.

As tears leaked down his cheeks, he said softly, "It's…… it's my mind… right? There's no one else in there… but me… right? It's all just me… just me… no one else…"

Feeling the warm, moist tears sliding down against his skin, Inuyasha brushed them away and suddenly found himself wondering, would the other him cry? Shaking his head, he said once more, "There is no other me. It's just me and **my** mind. Nothing and no one else." Taking in a copious amount of air, he tried calming himself down. When it didn't work, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out all logical and illogical thoughts. What was happening to him was normal… there was nothing wrong with him. Kagome must have gotten it mixed up. It's all just a bit misunderstanding. One that just needed to be cleared up for everyone to see.

A soft knock followed by a "Inuyasha?" broke him away from his thoughts.

He immediately jumped to his feet and opened the door at once saying, "Ye-yeah? What is it Kagome? Something wrong?" A smile fit his face as he spoke each word. Staring at him, she replied, "Um, no, not at all. But… I was just wondering if you were okay. I mean… this must be really hard for you to believe and understand… and it's a lot to take in… especially not even within fifteen minutes after you…… 'woke up'." She tried to laugh but it came out dry.

The smile, if possible, radiated of kindness and warmth even more so than before making it all the more… pleasant. Kagome felt herself drowning. "Don't worry Kagome. I mean… I _was_ in shock at first, hey who wouldn't be!, but I think I'm over it now. All I have to do is make sure that my other personality doesn't get out. That way, he won't have a chance of screwing anything up, right?" he asked, his voice calming. "Besides… this body and mind rightfully belong to me."

She didn't mention to him that _he_ was the "guest" and that the other personality was the original, or rather host. Instead, she smiled at him and said, "Um yeah… they belong to you. But um… I still think that you should go visit the therapist. He might be able to tell you… more about what's happening inside… of you."

Inuyasha looked as though he was seriously considering the offer when he spoke, "No. It's fine. I don't need to know what's happening inside of me because I already know." His smile not even altering as he repeated the line which he had spoken many times, "It's my mind."

- - - -

Kagome closely watch Inuyasha as he moved around the kitchen, doing something she would have never expected from him. Cooking. He was faintly humming an unfamiliar tune as he moved from the stove to the refrigerator, taking out three eggs. He was unrecognizable in her eyes as they followed his every movement.

As Inuyasha was cutting what looked liked onions, the sharp blade dug itself into the skin of his finger. "Ouch!" he muttered, sticking the finger into his mouth without delay. The knife was set down onto the cutting board as he searched for a towel. Feeling a pair of eyes on his back, Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome intently staring at him. She blushed lightly and quickly looked away, scolding herself for allowing herself to be caught staring at him.

"Don't worry Kag. It's just a scratch," he called from the kitchen, assuming that she had seen the little accident that he had with the knife. "It'll heal up in no time, literally!" Immediately after, a small chuckle followed the words.

"Of course…" she answered, feeling a twinge of pain upon hearing the "nickname" Kag. Just another reminder telling her that this person in the kitchen wasn't her Inuyasha. She found herself longing for Inuyasha to complain, be rude and blunt, say a curse every other word, pretend not to care…

A voice interrupted her thoughts. A voice which she no longer recognized as it was chalked filled with sweetness and kindness. "Are you okay Kagome? You seem a bit strange lately." She shook her head and said absentmindedly, "Oh no… sorry…… I was just lost in thought I guess. You know how I can get…"

Laughter pleasing to the ears floated through the warm air causing Kagome to wince at its effects. It was cut short and replaced by a yelp. The raven haired girl instantly headed over to the kitchen, worried that he had done something like cut off a finger or two.

Seeing that his mouth was occupied by his middle finger, she said, feigning a smile, "Need some help?" He turned around and said with a sheepish smile, "Yeah, probably." Kagome picked up the discarded knife and took over slicing the vegetables. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she was pulled back slightly into a flooding warm. Weight was added upon her shoulder as Inuyasha rested his chin there. Lips brushing against her ear, sending shivers down her spine as the warm breath fanned gently across her skin, whispered softly, "I've missed you…"

Another aspect of Inuyasha that didn't belong. She sighed inwardly while saying with a small, soft giggle, "How so? You and I have been together all day today." In her mind, she added, _'Of course… you're not _my_ Inuyasha. Not the one that I know…'_

"I know… but I still have missed you. There's this strange… hole in my chest that can't be filled… it feels like I'm missing a part of me and I can only become whole when you're around me. So even if you're gone for a second… I miss you." Then after a moment's thought, he added with emphasis, "A lot."

Kagome turned her head to the side to face him when she became vaguely aware of how close they were. She felt herself blushing lightly and feeling a fluttering sensation in her stomach and heart. Since when did being so painstakingly close to Inuyasha feel so strange?

Warm air danced across her lips as Inuyasha's own descended onto hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation, wondering if the "other Inuyasha" was watching. Lips lightly pressed against her own in a chaste kiss. Just as quickly as the warmth came, it disappeared from her lips, leaving them strangely cold.

Why did it feel so… so…… _different_ with this side of Inuyasha?

- - - -

Inuyasha found himself surrounded by a ceaseless darkness that stretched as far as he could see in all directions. A mirror stood in front of him, glaring his own reflection out into his golden eyes.

"Who are you?" He heard his voice speaking without any warning.

To his astonishment, the reflection spoke back, his voice harsh, "Who the hell does it look like you bastard?" There was an evident hint of annoyance in his tone that would be hard to miss. Inuyasha answered back, feeling offended, "Well how do you expect me to know really. You look like me… you _almost_ sound like me…… but you're not me. Because I'm standing here outside of the reflection while you're in it."

The reflection him threw him a cold, aggravated glare. "Hell no thank God! Fuck no I'm not you!! I would rather rot in hell than be _you_. You're such a fucking pansy-assed son of a bitch."

"At least I'm not a crude, annoying idiot," he snapped back, wondering in a daze where that had come from. This caused the reflection to smirk.

"Anyways, get the hell out of my head you asshole," replied reflection Inuyasha as he let out a yawn. The other one frowned and said, "What are you talking about? _You're _the one inside of _my_ head. If anything, it should be _me_ telling _you _to get the hell out."

A quick 'feh' was thrown into the air and he responded easily, keeping his temper in check. "You wanna know why you're here in this world? It's cause of me. I accidentally created you when I went into the coma. Since then, you've been coming out and taking over my body. It's actually become pretty inconvenient and annoying. So I'm telling you to get the hell out. This body and mind are _mine_."

"Yours? No… no that can't be right. That's wrong…" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "This body and mind… they don't belong to you."

"No. I'll tell you what doesn't belong. _You._ The house, the clothes, the body, the mind, Kagome! None of it belongs to you! You aren't real!! You don't exist!! You're just a part of me that was altered!!" yelled Inuyasha in the mirror. He then added brusquely, "Which is why you never feel whole and always feel incomplete."

"How did you know that?" he asked, frowning. "Tha–tha–that I always felt empty? How do you know that? _Why_ do you know that?"

Twitching faintly, the other said huffily, "I just told you! You're a part of me that was altered! Basically, you're incomplete!! Besides… I can hear what you say and think stupid ass."

"You hear me and read my mind, and probably even see what I see! But why can't I?! Why can only you see and hear everything that I do!?!" he asked yelling, feeling confused as tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision.

"Because you're only part of me. You don't have full control while I do. _And_ _why the _hell _are you crying?!_" asked Inuyasha, scowling at his other personality. "Such a fucking sissy!!"

The other personality snapped and screamed, "Shut up!! You really are a low, crude, egotistical asshole!! Don't tell me shit like I'm actually a part of you!! That's just sickening and an insult to me dammit!! I want you to get the hell out of my mind!!"

"What part of, IT'S MY MIND!!!, do you not understand?! None of this belongs to you!! **None!!** You're just a shell!! An incomplete, hollow, pansy of a shell!!" His reflection's arm shot out and grabbed his collar, pulling him in towards the mirror's surface. He could feel the coldness radiating off of the glassy surface. "You're nothing! So get the fuck out of my mind and stay the fuck away from Kagome!! She's **mine**."

A look of disgust filled the other's face whose expression was usually calm. "**Yours?!** Kag isn't some like of trophy that you can claim as or for your own! She's a person too!! And she doesn't belong to you or me!! And why the hell should I stay away from her?! You're the one that seems demented and crap! Besides!! If I really am a part of you, you're basically telling yourself to stay away from her."

"Too bad you're **not** me!" he growled out, glaring at a pair of mirror identical eyes. "_So stay the fuck away from her_."

The Inuyasha outside of the mirror cringed inwardly. He couldn't handle the hostility and found himself weakening, both mentally and physically. In the safety of his own mind, one which he did not have to _share_ with his "other" personality, he knew that he wouldn't be able to endure it much longer. "This isn't… you can't… control me…" he huffed out, feeling the air slowly leave his lungs.

Inuyasha in the reflection smirked slightly and said with a hint of malice, "Really? Is that what you think? Feh. I'll rip "your" mind up into shreds from the inside."

The two of them could hear a sudden voice interrupting their "conversation". It persisted, pestering both the reflection and himself. But more so the reflection than himself. "God damn wench. What the hell is her problem?"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Are you okay?" came a voice, concern lacing each word.

Eyes shot open and blinked several times as if in a daze. "Huunnhh—? Kagome? …What's up?" he asked groggily, feeling strangely cold. "Actually… what time is it?"

The raven haired girl quickly answered, "3:28. But that's not important… Inuyasha, are you okay? You were rolling around, mumbling things and sweating. Did you have a nightmare or something?" She placed a cool hand against his forehead and frowned. "You don't have a fever… so I'm guessing that you're not sick."

"I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about me and go back to sleep," he responded, pushing away her hand and trying to smile. Upon seeing her skeptical frown, he added, "Don't worry. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more." When his answer was met with silence, Inuyasha firmly placed both hands on her shoulders and shifted his body to face her.

"Don't worry."

He pushed her down back onto the bed, half lying on top of her. Letting go of her shoulders, his hands moved to hold her wrists against the pillow just as he dipped his head to capture her lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Almost instantly, her worries dissipated into the air as she allowed his lips to move against her own, his tongue teasingly flicking out every so often to run across her bottom lip. She could feel the rapid, yet fluttering beats of her heart against her chest, as though the two of them were sharing their first kiss. Inwardly, Inuyasha could feel himself grinning for some reason, even though that later, he would pay hell for it.

- - - -

"_Fucking son of a bitch!!!_" yelled Inuyasha, letting a fist fly. It collided with his other personality's face, causing a yelp to escape from his lips as he fell back from the force of the attack, landing ungracefully on his butt. He clutched onto his eye, feeling the pain pulsate throughout his head. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kagome?" he asked after calming down his nerves. He crossed his arms and bent down so that his face was level with his other self.

"Now… do you see what happens when you decide to go around touching _my_ Kagome?" he asked, growling lightly. Even so, his outer expression was strangely calm.

The kinder Inuyasha released his eye and winced. His eye had swollen and turned a nasty shade of red going on to purple already. "Like I said before… she's _not_ yours. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself. So stop claiming her as your own, acting like she's your property," he spat out almost spitefully. "Selfish bastard."

"I've told you before… haven't I? It's _my_ job to beat the living shit out of _your_ mind until you finally fucking admit that it isn't yours. It would be so much fucking easier if you would just go away and let me take control of my body."

Cradling his head in a hand pushed against his forehead, the Inuyasha outside of the mirror spoke quietly. "What's so wrong about wanting to live?"

The other him stiffened slightly at the words and turned away, standing up to his full height. "When it's in my body… yeah. Yeah there's something wrong with that. I did not suffer and wait for almost 10 years to see Kagome live out the rest of her life with a person… or rather personality that isn't me," he replied indignantly. Then, clearing his throat lightly, he added, "Besides… it's not like you're going to die when you become part of me again."

"Yeah… yeah… that's true. That's true."

And just like that, the blackness and the mirror disappeared, taking away with it the reverse Inuyasha.

- - - -

The dreams became a frequent occurrence. From the moment he closed his eyes to the second he opened them, his "other" personality seemingly tried to torture his mind and mental state of being. Sometimes, when it became too intense to handle, even his physical well-being would begin to suffer, causing intense illnesses.

A week and a day passed and like every other night for that week and day, Kagome sat up in the bed, staring down at Inuyasha's wriggling body. Watching. Listening. She could only indistinctly hear words leaving his mouth. As a few minutes passed, the words he muttered slowly became clearer, but still sounded foreign and far from her ears.

"It's my mind… you have no control over it… you're hallucinating… get away… get out of my head… I control my head… my mind… _not you! _You have no hold over my mind!! Or my body!! Get away from me!!"

"Inuyasha!! What's wrong?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. "Wake up Inuyasha!! Wake up already!!"

He grunted and let out a small cry before whimpering, "Please… please stop…… I give… up…… please… please stop it… I'll give up… please…… just… stop…"

Golden eyes glazed with tears appeared, standing out in the bounding darkness. They darted back and forth, scanning and searching the room for an unknown object or person. He struggled to sit up, clutching tightly onto the blanket and sheets. Beads of sweat ran down his face and the faint moonlight revealed unfocused eyes. Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him.

Inuyasha immediately stiffened and flinched. He jerked away at the touch, yelling, "Don't touch me!!" She drew back her hand and looked as though even she didn't know what to do with it. Her hands finally rested useless in her lap, folded together.

"Sor-sorry Kagome… I just… I had a 'bad dream'." In his head, he included, _'More like a nightmare. But nonetheless… unpleasant.'_

"I guess I'm just… I guess I'm a bit jittery and ……still hung up over the dream. Sorry… sorry Kagome," he finished, patiently waiting for his eyes to adjust to the growing darkness. Was it really just a dream? Or was it real…?

Grabbing the bottle of aspirin on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, Inuyasha popped three pills into his mouth and swallowed, not even needing to drown them down with a glass of water. Kagome watched the ritual and stayed silent until he finished. "Another headache?"

It took him a few minutes to register that Kagome was talking to him. "Hm? Oh… yeah." Upon seeing her facial expression, he added, "I'm fine. Promise."

"Inuyasha… what's going on with you lately? Since last week, you've been acting really odd… more distant than usual," she pointed out, not even paying attention to his protests of "being perfectly fine." The frown returned to her lips as she tried once more to place a hand atop his.

"I'm fine. I feel fan-fucking-tastic," he remarked sarcastically, feeling strangely annoyed at her statement. "So stop fucking worrying and saying stupid stuff like that." Why couldn't she ever just shut up? Why was she always asking him stupid questions like if he was feeling fine or if anything was wrong? The hell something was wrong!! He was being broken apart slowly inside of his own mind! By _himself_ nonetheless.

As he silently sat, head down and silvery bangs covering his face, Kagome retracted her hand feeling that it was out of place. Lately, he had begun to act more like the Inuyasha she had known for all her life. More and more, he was letting foul words and insults slip by from his tongue, the harsh roughness returned to him for fleeting moments before dissolving with apologies, and the coarseness of his voice would reappear even if it was just for a few seconds. Regardless of how slow the actually process was, Kagome knew that the Inuyasha she had known was fighting back to regain control.

But it wasn't just that he was becoming more and more like regular Inuyasha. There were other small things that told her that Inuyasha was fighting. Whenever his eyes met with her own, they quickly moved away to another location, pretending to study whatever it was that he was looking at. Upon her arrival into a room, Inuyasha would quickly turn tail and flee from the place. When asked about it later, he used all sorts of excuses to cover it up, saying things like he didn't see her or that he had remembered something he had to do. But what caught her attention the most was… He would jerk away at her touches as though she had burned him and apologize, trying to blame it on his nightmares. Even when they would accidentally brush up against each other, Inuyasha would jump nearly six feet into the air and apologize profusely with a pale look of helplessness and fear visibly glistening in his eyes.

Sighing deeply, Inuyasha muttered out another apology before lying back down onto the mattress, turning onto his side so that his back was facing Kagome. Without another word, he closed his eyes, wondering if sleep really would return. Not that he wanted it to. Both body and mind feeling utterly powerless and weak, he immediately drifted off into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

- - - -

Another week had come and gone and the raven haired girl watched Inuyasha as he stumbled into the living room, falling over onto the couch clumsily. As usual, a frown graced her lips as she thought silently. He had been at work for most of the day. But even so… he shouldn't be so tired. He had even come home earlier than usual today.

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her presence in the room being too weary to scan it completely before coming in. To put it bluntly… he looked awful, acted as though he were barely clinging onto the thread of life, and had gotten considerably weaker. She thought out his schedule in her head: Wake up, go to work, come back home, take shower, go to sleep, wake up and start over again. Then it suddenly occurred to her. Did he ever eat?

"Inuyasha…?" she spoke the now foreign name, feeling the precarious name roll off the tip of her tongue uneasily. She was timid… cautious… but mostly… she was _afraid. _The tears which had slowly begun to gather in her eyes without her knowledge were silently willed away.

Mustering all of his strength, an eye opened as it wearily traveled back and forth to find the source of the sound when his eye landed on her hesitant, worried form. He meekly tried to offer her a smile as a way to show her that he was listening and that he was alright.

"What's wrong with you? You're—You're scaring me. All you ever do is sleep, work, and wake up. You don't talk much anymore and you – and you always scream and talk in your sleep like you're having a nightmare. But when I ask you about it, you just smile and say that everything is okay when it's obviously not! What… what do you expect from me Inuyasha? I really… I really don't know what to do anymore. I feel so useless… because you keep pushing me away when I keep trying to help you. It's like you don't need my help and you don't want it. But really Inuyasha… for how long do you expect me to live this life? Watching you struggle through life while I useless sit by your side. Just watching you, never helping." Small, needless tears surpassed her will as the droplets of salt water trickled down her cheeks, landing onto her perfectly folded hands.

Her voiced concerns and frustrations were met with silence as he forced his other eye to open. Seconds turned into minutes and both knew that the other was stalling… trying to grasp at the receding silence just for a few moments longer. At the comfort of knowing that neither would have to speak whatever words that were begging to be released, rolling on the tips of their tongues, and risk having themselves exposed.

"I…" Her heart leapt at the sound of his rather hoarse voice, her stomach doing flips _and_ tying itself in knots, as she felt lightheaded. "I don't want your help. Don't need it… don't want it… I just want you to watch…" And it all crashed down. "I don't want you to know that it's not okay… I don't want you to worry about me or anything. I don't want you to try and help me whenever you see me struggle. I don't want you to see it at all. I just want you to stand there and watch. Or maybe even turn the other cheek and pretend to not notice anything happening right before your eyes. I really… I really just want you to watch. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Silence filled the air once more as though it had its hold on them, choking them slowly as it dragged on endlessly. Kagome spoke, forcing it to release its hold on the two of them. "Just… just watch? Is that what you want from me Inuyasha? You want me to just watch you and never do anything?"

"Yes."

The tears which hadn't had a chance to fall now freely splashed down onto her face and hands, leaving wet trails on her cheeks. "Fine. If that's what you want… then I guess I have no choice but to……watch. No. I'll do it because _I_ want to."

He shrugged a shoulder and gave her a half-hearted smile before closing his eyes once more. "Go ahead," he threw out carelessly, feeling a heavy weight push inside of him. Inuyasha just wanted this to end. He no longer hopeless clung onto thoughts of keeping this body and mind and no longer tried fighting back in his dreams. All thoughts about this being his mind left just as quickly. If his other personality wanted it, fine. He could have the damn body. And he could have his damn mind back without someone else occupying it. And he could live out the damn life for the both of them. Oops. For _himself_. He himself was a person. He was just a part of that Inuyasha in his dreams. A personality fragment… a fragment that was separated from its whole.

"Just watch for a little longer Kagome. I promise you… that he'll come back."

She stared at him through tear filled eyes, vision blurred. "He'll come back? What are you talking about Inuyasha? There's no one else."

Inuyasha didn't know what had compelled him to say such a thing. He was just as confused as Kagome was. But more words hurriedly slipped from his lips before he could carefully think about them. "Inuyasha'll come back soon. I'm going to give up the next time I see him so he'll come back to you. So don't worry and don't be sad. Just watch for a little while longer. And then… and then you'll be able to help him. But me… don't bother with me… just…… just watch me. Please…… just watch me."

"Stop talking about yourself in third person! Inuyasha, there aren't two people inside of you!! They're personalities! And what do you mean that the next time you meet him you're going to give up? You're not making any sense! I don't… I don't get what you're saying at all!!" she yelled, clenching her fists tightly.

However, a single word she spoke didn't reach his ears. He was already back in his dreamworld, ready to give up and join back with Inuyasha. Become whole.

- - - -

"You can't seriously mean that…" he retorted to his other personality's request… his plea. The Inuyasha outside of the mirror shook his head and said calmly, a weary smile etched upon his lips, "Yes I can. I'm through. You win. I'm a part of you anyways right? So it's not as if I'm going to die. I'm just going back to where I belong."

Inuyasha took a step back, surprised. His other personality… was begging him to just take control over his mind and body once again. He… he wanted to become whole when just a few days ago, he had been fighting just as hard as himself to keep the mind and body.

"What's up with the sudden change of attitude?" he asked harshly, trying hard to look annoyed and yet pleased at the same time.

The other Inuyasha just kept his pathetic smile as he responded easily, "I'm tired. Besides… I think Kagome really misses you. I'm just tiring her out by constantly causing her to worry. But mostly… I'm just really tired. I guess trying to control your own body and mind is a bit hard when you've always done it as a whole person. The way I am right now… I won't be able to survive another week. And I'm pretty sure that you'd be mad if I got you killed. Besides, I miss being able to just sit back and relax in the back of your brain."

His smile unnerved his harsher self. "Finally. Better not bitch and moan about it later."

"Wouldn't even think about it."

As the two closed their eyes, breathing evenly, their reversed dreamworld began to shatter, pieces crumbling and fading away with the darkness. The mirror shattered as well into five different pieces, with one corner piece missing as though it were a puzzle waiting for its completion. The two were submerged into the dark, silently suffocating them.

As the world came into his vision, slightly hazy at first, Inuyasha immediately felt a splitting headache pressing up against his temples. Feeling groggy, he moaned as the pain grew with each passing moment. He curled up into a ball, hoping that it would help ease the pain.

Great. He finally got his body back and he was in excruciating pain which refused to lessen. After a few moments passed by and the pain grew stronger, Inuyasha stumbled up to his feet and headed to the kitchen, feeling his body burn up. He threw open the refrigerator and scanned its contents. A few moments of deliberation and his hand wrapped around a box of beer? sake? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was filled with alcohol which was going to knock him out and block out the damn pain which had moved to his chest.

Box in hand, Inuyasha staggered out the door and fell onto the soft grass, sighing deeply. The cool air did wonders for his body as he popped the lid off of one bottle and chugged down half of its contents. It left him feeling just as empty and pain-filled as before. He vaguely wondered what was wrong with him.

"Gah… it's good to be back… I guess… dammit."

And that was how Kagome came across him. Lying on the blades of grass in their backyard, looking upward with a forlorn look in his eyes as he stared at the nighttime sky. Seven bottles littered the area around him and the eighth and final bottle rested in his hands, nearly empty of its intoxicating poison.

"Inuyasha…?" Sighing loudly, she said without lacing much concern into her voice, "What are you doing out here." It was more of a statement than a question and she said flatly when he didn't answer her, "You're going to catch a cold."

"Pssshhhh!! I'm nawt gwanna woose toa cowdddd," he remarked, stretching out his words as his drunken glazed eyes glanced upwards. "I'm mwwwaachhhh stwangwaaa twhen a shhuutwpid cowwddd!!" He grinned up at her without any shame whatsoever. "Hewooo!!" A little wave was added to make the greeting more… dramatic.

Kagome could feel herself crumpling and quickly took a deep breath. "You're drunk," she impassively as she watched him finish off the contents left in the bottle instead of trying to interfere and stopping him. Just watch me. That was his request after all.

A long pause quietly floated in the drenched alcohol scented air.

"Get up Inuyasha… I need to get you back inside." When there was no answer but a broad grin, she shook her head. She was tired of taking care of Inuyasha and worrying about him every single second of her life. "Get up. We need to go back inside or else you're going to catch a cold and die out here."

As another pause of silence ensued, it took Kagome a few minutes to realize that… that _he was crying_. Large, salty drops of water rolled down his face as he stared up at the sky, still grinning. And seeing Inuyasha… drunk… smiling… crying… sent her over the edge. Held back tears poured out of her brown eyes as she stared down at him. How he could just lay there, smiling and crying without a care in the world… it was beyond her comprehension.

Tears exhausted, Kagome gingerly sat down next to him, being careful as to not crush too many blades of grass, and looked upward as well, not speaking a word. More words unspoken swirled around, mingling with the air. It created a tense, yet calming atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the perfect shield that the two had so carefully constructed and set up. Words not meant to be spoken were now leaving his very mouth.

Taken back by the sudden words, the raven haired girl snapped her head to stare at him. The tears had long since ceased for her but they were still steadily running down his face which was brightened slightly, in a nostalgic way, by his smile.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… for never treating you like I should have…" he whispered softly, the heavy scent of alcohol wafting up into her nose. "I was always so mean to you… calling you names like bitch… wench… even when I only wanted to say your name over and over and over."

No. These words… they were not meant to be spoken.

Kagome said nothing to stop him so he continued. "I always… pretended to hate you… because I thought that maybe… maybe hating you would ease my pain…… maybe by hating you, I would be able to stop that stupid feeling in my chest… so I always tried my best… to be hateful towards you… even if the pain in my chest just kept tightening. I did it." A pause and a deep breath. "Then… my parents told me about how we were going to get married… and while on the outside I acted like an asshole, on the inside… I actually felt afraid… afraid that it was all a dream and that I was going to wake up. But then… we got married."

These words… they were not meant to be heard.

"And I felt like I was literally, as cheesy as it sounds, floating on a cloud. Then when I heard about how much you loved that other guy… I… I hate to admit it, but I was crushed. It literally felt like my heart was shattering into a million of pieces that could never be mended back together. And… they never were… not completely. After that… life became really hard to live… then you just suddenly leaving right after my ex showed up…… I felt so lost and confused. I didn't know what I should do and the pain never left. Everything became meaningless to me."

These words… she shouldn't be listening.

"Then… I saw you again… after five long years… I saw you. And suddenly…… that pain… it was lifted away and I wanted to do nothing more than hold you in my arms. But…… but I acted coldly towards you because I was scared. What if you didn't feel the same about me anymore? It was all I could think. And there were so many things I wanted to say… all those countless words I had yearned to say to you throughout the five years…… I was about to burst. And still… I only spoke those cold harsh words to you because I was scared… I was scared to get too close to you again. To anyone."

These words… why was he saying them?

"You really hurt me… I didn't want to admit to anyone… not even myself… But after awhile, I finally accepted it. You hurt me. And I become a coward. I never wanted to become too close to anyone because I was afraid… afraid that they would leave me without even saying good bye. Just disappear."

These words… why was she listening to them?

"Even when I finally realized how much I still loved you… and how much I wanted you… back here in my arms… I never allowed myself to fully give my heart to you. I kept it guarded because…… it hurt too much. I knew that if you had hurt me like that one more time… I wouldn't be able to fix my heart again… there were already too many pieces missing from the first time… And then… when you told me that you didn't love me… it just happened. Everything I had worked so hard to preserve… it all came crashing down, crumbling into nothing."

These words… why did they sound so painful?

"And then…" he chuckled slightly, tears still slowly trailing down his face one after another. "You got yourself kidnapped… I was terrified. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself die as I watched you slowly fading away from me… slipping through my fingertips. It was a feeling I couldn't stand… and when I watched over you while you were in a coma… I hated you. I genuinely hated you. Why was I always the one suffering? Why couldn't it be you for once? Why me? …It just didn't make any sense… You were always leaving me… breaking me… and in the end, I would always be the one who ran back to you… always apologizing even when sometimes I didn't even do anything… I couldn't understand it… why was I being so weak? Why did I keep suffering for both of us? And I just… I hated you."

These words… oh God why did they hurt so?

"I really hated you… and then you woke up, smiling and acting like nothing happened while I sat there, silently suffering and loathing you. Even when I should have been happy, all I could think was… I hate you. I hate you. _I hate you_. And then as I began to feel guilty, I tried blaming myself for everything that was happening to you and me. I tried to pretend like it was all my fault and that I should have prevented it. I should have prevented that wound from being embedded into my heart… tearing my soul."

These words… why wouldn't they stop?

"So when I finally fell into darkness, I was… I was happy. No more suffering… no more meaningless life to live… it was perfect. I knew how many days had passed… and still, I never wanted to wake up. I was secretly hoping that you would pull the plug and let me die. But…… when I realized that you wouldn't, I had to wake up and do something about it myself. So I did… I used my other self as a shield between you and me… I hoped that he would be able to buy enough time… so that by the time he was gone… I would stop hating you. That I wouldn't loathe you anymore for making me suffer all the time."

These words… why…? Why…? _Why…?_

"But it wasn't… I still hated you just as much as I did the first time I realized it. And I hated myself for it. For being so weak… being too weak to change myself… I didn't want to keep hating you… I didn't want to go on living my life while hating you… but my heart couldn't forgive you, even now. And the pain… it wouldn't go away. So… I did the only thing I could do… I kept on hating you. I tried desperately… I really tried to love you again… I really did… I tried to force myself to stop hating you and start loving you again… I really… really tried… but my hate only grew stronger… and I tried oh-so-hard to stop it…" He spoke wistfully, eyes glazed over with tears and an unspoken sorrow. "To try and control the flame before it became too wild and uncontrollable… and I tried to stop it… extinguish it… but I couldn't… it had slowly grown stronger… and I now realize…"

These words… why couldn't they be left unsaid?

"I now realize that… my love for you died a long time ago."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to his words, feeling all the pain and suffering Inuyasha had felt for the past ten years flow out through them and into her body, piercing her heart.

"I thought that… I may have never even loved you… that maybe it was just a fantasy I created to fool myself… but… I now know that… I **did**love you. Once upon a time… so very long ago… I _did_ love you. But… it died along with me somewhere along the way…"

Why couldn't they be left unsaid?

"I now realize that… my love for you…… it died… it died with me…… so very long ago…" he repeated softly, not even a hint of regret in his voice as his eyes glittered with a long-forgotten sorrow.

Golden eyes still focused on the dark sky with tiny iridescent sparkles spread across it, illuminating the dark nighttime background. The twinkles bathed them in a soft light.

"Kagome… just now… that I _did_ love you… I loved you more than you will ever know… I loved you so much that I wanted to give and do everything to and for you and then some… I loved you so much that it hurt… and I loved you so much until it shattered my own heart."

Why couldn't they be left unsaid?

She didn't speak… afraid. No… she _couldn't_ speak. She couldn't speak a single word to him… all the sentences floating in her head… they were all lies… lies to comfort her… lies to cover up everything Inuyasha had just said… lies to give her a false sense of hope… lies and excuses… words that were better left unsaid.

"Don't-… don't fall in love with someone like me again… don't fall in love… with someone like me again Kagome…" he said softly, sounding sincere. "You deserved so much more than I could ever give you… so promise me… that you'll never fall in love with someone like me again…"

She hesitated, still unable to speak. And Kagome could only think one thing: Was this the end? With a mind of its own, her mouth answered in a voice so faint that anyone else would have missed the words. "…I promise… I promise Inuyasha…"

Smiling, Inuyasha nodded his head once, content with her answer. His eyelids drooped downward, feeling heavy. As he let out a soft sigh, one that signaled he was finally at ease, he thought about how pretty the stars looked and wondered dimly why he never noticed their beauty. The beautiful golden pools were laden thick with weariness as they disappeared beneath sleepy lids, seeing the stars fade from his view.

End.

- - - -

Wow… I'm done… I'm… I'm really done…… O.O YEAY!!! I'm done!! Yay! .:jumps up and down and does a happy dance:. I gotta admit though, this turned out very…VERY differently from what I had originally planned. I think I kinda like how I ended it… but I hate how abrupt the ending is. It's like I rushed it and could have probably done a MUCH better job. And for those of you who are hating me right now for not making this a happily ever after ending, I'm very sorry!! But for some reason… I just didn't want to end this with a fairy tale ending, hence why Inuyasha ahem… passed on. I am a very angsty person. :D

Of course… I actually have a very short epilogue running through my head right now, but I don't think I'll write it cause I'm pretty sure that all of you guys are getting pretty annoyed by now XD But if you'd like… maybe I will write it… hmmm .:pretends to think thoughtfully:.

I would like to thank every single last reviewer! Especially the people who have stuck with me from the beginning or close enough there and have always supported me with reviews despite my very lazy updating habits!! Thank you everyone!! And I love you all!! I would have never finished this story if it wasn't for you guys (my inspiration!. :D) and all I can say is… thank you thank you thank you!! I never expected to get over 700 reviews when I started this story and I'm just… so thankful to you guys!!! Gah!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! .:hugs and hands out free cake:.  
And for people who just read without reviewing, thank you for choosing to just read!!

Thank you for reading!! Bye bye!! .:smiles and waves:.

Mel-chan :3 (Leopardess Mel)


End file.
